Nouvelle vie
by lulupattinson
Summary: Edward n'a jamais trouvé le courage de revenir à Forks après avoir vu Bella pour la première fois. Elle, est tombée amoureuse, et cet amour l'a détruite. Et s'ils se retrouvaient à l'université ? E&B, lemon évidemment
1. Chapter 1

Bon, ben voilà ! Je m'y suis enfin remise ! Il aura fallu un peu de temps avant qu'un tout petit bout d'idée pointe le bout de son nez mais ça y est ^^

Changement de registre pour ma deuxième fic' : je me lance dans le "Edward/Bella"...On verra ce que ça donne ;-) N'ayant absolument aucune idée de ce qui va arriver (ou si peu) je ne pourrais pas vous dire combien de temps cette fic' va durer. Mais j'essayerai de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine, promis juré, craché !

N'oubliez pas qu'une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et que je prend les critiques avec le sourire pour peu qu'elles soient constructives ^^ Et puis... J'en mérite déjà quelques unes rien que pour avoir réussi à me souvenir du fonctionnement de ce site ^^

Bon, ben, fini de patienter, et.... Enjoy ! Ah oui, j'oubliais :

Disclaimer : Twilight et tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ^^

**Edit** : Désolée pour celles qui ont reçu un mail annonçant un deuxième chapitre...C'est juste qu'il me faut un petit temps de réadaptation ^^

* * *

**Chapitre1. Nouveau départ**

« Jacob ! Non ! »

Je me réveillai en sursaut, regardant autour de moi. J'étais bien dans ma chambre, dans mon lit. Non, je n'étais pas sur ma moto. Non, je ne venais pas de voir Jacob s'encastrer dans un camion après avoir raté son virage. Non, je ne venais pas de (re)voir l'homme de ma vie mourir sous mes yeux. Nous étions en septembre et pas en janvier. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, tout en essayant de refouler mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je ne voulais PLUS pleurer. C'était l'ancienne Bella qui pleurait, celle qui n'avait pas confiance en elle, celle qui avait peur de tout. Celle qui croyait que Jacob Black ne la quitterait jamais. Que jamais les promesses qu'il lui avait faites seraient brisées. Cette Bella là était morte avec Jake il y avait deux ans. Son cœur avait cessé de battre quand celui de Jacob s'était arrêté.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que je retrouve le sommeil, je me levai et descendis les escaliers, tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller Charlie…Bien qu'une fanfare jouant à côté de lui ne le réveillerait probablement pas !

Le contact glacé du carrelage de la cuisine avec mes pieds nus acheva de me réveiller et c'est les idées totalement claires que j'allumai la cafetière. Un peu de café ne me ferait pas de tort pour m'aider à affronter cette journée. Je rentrai à l'université. Il m'avait fallu du temps pour y arriver, mais j'y étais, enfin, parvenue. Regardant le café s'écouler lentement, je fis resurgir les souvenirs de l'année passée. Après la mort de Jake, j'étais morte à mon tour. Je continuai à manger, à boire, à aller en cours mais rien de tout ça n'avait d' qui était important, c'était que celui qui avait juré que jamais il ne me quitterait, que jamais il ne me ferait du mal, celui là était mot. Plus jamais je ne le verrais sourire en me voyant arriver chez lui. Plus jamais je ne passerai une journée entière dans son garage à le regarder chipoter sur nos motos. Plus jamais nous irions nous balader sur ces dernières, pour aller pique niquer sur une des plages de la Push. Plus jamais…

Je pris ma tasse de café et me dirigeai dans le salon. Je m'installai dans le canapé, pris le plaid qui trainait dessus pour le mettre sur moi. Une fois les souvenirs lâchés, plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Je me laissai submerger par eux et par la douleur qu'ils entrainaient. Il m'avait fallu quelques mois pour reprendre pied, et c'était grâce à mon père. Moi, je serai bien restée dans cet état à la limite de la catatonie pendant le reste de ma vie. Un matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, Charlie m'avait forcée à l'écouter, me disant que Jake n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Que c'était lui qui était mort, et pas moi. Ma réaction avait été quelque peu…excessive !? Il voulait que je sois vivante ? bien j'allais l'être vivante ! Je m'étais mise à sortir, de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus tard. De mes sorties nocturnes, j'avais appris que l'alcool m'aidait à oublier pendant quelques instants la douleur qui ne me quittait jamais. Est il vraiment indispensable de dire que ma consommation d'alcool avait pris des proportions incroyables ?

Angela weber, ma meilleure amie à l'époque avait essayé de me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de cette façon que j'allais aller mieux. Mais je préférais écouter Jessica et Lauren qui me poussaient à aller toujours plus loin, me disant que de cette façon, je trouverai bien le garçon qui me ferait oublier Jake. L'alcool aidant, on peut dire que j'en avais connu pas mal ! Quand je me réveillai, à côté d'un mec que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques heures, ne sachant même plus comment je m'étais retrouvée là, je me jurais que c'était la dernière fois, que plus jamais je ne me retrouverai dans le lit d'un mec sans savoir au moins son prénom….et puis, le weekend arrivait et je repartais dans ma folie alcoolisée.

Pourtant, je suis arrivée à arrêter ça, ce qu'Angela appelait mon « suicide à petit feu ». un an pile après l'accident, j'étais partie faire la tournée des bars. Au bout de cinq, j'avais déjà du mal à me souvenir où j'habitais. Deux heures plus tard, je ne savais même plus comment je m'appelais. Quand j'avais repris mes esprits, j'étais à l'hôpital, une aiguille plantée dans le bras et un mal de tête comme je n'en avais jamais connue. En regardant autour de moi, j'étais tombée sur Charlie, blanc comme un mort, qui se cramponnait à mon lit, tellement fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

« Bell's ! »

« …. » Mais qu'est ce que je foutais là moi ?

« Ma chérie, j'ai eu…tu as… » Il commença à grommeler mais je pus saisir le principal : j'avais fait un coma éthylique. On m'avait retrouvée à terre, l'image parfaite de la poivrote dans son vomi. « …retourner chez ta mère ! » Pardon ?

« Non ! »

« Bella ! Il faut que ça change ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Et moi, je sais plus comment m'y prendre… je sais que la mort de…. »

« Charlie…Papa, je suis désolée ! je te jure que je vais arrêter mes conneries mais ne me renvoie pas à Atlanta ! S'il te plait ! » Partir à Atlanta, c'était aussi quitter Forks et tous les endroits qui me rappelaient Jake. Et ça, c'était hors de question à ce moment !

J'étais finalement restée chez Charlie. Mon année scolaire était de toute façon foutue, j'en avais profité pour faire le point, réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire. J'avais repris mon travail chez les Newton, Mike avait repris son habitude de me draguer à la moindre occasion, j'avais repris contact avec Angela et totalement oublié Jessica et Lauren.

L'avantage de faire remonter les souvenirs à la surface, c'est que ça fait passer le temps ! il était six heures trente, je pouvais décemment aller prendre une douche et par la même occasion, réveiller Charlie avec le bruit de la tuyauterie !

Une fois sortie de la douche, je restai un instant devant mon armoire…Qu'est ce qui convenait le mieux pour une rupture suivie d'un départ pour l'université ? C'est dire à quel point aujourd'hui était un grand jour : j'entamais mes études universitaires et en plus, j'allais enfin me débarrasser de Mike Newton. Il était gentil et à force, il avait réussi à m'avoir. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire : je l'aimais bien, mais le « bien » était en trop. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser espérer plus de ma part, ça faisait déjà trois mois et c'était déjà trois mois de trop.

Je lui avais donné rendez vous dans un café de Port Angeles et il était déjà là quand j'entrai à l'intérieur. Son regard s'illumina quand il me vit entrer. Ca s'annonçait plus dur que prévu…

Je m'assis à sa table et commandai un café. Ce ne serait que le septième de la journée et il n'était que dix heures…La journée promettait d'être longue ! Mike s'était levé quand j'étais arrivée et s'était penché vers moi mais je m'étais assise directement sans le regarder. Il avait déjà l'air d'un veau qu'on mène à l'abattoir. Pfffft

« Euh…Ouais, donc…Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Mike, écoute, je suis désolée mais je pars aujourd'hui et tu sais que j'ai envie de recommencer de zéro et pour ça… »

« Pour ça quoi ? » Il essayait d'être agressif mais je pouvais voir qu'il avait déjà les larmes aux bords des yeux.

« Pour ça, je dois repartir sur de nouvelles bases, et tu… » Putain, s'il se mettait vraiment à pleurer, je n'allais jamais y arriver ! « Tu…Tu ne fais pas partie de ces nouvelles bases ! »

« Ca veut dire quoi tout ça ? Que tu me quittes ? » Ah ben j'avais cru qu'il aurait plus de mal à comprendre !

« J'en ai bien peur oui. »

« Tu..Tu me quittes ? J'arrive pas à y croire ! Je…Je t'aime moi ! » Dit il en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Tout mais pas ça, pas de spectacle pour les autres clients !

« Mais moi aussi je t'aime Mike mais seulement comme copain, en ami quoi…Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. » Je n'avais pas voulu dire ça, même si c'était l'exacte vérité, parce que je savais que ça allait lui faire mal, mais je n'avais pas envie non plus de devoir rester là, à le consoler. J'avais pourtant essayé le plus possible de garder mes distances quand j'étais avec lui. Mais j'avais voulu voir aussi s'il pouvait me faire oublier Jake….comme si Jacob était de ceux qu'on oublie dans les bras de Mike Newton. J'enlevai ma main de la sienne, pris mon sac, jetai un billet sur la table ; après tout, je pouvais bien lui payer son café ; mit mon manteau et sortis.

L'air frais me fit du bien, j'étais soulagée d'avoir au moins réglé ça. Je rejoignis ma voiture et m'installai à l'intérieur. J'avais à peine démarré que je le vis sortir du café, regarder dans ma direction et se mettre à courir. Je me dépêchai de sortir de ma place de parking et me mêlai à la circulation. Mike cria après moi mais je montais le volume de la radio et évitai de regarder dans le rétroviseur jusqu'à ce que j'ai tourné et qu'il soit hors de ma vue.

Quand j'arrivai devant chez Charlie, je vis que sa voiture était déjà là. Pourtant, il ne devait pas rentrer avant quinze heure…

Je le trouvai dans le salon, au milieu de mes quelques valises.

« Char..Papa ! Qu'est ce que tu fais déjà là ? » Il veut m'empêcher de partir ou quoi ?

« Bell's ! Alors ta matinée ? »

« Heu…J'ai annoncé à Mike que c'était fini entre lui et moi mais…Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ah…Il était gentil pourtant le fils Newton ?! » Et aussi ennuyeux et très, très collant !

« je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai besoin de repartir à zéro, de couper les ponts avec Forks…Il n'y a que de cette façon que j'arriverai à passer à autre chose » Enfin, je l'espérais !

« Et moi ? »

« Quoi toi ? »

« Je fais partie de ceux avec qui tu dois…couper les ponts ? » Il termina sa phrase en regardant dehors. Quand il s'agissait d'autre chose que la pêche ou son job, Charlie devenait très vite mal à l'aise.

« Comment ? Non…Non bien sur que non ! Comment as-tu pu croire que tu étais au même niveau que Mike Newton ? C'est incroyable ! »

« Pourtant, tu parles déjà de ne pas revenir pour Noel ! » Ouais, c'est pas faux !

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi Charlie, et puis…Je sais pas encore...On n'est qu'en septembre, je verrais en temps voulu ce que je ferais, d'accord ? »

« Bien sur Bell's, désolé mais...Rien que d'imaginer ma vie sans toi… »

« Oh papa ! Voyons ! » Je m'approchais de lui et mis mes mains sur ses épaules. « Tu vas pouvoir reprendre tes habitudes de vieux célibataires ! Et puis, je te téléphonerais et…rien ne t'empêche de venir jusqu'à Seattle ! »

« Ouais, t'as raison. Prête à faire la route ? »

« On ne peut plus prête ! »

« Tu veux que je t'aide à charger ta voiture ? » Dit-il en prenant déjà les deux plus grosses valises en main.

« Ce ne sera pas de refus oui, merci ! » Je pris à mon tour deux sacs et suivit mon père jusqu'à ma voiture. Une fois celle-ci chargée, je me tournai vers Charlie.

« N'oublie pas de manger surtout…et autre chose que des plats surgelés ! »

« Tu vas ma manquer Bella ! »

« Toi aussi Papa…Toi aussi. Merci d'avoir été là. »

« Hey ! Je suis là pour ça non ? »

« Merci quand même ! » Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Il resta un instant les bras ballants puis me tapota le dos. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : du Charlie tout craché !

« Bon…Et ben voilà ! » Je pars pour l'unif' !

« Tu m'appelles quand tu seras arrivée ? »

« Sans faute ! »

« Et sois prudente sur la route ! »

« Sans faute ! » Je ne vais pas non plus traverser tout les États Unis non plus !

Je démarrai enfin. Je jetai un œil dans le rétroviseur et vis Charlie rentré à l'intérieur de ce qui était désormais mon ancienne maison. Mon cœur se serra à cette idée mais je pouvais déjà sentir que je respirai plus librement. J'en étais certaine désormais : c'était ce qu'il me fallait. J'étais prête pour essayer de passer à autre chose. Jamais je n'oublierais Jake et je ne trouverai probablement personne qui puisse le remplacer mais je m'étais enfin autorisée à vivre.


	2. Chapter 2 Seattle

Je vois que vous commencer à me connaître : au plus j'ai de reviews, au plus j'écris ! Du coup, vous avez le deuxième chapitre plus tôt que prévu ^^ J'espère pouvoir tenir ce rythme, mais je ne vous promet rien, la semaine qui vient étant particulièrement chargée ;-) Maintenant, place aux remerciements :

Un immense merci à : annecullen69, Galswinthe, bellardtwilight, chriwyatt, Edward-Cullen-Addict, Buffy, aleex16, aude 77, Bababbou Cullen, EMMA555, ginny374, RUBIKA666, SolN et NinieHel.

Un merci tout particulier à ellen1882 qui a combattu vaillamment mes (nombreuses) fautes de frappes ^^

Merci également à toutes celles (y a t'il des mâles ?) qui m'ont ajoutées en story alert. Je vous fais un ptit appel du clavier pour vous dire que oui, ça me fait plaisir mais qu'une review me fait encore plus plaisir...Même si c'est pour me dire que vous avez bien aimé (ou détesté, je laisse le choix ^^)

Bon, je me tais, dernière petite chose :

Disclaimer : Twilight et tous les personnages apartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Bon, j'ai rien oublié, alors : ENJOY

* * *

**Chapitre 2. Seattle**

Une centaine de kilomètres seulement séparaient Seattle de Forks. Pourtant, il m'avait fallu pas moins de six heures pour arriver devant mon nouveau chez moi. Mon absence de sens de l'orientation s'était encore fait remarquer. Je m'étais trompée une fois, ayant tourné à gauche alors que je devais tourner à droite, et de fil en aiguille, je m'étais retrouvée totalement à l'opposé de ma destination…Ca commençait bien !

Au bout de trois heures à tourner en rond sous la pluie comme une andouille, je m'étais accordée une pause dans un Starbucks. Un café ne me ferait pas de tort et puis, je pourrais aussi me renseigner sur la route à prendre. Je m'installai à une des rares tables libres qui se trouvait devant la vitre et rédigeai rapidement un message à l'intention de Charlie. Mon père me connaissait et savait que ce genre de choses m'arrivait fréquemment mais mon père était flic aussi. Et je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec un avis de recherche sur le dos avant la fin de la journée. Mais je savais désormais quel serait mon prochain achat : un G.P.S !

J'avais noté les explications du serveur sur la route à prendre et je venais de finir de les relire quand je les aperçus. Un grand brun qui aurait été tout à fait à sa place en tant que quater back dans une équipe de foot et une grande blonde d'une beauté presque insupportable. J'avais à peine eu le temps de les voir qu'ils avaient disparus de ma vue. J'avais une désagréable sensation de « déjà-vu », l'impression de les connaître mais sans pouvoir dire d'où, ni comment, je les connaissais. Je fixais toujours l'endroit où ils s'étaient trouvés, faisant défiler mentalement les gens de mon entourage, bien que s'ils en avaient fait partie, je les aurais reconnus. Je passai ensuite aux célébrités, surtout sportives. La blonde ne pouvait être que mannequin et je n'en connaissais aucune. Le grand baraqué devait être certainement un sportif. J'étais sure que si Charlie avait été là, il l'aurait reconnu immédiatement. La pluie avait enfin cessé et j'en profitai pour finir mon café et sortir rejoindre ma voiture. Je voulais prendre possession de ma « nouvelle demeure » avant la nuit !

C'était un immeuble de deux étages comprenant quatre appartements déjà meublés. Le terme de « studios » aurait mieux convenu cependant. Mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais me permettre avec l'argent que j'avais économisé quand je travaillais pour les Newton. Je me garai, sortis de ma voiture et ouvris mon coffre. J'en avais marre, j'étais fatiguée, la route m'avait épuisée. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée en tête : prendre une douche bien chaude et me mettre au lit. J'avais encore trois jours devant moi avant de commencer les cours et ce serait amplement suffisant pour ranger toutes mes affaires. Après avoir tout sorti du coffre, j'essayai de tout prendre en une fois car je n'avais pas envie de me taper d'interminables allers retours entre mon appartement et le trottoir. Je failli trébucher à plusieurs reprises en grimpant les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte mais j'y arrivai quand même en un seul morceau. Je lâchai tous mes sacs devant la porte et fouillai dans ma poche à la recherche du trousseau de clés qui me permettrait enfin de rentrer. Merde. Pas là. Pourtant, j'avais fais attention à les garder sur moi et pas au fin fond d'une de mes valises…même si c'était là que je les avais retrouvées après quelques heures de vaines recherches il y a une semaine. Tout mais pas ça ! Je me voyais déjà en train de vider mes valises sur le perron. Bon…réfléchissons. Où peuvent bien être ces…putains de….bordel de merde de clés ? Mon sac ! Elles doivent certainement être là ! Je fis glisser mon sac de mon épaule et jetai un œil à l'intérieur. Bon, vu l'ordre qui régnait à l'intérieur, allons à la facilité ! J'en déversais le contenu sur le sol, en priant pour que personne ne sorte à ce moment là. J'aurais l'air fine, à genoux en train de fouiller mes affaires. Mais au moins, je les trouvai ! Elles s'étaient coincées dans mon portefeuille. Restait plus qu'à espérer que j'avais pris les bonnes et que je n'avais pas en main les clés de chez Charlie. J'introduisis la clé dans la serrure, repris mes sacs et valises du mieux que je pouvais et poussai la porte. Une chance pour moi, mon appartement se trouvait au rez de chaussée. Je pus ainsi, après avoir refermé à clés, laisser tomber mes affaires et shooter dedans pour les amener devant ma porte. Hop, deuxième clé, et je pénétrai, enfin, chez moi. Ce n'était vraiment pas grand, d'où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir toutes les pièces, mais au moins, c'était chez moi.

Après avoir sorti les choses essentielles pour une soirée de mes sacs, je m'octroyai une très longue et très chaude douche. Je m'emmitouflais dans mon peignoir avant de sortir de la salle de bain et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je me laissais tomber comme une masse sur le matelas, sans prendre la peine de faire le lit. Ca attendrait bien demain matin, voir demain soir !

Il était neuf heures quand je me réveillais. J'avais faim et strictement rien à manger chez moi. J'aurais vraiment du faire des courses hier… Je pris une douche rapide, histoire de me remettre les idées en place, m'habillai et sorti. J'avais repéré un magasin à deux rues d'ici et parti à pied. Après avoir acheté de quoi remplir plus ou moins convenablement mon frigo et mes placards, je me dirigeai vers les caisses. Je n'avais que 500 mètres à faire pour rentrer mais avec les sacs en équilibre précaire sur mes bras, le chemin me parut interminable. J'étais presque arrivée à destination quand ce que j'avais le plus redouté se produisit : un des sacs commença à glisser et se fracassa à terre. J'eus à peine le temps de serrer mes bras pour que les autres ne suivent pas le même chemin et reculai en priant pour que ce ne soit pas le sac qui contenait le bocal de sauce bolognaise. Heureusement, ce n'était pas celui là mais celui avec les paquets de céréales et de pâtes. Je me baissai pour tout ramasser quand le bruit d'accélération d'une voiture me fit redresser la tête. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir une Volvo grise qui se faufilait dans la circulation. Elle me fit automatiquement penser au couple que j'avais vu la veille, alors qu'ils étaient totalement sortis de mon esprit. Je ne les connaissais pas et je connaissais encore moins de conducteur de Volvo grise mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'y repenser et d'essayer de faire le lien avec eux et cette voiture. Mais soit ma mémoire me jouait des tours, soit c'était juste du au stress. Après tout, j'allais vivre seule pour la première fois de ma vie et en plus, j'allais commencer mes études universitaires. Après tout, c'était peut être normal que je commence à perdre la tête !

Après avoir rangé les courses, je me mis à nettoyer de fond en comble l'appartement. Mon opération nettoyage se poursuivit jusqu'à une heure avancée de l'après midi et après m'être préparé rapidement un sandwich que je mangeai debout dans ma cuisine, j'installai mes affaires. Je pris plus de temps à ranger mes livres qu'à remplir ma garde robe. Il devait être plus de 22 heures quand j'eus terminé. J'attrapai un recueil de Jane Austen et me mis au lit avec la ferme intention de tomber endormie en lisant. Je choisi Mansfield Park et me mis à lire. Au bout de quelques pages, un nom me sauta aux yeux. Edmund. C'était tout bonnement ridicule, je ne connaissais aucun Edmund, ça je m'en souviendrai ! Je pris le livre et le jetai à travers la pièce. J'en avais marre de ces intuitions ridicules et qui, de toute façon, ne me rappelaient rien. Après un dernier coup d'œil à la photo de Jake et moi qui se trouvait sur ma table de chevet, je me retournai et m'endormis.

C'était le milieu de l'année scolaire et je venais de débarquer à Forks. Tous les regards convergeaient vers moi et je détestais ça. Je me rendais au cours de biologie et, après m'être présentée au prof, je me dirigeai vers la seule place qui était encore disponible. J'avançai en regardant à terre et quand je redressai ma tête, je vis à côté de qui j'allais être pour le restant de l'année. Edward Cullen.

« Edward Cullen » Je regardai à gauche et à droite en me redressant, m'attendant presque à me retrouver trois ans en arrière, quand je venais d'arriver à Forks. Je m'adossai à mon lit et me remis sous la couette. Les Cullen. Je n'avais plus pensé à eux et à Edward en particulier depuis…Pfffft ! Depuis que Jacob Black était vraiment entré dans ma vie. Je m'étais cassé la tête pendant des heures, me demandant sans cesse si j'avais vraiment été la cause du départ des Cullen. Me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu faire ou dire pour m'attirer la haine d'Edward. Parce qu'il m'avait détesté dés le premier regard ou presque. La première fois que je l'avais vu, il m'avait semblé que je l'intriguais, bien que Jessica me répétai à quel point les filles du lycée ne l'intéressait pas. Et puis, il y avait eu ce cours de bio. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise, alors que j'avais déjà eu de nombreuses occasions dans ma vie de connaître la gêne et la honte. Mais là, je ne savais même pas pourquoi il me regardait comme si j'étais personnellement responsable de tous les malheurs de la terre et plus particulièrement des siens. Et puis, il était parti. Et sa famille également. J'avais à peine eu le temps de me renseigner auprès de Charlie que pfffiou, envolés. Tout me revenait en mémoire maintenant. Edward, Emmett et Alice Cullen. Rosalie et Jasper Hale. Les cinq adolescents adoptés par le docteur Carlisle Cullen et sa femme, Esmée. A première vue, Emmett et Rosalie habitaient ici ou du moins, dans les environs. Mais la Volvo de tout à l'heure…Je savais qu'Edward conduisait une Volvo. Serait il possible que lui aussi…Qu'est ce qui me prenait de penser à eux ? A lui ? Même s'ils habitaient ici, qu'est ce que ça changeait à ma vie ? Perdue dans mon monologue intérieur, je ne vis pas l'heure avancer, seul mon estomac parvint à me faire oublier momentanément les Cullen.

Après avoir déjeuné et pris ma douche, je m'installai dans le canapé pour lire un peu. Mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon esprit de revenir sans cesse aux Cullen. Et plus particulièrement à Edward. J'avais l'impression que ce cours de biologie s'était passé la veille. Ce qui était totalement ridicule. C'était juste un mec bizarre que j'avais vu pendant une journée et dont j'avais entendu parler pendant quinze jours. Mais il n'y eut rien à faire. Les deux jours qui précédèrent ma rentrée universitaire, quoi que je fasse, mon esprit m'imposait la vision d'Edward Cullen qui me regardait comme si je venais de jeter l'ours en peluche de son enfance à la poubelle. Et quand j'étais dehors et que, miraculeusement, je ne pensais pas à eux, à lui surtout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder partout en espérant revoir l'éclat argenté d'une Volvo. Et ça m'énervait encore plus. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à le faire sortir de ma tête. J'en avais marre, Edward Cullen me sortait par tous les trous !

Arriva enfin la rentrée, ce qui me permit de passer une nuit à penser à autre chose qu'à lui, enfin ! Après m'être tournée et retournée dans tous les sens, cherchant le sommeil sans y arriver, j'y sombrai malgré tout, après avoir avalé un cachet contre la grippe. Ce qui expliqua que je me levai à la bourre pour mon premier jour. C'est légèrement essoufflée que je grimpai à l'intérieur de ma voiture, espérant trouver une place facilement et surtout, ne pas me tromper de route. Ce jour devait être à marquer d'une pierre blanche car j'arrivai sans encombres et à l'heure jusqu'au campus et, après avoir écouté le discours du doyen, j'arrivai à trouver du premier coup la salle où se donnait le premier de mes cours. La matinée passa à une vitesse folle et quand vint la pause de midi, je m'achetai un sandwich que je mangeai en vitesse avant d'aller explorer la bibliothèque. J'avais choisi de faire des études de littératures et comme j'allais m'y rendre fréquemment, je me disais qu'il serait bon que je m'y retrouve un peu. Je l'explorai si bien que, quand je regardai ma montre, je m'aperçu qu'il ne me restait plus que cinq minutes avant le début de mon prochain cours qui portait sur la littérature anglaise au 18e siècle. Je pris le risque de courir pour m'y rendre et comme j'étais arrivée entière à la porte du bâtiment, je décidai de garder ce rythme pour le moins sportif dans les escaliers. Je n'aurais jamais du. Au premier tournant, je percutai quelqu'un de plein fouet, mes livres s'effondrant autour de nous. Je me baissai vivement pour les ramasser mais mon « obstacle humain » fut plus rapide que moi et les tenais déjà en main. Je me redressai pour le remercier et je vis son visage.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Pas. Lui. Tout, mais pas lui.


	3. Chapter 3 Première rencontre

**Disclaimer** : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

**Chapitre 3. Première rencontre**

« Je…Je dois…Je dois y aller ! » Balbutiai-je difficilement. Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, je repris mes livres de ses mains et repris la montée des escaliers. Non mais quelle conne ! Je me retrouve devant celui qui occupe la moindre de mes pensées depuis deux jours et il faut absolument que ce soit quand je suis à la bourre, essoufflée, rouge d'avoir couru et surement transpirante comme c'est pas permis. Moi et ma chance légendaire…

« Attends ! » Sa voix, que je n'avais jamais entendue jusqu'à présent, était douce, claire et très, très sensuelle. Elle suffit à me faire tourner la tête dans sa direction et je me perdis dans la contemplation de ses yeux. Ils avaient la couleur de l'ambre. Son sourire était légèrement de travers et un pli soucieux s'était formé sur son front. Il ne devait pas m'avoir reconnue et me prenait certainement pour la personne la plus impolie qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

« Merci… » Il me regardait maintenant d'un air franchement interrogateur. « …pour les livres et…désolée de t'être rentré dedans ! » Je m'étonnai moi-même par ma stupidité et ne voulant pas avoir une occasion supplémentaire de me rendre ridicule, je m'en allai.

Je passai les deux heures suivantes à essayer d'écouter ce que le prof nous racontait, m'exhortant à être plus attentive mais je n'y arrivais pas. Le souvenir que j'avais d'Edward Cullen était loin de ressembler à ce que je venais de voir. C'était comme si je comparais ma voiture, une antique Ford à plateau, à une Rolls Royce. Le premier mot qui me venait à l'esprit était « beau » mais ça me semblait encore trop peu pour le décrire. Il était comme en dehors de la beauté. Il était…Il était indescriptible. Il était comme ces couchers de soleil devant lesquels on ne peut s'empêcher de s'arrêter. Bon, ok, là, je commence à perdre la tête. Le comparer à un coucher de soleil…Non mais je vous jure !

J'essayais de fixer mon attention sur le tableau mais peu à peu, ses yeux envahirent mon esprit…Je secouai discrètement la tête, essayant de le chasser de mes pensées. J'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente qui vient de connaître son premier béguin. Ri-di-cu-le. Je souris à cette idée. Même si j'avais eu l'air de la dernière des connes devant lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être à la limite de l'euphorie. Après tout, s'il se trouvait dans ces escaliers, c'est qu'il étudiait aussi ici. J'aurais forcément l'occasion de le revoir. Peut être même oserai-je lui proposer de boire un café et…

Et là, la culpabilité m'envahit. Jake. Comment pouvais-je lui faire ça ? Bien sûr, il y avait eu Mike…Et mes quelques coups d'une nuit. Mais je n'avais jamais vraiment rien ressenti pour Mike. Et encore moins pour les autres. Ils avaient juste été là parce que je voulais oublier. La pensée de Mike Newton n'avait jamais réussi à me détourner d'un cours. Je n'avais jamais souri bêtement en pensant à lui. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi je souriais bêtement en pensant à Edward Cullen ? Parce que je lui étais rentrée dedans et qu'il avait ramassé mes bouquins ? C'était n'importe quoi. C'était forcément parce que je n'avais fait que penser à lui ces derniers jours. Forcément. Ca devait être ça. Comme une chanson qu'on a en tête sans parvenir à mettre un titre dessus ou à retrouver le nom de l'interprète. Maintenant que j'avais mis un nom et un visage sur mon interrogation, ça allait passer. Ca devait passer. Forte de cette résolution je relevai la tête, prête à me montrer attentive mais je constatai que presque tous les élèves étaient sortis. Bonne façon de mériter ta bourse Bella ! Je rassemblai mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la sortie en regardant sur mon emploi du temps où se trouvait la salle où se donnerait le dernier cours de ma journée.

Je venais à peine de sortir de la salle quand je le vis. Il était adossé au mur, ses livres sous le bras. Il fixait le sol, totalement indifférent aux regards des filles qui passaient devant lui. Il devait attendre quelqu'un. Peut être un de ses frères ou une de ses sœurs. Malgré moi, je m'étais arrêtée sur le pas de la porte. Peut-être…peut-être devrais-je aller lui parler ? Ne fut-ce que pour m'excuser de mon comportement pour le moins étrange. Rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiment. Juste de la politesse. Je me dirigeai vers lui, essayant d'être le plus calme possible. Il s'était redressé et passait la main dans ses cheveux cuivrés, y mettant encore plus de désordre. Non, je n'ai pas l'impression que mon estomac est devenu aussi léger qu'un nuage. Non, mes mains ne devenaient pas moites. Fausse impression. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit. Bon ok, mon estomac avait disparu et mes mains étaient moites. J'arrivai à sa hauteur, les jambes tremblantes. Et si c'était moi qu'il attendait ?

« Enfin sortie ? » Bon…Ben…apparemment, c'était bien moi qu'il attendait. Je n'essayai même plus de paraître calme, j'essayai juste de me retenir de sauter dans tous les sens.

« Oui, j'ai…un peu trainé… » Mes yeux ne savaient pas où se fixer. Ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens et qui, pourtant, auraient fait mourir d'envie n'import quel coiffeur ? La ligne de sa mâchoire, qui me conduisit directement à ses lèvres ? Ses lèvres, pleines et sensuelles, des lèvres qui ne me donnaient qu'une seule envie : me jeter dessus et les caresser du bout de ma langue ? Ouais, ça va pas arranger la situation si je pense à ça…Je finis par me perdre dans l'or liquide de ses yeux. Son sourire en coin refit son apparition, terminant de m'achever. J'étais à l'agonie et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

« Je voulais te rendre ceci » dit-il en me tendant un de mes livres. « Tu es partie si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le rendre. » Moi et mon imagination ! Je m'étais laissée emporter et voilà le résultat. Il ne m'attendait pas pour me revoir. Il m'attendait pour me rendre un bouquin.

« Oh ! Ben…Merci et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre et…encore désolée de t'avoir bousculé tout à l'heure ! » Je pris le livre de ses mains. Qu'est ce que j'avais cru ? Quelle conne !

« Pas la peine de t'excuser pour ça Bella, ce n'est rien ! » Euh…Pause deux minutes là. Comment il connaît mon nom ? Et pourquoi il me sourit comme ça ? Et comment ça se fait qu'il ne me regarde plus comme si j'étais responsable de la faim dans le monde ? Et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à décoller mes yeux de son regard ? Et pourquoi je suis en train de me demander à quoi il ressemble sans ses fringues ? Et qui a mis ces images de nous deux dans un lit dans mon crâne ? Et est-ce que je devrais pas fermer la bouche là ? « Tu vas bien ? » De nouveau, ce pli soucieux sur son front.

« Euh…Oui, désolée » Et pourquoi je passe mon temps à m'excuser ? « Je suis…étonnée que tu connaisses mon nom ! » Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Ca me rassurait, je n'étais plus la seule à l'être comme ça.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'appelles ? » De nouveau, cet air interrogateur. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de l'effet qu'il me faisait quand il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux ? Probablement pas, à moins qu'il ne veuille ma mort.

« Si…Si mais…Je ne me souviens pas qu'on se soit présenté quand….Enfin…Il ne me semble pas que… » J'étais certaine qu'on ne s'était pas parlé. Déjà parce que je m'en souviendrais et surtout parce que je savais qu'il avait passé ce cours de biologie à me fixer comme s'il allait me tuer sur le champ.

« Oh ! Et bien….On peut dire que ta venue à Forks était attendue…Tu as été le sujet de conversation numéro un à ce moment-là. » Un des rares aspects de ma personnalité à ne pas avoir changé était que je détestais apprendre que j'avais été le centre d'attention…Merci Charlie ! Comme si ma maladresse légendaire ne suffisait pas ! « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, tout va bien, c'est juste que ça me semble bizarre que… » Charlie ne parlait jamais de moi en m'appelant Bella…Isabella ou Bell's mais pas Bella… « Que tu te souviennes de moi après tout ce temps ! » On va éviter la parano si tu veux bien ma fille !

« On peut dire que j'ai une bonne mémoire des noms. » Ca je veux croire ! Il y a à peine une semaine, je ne savais même plus comment toi, tu t'appelais…Ni même que tu existais ! N'empêche qu'on devait avoir l'air franchement con à rester debout comme ça dans le couloir. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre…Et merde ! Il ne me restait plus que trois minutes exactement avant le début du cours. « En retard ? »

« Non, enfin, pas encore mais si je traine encore, ce sera le cas ! » Oh oui, trainer…avec lui…Se parler…Lui proposer un dernier verre chez moi…Lui sauter dessus et le violer sur place…

« Très joli sourire ! » Hein ? Oh putain ! « Je peux savoir quelle en est la raison ? » Euh…Non ?

« Rien, je me disais juste que…Que je démarrais fort le premier jour, c'est tout. » Tu parles d'une excuse bidon !

« Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps alors » Si retiens-moi, plaque-moi contre le mur et embrasse-moi ! « On se reverra surement… »

« Oh ! Oui, surement…Bon, ben, je vais y aller alors… » Ou alors, je fais semblant de tomber dans les pommes pour que tu me fasses du bouche à bouche ?

Je serrai mes livres sur ma poitrine et marchai les yeux rivés au sol en direction de mon cours. Je devais ressembler à un condamné à mort se rendant à son exécution. Malgré la lenteur que je mis pour y arriver, je fus à l'heure en classe. Un vrai miracle ! Ce qui ne fut pas miraculeux par contre, ce fut mon attention ! Je passai tout le cours de philo à rejouer mes « retrouvailles » avec Edward. Et surtout à ce qui aurait pu se passer si nous n'avions pas été dans un couloir de l'unif'…Je devais absolument arrêter de penser à ça si je voulais dormir cette nuit. J'essayais de suivre quand même, notant ce que le prof écrivait au tableau. C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'il nous parlait de Platon depuis une heure trente…

Je fus heureuse de me retrouver à l'intérieur de ma voiture. Ici, je ne devais pas faire semblant d'être attentive. Ici, je pouvais laisser librement mes pensées divaguer. Ici, je pouvais tenter de réfléchir à ce qu'il m'arrivait. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Je mis le contact et redressai la tête. La Volvo était à une cinquantaine de mètres. Sa Volvo. J'en étais sure maintenant. Il sortit avec une facilité déconcertante de sa place de parking et je le perdis de vue alors qu'il se glissait dans la circulation. Je démarrai à mon tour, essayant de faire sortir Edward de mes pensées. Si je me montrais aussi attentive sur la route que je l'avais été en cours, je pouvais parier sur l'accident assuré.

Une fois rentrée, après avoir mangé et pris une douche, je m'installai à mon bureau, histoire de rattraper le retard dû à mon inattention. Je réussis à bosser suffisamment pour avoir un peu d'avance dans mes cours et c'est épuisée que je gagnai mon lit. Je m'enfoui sous la couette et tombai dans un sommeil sans rêves. Quand j'émergeai grâce à la sonnerie stridente de mon réveil, il me sembla que j'avais imaginé la journée de la veille. Il était totalement impossible que je me sois retrouvée en face de celui qui occupait mes pensées et qu'en plus, je lui aie parlé. Qu'il se souvienne de moi et qu'on ait discuté sans la moindre animosité de sa part confirmait ma théorie. Revigorée par cette pensée, je partis d'excellente humeur pour mes cours.

La journée se déroula comme elle aurait déjà dû se passer hier. Je suivis mes cours sans avoir la moindre pensée obscène, je passai mon temps de midi à la bibliothèque et enchainai avec trois heures de cours sur la logique et l'argumentation, qui finirent par m'assommer. Je fus étonnée d'arriver à la fin de ces trois heures en étant éveillée. Je quittai la salle en me disant qu'il ne faudrait jamais aller à ce cours en ayant passé une nuit blanche quand je l'aperçus.

Encore une fois, il était adossé au mur, la main dans les cheveux. Il fixait le mur face à lui et une fois de plus, il ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de l'attention qu'il provoquait. Les filles le regardait avec des yeux qui criaient le sexe et les garçons, eux, se contentaient de le fusiller du regard…Bien qu'après, ils semblaient tous ressentir le besoin de se décoiffer ! Il tourna la tête dans ma direction et mes jambes se transformèrent en marshmallow quand ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens. Je lui souris, étant toujours incapable de bouger, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire et son adorable, magnifique et si merveilleux sourire en coin fit son apparition. Mes pieds refusaient toujours de bouger et je commençais à croire que j'avais marché par inadvertance dans du ciment frais à prise rapide. Je baissai la tête, refusant de croire qu'une andouille ait réellement mis du ciment dans le couloir et quand je relevai les yeux, il avait disparu. Déçue, moi ? Mais non ! Allons ! Pourquoi serais-je déçue ? Ce n'était pas comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'il me parle tous les jours. Ce n'était pas comme si je voulais lui parler. Ce n'était pas comme si je voulais le toucher, passer ma main dans ses cheveux…Comme si je voulais vérifier si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air…Bella !!! Arrête tout de suite bordel ! Je secouai la tête et rentrai chez moi, en ayant comme seul objectif d'étudier et de me sortir Edward Cullen de la tête.

Oublier Edward me fut tout bonnement impossible ! Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la seule et unique fois où je lui avais parlé et durant ces deux semaines, il n'y avait pas eu un jour où je ne l'avais pas vu. Une fois par jour, je pouvais le voir, toujours adossé au mur et paraissant toujours aussi indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Et à chaque fois, c'était la même chose : je me retrouvai incapable de bouger, il se tournait vers moi, me souriait et, un battement de paupières plus tard, il avait disparu. Tous les soirs, je faisais la promesse d'aller lui parler, pour savoir ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il attendait de moi mais à chaque fois, la peur que ce ne soit pas moi qu'il attende et la peur de me rendre ridicule à ses yeux m'en empêchait. N'empêche que ça commençait à bien faire…Je fus soulagée quand le weekend arriva. J'allais pouvoir passer à autre chose plus facilement si je ne le voyais pas tous les jours.

Ce fut encore pire ! J'avais beau avoir essayé mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Je pensais à lui. Tout le temps. Le seul à parvenir à le chasser de mes pensées était Jake. Mais là encore, Edward revenait, et je culpabilisai encore plus. Quand je repris les cours lundi, je ressemblais à un zombie, apparence due à mes trois nuits presque blanches consécutives. C'était décidé, j'allais lui parler. Même si c'était pour apprendre qu'en fait, ce n'était pas moi qu'il attendait tous les jours, il fallait que je lui parle. Je regardai attentivement autour de moi à chaque fois que je sortais d'une classe mais ne l'aperçus nulle part. Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit le jour où j'avais décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour qu'il se décide à disparaître…Fait chier ! Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque, ça m'éviterait de passer mon temps de midi à sa recherche. Je m'étais à peine installée à ma table de travail que quelqu'un se décidait à s'asseoir juste à côté de moi. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de places…Je poussai mes livres en soufflant, histoire de laisser un minimum de place à mon encombrant voisin tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il m'emmerdait légèrement, là. Un éclat de rire cristallin répondit à mes manigances. Surprise, je relevai la tête.

« Enfin je te retrouve Bella ! » Ils me connaissaient tous dans cette famille ou quoi ? Alice Cullen se tenait devant moi, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

« Euh…Salut ?! »Elle éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient fait pour être tous aussi magnifiques et élégants ?

« Je suis Alice Cullen ! Tu te souviens de moi ? » Dit elle en chuchotant, la tête penchée vers moi. Elle donnait l'impression qu'on s'était connues il y a des années et qu'on s'était perdue de vue, alors qu'elle avait à peine jeté un regard sur moi il y avait trois ans.

« Euh…Oui, vaguement ! » Autant ne pas lui mentir, ce n'était pas elle qui obsédait mes moindres pensées ces derniers temps !

« Génial ! » Elle esquissa le geste de taper dans ses mains en apprenant ça mais se retint. Elle venait sûrement de se souvenir où elle se trouvait et une bibliothèque n'a jamais été un endroit où on applaudissait. « Hum…Oui…En fait, je voulais juste te dire qu'il allait venir te parler. » QUOI ???? Ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule, je devais avoir l'air d'une abrutie la bouche ouverte comme ça. Mais autant jouer les andouilles jusqu'au bout.

« Heu…Qui va venir me parler ? Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler… » Là, c'était sûr, je passai pour une arriérée mentale rougissante.

« Et bien…Edward évidemment ! » Ben oui, évidemment ! Elle se levait déjà pour partir quand je repris le contrôle de ce qui me servait de cerveau.

« Mais….Euh…Pourquoi ? » On s'en fout de savoir pourquoi !!! Il va venir te parler !!! A toi !!!

« Aucun de vous deux ne se décidait, alors que vous en avez tous les deux envie…J'ai passé le weekend à essayer de le convaincre » Je déglutis difficilement. Il avait envie de me parler…Mais il n'osait pas ? « Tu…tu en as envie aussi non ? » Elle avait l'air inquiète d'un coup. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle puisse croire que je ne voulais pas, ça faisait deux semaines que j'en crevais d'envie qu'il vienne me parler !

« Hum…heu…Oui…Enfin….Oui ! » Je n'étais plus capable d'aligner deux mots correctement mais au moins, je pouvais encore parler, c'était déjà ça !

« Tant mieux alors ! Bon, faut que je te laisse…Tu ne dois pas aller en cours aussi ? » Hein ? Quoi ? Quel cours ? Ah oui !

« Euh…oui…Effectivement ! » Je rassemblai mes affaires et les fourrais n'importe comment dans mon sac. Alice était déjà partie, me laissant seule. Il faut croire que c'est une habitude familiale chez les Cullen de disparaître comme ça.

J'arrivais largement à l'avance et m'installai le plus près possible de la porte. S'il voulait me parler, il allait probablement m'attendre dans le couloir comme à son habitude et je ne voulais pas le rater. Les deux heures qui suivirent furent une véritable torture. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ma montre toutes les deux minutes et mes pieds battaient la mesure sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Quand le cours prit fin, je me levai précipitamment et manquai de m'affaler au sol en me prenant les pieds dans ma chaise. Putain ! Mais y'a vraiment que moi pour arriver à trébucher dans une chaise en me levant ! Les autres étudiants passèrent à côté de moi en me jetant des regards affligés ou en me demandant si ça allait. S'ils savaient à quel point j'avais l'habitude me casser la gueule….Même sur une surface parfaitement plane, j'arrive encore à trébucher, c'est dire ! Ce qui m'emmerdait le plus, c'est que j'étais une fois de plus la dernière à sortir. J'avais inévitablement loupé Edward. Putain de maladresse ! Je mis mon sac sur l'épaule et passai la porte.

« Bella ! » Il était là. Il m'avait attendue.

* * *

_**Les notes (totalement ou presque) inutiles de l'auteure :**_

Un énorme MERCI à : EMMA555, Galswinthe, chriwyatt, twilight007, Yumie76, chartelle, RUBIKA666, aude77, annecullen69, Buffy, bellaagain, SolN et Letmesign23 pour vos reviews. Je peux vous assurer qu'à chaque fois que je reçois un mail de FanFic', j'applaudi mon écran sous le regard consterné de mon cher et tendre !

Un plus énorme merci à Bababbou Cullen pour avoir remplacé le temps de ce chapitre Ellen1882 pour traquer mes fautes de frappes ou de syntaxes ^^

Merci également à toutes celles/tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutées en story alert...Vous me mettez la pression et j'adore ça ^^

A celles qui me lisent sans me laisser trace de leur passage, je voudrais juste dire que recevoir une review, c'est comme si je me retrouvais face à Robert Pattinson dans mon salon...Ben oui, j'applaudirai aussi ;-) Alors, faites moi plaisir : appuyez sur le bouton vert !

Prochain chapitre normalement la semaine prochaine...reste à savoir si lemon il y aura....Ou pas ^^


	4. Chapter 4 A ce soir

**Disclaimer : **Twilight et tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapitre 4. A ce soir….**

Comme d'habitude, je fus éblouie. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre que de rester devant lui, la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants ? Lui parler, non ? Heu ouais….

« Edward ! Tu…Tu m'as…Heu… » Bordel ! Y a deux minutes, je pouvais encore avoir une pensée cohérente ! « Ouais, enfin, je veux dire… » Le pli soucieux avait fait son retour sur son front et je me sentis rougir. Il allait définitivement me prendre pour une conne. Je passai nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux et éclaircis ma voix. « Ouais, donc…Tu m'as attendue !? »

« Oui…Je commençais d'ailleurs à croire que tu étais partie par la fenêtre ! » Dit-il en souriant. Visiblement, il était soulagé.

« Ca risque pas…On est au 2e étage quand même ! »

« Oui…C'est vrai, j'oubliais… » Me répondit il en baissant les yeux et en passant lui aussi sa main dans ses cheveux. Se rendait il compte que je n'avais qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus, quand il faisait cela ?

« Hum…Tu…Tu voulais me parler ? » Autant essayer de faire avancer la conversation si je ne voulais pas me retrouver devant le tribunal pour attentat à la pudeur sur la personne d'Edward Cullen.

« Heu…Qui t'as dis que….Alice hein ? » Soufflât-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je hochai la tête en me retenant difficilement de sourire. Il s'en aperçu et son sourire en coin que j'aimais déjà fit son apparition. « J'aurais du m'en douter….Elle veut toujours se mêler de tout ! » Je ne pouvais pas dire si cette dernière constatation l'énervait ou l'amusait. Peut être les deux en fait.

« Hum…C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre tous les jours… » Lui répondis-je en fixant le sol. Si j'essayais de lui parler en le regardant droit dans les yeux, aucun son ne pourrait sortir de ma bouche.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Même si on se dit que ça doit être bien pire pour Jasper ! »

« Ils sont toujours ensemble alors ? » Apparemment, les choses sont toujours les même chez les Cullen, point de vue sentimental.

« Oui, ils sont bien trop attachés l'un à l'autre pour songer à se séparer. Emmett et Rosalie aussi…Ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée si tu veux tout savoir… »

« Ben…Génial alors… Et…Toi….Tu…. ? » Ben voilà, je l'avais fait, je l'avais regardé droit dans les yeux pendant que je lui parlais !

« Je…? » Dit il en feignant de ne pas voir où je voulais en venir.

« Et bien… Hum…Est-ce que tu as…Enfin, est ce que tu es… » Au plus je m'enfonçais dans le ridicule, au plus il souriait. Mais merde, il pourrait faire un effort ce con ! Son attitude me permit néanmoins de terminer ma phrase « Tu es avec quelqu'un ? » Attaquais-je. A voir sa tête, j'avais soit été trop agressive, soit j'avais été trop directe. En même temps, il l'avait un peu cherché. Et puis, je devais avouer que ça m'intéressait, bien que le cas contraire m'ait étonnée.

« Non…Je ne suis avec personne. » Me répondit-il. Comme faisait-il pour être si calme ? Moi je devais avoir une tension qui devait approcher les 19 ! « Et toi ? »

« Non, personne. » Encore sous le choc du soulagement que j'avais ressenti après qu'il ait dit être célibataire, ma réponse fusa.

« Oh. Bon…Ben…Je dois y aller ! » Il avait l'air soudainement pressé de partir. « Je…On se voit plus tard, ok ? »

« Euh…Oui…Si….Si tu veux. » Il ne me semblait pourtant pas avoir dit quelque chose de mal.

« Génial ! » Il se pencha vers moi et remis une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Ce geste suffit à me chauffer à blanc. Putain ! Il n'avait fait que toucher mes cheveux…Il me sourit une dernière fois et avança dans le couloir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher mes cheveux à l'endroit où ses doigts s'étaient trouvés il y avait quelques instants. Je le suivis du regard en me mordillant nerveusement les lèvres, mes yeux se fixant rapidement sur son admirable petit cul. C'était définitif, grâce à Edward Cullen, je devenais une véritable dépravée. Il avait fait une dizaine de mètres lorsqu'il se retourna, me forçant à relever les yeux brutalement.

« Tu crois que…Qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre un de ces jours ? » Me demandât-il. Et même plus que boire un verre si tu veux tout savoir…C'est peut être pas la peine de lui dire ça, Bella !

« Heu… Oui…Bien sûr ! » Évidemment, cette question ! « Quand tu veux ! »

« Ce soir, tu es libre ? » Dit-il en se rapprochant.

Devais-je faire semblant d'avoir d'autres occupations ? D'être super occupée, de ne pas accepter tout de suite comme le conseille si bien tout les magazines féminins ? La question méritait réflexion, mais il était là, devant moi, juste à quelques mètres. Et il attendait une réponse. Ma réponse. « Oui, j'ai rien de prévu. »

« Bien, je passe te prendre… » Oh oui, prend moi !! Non mais ça va pas ? « …vers 20 heures ? »

« 20 heures, très bien ! Tu veux que je te note mon adresse ? » Je venais de découvrir qu'il m'était impossible de dire non à Edward…Génial !

« Pas besoin, je connais le quartier où tu vis ! » Dit-il en se retournant. Il partit en me laissant là, avec un million de questions en tête. Mais seules deux étaient dignes d'intérêt. Comment savait il où j'habitais et surtout, qu'est ce que j'allais me mettre sur le dos ce soir ?

Je rentrai chez moi dans un état second. Il me restait quatre heures pour me préparer. J'avais rarement été aussi nerveuse à l'idée d'aller boire un verre avec un mec. Mais Edward n'était pas n'importe quel mec. C'était THE mec. Celui dont toutes les filles célibataires parlaient. Et même celles qui étaient officiellement en couple ne pouvaient résister à discuter de lui. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment intégrée dans un groupe, parce qu'après tout, je n'étais pas là pour ça et que, très honnêtement, je n'avais jamais été vraiment douée pour nouer des amitiés. Il n'empêche que j'avais des oreilles et qu'il m'était difficile de ne pas tendre l'oreille quand j'entendais son nom dans une conversation. De ce que j'avais pu entendre, il n'avait personne dans sa vie et ne s'était montré intéressé par aucune fille. Mais alors, pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que j'avais de plus que les autres ? Je n'étais pas spécialement jolie, pas spécialement intelligente, je n'avais aucun talent….J'étais dans la moyenne…Je pouvais passer totalement inaperçue. Alors, au risque de me répéter, pourquoi moi ?

Je sorti de ma voiture en claquant la portière un peu plus fort et beaucoup plus énervée que d'habitude. Edward Cullen était très loin de me laisser indifférente et je ne savais pas dire si ça m'énervait ou si ça m'enchantait. Je n'étais pas ravie de me rendre compte qu'il occupait mes pensées presque tout le temps. J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine quand j'attendais la fin des cours pour voir s'il était là ou pas. Le fait de sentir mon cœur se gonfler à chaque fois que je l'apercevais m'insupportait après coup. Totalement perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte que j'étais arrivée devant la porte jusqu'à ce que je la percute de plein fouet.

« N'importe quoi ! » murmurais-je pour moi-même. Et en effet, c'était n'importe quoi. Je ne devais pas laisser Edward s'immiscer dans mon esprit de cette façon. Je ne pouvais pas. J'entrai chez moi en enlevant mes chaussures à l'aide de mes pieds et allai m'étendre sur mon lit. J'avais accepté d'aller boire un verre avec lui. Ca ne m'engageait à rien en fin de compte. Sauf qu'il fallait être vraiment très conne pour croire qu'on pouvait aller boire un verre juste pour discuter alors que la personne nous attire. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter. J'aurais du l'envoyer se faire foutre. J'aurais du…. J'aurais du le violer sur place oui ! Putain Bella, laisse pas tes hormones penser à ta place ! Mouais…Essaye plutôt de réfléchir sereinement. Question : Pourquoi Edward te met il dans un état pareil ?

Réponse : j'en sais rien !

Réfléchis Bella, tu peux mieux faire !

Et je t'emmerde aussi !

Pourquoi tu as peur de ce rendez vous ?

Je n'en sais rien !

Apparemment, je n'étais pas non plus très douée pour dialoguer avec moi-même. Je soufflai en tournant la tête et regardai la photo de Jake. Je me devais d'être honnête avec moi-même. Jake avait été toute ma vie et quand il était parti, j'avais pensé que plus rien ne changerait. Et maintenant, voilà qu'Edward se ramène et que je me remets à espérer pouvoir être heureuse de nouveau avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que je connais à peine soit dit en passant. Pouvais-je le laisser prendre cette place vacante ? Est-ce que je pouvais enfin faire face à la mort de Jake et prendre enfin conscience qu'il ne me reviendrait jamais ? Je savais qu'Edward ne remplacerait jamais Jake. Mais il pouvait peut être faire partie de ma vie malgré tout. Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit un coup d'un soir. Parce que je voulais plus que du sexe avec lui. Parce que je ne le connaissais pas mais que j'avais envie d'apprendre tout sur lui. Parce qu'il y avait une telle douceur dans son regard que j'aurais pu passer ma vie à le regarder. Loin de me réjouir, cette pensée me fit peur pour ma santé mentale. Je devenais aussi mièvre qu'un épisode de la petite maison dans la prairie et ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout. A ce rythme là, je m'imaginerai bientôt en train de courir dans une forêt, vêtue d'une robe blanche et Edward me courant après….

J'allai prendre une douche et après avoir passé un long moment sous l'eau presque bouillante, je réussis à sortir de ma salle de bain, qui s'était transformée en hammam, et me dirigeai vers ma garde robe. Je jetai un regard désabusé face à mes vêtements, je devrais vraiment faire plus de shopping. Parce que là, qu'est ce que je pouvais bien me mettre ? Bon, étant donné que je me sens déjà super mal à l'aise quand je suis avec lui, autant ne pas en rajouter une couche ! Je me décidai pour un jeans bleu foncé, un t-shirt noir, avec ma veste en cuir par-dessus, ça devrait le faire. Question chaussure, je changeai mes habituelles Converses pour des boots noires à talons. Je songeai un instant à attacher mes cheveux mais j'y renonçai, vu le nombre de fois où je passai ma main dedans quand je me trouvai en face de lui, je ne me donnais pas cinq minutes avant de les détacher.

A partir de 19h50, je commençai à tourner en rond chez moi, allant voir toutes les deux minutes à la fenêtre si je n'apercevais pas sa voiture. Ce comportement m'agaçant, je me forçai à m'asseoir. Dieu que je devais avoir l'air bête assise sur mon canapé, fixant l'horloge de la cuisine et me balançant d'avant en arrière sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Bête et possédée. Il me rendait dingue.

Quand l'horloge indiqua vingt heures pile, je retins ma respiration, attendant le coup de sonnette fatal. A vingt heures une, je soufflai bruyamment. Peut être m'avait il posé un lapin ? Ca me permettrait de l'oublier plus facil…Et merde ! Le coup de sonnette. Je me levai et décrochai l'interphone.

« Oui ? » Dis-je dans un souffle.

« Je suis là. » me répondit-il. Le son de sa voix provoqua des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. La soirée allait être longue.

« J'arrive tout de suite. » Je reposai doucement le combiné sur le socle. Mes yeux se posèrent sur mes mains. Elles tremblaient sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. Des papillons firent leur apparition dans mon ventre et j'avais chaud. Très chaud. Et merde….

Je dévalai les escaliers et c'est légèrement essoufflée que j'arrivai en bas. J'ouvris la porte et tombai presque dans ses bras. Je relevai la tête, prête à m'excuser quand je le vis inspirer profondément, le front plissé. J'inspirai à mon tour, cherchant la moindre mauvaise odeur que j'aurai pu dégager. Ce qui était ridicule, je venais de prendre une douche. Peut être n'aimait il pas l'odeur de mon gel douche à la fraise. Ca commençait bien !

« Wow, Bella, je ne m'attendais pas à une arrivée si…brutale ! » dit il en me faisant reculer. Je me rendis compte à cet instant que j'avais été dans ses bras jusqu'à présent et je rougis.

« Je ne pensais pas te trouver devant ma porte ! » répliquais-je.

« Et tu pensais me trouver où ? » dit il en souriant.

« Je dois avouer que tu es plus galant que la plupart des garçons que je connais. Je pensais te trouver dans ta voiture ! Surtout que ça cailles ce soir ! » Et il pleut en plus…J'ai peut être vu un peu léger moi niveau fringues !

« Comme quoi, la galanterie n'est pas perdue pour tout le monde. » En disant cela, il remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je baissai les yeux en souriant car je ne pouvais pas soutenir son regard.

« Heu…ouais…hum…On y va ? » dis-je en parlant au trottoir.

« OK. Mademoiselle ? » Je relevai les yeux et vis qu'il me tendait le bras. Mon dieu ! Effectivement la galanterie n'est pas un vain mot pour lui. Je ne pensai pas que quelqu'un puisse faire encore ce geste au 21e siècle ! Néanmoins, je passai mon bras sous le sien et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit bien évidemment la portière et je m'installai à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Le chauffage avait été monté à fond, et il avait à peine mis le contact que je crevais déjà de chaud. Nous roulâmes en silence pendant quelques minutes. Je regardai dehors, le regardant de temps en temps. Il était concentré sur la route et il avait intérêt d'ailleurs. Il roulait vite. Très vite. Comme j'appréciais la vitesse, ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, bien que j'aimais le fait qu'il ne quittait pas la route des yeux. Et il ne risquait pas non plus de lâcher le volant. Il aurait voulu l'arracher qu'il n'y serait pas pris autrement. Ses mains déjà pâles blanchissaient encore plus au niveau des jointures. Peut être essayait il de se donner un genre, style « je suis un homme, un vrai, je roule super vite…. » Bien que ça m'aurait étonné venant de lui. Mais sait-on jamais…

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rouler si vite, je suis pas spécialement pressée et j'ai pas de couvre feu ! » lâchais je en essayant de faire de l'humour.

« Oh ! Tu veux que je ralentisse ? J'aime la vitesse et je ne me rends pas toujours compte que je… »

« Non, pas de souci, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé de… » Pourquoi il a l'air aussi stressé alors ? « Oh, et puis, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave ! »

« Comme tu veux. » Il ralentit quand même mais resta dix kilomètres/heures au dessus de la vitesse autorisée. Le silence se réinstalla et je ne fis plus aucune tentative pour le briser. Mon estomac, par contre…

« Tu as faim ? » Bien vu Sherlock !

« Ben, disons que je ne serai pas contre l'idée de manger un bout ! » Et même un gros bout d'ailleurs, je crevais la dalle littéralement.

« On est arrivé, tu vas pouvoir manger. » dit il en se garant juste devant l'entrée.

« Génial… » Répondis-je en ouvrant ma portière et en descendant de la voiture. J'avançai seule jusqu'à la porte du restaurant. A croire qu'il avait prévu que je viendrai l'estomac vide.

« Tu permet ? » Il était arrivé à ma hauteur et tenait la poignée de la porte.

« Je t'en prie » dis-je en levant les sourcils. Sa galanterie m'exaspérait tout doucement. Il avança jusqu'au comptoir, ne me laissant d'autre choix que de le suivre. La serveuse se pencha exagérément en avant afin de ne rien lui cacher de son décolleté mais Edward n'y jeta même pas un coup d'œil. Peut être qu'il était gay en fin de compte ! Un peu douchée par son manque d'intérêt, elle nous conduisit au fond de la salle, vers un des box qui se trouvaient là. Je retirai ma veste avant de m'asseoir et la serveuse me l'arracha presque des mains. Je ne venais pas de me faire une copine ce soir ! Elle nous apporta les menus, me balançant presque le mien à la figure. Définitivement, elle ne m'aimait pas ! En même temps, je pouvais comprendre que le manque d'intérêt d'Edward soit énervant. Surtout qu'apparemment, c'était moi, son centre d'intérêt.

« Sale temps hein ? »

« Heu…Tu me parles vraiment de la météo là ? » Mais je sors avec mon grand père ou quoi ?

« Heu…Oui ? » dit il en grimaçant comme pour s'excuser.

« Ben oui, il fait froid et il pleut…Temps habituel pour Seattle ! Mais bon, ça peut pas être pire qu'à Forks !» Au secours, voilà que j'embraye sur la météo moi aussi !

« Forks…Ca fait un bail que j'y ai plus mis les pieds ! »

« Bah, rien n'a changé…et rien ne changera jamais là bas ! » dis je en souriant.

« Vous vous êtes décidés ? » Le retour de la serveuse minaudant, acte 2.

« Heu… » Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au menu « Des raviolis aux champignons pour moi. Et un Coca »

« Rien pour moi, merci. » Lui répondit Edward sans la regarder. Comprenant que c'était perdu d'avance, elle renifla d'un air dédaigneux et s'en alla.

« Hum…Ca fait longtemps que tu vis à Seattle ? » Si je ne parlai pas, mon imagination allait prendre le dessus et elle s'avérait particulièrement osée quand j'avais Edward en face de moi. Autant éviter.

« Trois ans. On est venu s'installer ici après notre départ de Forks. » Répondit il.

« Et…je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes partis ? »

« On va dire…raisons familiales. Et puis, Carlisle pouvait avoir un meilleur job ici et Esmée avait des propositions intéressantes. Elle s'occupe de décoration.»

« Oh. » Moi qui avais cru un instant que j'avais été la cause de leur départ…

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ? » m'interrogeât-il.

« Non, vaut mieux pas. » Ca va pas non ? Pas envie de passer pour une grosse égocentrique !

« OK….Et…Tu étudies quoi ? »

« La littérature. J'aimerai pouvoir devenir prof après. Et toi ? »

« Le droit. Mais ça a l'air pas mal la littérature. J'assisterai peut être à quelques cours pendant l'année. » OK, d'accord…J'avais déjà du mal à suivre certains cours et lui me parlai d'en suivre quelques uns pour le plaisir ? En plus d'être quelconque, j'allais passer pour une inculte à côté de lui. La serveuse interrompit la brusque descente de mon amour propre en apportant mon assiette. Ca sentait bon, j'avais faim, je me jetai dessus. Edward sourit en me voyant manger, surement parce que je devais donner l'impression de ne plus avoir avaler quoi que ce soit depuis 15 jours et même la serveuse sourit. Je trouvai cela bizarre et dés qu'elle eut tourné les talons, j'en parlai à Edward.

« Elle a peut être craché dedans » dis je en reposant ma fourchette.

« Non. Elle n'aurait pas osé. Elle tient trop à son job. » Dit il d'un air sur de lui.

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? » Répliquais-je en examinant un ravioli que j'avais piqué sur ma fourchette.

« Disons que…je suis assez doué pour….capter l'esprit des gens ?! » Heu…Quoi ???

« Tu peux développer ? »

« Ben…disons que je parviens facilement à décrypter l'état d'esprit d'une personne si tu veux. »

« Et qu'est ce que tu décryptes chez moi ? » Demandais-je en avalant un ravioli.

« Et bien… » Dit il en s'appuyant au dossier de la banquette « Tu as beaucoup souffert. Et tu as essayé d'oublier. Mais pas de la bonne manière. Et maintenant, tu essaye de faire face. Tu t'es forgée une carapace que tu dois casser maintenant pour pouvoir avancer dans ta vie.

« …. »

« J'ai tort ? » Il arborait un petit sourire satisfait, sachant très bien qu'il avait raison vu la tête que je devais faire. Je reposai doucement la fourchette, le ravioli toujours planté dessus. Je n'avais plus faim d'un coup.

« Que…Comment tu sais que… » Il me foutait les jetons oui !

« Tu as un visage très expressif. Ce n'est pas très compliqué de deviner ce que tu ressens. Là, je te fais peur. Mais tu n'as pas de raisons d'avoir peur. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Bella. »

« Disons que c'est un don assez…impressionnant. Mais t'as raison, je ne sais pas cacher si je suis triste ou heureuse. Et tu as raison aussi pour tout le reste d'ailleurs. » J'avalai une gorgée de Coca, j'avais la bouche sèche.

« Alors, ça me facilite pas mal la tâche non ? » Son sourire en coin refit son apparition et je fondis.

« Oui » Pouffais-je « C'est beaucoup trop facile avec moi ! »

La conversation se poursuivit beaucoup plus facilement par après. Il me parla de ses frères et sœurs, de ses parents, de son gout pour le piano et les langues en général. Je lui parlai de Forks, de Charlie, de ce que devenaient ceux qui avaient été en classe avec lui, bien qu'il ne montra qu'un intérêt poli pour ces derniers. Le temps passa affreusement vite en sa compagnie et il fallu que ma nouvelle copine la serveuse se plante devant notre table en toussant ostensiblement pour que nous nous rendîmes compte qu'il était temps pour nous de partir.

Il m'ouvrit bien évidemment la porte et s'empressa de passer devant moi pour m'ouvrir également la portière. Décidément, la galanterie faisait vraiment partie de lui. Ou alors, il était vraiment gay, mais je ne voulais pas y croire deux secondes !

Le trajet du retour se passa comme à l'aller, dans un silence total mais qui n'était plu aussi désagréable. Surtout parce que je me demandais s'il allait m'embrasser une fois que nous serions arrives devant chez moi. Vu l'heure tardive, il n'y avait presque personne sur la route et nous fûmes arrivés bien plus tôt que ce que j'aurais aimé. Il se gara, coupa le contact et se tourna enfin vers moi.

« Bon…ben…Merci pour la soirée. » Dis-je en faisant un effort pour me détacher de ses yeux.

« Ce fut avec plaisir. » Dit-il en ouvrant sa portière. Je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la mienne mais il avait été plus rapide que moi. Je sortis en levant les yeux au ciel mais j'étais malgré tout ravie qu'il fasse preuve d'autant d'attention à mon égard.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et je cherchai un instant mes clés dans mes poches. Peut être que je les avais perdues ? Peut être qu'il allait me proposer de venir chez lui pour ne pas passer la nuit dehors ? Peut être que nous allions pouvoir faire…Et merde ! Elles étaient là !

« Les voilà ! » M'exclamais-je en les brandissant sous son nez dans un geste qui se voulait victorieux.

« On se voit demain ? » Me demandât-il. Raté pour la folle nuit d'amour apparemment !

« Oui, bien sûr ! » Je n'avais qu'une envie, me jeter sur lui. Mais j'avais l'impression que c'était lui qui devait faire le premier pas. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, je fermai les yeux, m'imprégnant du contact de sa main sur moi. il posa son front sur le mien en baissant la tête et je crus qu'il allait vraiment m'embrasser. Mais il soupira, comme s'il regrettait déjà ce qu'il allait faire, et fis un pas en arrière.

« A demain Bella. » Il s'éloigna et je le regardai regagner sa voiture. Il ne m'avait pas embrassée mais ça ne changeait rien à ce que je ressentais. Une soirée passée ensemble et je me rendais compte que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui.

* * *

_**Les notes (presques utiles) de l'auteure :**_

Je remercie déjà toutes celles grâce à qui j'ai eu mal aux mains à force d'applaudir mon écran. Merci les filles ! J'ai nommé : bellaagain, Mrs Esmee Cullen, So-Amel, indosyl, aude77, Amandine77, Letmesign23, Galswinthe, liliputienne31, twilight007, BellaSwan12, Bababbou Cullen, RUBIKA666, annecullen69, Chartelle, Buffy, chriwyatt et Emma555.

Un merci spécial à Ellen1882 qui traque mes fautes de frappes sans pitié et grâce à qui vous ne lisez pas des trucs du style "dasn" ou "Edrwad" ^^

Merci également aux vilaines qui me rajoutent en story alert ou même en author alert mais qui n'ont toujours pas compris que recevoir des reviews, c'est devenu ma dose d'héroïne perso ;-)

Merci aussi à ceux qui passent, lisent, apprécient peut être mais ne laisse pas de traces de leur passage....Serait ce de la timidité ?

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5 Edward

**Dislaimer** : Twilight bla bla bla Stephenie Meyer

**Chapitre 5. Edward**

**POV Edward**

Je regagnai ma voiture sans me retourner. Si je le faisais, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir résister à l'envie de retourner vers Bella. Et je ne savais pas si je pouvais compter sur mon self control pour me retenir. Je mis le contact et démarrai sur les chapeaux de roue. Un peu de vitesse me ferait passer l'envie de faire demi-tour.

Je regagnai rapidement la villa qui se trouvait sur les hauteurs de Seattle et où nous habitions avec ma famille. Alice m'attendait sous le porche, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Ca ne laissait présager rien de bon.

_Je préférai te prévenir, Emmett va te faire vivre un enfer…._ Génial ! Je pouvais toujours compter sur lui pour m'expliquer ce que j'aurais dû faire avec Bella et ce, depuis le début.

J'avais à peine rentré la voiture dans le garage qu'un bruit de pas dévalant les escaliers se fit entendre. Il n'allait même pas me laisser cinq minutes de répit. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Emmett vint à ma rencontre, accompagné de Jasper. Si lui aussi s'y mettait, la soirée promettait d'être longue.

_Je suis là uniquement pour t'empêcher de lui arracher la tête. Considère-moi comme un casque bleu ! _C'est déjà ça.

« Alors Ed ? » S'écria Emmett en venant jusqu'à moi « Où ça en est avec la fille Swan ? »

« Emmett, fais moi plaisir, lâche moi ! » Répondis-je en me dirigeant vers le salon. Si seulement il pouvait écouter ce qu'on lui disait pour une fois !

« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser tranquille….Si ? » obtint-je pour toute réponse.

« J'ai eu le malheur de croire un instant… » Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Un peu trop rapidement, vu que Jasper le percuta de plein fouet. Le bruit fut semblable au tonnerre. « … cette éventualité possible, effectivement ! »

« Bordel, Jasper, regarde devant toi ! » s'écria Emmett « et toi, si t'as cru ça possible, c'est que t'es encore plus con que t'en as l'air ! » dit il en me pointant un doigt sous mon nez. « Bon, raconte ! Ca y est ? Elle est toujours vivante ? Les choses sérieuses ont enfin commencés ? » Il me fit un clin d'œil qui fut la goutte d'eau de trop. Mais Jasper était là et un sentiment de sérénité m'envahit et je retins difficilement un sourire. « Em', fais moi plaisir, laisse tomber, tu veux ? » Emmett n'étant pas non plus insensible au pouvoir de Jasper, il me donna une tape sur l'épaule et rejoignit Rosalie sur le canapé. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que ces deux là ne s'éclipsent…Discrètement ou non.

« On ne le changera plus je pense… » Dit Jasper en se mettant à mes côtés.

« Pas la peine d'essayer, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler c'est tout. Que ce soit avec lui ou avec toi » rajoutais-je après un moment.

« T'en es certain ? » Je savais qu'il était temps de fuir quand Jasper vous regardait avec ce regard. Ou alors, j'allais lui déballer tout ce dont il avait envie.

« Fous-lui la paix mon amour. » Alice vint vers nous en sautillant et se jeta dans les bras de Jasper. J'en profitai pour prendre mon courage à deux mains et fuir.

« Tu t'en tireras pas toujours comme ça Ed ! » Me lança Jasper. J'avais horreur quand ils m'appelaient Ed ! Je me dirigeai vers mon piano, espérant avoir un peu de tranquillité. Je posai mes doigts sur les touches, attendant l'instant où je saurai quoi jouer, où les notes me viendraient instantanément à l'esprit. Mais ce moment ne vint pas. Je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête, Bella. Instantanément, l'envie de jouer disparu. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage et fermai les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, Alice était assise en tailleur à mes pieds.

« Alice, je n'ai pas…. » Commençais-je.

« Ca s'est si mal passé que ça ? Je n'ai rien vu de… » Me coupât-elle.

« Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que… »

« C'est juste que quoi Edward ? Tu es revenu ici pour la voir, lui parler, faire ce que tu aurais dû faire il y a trois ans. Tu ne vas pas encore fuir devant elle non ? » L'image de Bella transformée en vampire s'imposa dans son esprit. _Je l'ai vu Edward, et c'est toujours le cas trois ans après. Appelle ça le destin ou ce que tu veux mais ça se produira._

« Laisse-moi Alice…S'il te plait. » demandais-je. Je ne pouvais toujours pas faire face à l'éventualité que Bella soit transformée. Qu'elle devienne un monstre comme moi.

_Arrête de te prendre la tête Ed' ! _Jasper, le retour. « Tu comptes faire quoi ? Fuir à nouveau et retourner près d'elle la nuit pour l'espionner ? »

« C'est vrai que tu virais pathétique et limite pervers Eddy ! » Lança Emmett depuis le salon.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais la refermait aussitôt. Après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Pour une fois…

Sachant que ce n'était pas en restant ici que j'aurais un peu de paix, je me levai et sortis. Je captai de vagues excuses de Rosalie de ne pas avoir su retenir Emmett et, une fois la porte refermée, je commençai à courir. Je croisai Carlisle qui revenait de son travail et répondis par un bref et rapide hochement de tête à sa question silencieuse. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ça ne se serait pas bien passé ? Je m'étais plus que préparé pour ce rendez vous. J'avais chassé jusqu'à plus soif avant d'y aller. Et à force de me tenir près de Bella sans qu'elle le sache, je n'étais plus aussi sensible à son odeur qu'auparavant. Mais étais-je prêt pour autant à prendre le risque d'aller plus loin avec elle ? En partant, bien entendu, du principe qu'elle voulait elle aussi, aller plus loin.

Sans m'en rendre compte, ma course m'avait amené à la clairière. Celle où je me rendais régulièrement quand nous habitions encore Forks. Forks. Une ville ennuyeuse, où rien ne venait perturber le lent défilement de mes jours et de mes nuits. Jusqu'à son arrivée. J'avais capté l'excitation due à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle. Avant même de la voir en chair en en os, je savais déjà à quoi elle ressemblait grâce aux pensées des gens qui m'entouraient. Et quand était venu le temps de midi, je m'étais préparé à entendre une nouvelle voix dans ma tête. Ce ne fût pourtant pas le cas. Je ne « l'entendais » pas. Je ne captai aucune de ses pensées. Chose qui ne s'était jamais produite depuis ma transformation. C'était suffisamment étrange pour que cela m'intrigue. J'avais cru un instant, peut être deux secondes tout au plus, que mon don venait de m'échapper. Que l'enfer d'entendre perpétuellement les pensées d'autrui était terminé. Jusqu'à ce que Jessica ressente de la jalousie pour Bella. Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire ce que je venais d'entendre. Elle n'était qu'une idiote sans cervelle mais quand même pas à ce point.

Quand j'avais vu Bella entrer dans la salle de biologie, j'avais juste ressenti de la pitié envers elle. La seule place encore disponible était à mes côtés et je n'étais pas susceptible de remporter le titre du gars le plus populaire et le plus sympa au bal de fin d'année. Et puis, son odeur m'était parvenue. Une odeur totalement irrésistible. J'avais passé tout le cours à mener un combat intérieur intenable. J'étais prêt à tuer une vingtaine d'adolescents sans le moindre remords pour pouvoir sentir son sang couler dans ma bouche. Pour que son odeur ruisselle dans ma gorge.

Le temps a une toute autre signification pour nous, qui sommes presqu'immortels, mais là, il passa avec une lenteur désespérante. J'étais réellement prêt à attaquer Mike Newton, qui se trouvait être le plus proche de moi, quand la sonnerie avait retentit, lui sauvant ainsi la vie. Ainsi que probablement celle de tous ceux qui se trouvaient avec moi. Je m'étais enfui, j'avais regagné la villa et expliqué la situation aux autres. J'étais tout d'abord parti seul rejoindre le clan de Dénali mais ma famille m'avait rejoint très vite, en comprenant qu'il m'était impossible de supporter cette tentation perpétuelle.

Au bout de quelques temps, quand ma colère envers Bella s'était calmée, j'en avais discuté avec Carlisle. Il m'avait convaincu qu'elle n'était pas responsable de tout ça comme je me plaisais à croire. Pourtant, il m'avait avoué n'avoir jamais ressenti une telle envie au long de son existence. Lui et Eléazar s'étaient penché sur la question mais n'avait pas trouvé de réponse. Le reste de ma famille trouvait cela amusant d'habiter à nouveau à Dénali et, pendant tout un temps, la vie y fut effectivement agréable. Tanya avait même eu la délicatesse de ne pas reprendre ses assauts et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Par contre Emmett s'était amusé tout un temps à me demander sans cesse quand je comptais retourner à Forks pour y commettre le seul meurtre que la ville ait connu depuis 1876. Seule la douceur et la gentillesse d'Esmée avait pu y mettre un terme.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de faire que ma vie reprenne son cours habituel mais je n'y parvins jamais. A n'importe quel moment, Bella s'introduisait dans mes pensées. Jusqu'au jour où j'en arrivais à la conclusion qu'une simple humaine ne pouvait pas avoir autant d'emprise sur moi. Ce jour là, je chassai jusqu'à plus soif et vers 22 heures, je pris le chemin de Forks. La première fois, je ne restai que cinq minutes près de sa maison. Son odeur était partout et ma gorge brûlait d'un feu indescriptible. Malgré tout, j'y retournai le lendemain. Et le surlendemain.

En fait, j'y retournai tous les jours.

J'avais appris à la connaître, j'avais été le témoin invisible du déroulement de sa vie grâce à l'esprit des gens qui l'entouraient. Plus de mille fois, j'avais ressenti l'envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre qui me séparait d'elle et de me coucher à ses côtés mais à chaque fois, j'avais réussi à rester à l'écart. Même quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec Jacob Black. Même quand ce dernier était mort. Même quand elle avait perdu tout espoir. Même quand elle s'était perdue elle-même. Mais quand j'avais appris qu'elle allait rentrer à l'université, je n'avais pas pu résister. Nous nous étions installés à Seattle depuis quelques temps déjà et je dois reconnaître que l'occasion était trop tentante pour que je ne la saisisse pas. Surtout depuis que je savais que l'emprise de son odeur sur moi ne me donnait plus envie de la tuer.

Pourtant entre penser être capable de faire quelque chose et le faire réellement, il existe une énorme différence. Mais la maladresse de Belle avait simplifié les choses. Je n'avais plus à être un mec bizarre qui ne savait pas comment l'aborder, je devenais juste quelqu'un contre qui elle s'était cognée. Je devais reconnaitre que quand ça s'était produit, ma seule peur avait été qu'elle se soit cassé quelque chose sous le choc. Un rapide coup d'œil m'avait rassuré et j'avais à nouveau respiré normalement. J'avais intentionnellement gardé un de ses livres, le dissimulant trop rapidement pour que sa vision humaine capte le moindre mouvement de ma part. Mais une fois de nouveau devant elle, je m'étais retrouvé sans savoir quoi lui dire. Je n'avais pas envie de faire la démonstration de mes pouvoirs vampiriques sur elle. J'en étais arrivé au point où son bonheur passait avant toute chose et je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'aime pour ce que je n'étais pas. Du coup, j'avais dû passer pour un con fini à ses yeux…ce qui ne m'avait pas empêché de retourner passer la nuit sur une branche de l'arbre qui se trouvait devant chez elle. Et c'était là, au cœur de la nuit, que je l'avais entendue murmurer mon prénom dans son sommeil. Si mon cœur avait encore battu, j'aurais très certainement fait une attaque. J'avais tout d'abord pensé qu'elle m'avait vu. N'entendant aucun mouvement inhabituel, j'en avais déduit qu'elle devait rêver de moi. La pensée qu'elle pouvait cauchemarder ne m'effleura même pas. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire idiot et je ressentis une sensation qui ne m'était guère familière : j'étais heureux. Vraiment.

Quand j'étais rentré chez moi cette nuit là, Alice était venue me trouver en m'expliquant qu'elle avait eu une vision de moi et Bella au restaurant. Je l'avais d'abord envoyé se faire voir ailleurs. Je voulais réfléchir seul à la possibilité d'inviter Bella. Après tout, je pouvais me permettre de l'inviter. Nous avions déjà parlé, elle avait remarqué que je l'attendais à chaque fois qu'elle sortait d'une classe. Quoi de plus normal ? Il avait pourtant fallu qu'Emmett me menace d'aller l'inviter lui-même en mon nom pour que je me décide à le faire. Et voilà. La soirée s'était passée beaucoup mieux que prévu, même si j'avais eu quelques montées de stress en me rendant compte que je me dévoilai peut être un peu de trop. Cela pourrait devenir un problème si je n'y prenais pas garde. Avec Bella, je me laissai aller un peu trop facilement à ma véritable nature. Mais elle était toujours vivante. Ma gorge était toujours un brasier incandescent quand je me trouvais à ses côtés mais cela restait supportable. Grâce à elle, à sa présence. Beaucoup de choses changent en nous quand nous nous transformons. La force de notre attachement aux gens également. Je ne pouvais désormais plus nier l'évidence. J'étais totalement et irrévocablement amoureux de Bella Swan.

Me rendant compte que le soleil allait bientôt se lever, je jugeai plus prudent de regagner Seattle au plus vite. Espérant qu'il ferait suffisamment couvert pour que je puisse sortir aujourd'hui, je partis en courant à travers les bois.

Une fois arrivé chez moi, vers sept heures du matin, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait pourtant de fortes chances que je ne puisse pas sortir aujourd'hui. Le soleil était éclatant et aucun nuage n'apparaissait à l'horizon. Ma bonne humeur s'envola aussitôt et ce fut avec un geste rageur que j'ouvris la porte. Esmée et Alice se tenaient dans le hall, arrangeant un bouquet de freesia dans un vase.

« Pas la peine de faire cette tête, il va bientôt pleuvoir, suffit d'attendre encore quinze petites minutes ! » Me rassura Alice.

« T'en es sûre ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

_Est ce qu'une seule fois, je me suis trompée dans les prévisions météo ?_ Elle pensa cela en fronçant les sourcils comme si je venais de remettre en compte toutes les visions qu'elle avait eue jusqu'à présent. « Je ne pense pas, alors, arrête de te prendre la tête, tu vas la voir aujourd'hui et ça risque de plutôt bien se passer… » Ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir ce qu'elle entendait par là car elle se mit à songer à l'hymne national ukrainien et je montai dans ma chambre avant d'en avoir entendu suffisamment pour l'avoir en tête moi aussi pour la journée.

Peu de temps après, et comme l'avait dit Alice, une fine pluie se mit à tomber. Je pris mes affaires et descendis jusqu'au garage, où se trouvait déjà Rose et Emmett. Ces derniers étaient occupés à améliorer le moteur de la Ferrari d'Alice, car celle-ci la trouvait un peu trop lente à son goût. Avant qu'Emmett ait eu le temps d'en placer une, j'étais déjà à l'intérieur de ma voiture. J'actionnai la télécommande de la porte du garage et elle s'ouvrit silencieusement. Je fis rapidement demi tour et pris la route de l'université. Je connaissais par cœur l'emploi du temps de Bella et je savais que je ne la verrai pas avant treize heures, mais il y avait toujours une chance qu'elle traîne à la bibliothèque. Mes cours n'avaient pas grande importance, j'avais déjà obtenu trois fois un diplôme en droit, dont deux fois à Harvard. Il y avait même beaucoup de cours où j'aurais pu donner des leçons aux profs. Mais je n'étais pas là pour me faire remarquer.

Une fois garé sur le parking, je passai en revue l'esprit des gens se trouvant près de moi pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas aperçu Bella mais ce fut un échec total. Ou alors, ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée. Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible de passer à côté de Bella sans se souvenir d'elle. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, elle n'était pas encore là, malheureusement.

A midi, je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle soit là. J'aurais déjà pu y aller bien avant mais je ne voulais pas être déçu une nouvelle fois. Quand je poussai la porte, je fus tout de suite rassuré. Son odeur était présente partout, elle éclipsait toutes les autres. Me fiant plus à mon odorat qu'à ma vue, je me faufilai à travers les étagères pour arriver devant la table où se trouvait Bella. Elle avait installé un nombre impressionnant de livres autour d'elle et cachai sur ses genoux un sandwich dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à mordre. Je m'éclairci la voix et elle leva la tête, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui se trouve pris en train de commettre un crime.

« Je sais qu'on ne peut pas manger ici mais… » Lâchât-elle précipitamment « …Oh, c'est toi… » Dit elle en me voyant.

« Tu es au courant qu'on ne condamne plus à mort les gens qui mangent dans les bibliothèque ? » Lui demandais-je en souriant.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas encore fait connaissance avec l'affreuse bonne femme qui travaille ici. C'est à peine si on a le droit de respirer en lisant ses bouquins ! »

« Vraiment ? Et à quoi ressemble cette terrifiante gardienne du savoir ? »

« A ça. » Me répondit Bella en pointant du doigt une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, coiffée d'un chignon tellement serré qu'on aurait pu se demander si ses yeux n'allaient pas sortir de leurs orbites. Les rides qui entouraient sa bouche laissaient comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas dû sourire souvent dans sa vie. Pourtant, quand je scannai son esprit, les pensées salaces qu'elle avait envers moi me laissèrent pantois et je me dépêchai de fermer mon esprit à ses pensées.

« Effectivement. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait l'air très… cordial. » Mais l'air ne faisait pas la chanson et ses pensées laissaient entrevoir…Mieux valait ne pas savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête en cet instant ! « Que comptes-tu faire cet après midi ? » repris-je en m'asseyant en face de Bella. Je ne pouvais pas me détacher de ses prunelles couleur chocolat.

« Super programme cet après midi ! Quatre heures de philosophie…J'ai bu deux litres de café en prévision mais même avec ça, je ne suis pas sûre de parvenir à rester éveillée. »

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » Proposais-je sans savoir moi-même ce que je disais. La preuve était faite que je ne me contrôlais plus vraiment en sa présence.

« Euh…de quelle façon ? » demanda-t-elle, ses joues se colorant d'une appétissante rougeur. Je devais absolument fixer mes yeux autre part que sur ses joues.

« Eh bien, je pourrais t'accompagner par exemple. » Dis-je en tournant la tête vers les fenêtres.

« Oh…Euh…Tu serais prêt à affronter ça pour m'aider ? »

« Ca ne doit pas être si terrible que ça quand même…Si ? »

« Même un insomniaque s'endormirait au bout de quatre heures de philo. Mais c'est trop tard, tu as proposé et j'accepte ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle en se levant. Je me levai à mon tour et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment où se trouvait sa salle de cours.

J'avais cru que Bella exagérait quand elle m'avait parlé de ce cours. Mais je devais admettre qu'elle était encore loin de la vérité. Ce type était aussi emmerdant à écouter qu'à regarder. Et ses pensées étant du même niveau, je n'avais d'autres choix que de laisser mon esprit vagabonder. Mais après avoir fait le tour de la trentaine de personnes qui subissaient avec nous cette torture, je me promis que c'était la première et la dernière fois que je mettais un pied ici. La moitié de la salle dormait effectivement et l'autre moitié s'occupait comme elle pouvait. Bella dessinait des arabesques sur sa feuille mais le battement ininterrompu de son pied contredisait son apparente impassibilité. Elle soupirait de temps en temps et regardait sa montre approximativement toutes les cinq minutes. Mais elle ne pouvait apparemment s'empêcher de regarder dans ma direction quand elle croyait que je ne la voyais pas. Malheureusement pour elle, ma condition me conférait une excellente vision, mais ça, elle n'avait pas à le savoir. Je m'en amusai un certain temps, me concentrant sur un point fixe, comme si je m'ennuyais également. Je pouvais voir sa tête bouger imperceptiblement vers moi, elle me regardait quelques secondes puis replongeait ses yeux vers sa feuille. N'y tenant plus, j'attendis avec impatience la prochaine fois où elle lèverait les yeux pour croiser enfin son regard. Je perçu un infime mouvement de son côté et tournai ma tête vers elle. Surprise, elle rougit, ouvrit la bouche, la referma et me sourit. Je lui souri à mon tour et ne put m'empêcher de remettre une de ses mèches folles derrière son oreille. En faisant cela, je pouvais percevoir la chaleur de sa peau, qui contrastait avec la froideur de la mienne. Mon corps perpétuellement froid était un autre problème. Mais j'étais trop bien avec elle pour seulement y penser. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas réfléchir rationnellement à ses côtés.

Tout a une fin, et malgré ce que j'avais fini par croire, ce cours se termina également. Quand le prof se mit à ranger ses affaires, Bella se leva et s'étira. Les courbes harmonieuse de son corps de dessinèrent et si du sang avait encore coulé dans mes veines, c'est pour une fois moi qui aurait rougi. Une chance pour moi, la pâleur de ma peau contredisait la chaleur qui avait enflammé mon cerveau et mon ventre.

« J'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'ennui. Tu avais raison, ce cours est d'un ennui mortel ! »

« Tu me crois si je te dis qu'un moment, j'ai envisagé que j'étais morte et que je m'étais retrouvée en enfer, condamnée à suivre ce cours pour l'éternité ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » Demandais-je. Elle se mordit pensivement les lèvres et fit tout pour ne pas croiser mon regard.

« C'est…c'est beaucoup trop embarrassant pour que je te le dise ! » Finit-elle par dire.

« C'était gênant à ce point-là ? Vraiment ? » Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa tête.

« Oui, vraiment Edward. » Bon, ok, pas la peine d'insister. Nous marchions tranquillement dans le couloir, sans faire le moins du monde attention à ceux qui nous dépassait d'un air pressé. Une fois arrivés à la sortie, Bella s'arrêta et passa la main dans ses cheveux. « Bon, ben voilà, je dois te laisser, je dois prendre le bus pour rentrer chez moi et j'ai pas envie de le rater. »

« Problème de voiture ? » m'enquit-je. Il me semblait impossible que je ne la verrai plus avant demain. Je devais tout faire pour prolonger ce moment.

« Elle a refusé de démarrer ce matin. Un garagiste est venu la remorquer mais il n'a évidemment pas la pièce. Ils n'ont jamais la pièce, à croire qu'ils travaillent tous dans des ateliers vides. » Son rire résonna comme un doux carillon à mes oreilles, et je me joignis à sa gaité. « Mais bon, du coup, j'en ai pour deux semaines minimum à prendre les transports en communs. Et par ce temps… » La pluie s'était remise à tomber et beaucoup plus fort que ce matin.

« Hum…je vois…ca te dirait que je te ramène jusque chez toi ? » Tout pour passer un peu plus de temps avec elle.

« Oh mais, ça te fait faire un fameux détour non ? »

« C'est pas un souci, si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Dans ce cas… » Et à nouveau, son merveilleux sourire.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la voiture, un silence presque gênant s'installa. Pour une fois, la route était plus ou moins dégagée et nous fûmes rapidement devant chez elle. Je me garai et me tournai vers elle. Bella me sourit, me remercia et se mit à se débattre avec sa ceinture de sécurité. Profitant de son inattention, je sorti et lui ouvrit la portière. Elle venait juste de réussir à débloquer sa ceinture et me regarda d'un air gêné. Pourvu que j'aie été assez lent pour faire le tour de la voiture.

« Toujours la galanterie hein ? Tu es au courant que je sais ouvrir une portière toute seule ? »

« Peut être mais je n'aurais pas alors l'occasion de t'accompagner jusqu'à ta porte. »

« Tu me sers de garde du corps maintenant ? » dit-elle en s'extirpant de la voiture. Elle ignora ma main tendue et se tourna vers moi.

« Non mais je veux bien te servir de chauffeur si tu veux ! » Quel meilleur moyen d'être certain de la voir tous les jours qu'en venant moi-même la chercher ? Sa mauvaise humeur fondit instantanément et elle me sourit.

« Tu…Tu viendrais vraiment me chercher tous les jours ? »

« On va au même endroit non ? »

« Oui, bien sûr mais….Bon, ben, ok alors si tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas… »

« Je devrais te le dire combien de fois ? Si je te le propose… »

« C'est que ça ne te dérage pas » terminât elle à ma place

« Exactement. » Si Emmett avait été présent, il m'aurait déjà hurlé de l'embrasser et j'en mourais d'envie bien évidemment mais je n'avais pas envie de prendre le risque qu'elle me rejette. Nous restions donc là, tout les deux face à face et ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre quoi faire. Bella fini par baisser la tête en inspirant profondément. Quand elle releva les yeux, ils étaient remplis d'une détermination que je ne lui avais encore jamais vue. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Des terminaisons nerveuses dont j'ignorai l'existence se réveillèrent soudainement dans mon cerveau. La douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, son corps qui se collait au mien, ses seins se plaquant contre mon torse, son odeur tellement captivante et si proche…Je reculai, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Oh Edward ! Je suis…Je ne…Désolée. » Dit elle en se méprenant sur ma réaction. Elle se dépêchait déjà de regagner son appartement sans comprendre ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle croie que…

« Bella ! Attends ! » M'exclamais-je en marchant jusqu'à elle alors que j'aurais voulu courir. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules, rapprochai mon visage du sien, tout en inspirant progressivement son entêtante odeur. Nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et ce fut elle qui les parcouru.

* * *

_**Les notes (presque) utiles de l'auteure :**_

On y arrive...Doucement mais surement...Du lemon dans le prochain ? Why not ? J'en entend qui proteste ! Quoi ? Je suis une sadique ? Ben..heu...Oui ?!

Pour la dernière fois de l'année, je voudrais vous remercier. Oui, vous qui n'hésitez pas à perdre votre temps à lire ce que j'écrit mais qui me faites l'immense et indescriptible bonheur de me laisser un petit mot, c'est à dire : chartelle, bellaagain, indosyl, SolN, ginny374, bellardtwilight, RUBIKA666, Ms Leadings, annecullen69, Letmesign23, buffy, Samiaa, aude77, chriwyatt, Edward-Cullen-Addict, Galswinthe, ecathe38 et bichou85. MERCI !!!

Merci à mes (de plus en plus ô joie) vilaines qui m'ajoutent à leur(s) liste(s) d'alerte mais ne laissent pas de trace de leur passage. Faites moi un magnifique cadeau de Noël (et pas cher en plus ^^) : Faites vous connaitre ;-)

Un merci tout spécial à mes deux bêta (et oui, elles se partagent le boulot ^^) Ellen1882 et Bababbou Cullen pour traquer sans pitié mes fautes de frappes et surtout pour les débrieffs via msn, téléphone ou en direct live ^^

Un dernier merci (parce que sinon, ça va ressembler à un discours de remise d'Oscars) à mes robinettes adorées. 2010 va déchirer les filles !

Dernière chose : comme nous approchons à grands pas des fêtes de fin d'année, ce que vous venez de lire est bel et bien le dernier chapitre de l'année 2009. C'est avec un énorme plaisir que je vous retrouverai en 2010, mais là, je vais juste plus avoir le temps. Et honnêtement, j'espère que vous non plus ^^

Je vous souhaite à toutes un très joyeux Noël, que Papa Noyel, il vous apporte tout ce que vous désirez (moi, j'ai juste demandé Robert Pattinson sous le sapin ;-)) ainsi qu'une excellente année 2010, en gros, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde...Pour aujourd'hui comme pour demain...Ok, j'arrête de chanter ^^

Merci à vous toutes !

Lulu


	6. Chapter 6 Un matin

**Chapitre 6**.

**POV Bella**

Alors que je pensais avoir été trop rapide pour lui, je l'entendis prononcer mon nom. C'était comme si la foudre était tombée à mes pieds. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'entendais. Je me retournais vers lui pour vérifier que je venais bien de vivre une hallucination auditive quand je le vis marcher vers moi. Je n'avais pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu ma respiration jusqu'à ce que la pression se relâche dans mes poumons. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et ce seul contact raviva les braises encore rougeoyantes du feu qui avait flambé en moi quand je l'avais embrassé. Je m'accrochai désespérément à sa veste de cuir, essayant de ne pas tomber. Il pencha la tête vers moi, je pouvais sentir le parfum si captivant de sa peau à cette distance. Je ne savais pas s'il gardait cet écart parce qu'il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il allait faire ou si c'était parce qu'il voulait faire durer cet instant.

Tout ce que je savais, c'est que s'il restait comme ça encore deux minutes de plus, j'allais le violer sur place ! Je fermais les yeux, priant pour que je ne sois pas en train de faire une connerie, et mes lèvres rencontrèrent à nouveau les siennes. J'entrouvris légèrement ma bouche, l'invitant de cette manière à aller un peu plus loin. Il mit quelques instants à faire de même, comme s'il hésitait. Il caressa d'abord mes lèvres du bout de sa langue et après quelques secondes à peine, je n'en pouvais déjà plus. J'attrapais ses cheveux et l'embrassais presque violemment. C'en était plus que je ne pouvais supporter. Comment pouvais-je me retrouver dans un état pareil après un simple baiser ? Il recula brusquement et posa son front sur le mien. Il reprenait son souffle comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètres.

« Je…Je dois…Y aller » finit il par articuler. Bordel ! Je le savais !

« J'ai pas pu m'em…Je suis désolée. » dis je dans un souffle.

« Je…Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? » s'exclamât-il surpris en reculant sa tête. Ah ! Ben en fait, je me suis peut être trompée…

« J'ai peut être été un peu trop….rapide ?! » tentais je en essayant de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage.

« Je ne…Quoi ? Bella ! » Il allait m'engueuler ou quoi ? Il cala une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. « Comment peux tu croire que… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant de reposer son front sur le mien.

« Que… ? » Moi, curieuse ? Pas du tout !

« Que…Ecoute, je dois vraiment y aller. » Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et s'en alla sans se retourner. Je restais là les bras ballants, espérant qu'il allait encore une fois revenir vers moi. Bon, après qu'il soit rentré dans sa voiture, mon espoir diminua quelque peu. Je dus attendre que sa Volvo disparaisse dans la circulation pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

Une fois à l'intérieur de mon appartement, je déposais mon sac sur la table et restais là un moment à le fixer bêtement. J'avais l'impression que toutes les cellules de mon cerveau étaient concentrées uniquement sur Edward Cullen. Sur ce que j'avais ressenti quand il m'avait…Enfin, quand je l'avais embrassé. Il me semblait que j'avais encore le gout de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je passai mes doigts dessus, comme si, de cette façon, je pouvais revivre cet instant. Je devais ressembler à une mauvais actrice dans une série de l'après midi. A cette idée, ma dignité reprit le dessus et je m'installais à mon bureau pour travailler.

Trente minutes plus tard, j'étais toujours en train de rêvasser devant mon écran. Cette journée avait été….Merveilleuse ? Trop rapide ? Trop courte ? Trop idéale ?

Quand il était apparu devant moi à la bibliothèque, j'en avais eu le souffle coupé et remerciais rapidement la providence de ne pas avoir encore mordu dans mon sandwich. Me retrouver en train de mastiquer mon jambon beurre devant Edward aurait été dans le top 10 de mes humiliations personnelles. J'avais réussi à contrôler plus ou moins les pensées qui me venaient habituellement quand je me retrouvais en sa compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il me propose de m'aider pour mon cours de philo. Je dois avouer que la première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit était loin de ce qu'il m'avait proposé, à savoir d'assister au cours avec moi. Le cours était passé encore plus lentement que d'habitude….tout en passant à une vitesse folle. Je savais que c'était totalement contradictoire mais je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer autrement. Le fait d'être à côté de lui était une torture et un réel bonheur en même temps.

Une torture parce que je n'étais pas dans ses bras, parce que je ne pouvais pas passer ma main dans ses cheveux comme j'en avais envie, parce que chaque centimètre carré de ma peau réclamait le contact avec la sienne.

Un réel bonheur parce que j'étais tout simplement à ses côtés, parce qu'à chaque fois que j'inspirais, c'était son odeur que je respirais, parce que chaque minute passée avec lui me donnait la sensation que tout était possible. Et surtout parce que je pouvais le regarder tant que je voulais. Enfin, j'essayai quand même d'être discrète. Je dessinais sur ma feuille et quand cela m'était possible, je le regardais… Jusqu'à ce que je me fasse gauler comme une bleue. Quand j'avais croisé son regard, je m'étais retrouvée comme une andouille, la bouche ouverte, cherchant désespérément une excuse valable. Mais mon cerveau était en mode veille. Comme je risquais d'avaler une mouche si je restais comme ça, j'avais refermé ma bouche et ma panique avait complètement disparu quand il m'avait souri. Toute pensée rationnelle avait aussi disparu de mon cerveau quand il avait remis une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Et quand il m'avait proposé de me ramener jusque chez moi, j'avais accepté tout de suite. J'aurais tout donné pour passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. Même si je devais sans arrêt réfréner mon envie de lui sauter dessus.

Nous avions tous les deux gardés le silence durant tout le trajet. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, tout simplement. Enfin si, je savais ce que je voulais lui dire…Mais comme c'était « interdit au moins de 18 ans », il valait peut être mieux que je m'abstienne !

Et puis…Et puis, il m'avait embrassé…Ou je l'avais embrassé, de toute façon, le résultat était le même : nous nous étions embrassés et je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

Quel était le mot exact pour retranscrire ce que je ressentais à cet instant ? Je n'en savais rien et cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Je pris appui sur le dossier de ma chaise et fermai les yeux. Mauvaise idée vu le genre d'images qui s'imposèrent à mon esprit. Sortais-je réellement avec Edward Cullen ? D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que je ressentais exactement pour lui ? Evidemment, je pensais en être amoureuse, et, très sincèrement, je ne voyais pas comment il aurait pu en être autrement. Le décrire comme parfait était encore en dessous de la vérité. Tout chez lui me plaisait. Même sa retenue envers moi me plaisait, c'est dire ! Ce premier baiser échangé avait été…Pffft, quoi qu'il ait été, il m'avait fait un effet que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti…Même avec Jake. Et ça me faisait peur. Je ne voulais pas remplacer Jake. Je ne voulais pas l'oublier. Je devenais dingue à force de me poser ces questions, à force de me casser la tête sur le sujet. Est-ce qu'il m'était impossible d'être avec Edward et de ne pas me sentir coupable envers la mémoire de Jacob ? Est ce que le fait de me poser ces questions prouvait simplement que je n'étais pas encore prête à passer à autre chose ?

Raaaahh Bella, bordel ! Est-ce que tu ne peux pas arrêter de te prendre la tête et de voir simplement où tout ça va te conduire ?

Euh…C'est possible ça ?

Oui

Sans déc' ?

Sans déc'!

Vu sous cet angle…Je laissai alors le souvenir d'Edward se penchant vers moi envahir mon esprit. Bon, vu l'état dans lequel je me retrouvais, ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Surtout qu'il n'était pas là pour y changer quelque chose !

Le reste de la soirée se passa de la même façon. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur ce que je faisais mais je me retrouvais inlassablement à m'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler Edward sans ses fringues. Après avoir mangé des pâtes carbonisées, j'allai prendre ma douche. Je restai sous l'eau chaude, presque bouillante, jusqu'à ce que je sente tous mes muscles se détendre les uns après les autres. Quand je sortis de la cabine, ma salle de bain ressemblait à un hammam… Même ma peau dégageait de la vapeur !

Je me laissai tomber dans mon canapé, encore enroulée dans mon essuie quand je remarquai que mon répondeur clignotait. Je me redressai et appuyai sur la touche.

« _Bella._ » Même sur un répondeur, sa voix était parfaite ! « _Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça mais… _» Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! « _…Je…Je devais y aller, un truc à régler. _» Mais encore ? «_Euh…Ouais…Enfin, c'est juste pour te dire que je serai chez toi vers huit heures demain…Euh…Tu peux me rappeler pour me dire si ça te va ? A tout à l'heure… Au fait, c'est…Hum…C'est Edward_ ! »

Comme si je pouvais ne pas reconnaitre sa voix! J'avais déjà des frissons dans le ventre rien qu'à l'entendre hésiter….Je m'installais plus confortablement, prête à pianoter son numéro sur le combiné sauf que…Je n'avais pas son numéro ! Bordel de merde ! Le seul point positif, c'est que mes frissons avaient disparus ! Je jetais le combiné au loin sur la moquette en soufflant bruyamment. Avec mon bol, il allait croire que je ne voulais plus qu'il me serve de chauffeur. Fais chier ! Je venais à peine de me laisser tomber en arrière quand le téléphone sonna. Je me précipitai pour ramasser le combiné quand mon essuie tomba. Je me pris bien évidemment les pieds dedans et tombai lourdement et pas du tout gracieusement à terre.

C'est en jurant, toujours pas gracieusement, que je décrochai.

« _Bella ? Tout va bien ?_ » Oh mon dieu ! Fallait que ce soit mon père !

« Ca va Char…Papa. C'est juste que je viens de tomber, c'est tout. »

« _Laisse moi deviner, tu t'es pris les pieds dans la moquette ?_ »

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle papa ! »

« _Oui, je sais que mon sens de l'humour est irrésistible ! Bon, tes cours, comment ça va ?_ »

« Ca va… Juste les cours de philo qui sont d'un ennui mor… » Bipbipbipbip…Ah tiens, double appel…Merde, Edward ! « Papa, faut que je te laisse, j'ai un autre appel ! »

« _Ouais, je vois que tu oublies déjà ton vieux père !_ »

« Mais non papa, c'est pas ça mais c'est… » Lui dire qui c'était n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. « C'est une fille qui suit un cours avec moi et…on a un devoir à rendre. C'est tout. »

« _Ok, ok….Oublie pas de m'appeler quand tu auras le temps alors…La maisons est vide sans toi…_ » Ooooh pitié, pas de couplet culpabilisateur !!!

« Ok, Papa, faut vraiment que je répondes là ! »

« _Bien ! A plus alors !_ »

« Bonne nuit papa ! »

« _Bonne nuit Bell's_ »

J'appuyais sur la touche pour reprendre l'appel mais Edward, en supposant que ce soit bien lui, avait déjà raccroché. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant après tout. Merci Charlie !

J'allai jusqu'à ma chambre, le combiné en main au cas où et me mis en pyjama. Je me couchais et posais le téléphone à côté de moi. Peut être que si je le regardais suffisamment longtemps, il allait sonner…Bon, si je commençais à croire que je pouvais faire sonner un téléphone uniquement grâce à la force de ma pensée, c'était bien plus grave que je ne pensai !

Quand je me réveillais, il était 6h30 et je serrais mon téléphone comme un doudou. Je passais une main sur mes yeux comme pour effacer le ridicule de la situation. Je me redressais et déposais le téléphone sur ma table de chevet. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me recoucher sous ma couette, mais si Edward ne venait pas me chercher, je devrais prendre le bus et arriver en retard à mon premier cours.

Quand j'ouvris mes tentures, je n'en revins pas. Sa Volvo était là. Et lui aussi. Appuyé nonchalamment contre sa voiture, il semblait ne pas souffrir du froid qui devait certainement régner à cette heure si matinale. Qu'est ce que je devais faire ? Il ne m'avait pas encore vue, je pouvais donc très bien faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vu moi aussi. Parce que si je le faisais monter, ça voulait dire que j'allais prendre ma douche alors qu'il se trouverait dans la pièce juste à côté. Mais d'un autre côté, je voulais savoir aussi pourquoi il était déjà là alors qu'il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait pour huit heures. A moins que…

Oh et puis merde ! Je voulais le voir, je voulais lui parler, après tout, je pouvais très bien me maitriser en sa compagnie !

J'essayai de me coiffer rapidement en passant ma main dans mes cheveux et ouvris la fenêtre. Le froid s'engouffra immédiatement dans ma chambre et me piqua le visage. Edward avait relevé la tête et me souriait déjà**.**

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » dis je en souriant à en avoir mal aux joues.

« Et bien…Tu ne m'a pas rappelé, donc je ne savais pas à quelle heure je devais venir. Et puis, je me suis dit que ça ferait plaisir de déjeuner avant d'y aller ! » me répondit il en brandissant un sac en papier. Que pouvais-je demander de plus ? Edward Cullen m'apportait le petit déjeuner chez moi…Je me pinçais violemment le bras pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas. Bon, soit je ne rêvais pas, soit je vivais un rêve très réaliste et j'étais bonne pour avoir un bleu à mon réveil !

Je sursautais quand j'entendis la sonnette. Je jetais un dernier regard par la fenêtre pour m'assurer que c'était bien lui. Comme c'était le cas, je me précipitais vers l'interphone pour lui ouvrir la porte. Je posais mon front contre le mur, histoire de reprendre une certaine contenance. J'essayais de respirer le plus calmement possible et de me détendre. La seule chose à laquelle j'étais capable de penser, c'était qu'il m'embrasse aussitôt qu'il aurait franchi ma porte. Merde ! Je venais de me lever, je n'étais donc pas encore passée par la salle de bain. Je pouvais totalement envisager qu'il me prenne dans ses bras alors que je n'étais pas encore passée par la douche, mais absolument pas qu'il m'embrasse sans que je me sois brossé les dents !

J'entrouvris la porte et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'aurais l'air totalement ridicule, mais tant pis ! Tout, plutôt qu'avoir une haleine digne d'un chacal mort !

J'avais la bouche remplie de dentifrice quand je l'entendis entrer. Je me dépêchai de cracher dans l'évier, histoire d'avoir l'air un minimum présentable. Alors que je jetai un coup d'œil au miroir pour vérifier que je n'avais pas encore du dentifrice quelque part, je le vis qui me regardait. Le rouge me monta automatiquement aux joues et je souris bêtement en haussant les épaules.

« J'ai posé ton petit déjeuner sur ta table. Tu aimes le chocolat au moins ? »

« Euh…Oui… » J'agrippai l'évier pour éviter de tomber dans les pommes. Edward était trop….trop….Tout ! Il était déjà beaucoup trop parfait pour moi. Il portait un jeans bleu délavé et on voyait au premier coup d'œil que ce n'était pas de l'usure. Un pull beige moulait légèrement son torse. Suffisamment pour que je puisse admirer la ligne discrète de ses pectoraux. Une veste en cuir noir, bien trop légère pour la saison était pliée sur son bras. J'avais le souffle coupé. Il était éblouissant et pas du tout en accord avec ma salle de bain !

« Bon…ben je te laisse te préparer alors ! » dit il en sortant de la salle de bain.

« Ok » parvins-je à articuler. Une fois la porte refermée et après avoir compté jusqu'à dix, je ne pus m'empêcher de sauter partout en hurlant silencieusement. Ce n'était plus du sang qui coulait dans mes veines mais uniquement de l'adrénaline. Je sautais littéralement dans ma douche, en sortis tout aussi précipitamment et enfilai mon peignoir. Mes vêtements étaient restés dans ma chambre et je devais passer devant Edward pour y arriver. Peut être que ma tenue lui donnerait des idées ?

Je passai devant lui en lui souriant bêtement et en lui faisant un petit signe ridicule de la main. Si j'avais eu la moindre chance avec lui, c'était définitivement fini ! Non mais quelle conne !

A ma plus grande surprise, il était encore là quand je sortis de ma chambre. Il était assis à la table de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je tirais l'autre chaise et m'installai en face de lui.

« Je me suis permis de te prendre un café, je ne savais pas si tu avais une cafetière….Tu aimes le café au moins ? » dit il en posant ses coudes sur la table.

« Alors, heu, oui et oui, j'ai une cafetière mais mon café ne vaut pas celui de Starbucks ! » répondis-je en enlevant le couvercle du gobelet. Je mordis dans un des pains au chocolat qu'Edward avait apporté. La proximité de son corps me rendait nerveuse, sans que je sache pourquoi. Enfin, si, je savais pourquoi. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me lever, m'asseoir sur ses genoux, passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, descendre le long de son torse et coller mes lèvres sur les siennes. Autrement dit, j'étais pas dans la merde !

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Oh merde ! Edward me regardait fixement, le front soucieux. Je pris conscience que j'avais complètement déchiqueté le pain au chocolat.

« Non, rien, tout va bien…C'est juste que… Enfin, non, rien, laisse tomber ! » Soupirais-je en m'appuyant sur le dossier de ma chaise.

« Bella, est ce que tu crois sincèrement qu'en me disant ça, je vais effectivement laisser tomber et passer à autre chose ? » Il souriait à présent et s'appuya lui aussi sur sa chaise.

« Oui ? » tentais-je « Bon, ok, non, c'est juste que …Que…Que…. » Bordel, je savais encore parler il y a deux minutes !

« Que ? » Il se redressa et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Les siennes étaient gelées.

« T'as les mains glacées ! T'aurais pas du attendre dehors, ça caille ! »

« Oh, c'est que… J'ai toujours froid, c'est de famille, alors, pas la peine de t'inquiéter ! Donc, tu disais ? » Il retira quand même ses mains et les coinça sous ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas…C'est…Je me demande toujours ce que tu me trouves, c'est tout. » je me rendais compte à quel point e que je venais de dire paraissait présomptueux. Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait encore rien dit qui laisse entendre que je lui plaisais vraiment. A part m'embrasser, mais là encore, c'est plutôt moi qui l'avait embrassé.

« Wow et bien disons que…que…que… » Il balbutia, ce qui me fit plaisir car je n'étais plus la seule à être ridicule comme ça.

« Que ? » l'interrompis-je en souriant.

« Et bien, que tu me plais, c'est tout. Je dois dire que… » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne comprend pas très bien moi-même mais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis bien que quand je suis près de toi. » Il termina sa phrase en fixant un point derrière mon épaule. Bon, entre lui qui n'osait pas me regarder et moi qui me sentait devenir rouge, on devait avoir l'air complètement cons tous les deux.

« Je…Je…C'est la même chose pour moi, Edward. » En lui avouant ce que je ressentais, je senti un grand poids s'enlever de ma poitrine. Du soulagement aussi. Maintenant, il savait.

« C'est vrai ? » Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et je me noyai un instant dans l'intensité de son regard. Je déglutis péniblement.

« Oui » Ma voix s'étrangla.

« Tu devrais aller te préparer, on va bientôt devoir y aller. » La chaleur de son sourire démentait l'indifférence de sa phrase et j'hochais la tête en me levant.

Je me mis à rassembler mes affaires. Je passai et repassai devant Edward, qui me regardait m'affairer comme si j'étais en train de faire la chose la plus passionnante du monde. Je sentais le poids de son regard sur ma nuque. Mais j'avais besoin de sentir autre chose que son regard. Je voulais sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa peau contre la mienne, ses mains sur…un peu partout pour être honnête !

Je me retournais brusquement et me retrouvais face à lui. Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher. Ma respiration s'accéléra. J'avais l'impression que mes poumons venaient de doubler de volume. Son haleine fraîche emplissait mon nez. Il effleura légèrement mes cheveux du bout de ses doigts, son autre main se plaçant derrière ma nuque. Ses lèvres ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes. Il me sourit quand à mon tour, je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je fis glisser mes doigts le long de sa mâchoire. Il ferma alors les yeux et posa son front sur le mien. Je posais mes mains sur son torse alors qu'il faisait glisserses mains jusqu'à ma taille. Je m'appuyais de tout mon long contre lui et fermai les yeux à mon tour. Je remarquais que nous respirions au même rythme. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps sans l'embrasser mais je voulais que ce soit lui cette fois ci qui fasse le premier pas. Histoire de confirmer ce qu'il m'avait dit un peu plus tôt. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. D'abord tout doucement mais il montra rapidement plus d'empressement. Ses mains pétrissaient ma taille tandis que les miennes agrippaient ses épaules. Sa langue pénétra enfin dans ma bouche, jouant avec la mienne. Perdant toute retenue, je me tortillai contre lui et le senti rapidement durcir. Je frottais sans vergogne mon bassin contre le sien. J'allais être bonne pour changer de culotte mais avec un peu de chance, Edward m'épargnerai cette tâche en l'enlevant lui-même…

J'appuyais sur ses épaules et avançais en direction de ma chambre. L'avantage d'habiter un si petit appartement se révélait aujourd'hui : il ne me fallait pas beaucoup de temps pour passer d'une pièce à l'autre !

Nous tombâmes sur mon lit sans cesser de nous embrasser. Ses mains se glissèrent sous mon pull et je me redressais, quittant ses lèvres à regret, pour l'enlever. Je l'envoyai valser à l'autre bout de la chambre.

« Tu me crois si je te dis que tu me rend dingue ? » Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et retombais sur lui, ma bouche se collant sur la sienne. J'avais l'impression que ses caresses laissaient des trainées brulantes sur ma peau. Je pouvais sentir son sexe déjà dur à travers son pantalon. Et d'après ce que je pouvais en sentir, je ne risquai pas d'être déçue !

« Oooooh Bella ! »Il me fit basculer sur le dos et je me retrouvais en dessous de lui. J'entourais sa taille de mes jambes et passais mes mains sous son pull. Sa peau était nue en dessous et je ne pus m'empêcher de planter mes ongles dans son dos. C'était tout simplement trop fort. Trop irréel. Je ne pouvais quand même pas déjà être au bord de l'orgasme uniquement grâce à ça ?! Mais si on prenait en compte qu'il gémissait autant que moi, c'était peut être possible après tout. Et réciproque, ce qui me faisait énormément plaisir, s'il était besoin de le signaler. Cela suffit à me décider. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de son dos et les fit passer sur son ventre. Je glissais mes doigts sous son jeans et défis le premier bouton.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il s'était déjà redressé, alors que j'étais encore couchée, les jambes écartées.

« Je…Qu'est ce…J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de ramasser mon pull et de me le tendre. Je sentais les larmes venir mais je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui. Pourquoi m'avait il dit qu'il n'était bien que quand il était près de moi si c'était pour me rejeter vingt minutes après ?

« Je suis désolé Bella…Je…. » Il n'osait même pas me regarder.

« Dégage ! » Murmurais-je sans le regarder et en serrant mon pull contre moi.

« Bella, écoute…. »

« Dégage Edward ! » dis-je un peu plus fort.

« Laisse-moi-t'expli… »

« Fous le camp de chez moi ! » hurlais-je. Je fermai les yeux parce que si je les gardais ouverts, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de le regarder.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que j'entendis la porte claquer que je laissai mes larmes couler.

* * *

**Les notes (presque) utiles de l'auteure**

Je sais, je suis une méchante sans pitié....Mais c'est Edward Cullen ! Pas n'importe quel acteur anglais chevelu (chouchou, tu sais que je t'aime quand même !)

J'espère que vos réveillons se sont bien passés, pour ma part, j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre (Noyel, trop mangé, Nouvel an, trop fêté ^^)

Un énorme merci à mes courageuses revieweuses sans qui ma boite mail serait un désert sans fin (j'en fais un peu trop là, non ?) j'ai nommé : bichou85, indosyl, bellardtwilight, chriwyatt, RUBIKA666, Bababbou Cullen, chartelle, Letmesign, Voodoooo, annecullen69, ecathe38, Kacie27, Buffy, Sweetmeli, SolN, Galswinthe, clairew59, alice n' tom et bellaagain.

Ça me fait plaisir d'écrire pour la première fois le nom de certaine d'entre vous. Vous sortez de l'anonymat pour mon plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs !

Merci également à Ellen1882, traqueuse de fautes en tout genre et d'oubli de mot ^^ !

Merci aussi (ben oui, quand même) aux vilaines qui me lisent mais qui n'ont toujours pas compris qu'appuyer sur le bouton vert équivalait à me foutre une bonne humeur du feu de dieu toute la journée ! Pensez à mon moral les filles (les mecs ?) !!!

Merci aussi à celles/ceux ? qui m'ont ajoutées en alert !

Prochain chapitre pour je sais pas quand mais la semaine prochaine normalement.


	7. Chapter 7 Kidnapping particulier

**Disclaimer** : Twilight bla bla bla Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapitre 7. Kidnapping particulier**

Au bout de quelques instants, je me calmai progressivement. Je me couchai sur mon lit et fixai le plafond. J'avais été ridicule. Enfin…peut être pas ridicule. Plutôt excessive dans ma réaction. C'était ça. J'avais réagi de façon excessive. Mais bordel, pourquoi m'avait il repoussé de cette façon ? Tout allait bien et d'un coup, d'un seul, il s'était comporté comme s'il n'en avait plus envie. Comme s'il n'avait plus envie de moi. Serait-il possible que ce ne soit que ça ? Pourquoi pas après tout ? J'étais totalement insignifiante. J'étais moyenne en tout. Alors que lui…Lui ressemblait à une statue grecque. Il était intelligent, plus que moi en tout cas. Il rassemblait toutes les qualités d'un vrai prince charmant. J'avais peut être cru un peu trop vite qu'il voulait de moi. Qu'il m'aim…qu'il ressentait quelque chose envers moi. Autre chose que de la simple sympathie en tout cas.

Je me relevai sous le coup de cette révélation. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Edward n'étaient pas réciproques. Quoiqu'il ait ressenti envers moi, s'en était fini. Tout concordait. Il avait peut être cru sincèrement que je l'attirai. Mais une fois les choses sérieuses entamées, il avait compris que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était ça qu'il voulait m'expliquer. Parce que, honnêtement, pourquoi un homme se mettrait il à refuser une partie de jambes en l'air pour une autre raison que celle-ci ? Ok, Edward était la parfaite illustration de la galanterie. Mais la galanterie n'expliquait rien, alors que mon hypothèse tenait bien plus la route.

Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. J'avais une sale tronche, mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, mes cheveux en bataille et mon mascara coulait lamentablement sur mes joues. Ah ça, je n'étais pas prête pour remporter le titre de Miss Amérique ! Je pris appui sur le lavabo et me regardai dans le miroir. Je m'étais fait une promesse, celle de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse. J'avais trahi cette promesse et voilà le résultat. Mais il fallait que je surmonte ça. Ça ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça, ce n'était pas comme si je sortais avec lui depuis des années. N'empêche qu'il était hors de question que je sois amie avec lui. Le côtoyer serait bien trop difficile. Et puis, on ne peut pas être véritablement amie avec quelqu'un qui nous attire. Physiquement et mentalement. Je voyais déjà ça d'ici…Lui, si parfait qu'il en devenait douloureux de le regarder, me demandant comment j'allais, si je voulais faire quelque chose ce soir, si je voulais un coup de main pour mes révisions. Et moi ne cessant de penser à quoi il ressemblerait sans ses vêtements, m'imaginant en train de me promener avec lui, son bras autour de mes épaules…ca me faisait déjà mal d'imaginer ces situations, alors les vivre, c'était tout simplement impossible. Je devais absolument couper les ponts avec Edward Cullen. Mouais…Encore un truc simple à faire quoi !

Après une rapide retouche maquillage, j'avais repris plus ou moins une apparence humaine. Il ne me restait plus qu'à affronter le trajet en bus jusqu'au campus et je pourrais me plonger dans mes bouquins pour penser à autre chose qu'au formidable petit cul d'Edward….Non ! Bella ! T'arrête tout de suite d'avoir des images pareilles en tête ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Un vent froid me piqua le visage et me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je remontai le col de ma veste et descendit les quelques marches qui me séparaient du trottoir et de sa Volvo. Volvo ? Sa Volvo ? SA VOLVO ??? Edward était à l'intérieur, regardant fixement devant lui. S'il était resté pour me présenter ses excuses ou me proposer son amitié, il pouvait aller royalement se faire foutre…Surtout parce que je ne pourrais pas lui dire non. Et encore moins lui dire d'aller se faire foutre ! Je regardai droit devant moi et passai comme si de rien n'était devant lui. J'avais fait à peine quelques mètres quand j'entendis une portière claquer. Je marchai un peu plus vite mais le bruit de ses pas devint de plus en plus proche. Et merde ! Pourtant, une partie de moi avait envie de faire une Ola. Cela eut au moins le mérite de me forcer à accélérer le pas mais il me rattrapa facilement. Je pouvais le sentir derrière moi. Il ne devait lui rester qu'un mètre ou deux avant d'arriver à ma hauteur, il était inutile de continuer à jouer ce petit jeu ridicule, il était capable de me courir après. Je me retournai brusquement et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand je vis à quel point il était proche de moi.

« Put…Edwaaaard ! Tu veux me faire avoir une attaque ou quoi ? » attaquais-je. Cependant, ce n'était pas facile de rester fâchée si je continuai à me noyer dans l'ambre de ses yeux. Je fixai mon regard sur l'encolure de son pull. Mauvais idée. Et si je regardai les voitures qui passent hein ? Ouais bonne idée ça.

« Bella…Regarde moi…s'il te plait. » Non, non, non, je regarde les voitures ! Il leva sa main vers mon visage mais je reculai.

« Edward…C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je…Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'espérais mais c'est bon….Mais, s'il te plait, laisse moi maintenant. » Ne pleure pas ! Surtout pas !

« Si tu as compris, moi pas….De quoi tu parles ? » Il avait laissé retomber son bras le long de son corps. J'en profitai pour fixer mon attention sur ses mains.

« Rien, laisse tomber, je dois prendre mon bus. Salut ! » dis je en me retournant. Je repris ma marche d'un pas assuré et avec une incroyable envie de me retourner. La partie de moi qui se réjouissait d'avoir revu Edward mourait d'envie qu'il me coure après encore une fois, mais il ne revint pas. Je baissai la tête, refoulant tant bien que mal les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux.

Le trajet jusqu'au campus se passa comme dans un brouillard. Je dois avouer que mes cours se passèrent de la même façon. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu un être cher, quelqu'un à qui je tenais énormément. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je ne le connaissais pas tant que ça. A part un diner et quelques conversations, nous n'avions jamais rien partagés. Et pourtant…Il me semblait que ma vie était intrinsèquement liée à la sienne. Que je ne pouvais être heureuse qu'a ses côtés. C'était ridicule, dingue, insensé mais au fond de moi, je ne pouvais pas envisager un futur où il n'aurait pas été présent. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait putain ? Je pensais comme ces pauvres filles dans les romans d'amour à deux balles. Etait ce bien moi qui venais de penser que ma vie était intrinsèquement liée à la sienne ??? Je laissai tomber ma tête sur mon pupitre. C'était mon dernier cours de la journée et je n'avais pris aucune note. A chaque fois, je m'étais installée, avait sorti mes cours, de quoi écrire et puis….J'étais restée là, à penser sans cesse à Edward, à ce que je lui avais dit, à ce qu'il m'avait dit, aux moindres de nos gestes, à chaque expression de son visage. Bon, si tous mes examens portaient sur le sujet « Edward Cullen et ses réactions », j'étais certaine de les réussir haut la main. M'étonnerait quand même que ce soit le cas. Je devais absolument me ressaisir.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit et je me dépêchai de sortir afin de ne pas louper mon bus. Quand je les vis tous les trois. Jasper tenait Alice dans ses bras, comme si au moindre coup de vent, elle allait s'envoler. Edward se trouvait face à eux et me tournait donc le dos. Alice m'aperçut et me leva la main en me faisant signe de les rejoindre. J'accélérai donc le pas en espérant qu'elle ne se mettrait pas à crier après moi. J'étais à la limite de me mettre à courir mais je ne voulais pas lui donner l'impression que je le fuyais…Même si c'était ce que j'étais en train de faire. Ridicule ? Ok, peut être mais je n'en avais rien à foutre. J'avais quand même ma fierté. Et puis, je n'avais plus huit ans et Edward n'était pas un monstre caché sous mon lit. Pas de raison de le fuir mais je n'étais pas encore prête à la confrontation amicale. J'étais adulte et responsable. Je pouvais très bien gérer cette situation. Et puis, je n'allais tout de même pas me mettre à cavaler dés que je l'apercevais. Quoique…Noooon, Bella, tu l'as dit toi-même : adulte et responsable. Et les adultes responsables peuvent très bien gérer une rupture. Enfin…Il parait. Je passai donc à quelques mètres de lui seulement sans détaler pour autant. N'empêche qu'une fois dehors, je me rendis compte à quel point mon rythme cardiaque était élevé. J'essayai de ralentir un peu sans pour autant rater mon bus, mais je ne voyais même pas où je mettais les pieds. La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit, c'est qu'il me serait peut être plus compliqué d'oublier Edward que je ne le pensais.

Deux semaines plus tard, j'en étais toujours au même point. Je le croisais régulièrement et je baissai les yeux à chaque fois. Si je commençais à le regarder, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir m'arrêter de le fixer. Enfin, bon, l'avantage, c'est que je connaissais par cœur tout les revêtements de sols du campus. Rien qu'avec ça, je pouvais dire avec certitude où je me trouvais.

Je récupérais ma voiture le lendemain, c'était mon dernier trajet en bus pour rentrer chez moi et dire que j'en étais heureuse était un doux euphémisme ! La journée n'avait pas été particulièrement facile et devoir me taper 38 minutes exactement de bus n'était pas la meilleure façon de la terminer mais au moins, c'était la dernière fois.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à traverser la rue pour rejoindre mon arrêt quand une Porsche jaune vif s'arrêta brusquement devant moi. Je bloquai net, ne sachant pas si je devais me mettre à gueuler sur cet abruti de chauffeur ou passer mon chemin sans y prêter plus d'attention. La vitre s'abaissa et je restai bouche bée, exactement comme une carpe hors de l'eau.

« Monte, Bella ! » m'ordonna Alice Cullen. Je remuai faiblement la tête de gauche à droite. « Bella….S'il te plait. » On aurait dit qu'elle s'adressait à un enfant en bas âge. « Je te préviens, je ne considérerai pas un non comme une réponse valable ! » Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Et puis, ça allait m'épargner de faire le trajet dans un bus bondé. Je fis le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la portière.

« Bien…Voilà, je suis montée ! » dis-je en bouclant ma ceinture. « Qu'est ce que tu veux Alice ? » Je ne voulais pas absolument me montrer impolie mais je n'aimais pas plus que ça son attitude.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je veux quelque chose ? Je te propose juste de rentrer en voiture ! Ça t'étonne tant que ça que ça ne puisse être que par simple amitié ? » demandât-elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

« Regarde la route Alice, s'il te plait » Comme elle obtempérait, je ne pouvais pas être totalement franche, je serai passée pour impolie. Car oui, ça m'étonnait que ce soit par simple amitié. « Ok, d'accord. On va dire que je peux croire que c'est par simple amitié. Tourne à droite, c'est plus court par là. A droite, Alice, là c'est tout droit…Bon, pas grave, prends la deuxième à gauche… »

« Calme-toi, Bella ! Tu rentreras chez toi, je veux juste t'expliquer certaines choses à propos d'Edward. »

« C'est pas la peine Alice, j'ai compris, je me suis fais des films, c'est tout…Il me faut juste le temps pour l'accepter mais je lui reparlerai. » Bien, en une phrase, je venais de démolir tout ce que je m'étais promis. Lui reparler ? Mais bien sûr, comme ça, à chaque fois, je saurais ce que ça fait de se prendre un coup de poignard en plein cœur !

« C'est justement là où tu te trompes… »

« Et bien s'il ne veut plus me parler, je vois pas où est le problème ! » Peut être que je pourrais m'épargner des discussions douloureuses en fin de compte.

« Bella, est ce que tu pourrais me laisser parler ? Tu deviens aussi exaspérante que moi ! »

« Ok, je me tais…Mais je ne suis pas exaspérante ! »

« Oh que si, tu ne t'en rends pas compte c'est tout…Comme moi d'ailleurs, mais comme tout le monde me le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai ! » rétorquât elle en souriant. « Bon, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que…Ed m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé entre vous… » Oh mon dieu ! Pas les détails au moins ?! « …et comme tu ne lui as pas vraiment laissé ni le temps ni l'occasion de s'expliquer, j'ai pensé que moi, tu m'écouterais. »

« Et je peux savoir ce qui t'as amenée à penser ça ? »

« Ben…Parce que là, t'as pas le choix ! Tu ne peux pas faire autrement…Sauf si tu sautes de la voiture évidemment…Mais tu ne serais pas assez idiote pour faire ça hein ? » Je dois avouer que l'idée me traversa bel et bien l'esprit, un peu comme quand vous voyez des gens sauter à l'élastique. Vous vous dites que vous aussi, vous le feriez bien un jour, mais vous savez au fond de vous que jamais au grand jamais vous ne feriez une chose pareille.

« Bon, comme je n'ai pas le choix, vas y, je t'écoute. » Je me demandais quand même ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à me dire qui méritait un pseudo kidnapping. Je ne pus m'empêcher de souffler pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas spécialement heureuse de ne pas l'avoir, le choix et elle soupira à son tour.

« Bella, est ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plait, être un peu moins sur tes gardes et crispée ? Tu ressembles à mes frères quand je parle d'aller faire du shopping avec eux ! » L'image eut le mérite de me faire sourire ce qui ne m'était plus arrivé depuis...Mmmh, deux semaines ?! Et, rien que pour ça, je me forçai à me détendre. « Ah ben tu vois, quand tu veux ! »

« Alice, tu m'emmènes où, là ? » Parce que bon, ok, elle était sympa et tout, mais j'aurais aimé savoir où elle me conduisait.

« Tu verras bien, laisse moi parler avant qu'on ne soit arrivées ! »

« OK, je me tais et je t'écoute ! Vas-y, je t'en prie ! » Comme si j'avais eu le choix !

« Bien, alors d'abord, pourquoi tu n'as plus voulu parler à mon frère ? » Je devais pas me taire moi ?

« Alice ! C'est…Il…En fait, c'est…Comment t'expliquer…C'est que…Disons que…T'as pas une autre question ? » Je me sentais rougir au fur et à mesure que je bafouillais, et bien évidemment, ça me mettait encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Non…Mais je vais quand même te dire quelque chose. Edward est quelqu'un qui a des principes. Des principes auxquels il tient. Il ne dit pas certaines choses à la légère. En fait, » reprit-elle après un silence « Edward ne dit jamais rien à la légère… »

« Alice, il m'a repoussée…rejetée…Alors quoi qu'il ait dit, je ne pense pas que ça a beaucoup d'importance. » Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux et clignai plusieurs fois des paupières pour les chasser.

« Et c'est là que tu te trompes…On arrive bientôt, alors, je veux juste te dire une dernière chose : Edward tient à toi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il n'a peut être pas réagi de la bonne façon ou de la manière à laquelle tu t'attendais mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que c'est réciproque. » Elle arrêta alors la voiture. J'avais regardé mes mains tant qu'elle parlait, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Enfin, plutôt de comprendre les implications de ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle frappa à ma vitre et je sursautai, je m'étais totalement perdu dans mes pensées. Elle me sourit et me fis signe de sortir. Je regardai alors où j'étais. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. Elle s'était garée devant une villa peinte en blanc. D'immenses baies vitrées trouaient les murs du rez-de-chaussée. D'où je me trouvais, je ne voyais pas bien à quoi ressemblait le premier étage mais il était clair que le moindre placard devait être plus grand de ce qui me servait d'appartement. J'ouvris la portière et sortis de la voiture mais je ne réussis pas à fermer ma bouche. J'avais un peu peur de comprendre où je me trouvais en fin de compte.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et mon cœur cessa de battre. Je regardai à terre en passant nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux mais le rire que j'entendis n'était pas celui d'Edward. Rassurée, je redressai la tête. Emmett se tenait sur le porche, se tenant les côtes tellement il riait. Une grande blonde, Rosalie, se tenait à ses côtés et le toisait d'un air apitoyé, comme si elle avait presque honte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Emmett dut s'en apercevoir parce qu'il se redressa soudainement et s'adressa à elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Non mais ma puce, c'est parce que t'as pas vu sa tête ! Je te jure, je pensais pas qu'être pris pour Edward me ferait autant marrer mais là, c'était trop fort ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un pitoyable gamin quand tu t'y mets, tu sais ? » Elle secoua la tête, et ses magnifiques cheveux se déployèrent comme un rideau autour de son visage. Des lourdes boucles de ses cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses épaules. Jusque là, j'avais plutôt été fière de mes cheveux et de leur couleur chocolat mais là, j'étais prête à me teindre en blonde si je pouvais avoir la même chevelure qu'elle. « Il n'est pas encore là, si tu veux savoir mais il ne devrait pas tarder je pense. » reprit elle en regardant dans notre direction mais sans donner l'impression qu'elle s'adressait à moi. Je savais de qui elle parlait et je n'eu plus qu'une envie, prendre mes jambes à mon cou et m'enfuir très loin. Mais Alice m'en empêcha en me prenant par le bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison. Emmett et Rosalie descendirent les quelques marches qui se trouvaient devant la maison, comme s'ils venaient à notre rencontre, mais ils bifurquèrent immédiatement vers la droite. Je venais à peine de grimper la dernière marche quand j'entendis un moteur de voiture rugir bruyamment. Alice me regarda et haussa les épaules en ouvrant la porte. Elle se mit sur le côté et me fis signe de rentrer.

Une fois l'intérieur, je ne sus où poser le regard. Un magnifique escalier de bois clair se trouvait devant nous. Sur la gauche, une arcade percée dans le mur laissait entrevoir un salon. La décoration était résolument moderne mais pas trop sophistiquée. Une immense toile était suspendue sur le mur du fond, et je crus reconnaitre un Jackson Pollock. Un canapé en coin qui pouvait facilement suffire pour une quinzaine de personne lui faisait face. Je reconnus Jasper qui y étais assit. Il se retourna et me fit un petit signe de la main auquel je répondis presque malgré moi. Sur la droite, il y avait une porte ouverte et j'aperçus un bureau sur lequel reposait un ordinateur. Le hall était décoré différemment du salon, du moins, de ce que j'avais pu en voir. Où je me trouvais, tout était clair aussi mais les peintures accrochées au mur n'étaient pas aussi contemporaines que celle du salon. Mais cela rendait ce hall plus douillet et accueillant…Le terme « cosy » aurait collé mais je le trouvais un peu trop simple.

« Je te fais visiter ? » me proposa Alice. J'hochai la tête, ne sachant quoi lui dire. L'éducation que j'avais reçue avait été très bonne, mais Charlie ne m'avait jamais enseigné comment me comporter quand je me rendais compte que je côtoyais des gens ayant autant d'argent. Attention, je n'étais pas envieuse, mais je ne pouvais pas concevoir que je me trouvais bien à l'intérieur de cette maison en tant qu'invitée. « Suis-moi alors ! » Elle avait à peine fais quelques pas en direction du salon que mon regard fut attiré par un piano. Inconsciemment, je me dirigeai vers lui. Comment avais je pu ne pas le remarquer tout de suite ? Je sentis plus que je ne vis Alice me suivre et je me tournai vers elle. J'allais lui demander à qui il appartenait et pourquoi l'avoir mis ici. Je pensais que, généralement, les gens mettaient leur piano dans un salon, où ils pouvaient en jouer quand ils recevaient des invités. Ici, dans le hall, je trouvais ça presqu'incongru.

« C'est pour l'acoustique » me répondit Alice avant même que je n'aie demandé quoi que ce soit. « Edward trouve qu'elle est meilleure ici. Et comme il n'y a que lui qui en joue… » Évidemment ! Il jouait du piano ! Et j'étais prêt à parier qu'il jouait magnifiquement bien en plus. Est-ce qu'une seule personne au monde pouvait me trouver un défaut à Edward Cullen ? Parce que là, mon amour propre en prenait un coup, une fois de plus !

« Tu viens, je vais te faire visiter le reste de la mai… » La porte s'ouvrit et Alice s'arrêta de parler. Edward se tenait devant nous et, malgré la distance qui nous séparait, je pouvais voir ses mains se crisper sur le chambranle de la porte. « Bon, ben…je vous laisse » lâcha Alice avant de s'en aller en sautillant rejoindre Jasper au salon. Edward se passa les mains sur le visage puis, referma la porte. Il restait là, le dos tourné. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas me voir chez lui ou pour d'autres raisons. Quant à moi, je pris conscience que je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de courir jusqu'à lui et me blottir dans ses bras. Mais j'avais bien trop peur de sa réaction pour avoir le courage de le faire. Il se mit à me fixer et j'eu du mal à soutenir son regard mais je ne voulais pas flancher. Pas question de me remettre à pleurer devant lui. Il fit deux, trois pas dans ma direction et j'en fis autant au même moment. Nous nous regardâmes et le même sourire naquit sur nos lèvres.

« Bella… »

« Edward » J'avais parlé en même temps que lui et mon sourire devint plus franc, plus vrai.

« Désolé. Vas-y, je t'en prie. » dit il en avançant vers moi.

« Non, toi d'abord ! » répliquais-je. Hors de question de me lancer sans savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire.

« Bien…ca te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie mes frères et sœurs entendent ce que je vais te dire… »

« Tu as remarqué qu'ils ne sont même pas dans la même pièce que nous ? » Miracle, j'arrivais encore à réfléchir alors que je pouvais sentir l'irrésistible odeur de sa peau.

« Heu…Oui…Mais…Ils arriveront toujours à trouver un moyen pour nous écouter…Ils y arrivent toujours ! » répondit il sans se départir de son si merveilleux sourire en coin.

« Bon, ben dans ce cas…Allons-y alors ! » J'avais eu raison : il m'était impossible de dire non à Edward Cullen.

Il passa devant moi et il ne me resta plus qu'à le suivre. Il me tint la porte ouverte et je le remerciai d'un sourire. N'empêche que dans mon cerveau, les questions-réponses fusaient à toute vitesse. Surtout parce que la réponse était à chaque fois « peut être ».

Est-ce que c'est si important ce qu'il a à me dire ? _Peut être_

Est-ce qu'il est finalement amoureux de moi ? _Peut être_

Est-ce qu'il va m'embrasser ? _Peut être_

Est-ce que nous allons être à nouveau ensemble ? _Peut être_

Est-ce qu'il regrette d'être parti ? _Peut être_

Est-ce qu'il allait m'annoncer qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi Alice m'avait conduite ici ? _Peut être_

Est-ce qu'il allait me demander ce que je foutais ici ? _Peut être_

Est-ce qu'il est humainement possible d'être aussi beau ? _Peut être_

Est-ce que c'est normal que je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de son fabuleux et fantastique petit cul ? _Peut être_

Est-ce que je deviens folle ? _Peut être_

Bon…de toute façon, je ne pouvais plus reculer. A moins de me mettre à courir comme une dératée loin de cet endroit. Inenvisageable. Ok…J'étais foutue. Edward était toujours devant moi, il s'arrêta quelques instants et je fis de même. Il se tourna alors vers moi et me sourit comme lui seul savait le faire. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et mon cerveau se transformait en marshmallow…Réaction habituelle, pas de quoi paniquer.

« Bella…Je ne sais pas comment te dire… » J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de se casser la tête, que je pouvais surmonter son rejet mais il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me faire taire. Quand il recula, même mon cerveau se taisait. « Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu comptes énormément pour moi. Tu es devenue si importante que ça me fait peur quelques fois. J'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce que tout cela signifie. On ne se connait pas depuis assez longtemps pour que tout ceci paraisse normal et pourtant…Je me sens mal dés que je suis loin de toi. »

Il s'éloigna un peu de moi et j'eu la certitude ridicule que c'était lui qui allait se mettre à courir comme un dératé. Mais il se retourna à nouveau vers moi et reprit : « Je sais que c'est complètement dingue mais…C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien. Je comprendrai parfaitement que ça te fasse peur, que tu sois effrayée ou que tu me prennes pour un fou mais je voulais que tu le saches. » Il passa à nouveau ses mains sur son visage, il avait l'air anxieux de connaitre ma réaction alors que moi, je devais lutter pour ne pas sauter dans tous les sens.

« Edward…mon dieu, c'est tellement…Incroyable, enfin, je veux dire…Je n'arrête pas de me prendre la tête depuis…Enfin, parce que je trouvais ça tellement…Impossible…D'être aussi attachée à toi alors que je ne et connaissais que depuis quelques jours mais là, c'est… » Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, je souriais tellement que mes joues me faisaient mal. Il tendit une main vers moi et je ne résistai plus, je me jetai dans ses bras, respirant à nouveau l'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux, mes doigts caressant la peau douce de sa nuque. Il était resté quelques secondes les bras ballants, se demandant surement comment réagir. Mais il les avait refermés sur moi et je pouvais l'entendre respirer dans mes cheveux.

Pourtant…Pourtant, il restait un petit truc qui m'empêchait de savourer pleinement cet instant. Pourquoi m'avait il repoussé la dernière fois ? Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

« Edward…Il faut que je te demande…Tu vas peut être trouver ça ridicule après ce que tu viens de me dire mais…Il faut que je sache. » Il avait été honnête avec moi, il m'avait ouvert son cœur (C'est bien moi qui parles là ?) il fallait que je le sois aussi. « Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu m'as…Enfin, tu vois, chez moi…Je croyais que tu en avais aussi envie que moi et puis, d'un coup… »

« Oh Bella ! Je suis désolé que tu ais pu croire que je ne voulais pas de toi. C'est juste que…est ce que tu as des principes, des trucs contre lesquels tu ne pourrais pas aller ? » me demandât-il soudainement.

« Euh…Je pense...Enfin, oui, je suis végétarienne, donc, la viande, il est hors de question que j'y touche mais…J'ai peur de ne pas bien voir le rapport. »

« Hum…Oui, en fait, il n'y a pas de rapport avec le fait que tu sois végétarienne. C'est juste que je voulais t'expliquer qu'il y a des choses auxquelles tu crois et que tu ne pourrais pas renier si facilement. » Il passa samain dans mes cheveux, effleurant délicatement la ligne de ma mâchoire. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long de mes épaules pour les poser sur ma taille. Mon ventre se contracta presque douloureusement à ce contact. C'était incroyable ce qu'il arrivait à provoquer physiquement chez moi juste par le contact de ses mains. En clair, je pouvais changer de culotte quand je rentrerai chez moi. Il me sourit, déposa un léger baiser au coin de mes lèvres et reprit : « J'ai envie d'être avec toi le plus possible mais… » Il y a toujours un « mais » bordel ! « …Il y une chose que tu dois savoir : je suis ce qu'on appelle "vieux jeu" sur quelques sujets…Et le sexe en fait partie. » terminât-il dans un souffle. Quant à moi, j'avais peur de comprendre.

« Tu veux dire que…Que…Pas avant le mariage, un truc dans le genre ? » Oh non…Non…Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non !!!

« Je ne suis peut être pas si vieux jeu que ça en fait, mais…Je te respecte beaucoup trop pour que ça aille si vite entre nous ! » Quoi ? Mais ta gueule ! Prends-moi, là, tout de suite ! (1)

« J'ai envie, j'ai besoin de te connaitre mieux que ça avant de franchir le pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas très courant pour un homme de penser comme cela mais…je n'y peux rien. »

« OK… » Comment ça, ok ? Pas d'accord du tout, ouais ! Mais ferme là toi ! « Tu es conscient que je vais tenter régulièrement de te violer ? »

« Un viol, c'est sans consentement, Bella ! » corrigeât-il. Il m'attira contre lui, je levai les yeux vers lui et sourit. Il sourit à son tour, et je pense que nous souriions toujours quand nos lèvres se rencontrèrent.

(1) copyright Solenne God

* * *

**Les notes (presque) utiles de l'auteure :**

Oui, je sais...Toujours pas de lemons...Même moi, j'ai du mal....Edward Cullen et sa fichue conscience vont finir par me rendre folle ;-)

Comment vous expliquer l'immense bonheur que je ressent à chaque fois que je reçois un mail de FanFic ? Autant vous dire que j'ai encore applaudi mon écran...Alors, un immense merci à :

anayata, paty50, sweetmeli, Fanoudusud, sonono1, Edward-Cullen-addict, SolN, bichou85, kacie27, twilight007, Letmesign23, Galswinthe, ecathe38, aude77, chouchoumag,Yumie76, annecllen69, eliloulou, hardysabrina, jenny91, So-Amel, Buffy, gistrel, chriwyatt, Bababbou Cullen, chartelle, alice'ntom et Lenerol.

C'est toujours avec plaisir que je vois de nouveau nom s'ajouter aux habituées des reviews...Mes appels désespérés du clavier ne sont peut être pas vains ^^

Merci à Ellen1882, ma fidèle bêta, traqueuse de mots oubliés, de lettres inutiles, de fautes de frappe en tout genre et bien plus encore !

Merci également comme toujours à toutes celles qui m'ont ajoutées en alert mais qui n'ont toujours pas compris qu'appuyer sur le bouton vert équivalait à me faire sourire toute la journée !

Prochain chapitre pour je ne sais pas quand mais certainement pour la semaine prochaine.


	8. Chapter 8 Présentations

**Disclaimer** : Twilight...bla bla bla Stephenie Meyer

**Chapitre 8. Présentations**

Quand Edward me raccompagna chez moi, je dus me forcer pour ne pas faire d'allusions stupides ou même tout simplement pour ne pas lui proposer de venir boire le fameux dernier verre. Il avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse mais je gardais les miennes enfoncées dans mes poches, de peur de ne pas pouvoir résister à toucher un peu plus que sa main. Il se gara devant chez moi et je tournai la tête vers lui en souriant. Mon sourire devait être légèrement crispé mais c'était ça ou me retrouver à essayer de lui monter dessus. Autant avoir l'air conne.

« Bon…Ben, je vais y aller. Merci de m'avoir ramenée » parvins-je à articuler avant que ses yeux se fixent sur moi et me fassent perdre toutes facultés.

« Je viens te chercher demain ? » me demandât-il sans se départir de son si fabuleux sourire en coin.

« Heu…En fait, je sèche les cours demain matin pour récupérer ma voiture mais on peut se voir demain midi si tu veux ? »

« Et comment vas tu aller jusqu'au garage ? » Dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Je voulais bien rester sage, du moins, essayer, mais s'il me provoquait, je ne répondais plus de rien !

« Ben, en bus ! » Il voulait que j'y aille comment ? A pieds ? 23 kilomètres ? Mais ça va pas, non ?

« Tu ne préfèrerais pas y aller en voiture ? » Tout en disant cela, il remit une mèche de mes cheveux en place. Encore un ou deux gestes comme ça et il pourrait dire adieu à sa chemise.

« Ca dépend… » S'il veut jouer avec mes nerfs, je peux jouer avec les siens aussi !

« De ? » Il était visiblement étonné, ce qui me fit jubiler intérieurement.

« Ben, de qui est le chauffeur ! » Je me rapprochai un tout petit peu de lui.

« Moi, bien évidemment, qui voudrais tu que ce soit d'autre ? » A son tour, il se rapprocha de moi.

« Hmm, je ne sais pas,…Pourquoi pas Alice ? » Et hop, quelques centimètres supplémentaires de gagnés !

« Bella…Tu te moques de moi là ? » Ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? » Je ne pouvais pas me rapprocher plus de lui sans tomber. Mais je penchai néanmoins la tête sur le côté. Avec un peu de chance…

« Oui… » Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, se contentant de frôler mes lèvres des siennes. Je fermai les yeux, la seule chose dont je voulais avoir conscience, c'était de la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, du bruit de sa respiration, de son souffle comme une caresse sur ma peau…Mon cœur s'emballa et je dus me reculer brusquement pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

« Waouh ! » Bon, ok, ce n'était surement pas le truc le plus intelligent que j'aie dit de toute ma vie, mais c'était la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit : Waouh ! Waouh ! Waouh !

« A ce point là ? » Je vis qu'il se retenait difficilement de rire et j'éclatai de rire.

« C'est bon, fous-toi de moi, je te donne la permission ! »

« C'est juste que je suis…étonné…C'est bien la première fois que tu réagis comme ça alors que je ne t'ai même pas encore embrassée ! »

« Oui...Je sais pas…C'est peut être à cause du chauffage…Tu l'as monté à fond ?! » m'exclamais-je.

« Et moi qui pensais que c'était parce que j'embrassai merveilleusement bien ! »

« Rêve pas, Cullen… »

« Ah oui ? » Il se pencha vers moi, resta quelques instants à deux ou trois centimètres de mon visage et enfin, il m'embrassa. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sur les miennes, sa langue forçant le passage de mes dents. Le gout de sa bouche, la douceur de ses lèvres, la fraicheur de son haleine, sa langue jouant avec la mienne, ses mains fourrageant dans mes cheveux, mes doigts s'accrochant désespérément à sa nuque…Ma respiration devint haletante et mon rythme cardiaque augmenta de nouveau. Il s'en rendit compte car il s'arrêta et posa son front sur le mien.

« Alors ? C'est toujours à cause du chauffage ? » Ses yeux étaient fermés mais son sourire trahissait ses pensées.

« C'est toi…Et tu le sais…Maintenant… » Je me reculai, saisis mon sac qui se trouvait à mes pieds et enclenchai la poignée de la portière. « Comme tu as certains principes et que je n'ai pas envie de te violer dans ta voiture,…je vais y aller ! » Je me dépêchai de déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et sortis précipitamment de la voiture. Je ne me retournai pas avant d'avoir atteint la porte. Il me sourit une dernière fois avant d'enclencher une vitesse et de démarrer. Je rentrai chez moi avec le sourire aux lèvres et une question en tête : pouvait-on réellement avoir un orgasme rien qu'en embrassant quelqu'un ?

Comme à chaque fois, je venais à peine de rentrer dans ma douche que le téléphone sonna. J'hésitai si je devais répondre ou pas mais la curiosité l'emporta. Je faillis bien évidemment m'étaler sur le parquet, courir avec les pieds mouillés n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée avec mon sens de l'équilibre particulièrement défaillant, mais je me rattrapai tant bien que mal au canapé et réussis à atterrir dessus et à me saisir du combiné avant qu'il ne cesse de sonner. Un véritable exploit !

« Ouais ?! » Bon, ok, ce n'était pas très poli mais au vu des circonstances…

« Bella ? » Edward. Evidemment.

« Edward ! »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Heu…oui, pourquoi ? » Sauf que je ne suis pas avec toi…

« Oh, pour rien, c'est juste que tu as mis un peu de temps à répondre et tu es essoufflée… »

« J'étais sous ma douche… » Il croyait quoi, lui ?

« Je t'arrête tout de suite ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend d'un coup ?

« Parce que penser à toi nue, l'eau qui coule sur ton corps… »

« Et toi qui n'est même pas là…Mais bon, si tu tiens à tes principes, moi je tiens à ma santé mentale, alors arrête de me mettre en tête certaines images s'il te plait ! » Trop tard, les images étaient là…

« Ok, de toute façon, c'est mieux pour la mienne aussi…en fait, je voulais juste savoir à quelle heure je pouvais venir te chercher demain ? »

« Je sais pas…9 heures, ça te va ? »

« Ok, parfait, à demain alors… »

« Ok, bye ! » et je raccrochai. Tout simplement parce que si je restai encore deux minutes de plus en ligne, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de faire quelques allusions mal placées, ce qui ne m'arrangerait pas, et lui non plus. Enfin, ça, je l'espérais !

Le lendemain matin, il était déjà là quand j'ouvris ma porte. Mes mains commencèrent à trembler, mes jambes devinrent comme du coton et le contenu de mon estomac se transforma en un million de papillons. Réaction normale et habituelle de mon corps quand je le voyais. Je sautillai jusqu'à sa voiture et m'arrêtai net devant lui. Il sourit, replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille comme à son habitude et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Salut. »

« Salut. » Mon dieu qu'on devait avoir l'air con ! « Je suis contente que ce soit toi et pas Alice finalement ! »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? » Ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi. C'était ridicule mais jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi en sécurité. Je savais au fond de moi que rien ne pouvait m'arriver quand j'étais avec lui.

« Parce que je ne pense pas que sa façon de me dire bonjour aurait été aussi agréable ! » Son rire fut sa seule réponse et elle me suffisait amplement. Je grimpai à l'intérieur de la Volvo et bouclai ma ceinture.

Nous gardâmes le silence pendant presque tout le trajet et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés devant le garage qu'Edward s'adressa à moi.

« Je peux te demander une faveur ? » Abandonner mes études, partir loin avec toi au soleil et faire l'amour tous les jours sur une plage ? OK, on part quand ? Rêve pas Bella !

« Euh, oui, bien sur…Si je ne suis pas obligée de dire oui remarque ! » Ben oui, on sait jamais !

« Evidemment que tu es en droit de refuser, jamais je ne te demanderai de te forcer à faire quelque chose ! » Je me tournai vers lui, totalement intriguée par ce qu'il allait me demander et qui lui faisait prendre un ton si…Solennel. « Voilà, j'ai bien réfléchi et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que… » Généralement, ça pue quand un mec vous dit qu'il a bien réfléchit. Mon sourire s'évanouit et j'enfonçai mes doigts dans mon siège. « …Ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi d'accepter mon point de vue sur le sexe. » Bon, ça ne pue peut être pas autant que je ne l'aurais cru finalement. Je me détendis quelque peu et défis ma ceinture de sécurité pour pouvoir me tourner complètement vers lui.

« Edward… Je…C'est clair que le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'ai été étonnée. Surtout parce que ça ne m'est pas arrivé très souvent qu'un garçon ne veuille pas coucher avec moi dés qu'il en a l'occasion. Enfin, je veux dire que… » J'étais en train de m'enfoncer toute seule. La période de ma vie que j'étais en train de faire resurgir n'était pas quelque chose dont j'étais fière mais il était en droit de savoir, après tout, il avait été honnête avec moi. « Tu sais, quand Jake est…Enfin, quand…Il est… »

« Mort ? » demandât-il en posant sa main sur mon bras. J'hochai la tête et repris.

« Oui, voilà…Enfin bon, pendant un certain temps, j'étais comme morte. Je ne voulais plus rien faire. Et puis mon père s'est inquiété et moi…J'ai voulu lui prouver que…Enfin, bon…Disons que j'ai commencé à sortir…et à boire…Et les deux mélangés, ben, ça donne des choses dont je ne suis pas très fière… » Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues mais je ne fis rien pour les essuyer. C'était la première fois que j'en parlais avec quelqu'un d'autre que mes parents et au plus je parlais, au plus j'avais l'impression de me défaire d'un poids dont je prenais seulement conscience de sa présence maintenant. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai cherché à remplacé Jake. Parce qu'à ce moment là, je pensai réellement qu'un autre pouvait prendre sa place. Parce que je pensais qu'à force d'essayer, je finirai bien par trouver quelqu'un qui soit comme Jake, qui m'aime. Parce que je voulais me prouver que ma vie n'allait pas s'arrêter. En fait, ma vie était en stand by et je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. Et puis… passé un certain nombre de verre, si un mec te propose d'aller visiter la banquette arrière de sa voiture, tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée. » Mon rire fut amer et je regardai fixement le pare brise.

« Bella…Tu n'es pas obligée de m'expliquer quoi que se soit. Tout ça n'a aucune importance ! »

« Si, parce que je veux que tu saches. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai réagis comme ça quand tu es venu chez moi la première fois. Parce que je ne pensais pas que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi étaient réciproques. Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi aussi. Je pensais que, oui, tu t'intéressais à moi, mais peut-être pas autant que je l'aurais voulu ou je sais pas…Qu'on devait absolument le faire parce que sinon, tu n'aurais plus eu d'intérêt pour moi. Je sais que c'est complètement con ! » ajoutais-je en l'entendant soupirer. « Mais c'est ce que je pensais et puis, quand tu m'as parlé de tes principes…Je t'avoue que j'ai trouvé ça ridicule mais après tout, pourquoi pas…Tout ce que je sais Edward, c'est que la seule envie que j'aie, c'est d'être avec toi. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'on inverse les rôles, pas toi ? »

« Quoi ? Moi dans le rôle du mec qui essaye de convaincre sa copine qu'il faut qu'ils fassent l'amour ? »

« Et moi dans le rôle de la fille qui dit non ! » Il éclata de rire. « C'est ridicule…Mais je ne peux pas aller contre ce que je pense être juste Bella. Néanmoins, quand je te dit que j'y ai réfléchi, je ne te mens pas…Je n'ai toujours pas envie que ça aille trop vite entre nous mais…Accepterais-tu de rencontrer mes parents ? »

« Pardon ? » Wow ! Le seul parent que j'aie jamais rencontré, c'était Billy Black. Et il me connaissait depuis que j'étais toute petite. Bon, ok, lui et les parents Newton. Mais comme j'avais travaillé pour eux tous les étés, ce n'était pas vraiment une rencontre.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir chez moi ce soir pour rencontrer Carlisle et Esmée ? »

« Heu…Oui ! Je suis morte de peur mais oui ! »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu as peur ? Ils ne sont pas si effrayants que ça ? Si ? »

« Non, c'est juste que…On ne peut pas dire que je sois une spécialiste de la rencontre avec les parents ! »

« Ca va bien se passer, tu verras. Et puis, je voudrais rencontrer ton père également. Enfin, si tu es d'accord, ben évidemment. »

« Charlie ? Tu veux rencontrer…Charlie ? » Charlie…Qui est flic…Et qui sait donc se servir d'un flingue…Il est fou !

« Oui…Il y a un souci ? »

« Non…Il va vouloir très certainement te tuer, mais non, pas de problème ! Je peux quand même savoir pourquoi tu veux le voir ? »

« Disons que je trouve important qu'il sache qui je suis…Tu ne lui as pas encore parlé de moi n'est-ce pas ? »

« Charlie est mon père…Je ne savais même pas si tu m'ai…Si tu voulais vraiment de moi…Il y a certaines choses que je préfère qu'il ignore. »

« Et bien moi, je trouve important qu'il me connaisse vu que je suis avec toi. Et puis, je veux me présenter moi-même à ton père. Je pense qu'il appréciera. Non ? »

« Si tu me laisses cinq minutes pour lui enlever son fusil de chasse des mains, je suis certaine qu'il appréciera ! »

« Très bien ! C'est réglé alors ! On va récupérer ta voiture ? » Il ouvrit sa portière et descendit de la voiture. J'avais à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir ma portière qu'il était déjà passé de mon côté pour me la tenir. Edward Cullen et sa fichue galanterie !

Je fus contente de récupérer ma voiture et de pouvoir aller jusqu'au campus toute seule. J'eus le temps de réfléchir avant d'y arriver. Rencontrer ses parents…Bordel ! Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse ou m'enfuir à toutes jambes en hurlant. Et en plus, il voulait rencontrer Charlie…Encore une chance que Renée habite en Floride !

N'empêche qu'après m'être garée et sortie de ma voiture, Edward m'attendait déjà. Appuyé sur sa Volvo, il aurait pu en faire la pub. Le sourire qu'il arborait quand il vint jusqu'à moi était la dernière chose qu'il me fallait pour me décider. Oui, je rencontrerai ses parents. Oui, je le présenterai à Charlie. Et oui, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses. Je me rendis compte que je pensais vraiment ce que je lui avais dit tout à l'heure. Que la chose qui me tenait le plus à cœur, c'était d'être avec lui. Peu m'importait après tout qu'on couche ensemble ou pas. La chose la plus importante, c'était qu'il n'y avait que dans ses bras, qu'en sa présence, que j'étais heureuse.

C'est ainsi que, quelques heures plus tard, légèrement…Ouais, bon, ok, totalement paniquée, j'entrai pour la deuxième fois chez les Cullen. Sauf que cette fois ci, ma visite était annoncée et que j'entrai au bras d'Edward.

« Enfin ensembles ! » Alice surgit brusquement près de nous et m'enlaça directement. Jasper se tenait derrière elle, paraissant toujours aussi lointain et inaccessible que d'habitude « Emmett et Rosalie s'excusent mais ils sont partis et ne reviendrons pas avant demain. Un petit weekend en amoureux en perspective… » Elle se tourna vers Jasper, lui sauta au cou et lui fis remarquer que ça faisait d'ailleurs un bon bout de temps qu'il ne l'avait plus emmenée en voyage. Jasper se mit à bégayer qu'il allait remédier à ça au plus vite. Tout me semblait tellement normal que je me détendis peu à peu. Après tout, pourquoi cela ne se passerait pas bien ? Edward se mit à rire sans que je comprenne pourquoi mais bon, après tout, je ne pouvais pas non plus être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans la famille Cullen. Il me prit par le bras et m'entrainât vers le salon. Carlisle et Esmée s'y trouvaient déjà et se levèrent quand nous entrâmes.

« Bella ! Enfin, nous te rencontrons ! » Esmée vint jusqu'à moi et me prit dans ses bras. D'après les ragots du lycée, c'est parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants qu'elle et son mari avaient adoptés leurs enfants. Elle me relâcha de son étreinte et Carlisle se mit derrière elle.

« Docteur Cullen ! Enchantée de vous rencontrer ! » Pourquoi avais je l'impression de jouer dans une mauvaise sitcom ?

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Bella, et tu peux m'appeler Carlisle. » dit-il en me tendant la main. Effectivement, les dires d'Edward se confirmaient, avoir froid était de famille chez eux !

« Très bien,…Carlisle ! » Ils pouffèrent tous de rire comme si je venais d'en sortir une bien bonne et je me sentis rougir. Bordel, Bella ! Essaye de pas passer pour une idiote sans cervelle s'il te plait !

« Bon, ben puisque les présentations sont faites…je te fais visiter ? » Edward enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et je dus me contenter d'hocher la tête pour lui répondre. Si j'ouvrais la bouche, je n'étais pas certaine de m'empêcher de rigoler bêtement. Autant éviter tout ce qui pouvait me rendre encore plus ridicule à leurs yeux non ?

Il me fit pivoter, me pris par la main et m'emmena vers le hall où se trouvait également l'escalier. Me tenant toujours par la main, il s'arrêta sur la première marche et se tourna vers moi.

« On commence par l'étage ? »

« Comme tu veux… » Mais si tu comptes me faire visiter ta chambre, faudra m'attacher pour ne pas y faire une halte !

« Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre ! » Je fus prise d'un fou rire phénoménal. Déjà parce que nous allions aller dans sa chambre et que ça me rendait vraiment nerveuse mais aussi à cause de la façon dont il avait prononcé cette phrase. Ca faisait tellement…Petit garçon ! « Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? » Il me regardait d'un air consterné, j'essayai tant bien que mal de reprendre mon sérieux mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. « Bella ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit pour que tu rigoles comme ça ? »

« Ah oui, dis-nous ! Si Edward se met à faire de l'humour, je veux savoir ce qu'il en est ! » Jasper se tenait près de la rampe, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Alice arriva à côté de lui et l'entraina vers le salon sans un mot. « Non mais, Alice ! Tu te rends compte ? Edward qui devient drôle ?! » Je n'entendis pas la suite parce qu'Edward repris la montée des marches et vu qu'il me tenait toujours la main, je n'eus pas d'autres choix que de le suivre. Nous passâmes devant quelques portes qui étaient toutes fermées, Edward me disant à chaque fois à qui appartenait la chambre qui se trouvait derrière. Quand nous arrivâmes au bout du couloir et qu'il s'arrêta, je me doutais bien que nous étions arrivés devant sa chambre. Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre, puis se mit à taper comme un fou contre mes côtes. J'avais chaud, j'avais froid, je voulais lui sauter dessus et je voulais partir en courant…Et tout ça en même temps…La facilité même !

« Bella…je voulais juste te dire que… » Il inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Ca, je pouvais compter sur lui pour me foutre les jetons dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Je savais que c'était ridicule. Il n'empêche qu'à chaque fois qu'il me disait vouloir me dire quelque chose, ou qu'il voulait me parler, j'avais l'impression que j'allais faire une attaque sous peu. « …En fait…C'est la première fois que je fais…Enfin, qu'une fille vient ici…Dans ma chambre et à la maison d'ailleurs. » Il s'arrêta et me fis relever la tête. Instantanément, je me perdis dans l'intensité de ses yeux. « Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais heureux que ce soit toi, la première…à venir ici, je veux dire ! » Et il voulait me faire croire qu'il ne voulait pas me faire mourir ??? Comment étais-je censée réagir après qu'il m'ait dit ça ? Je n'avais qu'une envie, danser la macarena dans le couloir en sautant dans tous les sens…Pas très digne tout ça hein ?! Edward se chargea tout seul de sauver ma dignité en se penchant vers moi et en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Immédiatement, plus rien d'autre n'eut la moindre importance que lui et moi. Je passai mes mains autour de son cou alors que son baiser devenait plus passionné. Je devinai qu'il tâtonnait derrière son dos pour trouver la clenche. Je me reculai alors pour lui laisser le champ libre. Il me sourit, se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Je restai un moment figée à l'entrée. Ca, on pouvait dire que sa chambre était loin de ressembler à ce que je m'attendais à trouver. La première chose que je vis fut l'immense lit à colonnes qui occupait une bonne partie de la chambre. La deuxième fut l'impressionnante collection de disques et de cd qui s'entassaient sur l'étagère qui se trouvait au-dessus de la chaine Hi-fi. Une chaine Hi-fi dernier cri d'ailleurs. Edward avança jusqu'à se trouver devant le lit et se tourna vers moi.

« Alors ? Ca te plait ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? J'ai l'impression d'être à l'intérieur des pages d'un magazine de décoration ! » Un épais tapis recouvrait le parquet de bois clair. Les murs étaient peints en blancs cassés et quelques reproductions de tableaux y étaient accrochées.

« Tu oublies que la grande passion d'Esmée est la décoration…Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix ! »

« Comme si on pouvait le regretter ! » m'exclamais-je. Je m'avançai jusqu'au bureau qui se trouvait devant la baie vitrée. Des partitions étaient posées dessus et je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture si reconnaissable d'Edward. « Je…C'est toi qui les as…Tu composes aussi ? » J'en étais sur le cul. Littéralement. A chaque fois que je croyais avoir découvert toutes ses qualités, bam, une nouvelle faisait son apparition.

« Oui, c'est moi…On dirait que tu es étonnée ?! »

« Edward, peut-être considères-tu comme normal d'être parfait, mais pour moi, c'est loin d'être normal ! » Il vint jusqu'à moi, mit ses mains sur mes épaules et posa son front sur le mien.

« Bella...Je suis loin d'être parfait, crois moi ! Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul à composer de la musique…Si ? »

« Non, bien évidemment…Mais…Disons que ça fait beaucoup de qualités et de dons pour une seule personne. » Il pencha la tête et se mit à m'embrasser dans le cou. Mon cerveau passa directement aux abonnés absents.

« Bella, je souffre d'insomnies…C'est pour ça que j'ai le temps… »

« On s'en fout… » Et le pire, c'est que c'était vrai. Plus rien à foutre de ses qualités, plus rien à foutre de sa perfection. Mes hormones avaient remplacés mon cerveau et je venais de perdre toutes facultés de réflexion. Et cela m'était complètement égal !

Tout en continuant de m'embrasser dans le cou, il m'attira jusqu'au bord du lit et, à cause de mon sens de l'équilibre déficient, enfin…Plutôt grâce à mon sens de l'équilibre déficient, je trébuchai et nous nous retrouvâmes couchés sur le lit en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Nous nous regardâmes et nos rires retentirent en même temps. J'avais pleinement conscience de sa main posée sur ma hanche, de la proximité de son corps, de la chaleur qui montait dans mon ventre. Je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps comme ça.

D'ailleurs, je ne tins pas très longtemps. Je me jetai sur lui, me collant le plus possible à son corps. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me repousse mais il m'entoura de ses bras et m'offrit ses lèvres. Ma bouche se colla à la sienne, nos langues se mélangèrent et je commençai à me tortiller sur lui. Je ne tardai pas à sentir qu'il était aussi excité que moi et je redoublai d'ardeur. Ses mains restaient accrochées à ma taille, je sentais de plus en plus son excitation à travers son pantalon. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, parsemant son cou et la ligne de sa mâchoire de baisers. Il gémit et me retourna brusquement. J'écartai les jambes, pour pouvoir mieux le sentir. Son sexe était dur contre mon jeans, il se frottait contre moi mais avec une sorte de retenue que j'aurais pu trouver attendrissante si j'avais pu encore réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il appuya un peu plus fort son bassin contre mon sexe déjà humide et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Il s'immobilisa et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Bella… » Il était essoufflé et je compris qu'il faisait d'énormes efforts pour ne pas aller plus loin. « …Je suis désolé mais…Si je continue… » Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Et moi alors ! Je devais ressembler à une furie en chaleur ! Il dut remarquer ma tête car il m'embrassa avec douceur avant de reprendre. « N'empêche que je ne vois pas pourquoi… » Il glissa sur le côté « …Tu devrais souffrir…. » Sa main glissa sous mon pull et il caressa ma peau jusqu'à mes seins. Je pensais qu'il allait s'arrêter mais il continua, la paume de sa main glissant de nouveau jusqu'à mon ventre. « …De mes fameux principes, comme tu les appelles. »

Il fit sauter le bouton de mon jeans et glissa sa main dans ma culotte. Je fermai les yeux alors que sa langue pénétrait à nouveau ma bouche. Il fit aller son pouce sur mon clitoris, d'abord tout doucement mais les mouvements de mon bassin lui firent comprendre que j'en voulais un peu plus. Il appuya alors un peu plus fort tandis qu'un de ses doigts glissait le long de mon entrée, caressant mes lèvres déjà fortement humidifiées. Je m'accrochai désespérément aux draps, parce que sinon, je crois que j'aurais crié tellement ce qu'il me faisait était bon. Mais je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps et la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était que toute sa famille m'entende jouir. J'agrippai ses cheveux d'une main et le forçai à tourner sa tête vers moi. J'appuyai mes lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'il me pénétrait d'un doigt. La chaleur qui brulait jusqu'à présent uniquement dans mon ventre se propageât à travers tout mon corps. Une immense vague de plaisir me submergeât alors que son doigt s'acharnait sur mon clitoris. Quand il ajoutât un deuxième doigt à celui qui était déjà en moi, mon cri s'étouffa dans sa bouche. C'était comme si je venais de me prendre une décharge d'électricité d'au moins 10000 volts. Mon corps se tendit presque malgré moi et je retombai essoufflée sur le matelas. Il retira ses doigts mais continua à caresser doucement mon clitoris. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et j'ouvris enfin les yeux. Le sourire qu'il arborait acheva de me faire fondre et je me jetai à nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser.

* * *

**Les notes (presque) utiles de l'auteure :**

Bon...J'avoue, le lemon était au bout de mes doigts, je ne pouvais pas écrire encore un chapitre sans un petit épisode citronné. Croyez bien que j'en suis désolée et que j'implore humblement votre pardon....Ouais, bon, ok, personne ne va s'en plaindre, alors...Comment vous l'avez trouvé ce lemon ? Trop court ? Ben moi aussi !

Je voudrais remercier mes merveilleuses revieweuses, celles grâce à qui mon écran se prend un melon pas possible à force d'être applaudi, celles grâce à qui, malgré la pluie et le froid, j'ai le sourire !!! Alors, dans le désordre, merci à : bichou85, Bababbou Cullen, Letmesign23, indosyl, So-Amel, Charlotzm, my-fiction-twilight, CoeurdeGael, liliputienne31, SolN, twilight007, Mrs esmée Cullen, eliloulou, aude77, annecullen69, hardysabrina, chriwyatt, Lenerol, chartelle, Galswinthe, bellaagain, edgounette, Buffy, lia3011 et Clair de

J'essaye de répondre à vos reviews dans la mesure du possible, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas toujours le temps pour cela....A moins qu'on veuille bien instaurer les journées de 36 heures ^^

Un énorme merci à ellen1882 et à SolN pour leur avis et à Bababbou Cullen pour sa relecture attentive, sauf vers la fin ;-)

Merci aussi à toutes celles qui m'ajoutent en alert ou, mieux encore, à leurs favoris mais qui n'ont pas encore compris que j'adorais recevoir des mails de FanFic' !

Prochain chapitre pour la semaine prochaine, surtout que je sens qu'Edward va se décoincer un peu....Ou pas ( oui, je suis sadique, pas la peine de me le faire remarquer !:-D)


	9. Chapter 9 Consentements

**Disclaimer** : Twilight Bla Bla Bla Stephenie Meyer

**Chapitre 9. Consentements**

J'étais assise sur mon canapé, attendant le coup de sonnette qui annoncerait que le calvaire de l'attendre prenait fin. Quatre mois avaient passés depuis que j'avais rencontré les Cullen presqu'au complet. Alice était devenue véritablement une amie, Jasper semblait m'apprécier malgré sa perpétuelle retenue, Emmett m'avait à la bonne et risquait de mourir de rire à chaque fois que je me rendais ridicule grâce à ma maladresse légendaire. Quant à Rosalie, j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'empêchait de se rapprocher de moi. Mais nos rapports étant toujours cordiaux, ça ne me posait pas trop de problèmes. Je ne voyais pas souvent Carlisle quand je me rendais chez eux, par contre, Esmée se montrait d'une gentillesse incomparable.

Edward se montrait toujours aussi attentif, gentil et aussi parfait mais il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce en ce qui concernait ses fameux principes, qui commençaient d'ailleurs à me gonfler sérieusement. Notre relation n'avait plus grand-chose en commun avec ce que j'avais connu jusqu'ici. Tout était si simple et pourtant si fantastique. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi fort quand je le voyais apparaitre au détour d'un couloir sur le campus, mes genoux tremblaient toujours aussi fort quand il venait vers moi en affichant son sourire si particulier. Je l'aimais encore plus qu'avant, si cela était possible. Ca en devenait presque douloureux. Et la distance presque physique qu'il maintenait entre nous n'arrangeait rien. Ce n'était plus seulement l'envie de son corps que je pouvais effectivement ressentir au début. Non, c'était bien plus que ça. Je ne voulais plus m'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Je voulais faire l'amour avec lui jusqu'à ce que j'en crève, uniquement pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point ma vie avait été transformée grâce à lui.

Je me levai et allait chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Je finissais de le remplir lorsque le téléphone sonna. Evidemment, je lâchai le verre qui tomba sur le sol. Pas de casse mais de la flotte partout…Pfffttt ! Je sautai par-dessus la flaque, me rattrapai de justesse à une chaise et courus jusqu'au salon.

« Bell's ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore cassé ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai cassé quelque chose d'abord ? »

« Je te connais chérie, c'est tout ! »

« Je n'ai rien cassé ! Faut croire que tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça papa ! »

« Tu t'es pris les pieds dans un tapis ? » Je pouvais savoir qu'il souriait rien qu'en entendant sa voix.

« Même pas ! » répondis-je d'un ton triomphant.

« J'y suis ! Tu as renversé quelque chose ! » Et merde !

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux à part te moquer de ta fille et de sa maladresse…qui doit certainement être génétique ! » Ajoutais-je d'un ton mi féroce, mi amusé.

« J'en étais sûr ! » Il éclata de rire. « Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Et de celles d'Edward bien entendu ! »

« On va bien tous les deux. Merci ! »

« Bella ! Tu ne m'as plus donné de nouvelles depuis Noël ! Ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé depuis ! »

« Ecoute papa, je viens de commencer le second trimestre et j'ai quelques cours qui ne sont pas franchement de la tarte. Mes journées se résument à étudier et voir Edward quand je peux. C'est pas vraiment varié tu sais ! »

« Bah, du moment que tu t'en sors…Et je suis certain que tu t'en sors haut la main ! »

« Papa, écoute, Edward va bientôt arriver et j'aimerai… »

« Ok, tu oublies ton vieux père, je comprends, rassure-toi mais fais moi plaisir… »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Quand tu te rendras compte que tu ne te souviens plus de mon numéro de téléphone, appelle-moi ! »

« Très drôle Charlie ! Très drôle ! Bonne soirée quand même ! » Charlie riait tellement que je ne compris pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il me disait mais j'espérais que c'était au revoir parce que je raccrochais.

Charlie semblait adorer Edward… Et je n'allais pas le lui reprocher !

**Flashback**

Une semaine après avoir rencontré ses parents, nous nous dirigions vers Forks. J'avais prévenu Charlie que je ne viendrais pas seule, que oui, c'était un garçon, que oui, il me plaisait beaucoup, que non, il ne pourrait pas garder son flingue à portée de main et que oui, je lui en voudrais énormément s'il lui arrivait quelque chose…N'empêche qu'en montant dans la voiture, j'étais aussi nerveuse que si j'allais passer un examen. Contrairement à Edward qui affichait une décontraction des plus irritante. J'étais déjà prête à passer le voyage à souffler d'exaspération lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi pour me dire bonjour. Ses lèvres ne firent que se poser sur les miennes mais cela suffit à me calmer un peu. Quand il démarra et qu'il posa sa main sur ma cuisse, j'étais aussi zen qu'un moine bouddhiste. Enfin…un moine bouddhiste avec une libido !

Vu la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, le trajet fut particulièrement court. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point Forks me manquait. C'est en voyant les arbres commencer à devenir plus nombreux et en retrouvant cette teinte verdâtre qui colorait tout et n'importe quoi ici, que j'en pris pleinement conscience. Je rentrais chez moi. Bon, ok, pour un weekend. Je me redressai en souriant de moi-même. Edward me regardait et sourit à son tour. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à réaliser que nous étions bel et bien ensemble. Il était le premier que j'allais présenter officiellement à Charlie depuis la mo…Après Jake. Et j'avais rencontré ses parents. Quand j'y pensais avant de m'endormir, je trouvais ça trop rapide, que tout allait trop vite. Et puis, il suffisait que je le voie pour que tous mes doutes s'envolent.

Il se gara devant la maison et je me dépêchai de sortir de la voiture avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de venir ouvrir ma portiè je pouvais lui reprocher une chose, c'était sa galanterie digne du 18e siècle. Je devais reconnaitre qu'il m'arrivait de trouver ça agréable quelquefois mais à la longue, ça me tapait sur le système. Je lui adressai un petit sourire triomphant et il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant lui aussi. Il sortait mon sac du coffre lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre un Charlie qui se demandait visiblement comment il devait réagir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de courir jusqu'à lui, sans manquer de m'étaler à cause d'une marche et tombai dans ses bras. Il resta un moment les bras le long du corps mais finit par les refermer autour de moi.

« Bell's…Tu m'as manqué ! » Il recula un peu et prit mon visage entre ses mains. « Tu sais que le téléphone ça existe ? Je pensais que tu savais t'en servir ! » Allez ! Les reproches !

« Papa ! Tu préfères pas que je me consacre à mes études ? »

« Ce ne serait pas plutôt ça, tes études ? » demandât-il d'un air narquois en désignant Edward.

« Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle Charlie ! »

« Bon, présente le moi tant que je suis pas armé ! » Il descendait déjà les escaliers du porche quand je le retins par la manche de son pull.

« Charlie, tu m'as promis ! » soufflais-je. Il n'allait pas déjà commencer ? Si ?

« Je plaisante Bella ! Panique pas comme ça ! » Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Edward, je soufflai un bon coup. Pourvu qu'il reste calme…Et correct !

Malgré mes prévisions presque apocalyptiques, le weekend se déroula merveilleusement bien. Charlie ne manquât pas d'éloge sur Carlisle, il questionna Edward de façon civilisée et sembla même l'apprécier. Un vrai miracle ! J'avais eu un peu peur parce que nous allions dormir ensemble pour la première fois et je ne savais pas comment Charlie allait réagir. Ni même Edward en fait ! Charlie avait fait semblant de rien de tout le weekend. Quant à Edward…

La première nuit, nous étions monté ensemble, après avoir regardé un match de base ball à la télé avec Charlie. Il m'avait attendue dans ma chambre pendant que j'allais dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Quand j'étais revenue, je l'avais trouvé couché sur mon lit, tendant les bras en une invitation silencieuse. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de m'éclater la tête dans la moquette, j'avais réfréné mon envie de courir me jeter dans ses bras et m'étais avancée lentement jusqu'à lui. Après l'avoir embrassé, j'avais posé ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et je crois bien qu'à peine cinq minutes plus tard, je dormais à poings fermés.

Quand je m'étais réveillée, je découvris que nous étions toujours dans la même position et qu'Edward avait dormi tout habillé. Il avait peut être pensé qu'il me réveillerait s'il se levait pour se changer. Je déposai un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Pendant que je prenais ma douche, j'entendis Charlie ronfler comme jamais. Parfait, j'aurais tout le temps pour préparer le petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je m'enroulai dans un essuie et sortis de la salle de bain en grelottant. Edward était debout et regardait par la fenêtre. Mon cœur se gonfla à cette vision. Il était chez moi. Dans ma chambre. Et je l'aimais.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant dehors ? » demandais-je en m'appuyant contre le chambranle.

« Pas autant que ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ! » rétorquât-il. Il ouvrit les bras et je m'avançai vers lui. L'idée de faire tomber ma serviette me traversa furtivement l'esprit mais je n'en fis rien. Une fois dans ses bras, respirant à plein poumons son odeur si enivrante, le sexe n'avait presque plus aucune importance.

Je m'habillai pendant qu'Edward prenait sa douche. Une fois habillée, je descendis dans la cuisine et me mis au devoir de préparer un petit déjeuner correct pour Charlie. Je jetai un œil désabusé par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait, bien évidemment. Forks était connu pour être l'endroit le plus pluvieux des Etats Unis mais je n'y avais vraiment cru qu'après avoir passé six mois ici. Edward vint me rejoindre dans la cuisine, se mit derrière moi et m'embrassa les cheveux. Bon, ok, je devais avoir l'air conne à sourire à ma poêle mais qu'est ce que c'était bon !

« Bella, ça te dérange si…En fait, je ne mange jamais le matin, alors, ne te dérange pas pour moi. » Bon, d'accord. J'avais fait des pancakes pour environ vingt personnes et il ne voulait pas manger…Bizarrement, ça n'entama pas ma bonne humeur. A croire que toutes les catastrophes pouvaient se produire aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvait m'atteindre !

« OK, tu n'as qu'à aller t'installer dans le salon si tu veux ou je sais pas moi…Tu dois peut être bosser pour tes cours ou… »

« En fait, je voudrais retourner là où nous habitions avant…Mais j'aimerai y aller seul. Tu comprends, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie que tu sois avec moi mais… »

« Je comprends, te tracasse pas ! » le coupais-je. « Retourner là où on a vécu peut parfois être…Traumatisant, bien que le terme soit un peu fort, je reconnais ! »

« Génial ! Je serais de retour d'ici une heure…Deux au maximum. Ca te va ? »

« Parfait, je vais pouvoir répondre à toutes les questions de Charlie sur toi. Et sur mes études. Et sur la vie de débauche que je dois mener à Seattle. T'inquiète, j'aurai pas le temps de m'ennuyer ! »

« A tout à l'heure alors. » Il se pencha vers moi, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et sortis de la pièce, me laissant les bras ballants. Je restai comme ça jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme, que j'entende sa voiture démarrer et que je sente une odeur de brulé. Une odeur de brulé ? Meeeerde ! Mes pancakes !

Le reste du weekend s'était déroulé parfaitement. Charlie semblait réellement apprécier Edward et moi, j'appréciai réellement qu'il l'apprécie. Edward avait été parfait, comme à son habitude et je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Quand nous avions fais nos adieux à Charlie, celui-ci n'avait pu s'empêcher de me glisser un « J'espère que tu fais quand même attention ?! » qui aurait pu être comique vu la situation. Mais je n'allais pas commencer à parler de ma vie sexuelle à Charlie et je répondis uniquement par un hochement de tête significatif.

**Fin du Flashback**

J'étais à quatre pattes, épongeant l'eau à terre et repensant à la rencontre Edward-Charlie qui s'était beaucoup mieux passée que ce que je l'avais pensé, lorsque la sonnette sonna enfin. Je manquai de peu la table, mon genou se cognant malgré tout assez durement à la chaise. C'est donc en sautillant sur un pied que je me rendis près de la porte pour décrocher l'interphone. Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton qui ouvrait la porte, je retournai essuyer ce qui restait d'eau sur le sol. Quand je relevai la tête, Edward se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il portait un pull gris clair avec un col en V qui moulait parfaitement son torse. Un jeans délavé qui devait bien couter 600 dollars et qui devait lui aussi mouler parfaitement… Hopopop ! Bella, n'oublie pas, ne penses pas à ce qui pourrait te faire du mal par la suite.

Bon, d'accord…Mais quand même !

Oui, je sais mais…

Ouais, ouais ! Je sais !

« Edward ! » dis-je en me levant et en m'avançant vers lui.

« Bella ! » Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi et j'enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou. Le parfum de sa peau était irrésistible. Mes doigts se promenèrent lentement sur sa nuque jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux et je reculai la tête pour l'embrasser.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ce soir ? » demandât-il une fois notre baiser terminé.

« Soirée dvd ? » proposais-je. En fait, je voulais regarder, surement pour la millionième fois, Moulin Rouge.

« Ok. A voir ta tête, tu as déjà choisi le film n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout juste ! Attends-moi sur le canapé, je fais chauffer le pop corn et j'arrive ! »

« Ok, je vais toujours mettre le film. » Il s'éloigna et je constatai que je ne m'étais pas trompée en ce qui concernait son jeans et ce qu'il moulait.

Une certaine routine, loin d'être désagréable au demeurant, s'était installée entre nous. Tous les jours, nous allions ensemble jusqu'au campus. Là, nous étions bien obligés de nous séparer. Nous nous retrouvions à la bibliothèque le plus souvent pour le temps de midi. Alice et Jasper accompagnaient quelque fois Edward, mais le plus souvent, il venait seul. Après les cours, il me ramenait jusque chez moi et repartait chez lui, ce qui me laissait le temps de travailler mes cours jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne pour passer la soirée avec moi. Bien souvent, il restait pour la nuit. Je m'endormais dans ses bras, heureuse d'être avec lui, tout simplement. Quelque fois, il s'autorisait à aller plus loin mais jamais cela ne dépassait le stade des caresses. Et toujours en sens unique. Cela m'énervait parfois de ne pas pouvoir lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il m'en donnait mais il me rétorquait à chaque fois qu'il ne serait jamais capable de s'arrêter et qu'il préférait attendre. Attendre quoi, je n'en savais rien. Je n'avais pas envie de débuter une conversation qui pouvait s'avérer dangereuse. Et puis, même sans sexe, j'étais heureuse et c'était le principal !

J'allais le rejoindre sur le canapé, m'enroulai dans le plaid et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il appuya sur la télécommande du lecteur dvd et le film commença. Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure pour me mettre à pleurer silencieusement. Edward étant maintenant habitué à mes réactions face à un film romantique, il s'empara du paquet de mouchoirs posé sur la table basse et me le tendit. Je le remerciai avec des sanglots dans la voix ce qui me fit rire…Et lui aussi !

Une fois le film (et la boite de mouchoirs) terminés, je me redressai en me frottant les yeux. Il se leva et alla me chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Il était si…Parfait. Je le savais depuis longtemps mais chaque preuve supplémentaire me donnait envie de lui hurler à quel point je l'aimais. Mais il n'était peut être pas nécessaire d'hurler pour le lui dire…

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi, je me relevai, lui pris le verre des mains, le déposai sur la table basse et posai mes mains sur son torse. Je levai les yeux vers lui, plongeant pendant un court instant dans l'ambre de son regard. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. La douceur de ses lèvres était incomparable. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort à cause de l'énormité de ce que j'allais lui dire. Mais était ce si énorme ?

« Edward…Je t'aime. » Ah ben voilà, je l'avais dit ! Je l'avais dit bordel de merde !

J'étais tellement soulagée que je perdis toute notion de retenue. Au diable mes belles paroles sur l'absence de sexe qui n'était pas si importante que ça. Je me collai à lui et pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je m'accrochai désespérément à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber alors qu'une bouffée d'excitation monta en moi. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors que je léchai sa lèvre supérieure. Nos langues entrèrent enfin en contact. C'était comme si je recevais des dizaines de décharges électriques le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mes mains avaient depuis longtemps quittés ses épaules pour fourrager dans ses cheveux. Quant à lui, il avait tout d'abord gardé sa réserve habituelle. Mais très vite, ses mains se mirent à parcourir mon dos, remontant jusqu'à mes épaules, descendant sur mes seins pour finir par se poser sur mes fesses. Alors que nous étions en train de nous embrasser, je pris conscience du ridicule de la situation. Ca allait se terminer comme d'habitude, lui me donnant du plaisir et moi, m'endormant avec la frustration de ne pas l'avoir suffisamment touché.

Sur le coup de cette pensée, je reculai brusquement et tombai assise sur la table basse. D'abord surpris, Edward se pencha très vite pour être à ma hauteur.

« Bella ! ca va ? » Il avait l'air inquiet. A croire qu'il était le seul à ne pas encore s'être habitué de ma maladresse.

« ca va…t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà évité la moquette, c'est déjà un miracle pour moi ! » répondis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

« Mais pou..Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Ca quoi ? » Ah non ! Il n'allait pas me reprocher de lui avoir dit ce que je ressentais quand même !?

« Ben…Arrêter de m'embrasser ! »

« Ah ça…Edward, je…Je n'ai pas envie qu'on..Enfin…je suis désolée, je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi non plus de tenir et… » Il s'agenouilla devant moi et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser.

« Bella, je ne comprends rien ! Explique-toi tu veux ? »

« Bien…Je suis désolée d'avoir de nouveau tenté de te violer... » Je baissai la tête, j'en arrivai presque à en être honteuse. « Mais je t'avais prévenu non ? » J'osai à peine le regarder.

« Bella, regarde-moi » dit-il en posant un doigt sous mon menton. « Je…je t'aime aussi et… » Est-ce qu'on peut faire un arrêt deux minutes, le temps que je saute partout en hurlant ? Non ? C'est sûr ? Bon, ben tant pis alors ! Je relevai les yeux et rencontrai son regard. Comme d'habitude, il était tendre et amoureux mais cette fois-ci, il me semblait y lire quelque chose de différent…Du désir ? « Bella tu m'écoutes ? » Hein ? Ha oui ! « Je t'aime, et moi aussi, je te l'ai déjà dit : un viol, c'est sans consentement ! »

« Oui, ça je sais, mais… »

« Bella… »

« Quoi ? » il posa ses mains autour de mon visage et m'embrassa comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait. Sa respiration devint plus rapide, tout comme la mienne d'ailleurs. Mes mains se mirent à trembler alors que je croyais comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Je mis fin à notre baiser pour le lui demander et aussi pour reprendre ma respiration. « Tu veux dire que…Que… » Le sourire qu'il affichait alors mit fin à tout questionnement ainsi qu'à mon attente.

Nos lèvres étaient toujours soudées quand il passa un bras sous mes genoux et qu'il me souleva. Il nous conduisit jusque dans ma chambre sans cesser de m'embrasser. Il me déposa sur le lit et s'assit à mes côtés. Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes, à peine le temps de nous rendre compte de ce que nous allions faire. Il m'embrassa à nouveau et se mit à défaire les boutons de mon chemisier. Ma peau devenait brulante là où ses doigts n'avaient fait que me frôler. Une fois tous les boutons défaits, il le fit glisser sur mes épaules. Ma poitrine se soulevait rapidement et je me mordais les lèvres tellement j'étais nerveuse. Quand je le vis faire de même, je fus instantanément rassurée et osai glisser mes mains sous son teeshirt pour lui enlever. Mes doigts s'attardèrent sur ses abdominaux, je descendis jusqu'à la ceinture de son jeans puis remontait jusqu'à ses épaules. J'y pris appui pour me relever et défaire mon jeans. Il m'attira jusqu'à lui et parsema mon ventre de baiser plus passionnés les uns des autres. Je fis glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes et l'enlevai, me révélant à lui en sous vêtements. Il laissa échapper un soupir et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. A présent, je n'y lisais plus que l'envie qu'il avait de moi, de l'amour qu'il me portait et, j'espérai qu'il pouvait lire exactement la même chose chez moi.

Je poussai sur ses épaules pour le forcer à se coucher sur le lit et il se laissa faire. Me penchant sur lui, j'embrassai à mon tour son ventre plat et lisse, prenant plaisir à laisser ma langue lécher le dessin léger de ses abdominaux. J'en profitai pour défaire les boutons de son jeans et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Je l'envoyai valser derrière moi et caressai ses jambes avec mes mains sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Je remontai pour arriver à son boxer, qui laissait entrevoir son excitation. Je passai légèrement ma main sur son sexe et me couchai sur lui, mes seins s'écrasant sur son torse.

Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau alors que ses mains dessinaient de grandes arabesques dans mon dos, laissant des trainées brûlantes sur leur passage. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et me fis basculer sur le dos. Il se plaça entre mes jambes et l'enleva lentement. Il caressa d'abord mes seins, faisant glisser leurs pointes sous sa paume tandis que je me cambrai sous l'effet qu'il provoquait en moi. Il ramena ses mains jusqu'à ma taille et se pencha pour embrasser mon ventre. Il remonta de mon nombril jusqu'à ma poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement, ma respiration devenant de plus en plus rapide à cause de l'excitation qui me gagnait entièrement. Me regardant une dernière fois, il donna un léger coup de langue sur mon sein droit. Il en prit ensuite le bout en bouche, passant sa langue dessus et le mordillant doucement.

Je sentais son sexe dur contre ma cuisse et l'idée qu'il allait bientôt être enfin en moi m'excita encore plus. J'attrapai ses cheveux et l'attirai presque violemment pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il se coucha sur le flanc, ses mains parcourant toujours mon corps mais sans jamais s'arrêter là où je l'aurais voulu. N'y tenant plus, je me redressai pour enlever ma culotte et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, je fis subir le même sort à son boxer, qui révéla son sexe dressé. J'en profitai pour le prendre en main alors que je me recouchai à ses côtés. Je débutai un lent mouvement de va et vient, faisant coulisser son sexe dans ma main. Quand j'accélérai, il laissa échapper un grognement et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Nous étions couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, tout les deux nus et surtout très excités l'un comme l'autre. Je pensais que je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureuse avant qu'il ne penche la tête vers moi. Son regard voulait dire tellement de choses. Qu'il m'aimait. Qu'il avait envie de moi. Qu'il était aussi heureux que moi d'être là. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa passionnément. Mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux alors qu'une de ses mains descendait le long de mes côtes. Il caressa doucement l'intérieur de ma cuisse avant d'arriver, enfin, à mon sexe. Il posa son pouce sur mon clitoris, ses autres doigts restant le long de mon entrée. Il débuta alors une douce caresse, le pressant presque tendrement alors qu'il introduisait un de ses doigts en moi. Mes mains se crispèrent sur le drap et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Sans cesser d'appuyer sur mon clitoris, un deuxième doigt alla rejoindre celui qui était en train de me ravager de l'intérieur.

Alors que ma jouissance approchait, il se retira et, pendant un instant, la crainte qu'il en reste là me tétanisa sur place. Mais quand il se redressa quelque peu pour venir sur moi, ma peur s'envola aussitôt. Sa bouche se colla à la mienne, nos langues jouant sensuellement de façon presque synchronisée. Lorsqu'il présenta son sexe à mon entrée, je retins ma respiration et la relâchai seulement une fois qu'il commença à me pénétrer. Je sentais son membre centimètre par centimètre entrer à l'intérieur de mon corps, mon vagin se contractant autour à chacune de ses poussées. Une fois entièrement en moi, il prit appuis sur ses avant bras, ses mains caressant amoureusement mes cheveux. Il embrassa ma mâchoire, remonta jusqu'à ma tempe, qu'il lissa de son pouce. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne m'embrasse et ne commence à me ravager de l'intérieur.

« Bella… » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Edward… » Je lui répondis sur le même ton mais j'aurais pu tout aussi bien hurler tellement ce qu'il me faisait était bon.

« Regarde-moi… » J'ouvris les yeux. Les siens étaient incandescents de désir. Il accéléra la cadence, propageant en moi un feu brûlant, dévastateur. Je me perdis dans un océan de plaisir où chaque vague ma faisait mourir et renaitre à la fois. Je n'avais jamais connu ça. J'étais loin d'être inexpérimentée mais c'était pourtant la première fois que qu'un orgasme s'annonçait être aussi énorme.

Il ralentit un peu, me laissant reprendre mon souffle et mordilla doucement ma lèvre inférieure.

« Je t'aime Bella. Je t'ai toujours aimée… »

« Il n'y a plus que toi…Edwaaaaard ! » Il venait de s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi et j'eus instantanément un orgasme. Alors que je pensai en avoir fini, il reprit un rythme rapide qui m'arracha un cri de jouissance. Sa tête était dans le creux de mon cou et je sentais son souffle se perdre dans mes cheveux. Les parois de mon vagin se resserrèrent autour de lui alors que ses coups de reins devenaient plus saccadés. Il releva la tête et plongea sur ma bouche alors qu'au même instant, nous étions terrassés par la force de l'orgasme qui s'abattit sur nous. Je me cambrai alors qu'il s'enfonçait une dernière fois en moi et notre cri de jouissance fut étouffé par notre baiser.

Nous restâmes un temps indéterminé comme ça, lui sur moi, lui en moi. Ses mains batifolaient dans mes cheveux alors que je caressais lentement son dos. De temps à autre, l'un de nous plantait un baiser sur l'autre. Personne n'aurait pu être aussi heureux que nous en cet instant. Edward bascula sur le côté et je me blottis contre lui. Rabattant la couette sur nous, je passai une jambe sur les siennes et enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il se remit à caresser mes cheveux et embrassa le sommet de mon crâne.

« Bella… »

« Mmmh » Le sommeil gagnait déjà du terrain et c'était une bataille que j'étais certaine de perdre.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… » Aie !

* * *

**Les notes (presque) utiles de l'auteure :**

A toutes celles qui pense que ça été trop vite, je présente mes plus plates excuses, mais j'en pouvais plus ! Il fallait que je l'écrive ce lemon….Et puis, 9 chapitres c'est suffisant, non ?

Pas la peine de me menacer pour vous révéler ce qu'Edward va lui dire, je ne dirai rien…en plus, j'ai mon propre service de sécurité ^^

Comme d'hab, j'ai applaudi mon écran, sautillé sur ma chaise, mon cher et tendre a cru que je devenais folle, je suis partie au boulot avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…Tout ça, grâce à : AnZeLe42100, BenzoSemi, SolN, hardysabrina, my-fiction-twilight, indosyl, Lenerol, anayata, Kikinette11, eliloulou, , sweetmeli, Letmesign23, Bababbou Cullen, annecullen69, chriwyatt, Galswinthe, kacie27, aude77, Audreii-x3, edgounette, PatieSnow, Buffy4878, chartelle et liliputienne31.

Merci à Bababbou Cullen et Ellen1882 de traquer mes fautes de frappe sans aucune pitié ainsi que mes oublis de mots…Voire mes phrases incompréhensibles !

Merci aussi à celles qui m'ajoutent en alerte mais qui doivent être timide et qui, par conséquent, ne veulent pas voir leur nom inscrit ici ;-)

Je ne sais pas pour quand sera le prochain chapitre mais je peux déjà vous dire que ce sera un POV Edward.


	10. Chapter 10 Edward

_**Disclaimer**_ : Twilight bla bla bla Stephenie Meyer (on commence à le savoir !)

**Chapitre 10 : Edward**

Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de lui dire ça ? Emmett et Jasper avaient pourtant essayé de me convaincre de ne rien lui dire. Mais Alice s'était montrée beaucoup plus convaincante, à force de me parler d'honnêteté, de confiance et de tout ce qui, selon elle, consolidait les bases d'un couple. Mais ce n'était pas Alice qui se retrouvait comme un con devant Bella.

Donc, oui, il fallait que je lui dise…Mais ça m'avait paru beaucoup plus facile quand j'avais imaginé cette scène. Mais là, même si son esprit me restait parfaitement opaque, je pouvais lire la peur dans ses yeux. Il ne me semblait pourtant pas avoir été grossier ou irrespectueux…

« Heu…A quel sujet ? » Elle s'était redressée, remontant le drap sur ses épaules.

« Bella…Ce que je vais te dire…Crois moi, ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile que j'aie eu à avouer… » Je n'allais jamais y arriver ! Mais comment dire à la femme dont vous êtes amoureux que c'est votre première fois. Pas seulement avec elle. Ma première fois tout court. Emmett m'avait déjà chambré plus que de raison sur mon état de, je cite, vampire puceau de 112 ans. Mais quand j'étais humain, j'étais plus intéressé par la guerre et mes combats futurs que par les femmes. Et, une fois devenu vampire, aucune autre ne m'avait fait un effet comparable à celui que Bella produisait sur moi.

« Edward….Fais moi plaisir et crache le morceau tu veux ! » Elle s'était totalement tournée vers moi, laissant le drap glisser de ses épaules. La vue de sa poitrine si parfaite ralluma les braises du désir que je ressentais pour elle. Je venais de découvrir que son corps avait une influence beaucoup plus importante sur moi que l'odeur de son sang pourtant si tentateur.

« Bella…Ce que nous venons de faire…Qu'est ce que cela représente exactement à tes yeux ? » Je ne savais pas où cette question allait me mener, mais il fallait bien débuter par quelque chose…

« Euh…Et bien…Si je te réponds que c'est la meilleure chose que j'aie jamais faite de ma vie, tu vas prendre la grosse tête ! » Elle sourit et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. « C'est une façon supplémentaire de se prouver notre amour et… » Elle se mordit la lèvre, ses joues devenant rouges. Mais même le brusque afflux de son sang ne pouvait me faire oublier la tentante odeur produite par son corps. « …Et j'ai l'impression de parler comme dans un mauvais téléfilm ! Je suis ridicule !»

Sa gêne était irrésistible et je l'embrassai. « Tu n'es pas ridicule ! C'est moi qui vais l'être dans quelques instants, rassure toi ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Totalement redressée, splendide dans sa nudité, si parfaite alors que ses yeux étaient remplis de désir…Et si curieuse, si attentive à ce que je voulais lui dire. Si du sang avait encore coulé dans mes veines, c'est moi qui serais devenu rouge.

« Bella…Ce soir… » Autant se jeter à l'eau…quitte à me noyer par après. « …C'était… C'était la première fois. » Voilà, je l'avais dit.

« Ben oui…Effectivement… » Elle me chevaucha brusquement et je me laissai tomber en arrière. Encore heureux que ma vue soit si perçante. Si mes réflexes n'avaient pas été si bons, elle aurait eu l'impression de se jeter contre un mur de pierre. Mais cela faisait suffisamment longtemps que je restai à ses côtés pour que ce soit devenu une habitude. « Mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière de la soirée… » Merde. Elle n'avait pas compris. Elle se fit aller lentement d'avant en arrière, son humidité enveloppant mon membre déjà durci. J'allais avoir du mal à continuer une conversation censée si elle s'y prenait de cette manière.

« Bella, tu n'as pas compris. » Ses mains glissèrent sur mon torse, remontèrent jusqu'à mes épaules. Ses cheveux s'étalèrent sur mon bras alors que ses lèvres embrassaient ma mâchoire.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens, un léger sourire dessinés sur les lèvres, elle continuait à se faire aller sur moi…Que Dieu me vienne en aide…

« Bella… » Je venais à peine de prononcer son nom que je pus lire un mélange d'incrédulité et de compréhension sur son visage.

« Edward…T'es pas sérieux là ? Oh bordel ! T'es sérieux ! T'es sérieux ? Toi ? Tu…étais…Puc…enfin, vier….Tu l'avais jamais fait ? » J'hochai la tête en silence. Il existe des situations où même moi, je me retrouve à court de mots. « Edward…tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable, de bon, de généreux. Tu es une personne magnifique, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Et tu veux me faire croire qu'aucune fille n'a jamais voulu aller plus loin avec toi ? »

« Bella…Tu es la première…Dans tous les domaines. Je…ne suis jamais…vraiment sorti avec une fille. » Il y avait bien eu Tanya. Mais nous nous étions contentés de parler en se tenant la main. Elle aurait bien voulu plus, il me suffisait de plonger dans ses pensées pour le savoir, mais elle ne voulait que du sexe, rien de plus. Elle n'attendait rien des hommes et ne voulais rien construire avec l'un d'entre eux. Et de toutes façons, il s'était avéré que nos caractères étaient bien trop incompatibles pour qu'il existe autre chose entre nous que de l'amitié.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que ça aille trop vite ? » Là encore, un hochement de tête fut ma seule réponse. « Mais, comment…Comment c'est possible ? Enfin, je veux dire…Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »

« Je voulais avoir la certitude que tu m'aimais. Que notre relation n'était pas une simple passade. La force des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi m'obligeait à une certaine retenue. Je ne voulais pas prendre ça à la légère. Mais je n'envisageais pas de faire l'amour avec une autre que toi. » Je ne pouvais pas lui dire l'entière vérité. Evidemment, ce que je venais de lui dire était vrai. Mais je n'allais pas lui avouer qu'il m'avait fallut ce temps pour être presque certain de ne pas succomber à la tentation de la tuer.

« Edward ? » Le sourire qu'elle arborait n'était plus du tout innocent, elle avait repris son lent va et vient, glissant sur mon sexe.

« Oui ? » Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches, lui imposant un rythme plus soutenu. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge tandis que son odeur devenait plus forte.

« On dit toujours que la première fois ne compte pas…Prêt pour la deuxième ? »

Je la fis basculer sur le côté, me plaçant ainsi au dessus d'elle. Sans quitter ses yeux, je la pénétrai doucement, lentement alors que son sexe se resserrait autour du mien. Elle ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres. Toujours aussi lentement, je sortis de son corps, la faisant gémir. Son gémissement se fit plus fort quand je la pénétrai de nouveau. Débutant un lent va et vient, je ne cessai de la regarder, en totale admiration devant sa beauté qui se révélait à moi en cet instant. Ne pas devoir faire attention à fermer mon esprit à ses pensées n'était pas non plus sans importance. En effet, comment aurais je pu faire si j'avais du entendre ce qu'elle pensait en cet instant ? Là, seuls ses gémissements, qui devenaient de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que j'accélérai la cadence, brisaient le silence de la chambre.

Elle encercla mes hanches de ses jambes, me faisant entrer en elle encore un peu plus. Un grognement m'échappa. Son sexe se contractait de plus en plus, signe visible de son plaisir.

« Edward…Ouuuiiiii….Viens….Plus fooort !!! » Sa phrase se termina dans un cri. Je lui répondis par un vigoureux coup de rein. Elle se cambra et je passai mes mains derrière son dos. Ma bouche se colla sur son sein, mes lèvres en emprisonnant la pointe. Elle empoigna mes cheveux, voulant me forcer à relever la tête. Je pense que si j'avais été humain, j'aurais certainement ressenti de la douleur mais là, c'est à peine si je sentis son étreinte. Je me mis à genoux, la soulevant pour l'asseoir sur mes cuisses. Elle croisa ses jambes, m'emprisonnant en elle. J'eu la tentation d'embrasser son cou, là où pulsait une veine…Mais je ne savais pas si je serai capable de m'arrêter là. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient assombris par le désir, par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Et je dois bien avouer que je ressentis une immense fierté en pensant que c'était moi qui lui faisait cet effet.

Elle se jeta sur ma bouche, sa langue se frayant un passage entre mes lèvres. Je plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle parsemait mon visage de baisers. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules, prenant appui dessus pour se faire aller sur mon membre. Son front contre le mien, elle glissait sur moi, ses gémissements faisant échos à mes grognements.

Sachant que je ne pourrais pas tenir encore longtemps, j'enlevais ses mains de mes épaules et la poussais légèrement afin qu'elle se recouche. Prenant appui sur mes avant bras, je la pénétrai encore et encore, lui arrachant à chaque fois un cri de plaisir. Une fine couche de transpiration s'était posée sur son corps et se collait maintenant au mien. Je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, je voulais la voir jouir, voir dans ses yeux l'orgasme qui ravageait son corps. J'entrai en elle encore une fois avant que ma jouissance ne se déverse en elle.

Je me laissai retomber sur elle en douceur, comme si je me couchai sur un matelas fait de coquilles d'œufs en fait, plongeant mon nez dans ses cheveux, l'écoutant haleter pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle caressa mon dos, ne prononçant pas un mot et se contentant d'embrasser mon épaule. A regret, je quittai l'intérieur de son corps et me couchai à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, me sourit et m'embrassa en se contentant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Je t'aime… » Si je ne devais faire plus qu'une seule chose du reste de ma vie, j'aurais passé l'éternité à la rendre aussi épanouie qu'en cet instant. Elle nicha son visage dans le creux de mon épaule et je passai un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Je dégageai mon bras et m'assis sur le bord du lit. Avant de me lever, je regardai Bella. Elle dormait paisiblement, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Après avoir remis mon pantalon, j'allai m'installer dans le salon. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir y arriver. Etre si proche d'elle et réussir à ne pas me perdre totalement dans la volupté. J'en avais beaucoup parlé avec Carlisle, il me semblait qu'il était la personne la plus apte à me comprendre. La seule chose que je devais retenir selon lui était que jamais, je ne devrais perdre le contrôle de mes pulsions. Il me serait bien trop facile de tuer Bella rien qu'en me laissant aller. Même sans la mordre, je mettais sa vie en danger. Alice aussi m'avait été précieuse.

**Flashback**

Elle était venue me trouver dans ma chambre, peu de temps avant que je ne rejoigne Bella. Un sourire malicieux éclairait son visage et je m'étais permis de lire ses pensées.

_C'est le grand soir Edward ! Tu t'es enfin décidé. Je suis contente pour toi. _

« De quoi tu parles Alice ? » Pas très malin de jouer les abrutis mais je voulais qu'elle l'exprime plus clairement. Un moyen comme un autre de me dire que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

_Ca ne te vas pas du tout de jouer au Mike Newton… _Elle vint s'asseoir près de moi en sautillant, ce qui était son unique façon de marcher. Elle ne marchait jamais, elle sautillait. « Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles Edward ! Ta décision est prise…et d'après ce que j'ai vu, votre soirée va être excellente ! » Vivre avec des vampires à la vue et à l'ouïe surnaturelles n'est déjà pas facile mais si vous ajoutez une sœur qui voit l'avenir…

« Fais pas cette tête Ed's ! » s'écria Jasper en entrant sans frapper. Qu'est ce que je disais ? « On pourrait croire que tu es constipé ! » _En tout cas, je te remercie, sa vision de toi et Bella faisant des choses innommables et totalement immorales lui à complètement enlevé l'envie d'en faire avec moi…Je te hait !_ S'esclaffant, il me donna une bourrade sur l'épaule qui aurait pu me briser l'omoplate si j'avais été humain. Son rire fut couvert par un bruit énorme venant de l'escalier et Emmett fit voler la porte. Magnifique ! Il ne manquait plus que lui !

« J'ai bien entendu ? Notre petit Eddinouchet va perdre sa fleur ce soir ? » Je le démembre maintenant ou j'attends encore un peu ? Jasper posa sa main sur mon épaule et une sensation de calme et de sérénité m'envahit. Rosalie ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte en jetant un regard furieux sur Emmett.

« Emmett Cullen ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune classe ! »

« Mais Rose ! C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui ! Et puis, faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de lui apprendre la vie à ce garçon ! » dit-il en se laissant tomber sur mon canapé.

« Sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'Edward ait besoin d'un cours d'éducation sexuelle ! » Elle vint jusqu'à lui, l'attrapa par son t-shirt en lui disant que s'il avait fini de jouer, il pouvait venir avec elle jusqu'au garage car elle devait jeter un œil à la décapotable d'Esmée. Sans se faire prier, il la suivit docilement mais ne put s'empêcher, alors que je le croyais définitivement parti, de revenir pour me souhaiter tous ses vœux d'encouragements…Misère !

_Qu'est ce qu'il peut être lourd des fois…Tu es certain que ça va bien se passer ?_

« J'en sais rien Jazz mais, il ya des moments dans la vie où il faut se fier à son instinct. Et puis, je vais aller chasser juste avant…Si tu veux m'accompagner, tu es le bienvenu ! »

« Tu vas encore y aller jusqu'au gavage comme la dernière fois ? »

« Tu sais bien que je suis obligé, c'est la seule façon pour que Bella ne gèle pas sur place en me touchant. »

« Je passe mon tour alors, j'y ai déjà été avant-hier et j'aimerai encore tenir un jour ou deux. »

_Je viendrai avec toi, moi…_pensa Alice. _C'est quoi ça ?_

« Mon presse papier… »

_Edward, c'est juste une brique pas un presse papier !_

« Oui, c'est une brique qui me sert de presse papier…Elle vient de la villa de Forks. Quand j'ai été voir le père de Bella, il a bien fallu que je trouve une excuse pour aller chasser. Je lui ai dit que je retournai là bas mais bon, je me suis dit que si je ramenais quelque chose, ça aurait l'air plus convaincant… »

_Elle me manque cette villa…On y était bien !_ Elle reposa la brique et, prenant Jasper par la main, s'en alla à son tour. Sans oublier de m'envoyer les images de sa vision de l'après midi…

**Fin du flashback.**

Mais même si tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé, bien au-delà des mes plus folle espérances d'ailleurs, je devais réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire. Après avoir passé ce cap avec elle, après avoir renforcé notre relation par notre union charnelle, un autre problème ne tarderait pas à surgir : je ne pourrais pas indéfiniment lui cacher ce que j'étais. Ma véritable identité…

Celle d'un monstre…

D'une erreur de la nature…

L'identité d'une créature surnaturelle qui ne devrait pas exister.

Ce que j'étais. Ma véritable condition. J'étais un être immortel, possédant ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de pouvoirs. Une vue perçante. Une ouïe qui me permettait d'entendre un chuchotement à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Je pouvais courir aussi vite que le vent. Des capacités de réflexions grâce auxquelles je pouvais réfléchir de façon cohérente à plusieurs choses en même temps.

Sans oublier, évidemment, la qualité qui m'était propre, à savoir lire dans les pensées des gens.

Sauf celles de Bella.

En cet instant, j'aurais pourtant tout donné pour accéder à ce qu'elle pensait, pour pouvoir scanner son esprit et me faire une idée de sa réaction si je lui révélais mon état.

Peut être était il encore trop tôt pour lui révéler ma véritable condition…Pourtant, je l'aimais et quand on aime quelqu'un, on se doit d'être honnête avec cette personne. Surtout sur un sujet aussi important. Ce n'était pas comme si je lui cachai que je ne savais pas danser. Je lui cachais ce que j'étais réellement.

Mais pouvais-je vraiment lui avouer être un monstre ?

Pouvais-je prendre le risque de la voir s'enfuir en hurlant devant une telle révélation ?

Pouvais-je prendre le risque de la perdre définitivement ? Il m'avait déjà fallut tellement de temps et de courage pour oser seulement lui parler.

Et même en admettant qu'elle accepte, qu'elle ne soit pas effrayée, je prenais le risque en lui faisant cette confidence, de mettre toute ma famille en danger. Serait-elle capable de garder le silence ? Et me pardonnerait-elle de l'avoir mise sciemment en danger à chaque instant où je me trouvais en sa présence et celle, si tentante, de son enivrante fragrance ?

Mes réflexions me ramenaient à une seule question, la seule qui valait la peine qu'on la prenne en considération : m'aimait-elle suffisamment pour accepter ce que j'étais ? Si la réponse était négative, je reprendrai le cours de ma vie d'avant. Celle où je me cachai pour l'espionner, m'admonestant pour arrêter et n'y parvenant pas. Celle où je subissais les moqueries d'Emmett et les regards compatissants d'Esmée. Celle où je n'avais pas de raisons de vivre.

Mais si elle disait oui ? Si cela ne lui posait pas de problèmes ? Si elle m'aimait assez pour accepter ma différence ? Folle qu'elle était, elle serait capable d'accepter sans broncher le monstre qui vivait en moi. Mais serait-elle capable de vieillir alors que je resterais éternellement prisonnier d'une jeunesse corporelle ?

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Fixant l'arbre sur lequel je m'étais tenu voilà encore quelques temps, je me rendais compte que je n'en sortirais jamais. A chaque réponse affirmative à toutes mes questions s'ouvraient d'autres interrogations, encore plus inextricables que les précédentes. La solution la plus simple serait de fuir, tant qu'il était encore temps. Bella pourrait vivre une vie normale, être avec quelqu'un de vivant, capable de lui donner tous ces plaisirs de la vie dont elle serait privée si elle restait avec moi.

Mais j'étais bien trop égoïste pour m'en aller. Etre avec elle était la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des décennies. Je ne voulais pas que mon bonheur s'arrête. Je voulais passer ma vie avec elle. Enfin…sa vie. Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne me voyais pas la transformer. Il était hors de question qu'elle subisse le même sort que moi. Car il fallait l'avouer : je n'étais qu'un cadavre ambulant. J'étais mort, mon cœur ne battait plus, le sang avait été remplacé par du venin dans mes veines. Seule mon apparence avait encore quelque chose d'humain. Et encore, je devais perpétuellement trouver des subterfuges pour cacher mes aptitudes vampiriques. Je me forçai à ralentir ma vitesse pour que mes gestes restent visibles pour l'œil humain. Je me gavais de sang quand je savais que j'allais devoir être proche de Bella. En effet, quand je m'étais nourri jusqu'à plus soif, la chaleur sanguine se diffusait dans mes veines, donnant à mon corps le minimum de chaleur qu'un corps vivant aurait dégagé. Sans oublier mon confinement les journées ensoleillées. Le soleil se réverbérant sur notre peau comme la lumière sur une boule à facettes, il aurait été impossible de passer inaperçus.

Je retournai dans la chambre observant Bella remuer dans son sommeil. Je me demandai comment elle pouvait se sentir reposée le matin ! Quand elle ne semblait pas en vouloir personnellement aux draps, elle parlait. Généralement des propos incohérents. Quelques fois mon prénom. De plus en plus rarement, celui de Jacob. Une partie de moi, et pas la meilleure, était ravie de savoir que, même dans ses songes, j'étais présent et plus important que Jacob. Je me détestais de penser cela mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Mais l'amour nous pousse à faire, à dire et à penser des choses pour lesquelles nous méritons un ticket pour l'enfer…Bien que cela ne nous empêche pas de les faire, de les dire ou de les penser.

Je m'approchai du lit et ne tardai pas à me coucher dessus, me réchauffant au contact de Bella. Il était clair que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. Il était reconnu que pour nous, vampires, une fois que nous avions rencontrés ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'âme sœur, nous y étions attachés par des liens si solides que même la mort ne pouvait les dissoudre. Mais Bella était humaine. Son humanité qui me rapprochait un peu plus chaque jour de celle qui avait été mienne et que je retrouvais grâce à elle. Jamais je ne pourrais lui enlever la vie. Sa vie. Si j'étais incapable de la transformer, je ne survivrais pas à son trépas. Il ne me resterait plus alors qu'à me rendre en Italie, à Volterra plus précisément. Il me suffirait de provoquer les Volturi et mettre ainsi un terme aux souffrances qui serait miennes si je la perdais définitivement.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées les plus sinistres, Bella se retourna et se blottit contre moi. Elle murmura mon prénom avec un soupir de contentement et me fit instantanément oublier mes projets morbides. Il se passerait encore de nombreuses années avant que je ne doive faire mon dernier voyage.

Je passai le reste de la nuit à la regarder. A la contempler plutôt. Osant quelque fois la toucher pour remettre une mèche de ses cheveux en place. Le temps à une toute autre signification pour nous. Quand on a l'éternité, ou presque, devant soi, rien ne presse. De plus, la regarder dormir avait été ma principale occupation nocturne ces dernières années. La seule différence maintenant, c'était que je me trouvais vraiment avec elle et non plus séparé par une vitre.

A 6h30, son réveil se mit en marche et elle abattit son bras dessus, le faisant taire pour quelques minutes. Elle raffermit son étreinte sur moi en soupirant mais garda les yeux fermés. Je caressai doucement ses cheveux, plus heureux que jamais. A la deuxième sonnerie, après avoir réduit son réveil au silence une nouvelle fois par la même méthode, elle daigna ouvrir un œil.

« Hey ! Bonjour…T'as bien dormi ? »

« Bella, je suis insomniaque, tu le sais ! » Quoiqu'un insomniaque doit dormir quelque fois malgré tout…

« Mmmh… Je vais prendre ma douche… »

« Vas y…je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner. »

« T'es adorable… » Elle se leva et je me figeai instantanément. J'avais pourtant fait attention, la touchant avec le plus de douceur possible, comme si elle avait été une porcelaine ancienne.

Pourtant, sur ses bras et ses jambes s'étalait la marque de mes mains. D'où j'étais, je pouvais voir l'empreinte de mes doigts sur sa peau. Presque à chaque endroit de son corps où je l'avais touchée, tenue, des bleus se formaient.

La preuve de ma perte de contrôle.

…

…

La preuve que j'étais un monstre.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner et je me précipitai dessus. Alice.

« _Edward, je t'interdis de faire ça !_ »

« Bonjour Alice ! Faire quoi ? »

« _Partir, l'abandonner, je t'ai vu la quitter !_ »

« Alice…Tu n'as pas vu ce que je lui ai fait ! C'est horrible… »

« _Edward, Emmett et Rosalie sont responsables d'une partie de la déforestation de la région…_ »

« Cela n'a rien à voir ! Je suis quelque chose de nocif pour elle ! »

« _Ne te compares pas à un virus s'il te plait ! Est-ce que tu lui as seulement demandé ce qu'elle ressentait ? Elle ne s'en est probablement pas rendue compte !_ »

« Et quand elle le verra ? »

« _Tu vas être vite fixé de toute façon mais, je t'en prie, ne prend pas de décisions trop hâtives ! Et pour la prochaine fois, ben t'auras qu'à mieux contenir tes ardeurs ! _»

« Alice, je lui ai fait mal… »

« _C'est seulement si tu la quittes maintenant qu'elle souffrira !_ »

« Edward ? Tu peux venir s'il te plait ? » appela Bella depuis la salle de bain.

« Alice, je dois te… »

« _J'ai entendu ! Mais oublie pas : pas de conneries surtout !_ »

« Oui…Je te laisse ! »

« _Promets-le !_ » Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être obstinée !

« Promis Alice ! »

Je raccrochai et rejoignis la salle de bain. Une fois encore, j'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce que pensait Bella en cet instant précis. Mais son esprit me restait obstinément fermé.

J'inspirai profondément avant de pousser la porte. Cela ne me servait à rien vu que je pouvais rester sans respirer, mais les réflexes ont la vie dure.

« Edward ? »

« Je suis là ! »

Elle tira le rideau de douche, m'envoyant une bouffée de vapeur humide.

« Tu me rejoins ? »

* * *

**Les notes (presque) utiles de l'auteure :**

Et ben je peux vous dire qu'écrire un lemon du point de vue d'un mec, même si c'est Edward Cullen, c'est pas la chose la plus facile pour moi ! J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plut ! Oui, je sais, Edward à une légère tendance à dramatiser parce que, honnêtement, on s'en fout nous, des bleus ^^

En lisant vos reviews, en voyant que le stade des 200 reviews avait été dépassé, je vous jure que ça me donne une énorme motivation pour me mettre à écrire. Je ne vous dirai jamais suffisamment merci pour ça !

Néanmoins, MERCI à celles qui ont pris la peine d'appuyer sur le bouton vert, c'est-à-dire :

Chriwyatt, pupuce0078, kikinette11, Letmesign23, Clar de , 35nanou, Galswinthe, SolN, Bababbou Cullen, aude77, ErylisxJazz, Cahuete118, eliloulou, annecullen69, hardysabrina, Voodoooo', edgounette, anayata, Perryn, Lenerol et liliputienne31.

Voir de nouveaux pseudos s'ajouter aux habituels est un réel bonheur !

Je fais un appel du clavier à toutes celles qui n'ont pas encore pris le temps de me laisser une review, ne quittez pas cette page sans avoir appuyer sur le petit bouton vert…Pensez à mon moral ! :-D

Je me permets de vous donner quelques conseils de lecture, ce sont des OS pour le bloody valentine contest :

**Bella au Pays des Merveilles** : http:// www . fanfiction . net/ s/ 5728505/ 1/ par SolN

**Une petite danse avec le diable** : http:// www . fanfiction . net/ s/ 5699641/ 1/ par Perryn

**Fuck me like an animal** : http:// www . fanfiction . net / s/ 5648846/ 1/ un autre os de SolN

**Déjà là** : http://www . fanfiction . net / s/ 5673327/ 1/ par Ellen1882

Et pour finir,

**On croit toujours que ça ne peut pas arriver** : http:// www . fanfiction / .net/ s/ 5696992/ 1/ par Buffy4878

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de voter ;-)

Pour le prochain chapitre, on revient au POV Bella mais je ne sais pas encore quand il sera fini…En même temps, je l'ai pas encore commencé ^^


	11. Chapter 11 Révélations part1

**Disclaimer** : Twilight…bla bla bla…Stephenie Meyer

**Chapitre 11 : Révélations (partie 1)**

**POV Bella**

Je venais tout simplement de passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie. J'avais du mal à croire que ce soit la première fois pour Edward. Mais après tout, cela correspondait assez à son caractère. Je l'avais toujours trouvé un peu vieux jeu et je comprenais mieux pourquoi à présent. Non mais sérieusement, quel garçon pouvait encore se vanter de dépasser la vingtaine en étant toujours vierge ?

En entrant dans la douche, je me dis que ma question n'était pas formulée convenablement. C'était plutôt : comment Edward Cullen, avec sa perfection générale, pouvait être encore vierge ? Et comment, en étant toujours vierge, pouvait-il être aussi bon au pieu ? Et encore, bon n'était pas le terme exact. Il était époustouflant. Le plaisir que j'avais pris cette nuit suffisait à me faire oublier les courbatures. En fait, mon corps était à lui tout seul une gigantesque courbature. Mais comme j'étais habituée depuis longtemps à me cogner à n'importe quoi ou à tomber un peu partout, je n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention que ça.

Je tournai le robinet d'eau chaude au maximum et restai quelques instants sous l'eau bouillante. Je m'étirai sous le jet d'eau, exposant autant que possible chaque muscle afin de les détendre un maximum. Les yeux fermés, je laissai l'eau glisser sur moi pendant cinq bonnes minutes sans bouger. Je tentai d'attraper ma bouteille de shampoing à tâtons mais ne réussis qu'à la faire tomber. J'ouvris les yeux et restais stupéfaite, regardant mon bras la bouche ouverte.

Je me redressai lentement, ne sachant toujours pas quelle attitude adopter. Devais-je me mettre à hurler ? Devais-je appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne abattre l'immonde salaud qui avait fait ça à sa petite fille chérie ? On aurait pu croire que l'empreinte des mains d'Edward était gravée sur ma peau. Sur mes poignets. Sur mes épaules. Sur mes hanches. Sur mes jambes. Chaque partie de mon corps qu'il avait tenue était marquée. Et ce serait bien pire demain. Pourtant, cette nuit, à aucun moment je n'avais ressenti de la douleur. Bien au contraire.

Quand il s'était saisi de mes poignets, faisant remonter mes mains au dessus de ma tête, je n'avais pensé qu'à enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Quand il s'était accroché à mes épaules, j'en avais fait de même avec les siennes, plantant mes ongles dans sa peau.

Quand il avait agrippé mes hanches pour m'imposer son rythme, mon excitation était grimpée en flèche.

Quand il avait tenu mes jambes contre ses épaules, j'en avais à peine pris conscience, car la seule chose qui comptait à mes yeux à ce moment là, c'est qu'il me pénétrait plus profondément, qu'il était encore plus en moi.

Je pris conscience que je n'en avais strictement rien à foutre de ces bleus. J'avais déjà connu bien pire et généralement, de façon beaucoup moins agréable. Si le prix d'un pied d'enfer était ces quelques marques, j'acceptais bien volontiers d'avoir de multiples tatouages naturels d'Edward Cullen.

D'ailleurs, une partie de moi, celle qu'on pourrait nommer la Bella perverse, voyait dans ses marques la preuve supplémentaire que mon corps appartenait à Edward. Etais-je en train de virer masochiste ? Un gloussement m'échappa lorsque je tentai d'imaginer Edward en dominateur. Il ne correspondait pas du tout au stéréotype. Et je n'étais pas vraiment l'incarnation d'une soumise. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jubiler devant ces marques de « propriétés »…Je posai ma main sur celle qui ornait mon avant bras. Ma main était beaucoup plus petite que la sienne. Je poussai un peu plus fort, m'attendant à cette douleur si particulière mais elle ne vint pas. C'était beaucoup plus spectaculaire que douloureux en fait.

De penser à ses empreintes me fit penser à ses mains, et bien évidemment, à ses caresses. L'association d'idées faisant le reste, je me retrouvais vite dans un état d'excitation incroyable. Ce qui tombait plutôt bien, le seul qui pouvait calmer mes ardeurs se trouvant dans la pièce d'à côté. Je passai mes mains sur mes cheveux, les rabattant en arrière et, après avoir inspiré suffisamment, me décidais à l'appeler.

Il me sembla qu'il mît un temps infini à faire les quelques pas qui nous séparaient et ce fut avec soulagement que je vis la porte s'ouvrir.

« Tu me rejoins ? » dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents. Mon sourire s'effaça pourtant quand je vis la tête qu'il faisait. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » J'eu l'impression que l'eau était devenue glacée malgré la vapeur qui s'échappait par la porte restée entrouverte.

« Tu…Tu n'as pas vu ce que je t'ai fait ? » Il avait l'air scandalisé à présent, comme si ma réaction était encore plus horrible que l'acte en lui-même.

« Si…Mais…Ca n'a aucune importance, déjà parce que j'ai plus que l'habitude d'avoir des bleus et puis, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ! » Une pensée effrayante traversa mon esprit. « Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès hein ? »

« Non, bien sur que non…Mais… »

« Bon, ben alors, quelle importance ? » Je tendis mes bras vers lui, l'invitant à me rejoindre.

« Bella, tu es folle ou quoi ? Regarde-toi ! Regarde ce dont je suis responsable ! N'essaye pas de me faire croire que ce n'est pas grave ! » Non, ça ne l'était pas ! Ce qui l'était, c'était l'état d'excitation dans lequel je me trouvais à présent qu'il se trouvait devant moi vêtu d'un simple jeans.

« Edward ! Arrête de te prendre la tête pour des trucs sans importance ! Sérieusement ! Qu'est ce qui est le plus important ? Le plaisir qu'on a pris cette nuit ou quelques marques qui s'en iront dans quelques jours ? Tu l'as pas fait exprès et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte tout de suite ! »

J'étais toujours aussi excitée mais je sentais que quelque chose m'échappait. Je savais que j'aurais du être capable de transformer ce léger malaise mental en une pensée cohérente, mais son corps si proche du mien annihilait toutes mes capacités de réflexions. Tant pis, j'y réfléchirais plus tard en cours de philo !

Alors qu'il restait debout, totalement immobile, devant moi, je tendis à nouveau les bras vers lui.

« Viens…S'il te plait. » Murmurais-je. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, et je m'apprêtais à refermer violemment le rideau de douche lorsqu'il fit un pas vers moi. Sans lui laisser le temps de se déshabiller, je l'attirai à moi et c'est toujours vêtu de son jeans qu'il pénétra dans la douche.

Je me collai contre lui, embrassant son cou, remontant doucement vers sa mâchoire. Il baissa la tête et nos bouches se rejoignirent enfin. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon dos, se posèrent quelques instants sur mes fesses et remontèrent jusqu'à mes épaules. Pensant qu'il allait vouloir m'éloigner de lui, je croisai les bras derrière sa tête, appuyant un peu plus fort mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Un gémissement lui échappa et je me frottai un peu plus contre lui. se libérant plus facilement que je ne l'aurais cru de l'étau de mes bras, il s'adossa en respirant bruyamment contre le mur.

« Bella, je…Il ne faut pas…regarde ce que je t'ai fait la nuit passée voyons ! »

« Edward…On ne va passer une éternité là-dessus ! Tu l'as pas fait exprès ! C'est vrai que tu es peut être un peu plus…Passionné que la moyenne… » Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Je me plaquai contre lui en prenant son visage entre mes mains pour qu'il me regarde. « …Mais je ne peux pas dire que ça m'ait vraiment dérangée plus que ça ! »

« Alors, c'est toi qui es dérangée ! »

Je décidai de ne pas relever l'insulte. « Peut être. Mais je sais surtout que je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. »

Gardant les yeux fermés, il ouvrit la bouche. La ferma. La rouvrit de nouveau. La referma. Enfin, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, caressant ma peau de ses pouces. Inspirant profondément, il ouvrit les yeux et je me perdis un instant dans l'intensité de ses prunelles dorées. Il approcha son visage du mien lentement, trop lentement. Après quelques secondes qui me semblèrent durer des heures, ses lèvres se posèrent enfin sur les miennes. Je n'osai pas bouger, ayant trop peur de le brusquer, de le faire changer d'avis.

Alors que je restai figée, sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Il caressa mes lèvres de sa langue, comme s'il goutait chaque centimètre de ma bouche. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de rester immobile et je gémis. Apparemment, il n'attendait que ça. Une façon pour lui de savoir que je marquais mon accord à ce qui allait suivre.

Il promena ses mains sur mon corps et ses caresses, jointes à l'eau qui ruisselait sur mon corps, achevèrent mes résolutions d'immobilité. Je me jetai sur sa bouche, ma langue forçant presque le barrage de ses lèvres. Il ne résista pas et nos langues se retrouvèrent enfin. J'avais laissé mes mains sur son torse jusqu'à présent mais je ne mis pas longtemps à les faire descendre jusqu'à son jeans. Ce dernier, collé à ses jambes par l'eau, le moulait parfaitement, semblable à une deuxième peau. J'en défis les boutons, libérant son sexe déjà dur.

J'eu à peine le temps de le saisir avec ma main qu'Edward se reculait. Il enleva son pantalon rapidement et me plaqua contre le mur. Nos lèvres semblaient soudées, mes mains caressaient son dos tandis que les siennes jouaient avec les pointes de mes seins. J'enroulai une de mes jambes autour de sa taille et il glissa sa main sous ma cuisse, ses doigts à quelques centimètres seulement de mon entrée, m'apportant un peu de stabilité.

Son sexe glissait contre mon ventre et je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il me prenne tout de suite. L'eau continuait à couler, collant quelques mèches de ses cheveux sur mes doigts. Je relevai la tête, une façon comme une autre de reprendre mon souffle, et il en profita pour embrasser mon cou, descendant jusqu'à mon épaule. Il continua sa descente infernale jusqu'à mes seins, emprisonnant une des pointes entre ses lèvres. Il ne s'attarda pourtant pas et se mit à genoux.

Levant les yeux vers moi tout en se mordant les lèvres, il passa ma jambe sur son épaule. Sa bouche se colla sur mes lèvres intimes, m'envoyant une puissante décharge de plaisir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'empoignai ses cheveux tout en gémissant alors que sa langue glissait jusqu'à mon clitoris. Sans cesser de le lécher, il introduisit deux doigts en moi et je ne pus retenir un cri de jouissance. Il commença un lent va et vient mais mes jambes se mirent à trembler trop fort pour qu'il puisse continuer sans me voir m'écrouler. Il retira alors ses doigts mais les remplaça immédiatement par sa langue. Il mit ses mains sous mes fesses afin de me tenir plus facilement et je collai un peu plus mon bas ventre contre sa bouche. Sa langue fouillait mon intimité et une vague de plaisir intense s'abattit sur moi, me coupant momentanément de la réalité, alors que je hurlai son nom.

Je repris mes esprits aussi vite que je les avais perdus. Edward était toujours à genoux, léchant doucement mes lèvres intimes. Je caressai ses cheveux et il se redressa. Ses yeux brulaient d'un feu intense, ce qui me fit bêtement rougir. Il m'offrit la vision de son sourire en coin si fabuleux et caressa légèrement ma joue. Il posa ses lèvres deux fois sur les miennes tout en laissant glisser ses mains le long de mon corps jusqu'à mes fesses.

Je levai une jambe jusqu'à sa taille et il me pénétra lentement. Mon sexe se contractait presque douloureusement autour du sien, mais c'était plus une douleur de manque. Je savais qu'elle disparaitrait une fois qu'il serait totalement en moi. Resserrant sa prise sur mes fesses, il me souleva et son sexe s'enfonça profondément en moi. J'enroulai rapidement mes jambes autour de ses hanches pendant que je passai mes mains derrière sa nuque.

Nos cris de plaisir s'étouffèrent dans nos bouches alors que son sexe me ravageait de l'intérieur. Un véritable tsunami de sensations diverses s'abattait sur moi, allant de la simple jouissance jusqu'à la prise de conscience soudaine et totalement irréelle que je ne pourrais pas vivre une vie où Edward ne serait pas présent à mes côtés.

Sentant que son rythme s'accélérait, preuve commune à tous les hommes que leur jouissance était proche, je me laissai submerger par cette immense vague de plaisir tout en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, où je pus lire la même certitude que j'avais eue précédemment.

Même après avoir joui, Edward garda la même position, laissant reposer sa tête dans les creux de mon épaule. Si l'eau n'était pas devenue glaciale, je pense que nous serions restés indéfiniment comme ça mais mon ballon d'eau chaude n'était pas sans fond et je criai sous l'effet de la surprise en me précipitant à l'extérieur de la douche, sous les éclats de rire d'Edward.

Après m'être enveloppée dans un essuie puis dans mon peignoir, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, prête à me faire un petit déjeuner pantagruélique. J'entendis Edward se rendre dans la chambre et s'habiller. Cependant, ma bonne humeur s'effaça lorsque mon regard rencontra l'horloge murale. Il ne me restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant le début de mes cours. Ce qui impliquait qu'il faudrait que je me passe de petit déjeuner alors que je mourrai littéralement de faim.

Ma bonne humeur revint pourtant brusquement lorsque je fis irruption dans ma chambre et que je vis Edward torse nu assis sur mon lit. Comme d'habitude, cette vision me fit perdre toutes capacités valables de réflexions et je restai là, debout, totalement pétrifiée par tant de perfections réunies en un seul être humain, qui d'ailleurs, se trouvait être mon petit ami. Petit ami…Expression ridicule quand elle s'appliquait à Edward Cullen et à la force des sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard.

Il se contenta de me regarder en souriant, sans prononcer un seul mot. J'avais oublié jusqu'à mon retard lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone me ramena brusquement à la réalité. Je me mis à courir dans tous les sens, rassemblant mes cours tout en m'habillant et il prit l'appel en soupirant.

« Alice ! Que me veux le bonheur de t'enten… » commençât-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais, apparemment il fut vite interrompu par sa sœur. « Tu en es sure ? »

« … » J'étais bien trop occupée à regarder si je n'avais rien oublié d'important, comme mon pantalon par exemple, pour saisir l'objet de la conversation.

« Tu en certaine ? »

« … » J'entendis malgré tout la voix d'Alice, sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« OK, ok, excuse moi, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de… »

« … » Sa sœur parla pendant tout le temps qu'il me fallut pour me coiffer et lorsque je revins dans la chambre, je vis Edward passer nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire » dit-il en relevant la tête. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air nerveux et me sourit. « Merci Alice…A plus tard ! » Il raccrocha et m'attira à lui. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et je me baissai pour l'embrasser. Je me redressai avant que mon envie de lui ne menace de prendre le dessus.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? » demandais-je en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux.

« Rien d'important….Est ce que ça te dérange si je ne pars pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh…Non, bien sur que non. » m'exclamais-je tout en essayant de masquer ma déception, chaque minute passée loin de lui ressemblant de plus en plus à de la torture. « Mais pourquoi ? Enfin…Si c'est pas indiscret de ma… »

« Pas du tout….c'est juste que j'ai pas mal de sommeil à rattraper et…cette douche m'a totalement épuisé ! »

« Ah ! T'es juste insomniaque la nuit en fait ! » tentais-je de plaisanter. Il rit lui aussi, ce que je ne méritais certainement pas. « Je dois vraiment y aller, sinon, je vais vraiment être à la bourre… »

« Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? »

« Ah ! Ah, très drôle…Tu seras encore là quand je rentrerai ? »

« Je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Mais on se voit de toute façon ce soir, non ? »

« Evidemment ! » répondis-je en me collant un peu plus à lui. « Mais si jamais tu pars avant que je ne revienne, tu pourrais ouvrir les tentures ? »

« Pas de soucis. »

« Bon, ben…Faut vraiment que j'y ailles…même si je n'en ai absolument aucune envie là tout de suite ! »

Après l'avoie embrassé une dernière fois, je sortis de chez moi et frissonnai malgré mon manteau, mon écharpe et mes gants. L'hiver dans cette partie du pays était la seule chose qui pouvait me faire regretter mon Arizona natal. Malgré tout, le soleil était là, et bien là. J'en étais presque aveuglée mais je n'avais décidément plus le temps pour rentrer prendre une paire de lunettes de soleil. Croisant les doigts pour que j'en aie laissé trainer une dans la boîte à gants de ma voiture, je me dirigeais au pas de course vers celle-ci.

Heureusement pour moi et pour les autres usagers de la route qui allaient me croiser, c'était le cas. Je démarrais tout en les mettant sur mon nez. Je fis rapidement demi-tour et pris le chemin du campus.

La matinée passa à toute vitesse ne me laissant aucun répit pour faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. J'entrai dans une brasserie et, après avoir commandé de quoi manger, je m'installai à une table près de la fenêtre. Attendant que le serveur m'apporte ma commande, je jouai machinalement avec la salière. J'étais en train de penser à Edward, à ce que nous avions fait ce matin, lorsque ma manche se releva, dévoilant un des bleus qui ornait mon poignet. Je rabattis vivement le tissu dessus mais une sensation de malaise m'envahit.

Bien évidemment, je n'en voulais pas à Edward. Comment aurais-je pu lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs ? Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Me souvenant que j'avais déjà eu cette impression sous la douche, je me mis à réfléchir un peu plus sérieusement sur ce que je ressentais et, soudain, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit.

Comment était-ce possible ? Je savais pertinemment que ma peau avait tendance à marquer mais jamais encore je ne m'étais retrouvée avec la marque des doigts de mon partenaire imprimée sur la peau. Même si, à ce moment là, je n'avais ressenti aucune douleur, il avait quand même du déployer une force assez impressionnante pour que j'en arrive à me retrouver avec l'empreinte de ses mains un peu partout sur le corps. De plus, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, Edward n'était pas vraiment le costaud de la famille. Même s'il n'avait rien d'un gringalet, il faisait pâle figure face à l'impressionnante musculature d'Emmett.

Le serveur apporta ma commande et interrompit le fil de mes pensées. Je chipotai dans mon assiette, l'appétit coupé. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien expliquer ces marques ? Après tout, je sortais peut être avec un clone de Clark Kent sans le savoir…Tant qu'il ne portait pas son slip par-dessus son pantalon, ça ne me posait pas trop de problèmes, ceci dit ! Je mâchonnai une feuille de ma salade, regrettant l'absence d'Alice. C'était vraiment la seule amie que j'avais ici et je ne me voyais pas téléphoner à Angela. Ca faisait déjà quelques temps que je ne lui avais plus donnés de nouvelles. En fait, je devais avouer qu'à part lui envoyer une carte de vœux pour Noel, je ne m'étais pas souciée de l'informer de ce qui se passait dans ma vie.

Du coup, je ferai figure d'un monstre d'égoïsme si je l'appelai maintenant uniquement dans le but de lui raconter ma vie et les doutes qui l'accompagnaient. Mais étant donné que je commençai à prendre Edward pour une sorte de Superman de pacotille, même Jasper aurait fait l'affaire. Il suffisait que je me trouve en sa présence pour que je me sente étrangement détendue. Malheureusement pour moi, aucun Cullen n'avait fait acte de présence ce matin sur le campus. Bizarrerie supplémentaire dont je me serai bien passée aujourd'hui.

Après avoir payé, je sortis et restai quelques secondes sur le trottoir, profitant de la chaleur du soleil qui n'avait pas cessé de briller de la matinée. Je n'avais aucune envie d'assister aux quatre heures de cours de philo, qui incarnaient à la perfection mon enfer personnel. De plus, je n'avais qu'une envie, retrouver Edward pour me blottir dans ses bras. Il était le seul qui pouvait me permettre de prendre conscience que les théories que j'avais imaginée pour expliquer sa force étaient totalement ridicules. Donc, au lieu de prendre la direction du bâtiment où se donnait le cours, je me dirigeai vers le parking.

En montant dans ma voiture, je ressenti ce petit sentiment d'exaltation dut au fait que je brossais un cours. Je démarrai en trombe, pressée de retrouver Edward. Je roulai jusque chez moi en restant quelques kilomètres heures au dessus de la limite autorisée, même si je savais pertinemment que ça ne changerai rien et que je n'arriverai pas plus tôt pour autant.

Une fois garée devant chez moi, petit miracle dont je fus reconnaissante, je me précipitai jusqu'à la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, je me souvins qu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne savait pas s'il serait encore chez moi quand je rentrerai. Croisant les doigts, j'appuyai sur le clinche et entrai chez moi.

Il était là, étendu dans le canapé, en train de lire ma vieille édition des "Hauts de Hurlevent". A peine eut-il relevé les yeux sur moi qu'il laissa tomber le livre à terre et je courus me jeter dans ses bras. Inspirant profondément l'odeur si délicieuse de son cou, je plongeai mes doigts dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il dessinait de larges arabesques dans mon dos.

« Waouh ! Je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt ! » dit-il en embrassant le sommet de mon crâne.

« Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas du tout envie d'assister à quatre heures de philo si tu n'étais pas à côté de moi ! » soufflais-je en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

« Si je te suis,… » Il embrassa mon épaule. « …je vais donc être obligé de suivre… » Il continua de parsemer de baiser mon cou, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur ma gorge. «… ton cours de philosophie… » Il remonta jusqu'à la naissance de mes cheveux, m'arrachant un frisson de plaisir. « … si je ne veux pas être tenu pour responsable… » Il entoura mon visage de ses mains et embrassa mes lèvres. « … de ton échec dans cette matière ? »

« T'as tout compris ! » répondis-je en faisant glisser ma main sous son t-shirt.

Il n'avait pas ouvert les tentures comme je lui avais demandé et le mélange de la pénombre et de la proximité de son corps firent que je me retrouvai à me faire aller sans aucune pudeur sur lui, frottant mon bas ventre contre le sien.

« C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air d'être d'humeur très studieuse cet après midi… »

« J'avoue…En fait, il y a une chose que j'ai envie d'étudier cet aprèm'… »

« Tu attises ma curiosité là…. » Son si fabuleux sourire en coin fit le reste et je l'embrassai passionnément. Je retrouvais avec plaisir le gout de sa langue qui se mélangeait avec la mienne dans nos bouches jointes.

Je rompis notre baiser et m'écartai seulement de quelques millimètres pour murmurer : « Oui, toi ! »

Il répondit en appuyant légèrement sur ma tête et nos bouches se rejoignirent à nouveau. Il glissa ses mains sous mon pull et le contact de ses mains sur ma peau nue m'électrisa entièrement. Je me faisais toujours aller sur lui, le sentant grandir rapidement. Il me fit basculer et je me retrouvai sur le dos alors que lui était maintenant allongé sur le côté.

Pendant que, de sa main droite, il défaisait les attaches de mon soutien gorge, sa main gauche s'attaquait aux boutons de mon jeans. Une fois ceux-ci défaits, il fit glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes et se redressa à moitié pour me l'ôter complètement. J'en profitai pour enlever mon pull et le débardeur que je portais en dessous, ne portant plus que mes sous vêtements.

Il poussa un soupir en se recouchant, sa main se faufilant sous mon soutien gorge que plus rien ne retenait. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et nos bouches jointes étouffèrent mon gémissement quand il emprisonna la pointe déjà durcie de mon sein entre ses doigts. il ne continua pourtant pas très longtemps, ses doigts descendant le long d'une ligne invisible le long de mon ventre jusqu'à la bordure de ma petite culotte. Une fois arrivé là, il souleva le tissu mais ne continua pas plus loin, se contenant de remonter en caressant mon ventre jusqu'à mes seins. Il continua cette lente torture, annonciatrice du plaisir que nous allions bientôt prendre, deux fois et quand il prit le même chemin la troisième fois, je pouvais sentir l'humidité de mon sexe imprégner le tissu de ma culotte.

Heureusement pour moi, il ne remonta plus cette fois. Sa main s'introduisit sous le tissu et il posa enfin ses doigts sur mon clitoris. Il ne lui suffit que de quelques caresses pour que je sente se propager en moi la vague de plaisir qu'il avait le don de faire apparaitre lorsqu'il me touchait. Voulant moi aussi lui donner du plaisir, je me saisis de son sexe dressé, faisant coulisser ma main dessus. Il émit alors un grognement qui m'excita au plus au point, alorsd que je pensai déjà l'être plus que de raison.

Il ne laissa que son pouce sur mon clitoris, faisant descendre ses doigts le long de mes lèvres intimes, les caressant lentement. Mon bas ventre irradiait de chaleur, chaleur qui se propagea à tout mon corps lorsqu'il introduisit d'abord un, puis deux doigts en moi. Je serrai un peu plus fort son sexe et il accéléra la cadence, m'offrant un orgasme aussi rapide que bon. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres alors que, totalement haletante, j'essayai de reprendre mon souffle. Il remonta jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille, qu'il mordilla tendrement. Je me redressai et le fit se mettre à son tour sur le dos tandis que je me plaçai entre ses jambes.

J'enlevai tout d'abord son t-shirt, révélant la ligne discrète de ses muscles. Son pantalon, accompagné de son boxer, le rejoignirent assez vite sur le sol et ma bouche se jeta sur le dessin léger de ses abdominaux. Je suivis du bout de ma langue chaque ligne de chaque muscle jusqu'à arriver à son membre dressé.

Le prenant en main, je lui donnai d'abord de léger coup de langue et, encouragée par ses gémissements, je le pris entièrement en bouche. L'odeur déjà délicieuse de son corps s'y trouvait comme concentrée, me donnant encore plus envie de le sucer. Je jouai avec son sexe comme il l'avait fait lui-même avec le mien quelques instants auparavant. Je le léchai, l'aspirai, me délectant de son gout si savoureux. Son sexe emplissait ma bouche et je prenais plaisir à savoir que, bientôt, il me remplirait, moi. Levant les yeux sur lui, je le vis se mordre les lèvres, étouffant ses gémissements alors qu'il étreignait violemment un de mes coussins.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et ils se remplirent immédiatement d'une résolution presque effrayante. Il passa ses mains sous mes aisselles, me faisant remonter jusqu'à sa bouche et il m'embrassa éperdument.

Je me redressai et, saisissant son sexe, je m'empalai lentement sur lui. Mettant mes mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, je me fis aller sur son sexe, descendant et remontant au rythme de mes pulsations cardiaque. Je me penchai vers lui pour étouffer mes cris dans sa bouche. Ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches, m'imposant son rythme. Mon corps était entièrement dévasté par le plaisir qu'il me donnait, j'avais l'impression qu'un courant électrique de plusieurs milliers de volt le traversait. Alors que je pensais que nous allions rester soudés l'un à l'autre, de la plus agréable des façons qu'il soit, jusqu'à la fin des temps, il souleva et abaissa son bassin à une cadence infernale et un véritable feu d'artifice éclata sous mon crâne. Totalement détruite par la force de mon orgasme, je me laissai tomber sur son torse, tentant péniblement de reprendre mon souffle.

Il dessinait du bout des doigts sur mon dos, embrassant de temps en temps mes cheveux. Je restai la tête blottie dans le creux de son cou, me contentant d'inspirer son enivrante odeur. Nous aurions pu rester comme cela pendant des heures, mais ma jambe s'endormit, me forçant à abandonner les bras protecteur de mon amant.

Me relevant péniblement, je quittai le canapé et fis quelques pas pour que cette sensation de fourmis galopant à l'intérieur de ma jambe s'arrête. Comme nous étions en plein milieu de l'après midi, je décidai d'ouvrir les tentures, pour que le soleil pénètre un peu ce qui commençait à ressembler à une tanière.

N'ayant absolument aucune envie de me monter nue aux gens qui passaient devant chez moi, j'enfilai le t-shirt d'Edward sous le regard attendri de ce dernier. Je me penchai rapidement vers lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et fis les quelques pas qui me séparaient de ma fenêtre. La sonnerie du portable d'Edward retentit alors que je tirai les tentures. Le soleil entra à flot dans la pièce et je me retournai en souriant vers Edward.

« C'est trop tard Alice » chuchotât-il dans son téléphone alors que mon sourire disparaissait aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Je restai quelques instants interdite, ne sachant que dire, comment réagir. J'ouvris et refermais la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilée. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux était…Incroyable ? Horrible ? Inimaginable ? Impossible ? Magnifique ?

Edward semblait tétanisé, semblable à une statue de marbre. D'ailleurs, si un inconnu était entré dans la pièce à cet instant, c'est très certainement ce qu'il aurait cru. Qu'un artiste légèrement dingue avait sculpté une statue sur mesure pour mon canapé.

« Là, il va falloir que tu m'expliques… » parvins-je à murmurer après m'être éclairci la voix plusieurs fois.

« Bella,…Je…Je suis… »

* * *

**Les notes (presque) utiles de l'auteure :**

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, mais entre la découverte de la série « How i met your mother » (dont je me suis fait l'intégrale des 5 saisons pendant mes congés), un weekend parisien avec mes copines robinettes, le concert de 30 second to mars qui m'a empêché de parler pendant 3 jours, une énorme envie de procrastination et un manque total d'inspiration…Je n'ai plus eu une minute à moi…Ou presque ;-) Pour me rattraper, je vous ai placés deux lemons au lieu d'un, en espérant que ça suffira pour me pardonner de n'avoir presque rien foutu !

J'arrête ici la parenthèse « 3615 ma life » et reprend mon souffle pour les remerciements. Alors, un énorme, que dis-je, un gigantesque MERCI à :

So-Amel, aude77, twilight007, eliloulou, charlotzm, Letmesign23, anayata, hardysabrina, ErylisxJazz, PatieSnow, pupuce0078, chriwyatt, Perryn, annecullen69, Loutre, julie, Buffy4878, kikinette11, SolN, liliputienne31, Galswinthe, edgounette, Clair de , matrineu54, Titeviolette, Willowme, felichoux, vavounette et kikoo13400.

Merci à Ellen1882 d'avoir traqué sans pitié aucune les fautes de ce chapitre et à Bababbou Cullen d'avoir assumé la correction du chapitre 10 (j'avais oublié de le dire ^^)

Mais…écoutez….Oui, c'est bien l'appel du bouton vert qui ne pourra survivre que si vous appuyez dessus, alors, ne le laissez pas dépérir, faites un geste, laissez une review ! :-D


	12. Chapter 12 révélations part2

**Disclaimer **: Twilight... bla bla bla... S. Meyer.

**Chapitre 12. Révélations partie 2.**

Alors qu'Edward continuait à bégayer, mon esprit tentait de comprendre ce que j'avais sous les yeux. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Une maladie de peau ? Un truc encore inconnu ou suffisamment rare pour que personne – et par là, je voulais dire moi – ou presque n'en ait entendu parler. Ou alors, un excédent de transpiration ? Mon cerveau refusait de comprendre ce que je voyais. Résultat, je pensais n'importe quoi.

Ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de mon mode de pensée habituel.

Soit.

Comment était-il possible que mon petit ami, censé être normal physiquement, se mette à scintiller au soleil ?

Pouvait-on se transformer en boule à facettes humaine en moins de trente secondes ?

Était-il possible qu'Edward Cullen soit un nouveau genre de super héros ? Même si on pouvait trouver mieux comme super pouvoir !

« Bella. » murmurât-il en se levant avec une lenteur presque exaspérante. « Ca va ? » Il était debout à présent, son visage ne trahissant aucune expression. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un s'immobiliser à ce point. A croire qu'il ne respirait même plus. Une statue. Une magnifique statue dans mon salon.

Qui venait de me demander le plus naturellement du monde si ça allait.

« Est-ce que…Tu es…Hum…Tout ça, c'est… » Bordel ! « Enfin, je veux dire…Tout ça, c'est…C'est réel ? » Dis-moi que je cauchemarde, je t'en prie !

« Réel ? » Il eut un rire dur, froid et totalement désespéré qui me donna des frissons. « Oui, c'est réel…Malheureusement. Tu as sous les yeux ce que je suis vraiment. »

« Et qu'est ce que tu es vraiment ? » Il se plaça devant la fenêtre et les rayons du soleil se reflétèrent sur lui. Sa peau était semblable à du diamant. C'était horriblement magnifique. Il avait l'air effrayant mais bizarrement, je n'avais pas peur. Parce qu'il restait Edward. Et qu'avec lui, je me sentais en sécurité comme jamais.

« Ce que je suis ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

« Je…Oui…Je pense… » Tout mon être hurlait après lui, je n'avais qu'une envie, de me réfugier dans ses bras. A force de le regarder, je m'habituais presque à voir sa peau étinceler. A ce rythme là, j'allais bientôt me demander pourquoi il ne m'arrivait pas la même chose.

Je devais être folle.

« Je suis quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister Bella. Une créature issue de l'imaginaire et des livres. Je suis la preuve que les monstres, les vrais, existent… »

« Bordel Edward ! Crache le morceau ! »

« C'est ce que je suis en train de faire ! » C'était la première fois qu'il me criait dessus. Je me tassais sur moi-même et reculai. Son apparente indifférence fut remplacée par de la tristesse et il tendit la main vers moi. Mais il me devait des explications.

Et puis, je me rendais compte que je n'avais pas tellement envie d'être dans ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais avec lui, je voulais fuir loin de lui. Je voulais vraiment prendre mes jambes à mon cou et partir sans me retourner sur lui. Mais il restait Edward. Je ne pouvais quand même pas m'enfuir devant lui ?

Si ?

Non !

Peut être…

Merde !

« Edward, je…Je…Je…sais pas comment… » Je tirai une chaise et me laissai tomber dessus. « …Explique moi…Promis, je me tairais ! » ajoutais-je en le voyant lever les yeux au ciel. « Mais…ne t'approche pas de moi tant que tu n'as pas fini…Je voudrais te dire que je suis désolée mais ce serait te mentir. Je t'aime mais là, tu me fais peur. » Je déglutis péniblement en voyant son visage se tordre sous la souffrance. Je lui faisais mal. Mais la franchise fait toujours mal. Et je tenais absolument à garder le peu d'intelligence qu'il me restait. Chose impossible quand il se trouvait à portée de mes mains.

Il me faisait peur mais j'avais toujours envie de lui. Même s'il ressemblait à un sapin de Noël un soir de réveillon, je ressentais le besoin d'être prés de lui. Ainsi que celui de le tenir autant que possible éloigné de moi. Génial, je virai schizophrène !

Il se dirigea d'abord vers les fenêtres et ferma les tentures. Sa peau cessa de scintiller instantanément. Pouvais-je avoir été victime d'une hallucination ? Mais il s'assit à terre, passa les mains dans ses cheveux en soufflant et fixa son regard sur moi. Si j'avais rêvé, il ne me regarderait pas comme s'il le faisait pour la dernière fois.

Merde.

« Bella, ça ne va pas être facile pour moi de tout t'expliquer. Déjà parce que tu ne devrais pas être au courant…Mais je ne peux plus me défiler maintenant, n'est ce pas ? »

Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part, je secouai la tête. « Je ne suis pas spécialement curieuse mais te voir te transformer en décoration lumineuse est assez…troublant effectivement. » ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.

« Décoration lumineuse ? » Il sourit et après un silence, reprit la parole. « Pourquoi pas après tout…le problème, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas par où commencer… »

« Laisse-moi deviner alors ! » proposais-je en me redressant sur mon siège.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Bella ! »

« Je le sais. Je ne suis pas bête à ce point là. Mais je ne pourrais pas rester là, sans rien faire, juste à t'écouter chercher tes mots. Et même toi, tu ne sais pas quoi dire ! »

« Tu as peut être raison après tout. Comment veux tu que nous procédions ? »

« Je pose les questions et tu me répond ? » C'était totalement ridicule, je m'en rendais compte, mais ça me permettait d'oublier ce que j'avais eu sous les yeux quelques instants auparavant. Et puis, d'accord, je n'étais pas curieuse mais là…Ma curiosité venait de se réveiller.

« Bien…Quelles sont tes suggestions ? »

« Maladie génétique ? » Commençons par le plus crédible.

« Non, j'aimerai bien mais non. » Merde !

« Une transpiration excessive en cas de stress qui te fait luire au soleil ? » Pourquoi ma bouche donnait l'impression de ne plus être reliée à mon cerveau ?

« Non…Mais c'est recherché en tout cas ! »

« Fous toi de moi en plus ! Tu es un super héros avec un super pouvoir complètement nul ? »

« Mais tu vas chercher ça où ? » Son sourire en coin avait refait son apparition et mon bas ventre s'embrasa aussitôt. Mais je devais laisser mes hormones de côté pour l'instant. J'arrêtai de le regarder et fixai mes mains. Il fallait que je trouve. Pas que je me transforme en dépravée.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Bon, mes théories sont toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres. Tu m'as dit que tu étais quelque chose qui ne devait pas exister. Mais tu n'es pas un super héros. Et après… Tu as parlé d'imaginaire et de livres, non ? »

« Oui. »

« M'aide pas surtout ! »

« Je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui a proposé de… »

« Oui, oui, oui, je sais ! » Je me levai et commençai à tourner autour de la table. « Mais je ne vois pas…Issus des livres ? Quel genre ? »

« Le genre qui fait peur… »

« Ce qui sous entend que je devrais être effrayée alors que je ne le suis qu'à moitié…Et encore, je ne sais pas dire si c'est de l'effroi ou de la surprise. »

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que ce soit de l'effroi… »

« Arrêtes tes conneries Edward ! Je ne peux pas avoir peur de toi, c'est ridicule ! »

« Peut être que maintenant, tu trouves ça ridicule. Tu changeras peut être d'avis quand tu auras trouvé. »

« C'est fou comme tu peux être encourageant quand tu t'y met ! » raillais-je.

« J'essaie d'être honnête c'est tout. »

« Mais tu m'as caché la vérité depuis le début… »

« Parce que j'ai été égoïste. »

« Egoïste ? Pourquoi ? » Voilà que j'étais plus intriguée par son supposé égoïsme que par ce que j'avais vu il y a 20 minutes. J'avais toujours su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi !

« Parce que je voulais être avec toi. Parce que pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Parce que, même si je savais que je pouvais t'être néfaste, je voulais partager ma vie avec toi. »

« …Ca fait beaucoup de parce que… » Une boule énorme se formait dans mon ventre et je sus à cet instant que je vivais les derniers instants de ma relation avec lui. Il ne pourrait en être autrement. Je le sentais et ça me faisais mal. « Tu crois que je ne supporterais pas la vérité n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, je ne le pense pas. Je crois que la dernière chose que je verrais de toi, ce sera ton dos quand tu partiras d'ici en courant. »

« Tu penses que je ne t'aime pas suffisamment pour rester ? » Je sentais les larmes venir et levais les yeux pour ne pas qu'elles coulent. Si je me mettais à pleurer, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir arrêter.

« Je penses que tu m'aimes. Mais je ne pense pas que tu m'aimeras encore quand tu sauras. »

« Alors, dis-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu es. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer. Je veux savoir. »

« Bien. Est-ce que tu crois aux mythes, Bella ? » Hein ? Pardon ?

« Heu…J'en sais rien…Peut être…Non…Oui…Tu ne comptes pas me faire croire que tu es une sorte de dieu ? »

« Non, il n'y a rien de divin dans ce que je suis. »

« Quoi, tu veux dire les trucs style, les loups garous, les trucs de ce genre là ? »

« Pourquoi les loups garous ? »

« Parce que c'était ça ou les Trolls ?! »

« Les Trolls ? »

« Les loups garous ? C'est ce que tu es ? Tu te transformes à la pleine lune ? Comme dans Harry Potter ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas un loup garou. » Mais comme mon cerveau tournait à toute vitesse, j'en pris à peine conscience. Harry Potter.

« Un sorcier ? Un truc comme Poudlard existe vraiment ? »

« Je ne suis pas un sorcier. »

« Merde ! Ca collait pourtant ! Quoi alors ? »

« Un vampire. »

« … » Un vampire.

« Bella ? »

« … » Un putain de vampire.

« Bella ? Ca va ? »

« Hum… » Un…putain…de…vampire !!! Je déglutis difficilement et ouvris la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.

« Bella, fais moi plaisir, assied toi. »

Mécaniquement, je fis ce qu'il me disait de faire. Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein milieu d'un manège tournant à une vitesse bien supérieure à la normale.

« Tu…Tu…Tu es…Un vampire. » Ca sonnait tellement faux une fois dit à haute voix que j'éclatais de rire. Mais d'un rire nerveux, presque hystérique.

« Tu ne me crois pas n'est ce pas ? »

« Mais si, évidemment que je te crois Edward ! Tu es un vampire et bien je vais te dire quelque chose. Moi, je suis un elfe. Si, si je t'assure. La nuit, je me balade dans les bois à moitié à poil en parlant aux arbres ! »

« Bella…Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. »

« Si tu voulais me quitter, tu pouvais me le dire tout de suite. Pas besoin d'inventer des excuses bidons ! » crachais-je en me levant et en faisant tomber la chaise.

« Pardonne-moi… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ça » murmurât-il à mon oreille.

Bordel ! En moins d'une seconde, le temps d'un battement de paupières, il avait traversé toute la largeur de mon appartement. Je ne l'avais même pas vu bouger.

J'ouvrai et refermai la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de faire sortir un son de ma bouche. Il se plaça devant moi mais laissa une certaine distance entre nous, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante.

« Je suis désolé Bella. Si tu veux que je disparaisse de ta vie, je le ferais. Tu as tous les droits de m'en vouloir. Je t'aime plus que tout mais je suis prêt à partir si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Non ! » C'était sorti tout seul, presque malgré moi. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir que je l'aimais, quoi qu'il soit. Même si…

« Tu n'as pas peur ? » Il en était presque choqué.

« Je…Je crois que je suis sous le choc là en fait. » Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était déplacé à la vitesse de la lumière, j'osai lever les yeux sur lui et soutenir son regard. « Je…Edward…Faut que je m'asseye, là ! »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » Il passa un bras en dessous du mien et m'accompagna jusqu'au canapé. Je m'assis mais il resta debout devant moi. Je m'écartai pour lui faire une place.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Je pense… »

« Bien. » Il s'assit à son tour mais à l'autre bout du canapé.

« Je…Depuis quand ? Et ta famille ? Ils sont au courant ? Tu dors dans un cercueil ? Et comment ça se fait que tu ne brûles pas au soleil ? Tu n'as même pas de crocs ! »

« Tu as fini ? »

« Oui. »

« A quelle question suis-je censé répondre en premier ? »

« A toutes ! »

« Pourtant, il y en a une que tu n'as pas posée, celle qui devrait être la plus intéressante pour toi. »

« Laquelle ? »

« De quoi je me nourris… »

« Oh… » Merde, merde et re-merde ! Etait-il possible qu'il m'ait déjà mordu sans que je m'en souvienne ? Instinctivement, je portai la main à mon cou, cherchant une quelconque trace de morsure.

« Tu ne trouveras rien… »

« Merci mon Dieu ! » Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir soulagée. « Bon, raconte moi…Explique moi…j'essayerai de ne pas t'interrompre d'accord ? »

« Le calme dont tu fais preuve est presque effrayant. »

« Je crois que je ne réalise pas…Encore. Alors, vas y…Raconte moi, je t'écoute. »

« Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Masen. Je suis né à Chicago. Le 20 juin 1901 pour être précis. »

« Tu…Tu es sérieux ? » balbutiais-je.

« J'ai bien peur que oui. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois centenaire ! »

« J'ai été transformé à l'âge de 17 ans alors que je mourrais de la grippe espagnole. Notre apparence physique ne se modifie plus une fois devenu vampire. »

« Tu...Tu auras 17 ans pour l'éternité ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça, mais ce n'est que mon apparence physique. Carlisle était ami avec mes parents. Ma mère l'a supplié de tout faire pour me sauver juste avant de mourir. Carlisle s'est chargé de réaliser sa dernière volonté. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que Carlisle est un vampire lui aussi ? »

« Tous les membres de ma famille le sont Bella ! » Ma mâchoire tomba toute seule. Elvis Presley se matérialisant dans ma cuisine à cet instant m'aurait moins étonnée. Après quelques secondes, je fermai la bouche.

« Continue. » murmurais-je.

« Bien. Carlisle est le plus vieux d'entre nous. Il était seul depuis tant d'années. Il voulait se trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. Un ami qui l'aurait compris. Il pourrait te raconter tout cela bien mieux que moi…De la même façon, il a sauvé en quelque sorte Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett d'une mort certaine. Bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec sa définition de notre vie. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Pour Carlisle, nous sommes vivants. La seule différence, pour lui, entre nous et les humains, c'est notre espérance de vie… »

« Et tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça ? » l'interrompis-je.

« Et bien…je dois t'avouer que je ne sais plus trop quoi penser…Il y a encore quelques mois, je t'aurais répondu par la négative. Maintenant…Je ne sais plus. »

« Et pourquoi ? Enfin…C'est ridicule ! Tu es la personne la plus…La plus…La plus…Tout ! » Finis-je par m'exclamer.

« Nous sommes morts Bella. Notre cœur ne bat plus. Mon âme est perdue à tout jamais. Je suis un être damné. »

« Euh…Edward, je suis désolée mais c'est totalement ridicule ! Tu n'as pas choisi d'être ce que tu es ! »

« Peut être. Peut être pas. Je n'en sais plus rien. Je pensais avoir tout perdu de mon humanité et depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, j'ai l'impression de retrouver peu à peu des bribes de mon existence passée. Grâce à toi, je me rapproche de celui que j'étais. »

Comment est-on censée réagir après avoir entendu ça ? Ce n'était pas le genre de déclaration que l'on pouvait s'attendre à entendre un jour. Dans le doute, je choisi le silence mais je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrai du plus fort que je pouvais.

« Bref….Nous vivions tous les cinq quand Alice et Jasper nous ont rejoints. Et depuis, nous servons aux humains cette comédie de famille recomposée, d'enfants adoptés bien que je les considère vraiment comme mes frères et sœurs. Pour moi, Carlisle et Esmée sont mon père et ma mère. Même si nous ne partageons aucunement des liens de sang. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire…Pourquoi vous obligez vous à jouer cette comédie ? »

« Parce que nous ne voulons pas d'une vie de nomades. Nous avons choisi un mode de vie assez rare. Il n'existe qu'un autre clan comme le nôtre aux Etats-Unis. Nous menons en apparence une existence normale et elle l'est presque en fait…Hormis quelques particularités qui nous sont propres… »

« Développe… »

« Et bien…Tu as pu constater par toi-même que je peux me déplacer assez vite pour tu ne me voie même pas bouger. Nous possédons également une force bien supérieure à celle des humains. Notre odorat et notre ouïe sont bien plus développés que les vôtres. Notre peau est froide et dure comme de la pierre. »

Et moi qui pensais qu'il souffrait seulement d'une mauvaise circulation. Qu'est ce que j'avais pu être conne !

« J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as choqué ? »

« Non, c'est juste que je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été inattentive. Mais ça explique les bleus… » Une pensée affreuse me traversa l'esprit. « Quand tu dit que votre ouïe est supérieure à la nôtre…Jusqu'à quel point elle l'est ? »

« Tu as quelque chose en tête ? »

« Et bien disons que…Quand nous étions chez toi…Dans ta chambre…Occupés… » Au plus je parlais, au plus je me sentais rougir. Si sa famille m'avait entendue crier de plaisir, je ne mettrais plus jamais un pied chez les Cullen !

« Ah…Ils ont eu l'obligeance de partir à chaque fois que nous montions… » Je soupirais déjà de soulagement mais il continua. « Même si tout ne leur a pas échappé… »

« Oh noooon !!! » m'écriais-je en me cachant le visage dans les mains.

« A ta décharge, il est assez difficile d'échapper à Alice… »

« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je en relevant la tête.

« Tous les vampires ont les mêmes caractéristiques. Force, rapidité, sens surdéveloppés mais certains d'entre nous ont certaines qualités supplémentaires. Alice peut voir l'avenir. Jasper peut influencer tes émotions. Et moi… »

« Ca m'aurait étonné ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu es déjà parfait et à chaque fois que je pense avoir fini de te trouver des qualités, une autre s'ajoute ! Alors, dis-moi ! Quel est ce super pouvoir que tu me caches ? » Autant de perfection réunie en une seule personne, ça en devenait presque trop.

« Je peux lire dans les pensées… »

Merde !

Non. Pas de grossièretés.

Fais gaffe à ce que tu penses bordel !

Ne pense plus à rien !

J'y arrive pas ! Putain !!!

Arrête les gros mots bordel !!!!

« Sauf dans les tiennes. » Vraiment ?

« Mais…Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tes pensées me restent interdites. Tu vois, une des théories de Carlisle sur nos dons, c'est qu'ils sont une sorte d'amélioration des aptitudes que nous possédions quand nous étions humains. Par exemple, Jasper était quelqu'un d'influent au sens propre du terme. Moi, je pouvais connaitre l'état d'esprit de quelqu'un rien qu'en le regardant. Quant à Alice, elle ignore tout de son passé. Elle ne se souvient pas de ce qu'elle était avant. Mais je suppose qu'elle devait être reniée par sa famille si elle avait déjà des visions à ce moment là. »

« Pauvre Alice…ca doit être affreux pour elle… »

« Détrompe-toi. Ne garder aucune trace de son passé peut être bénéfique. Elle n'a jamais vu que son avenir avec Jasper. Ensuite avec nous. Elle n'a pas conscience de ce que peut représenter la perte de son humanité. »

Le silence s'imposa de lui-même. Les révélations d'Edward prenaient toutes leurs ampleurs. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas terminé. Mais il fallait d'abord que j'assimile ce qu'il venait de m'expliquer. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre le cheminement de mes pensées rien qu'en me regardant. Tout ça me paraissait cohérent et complètement dingue à la fois. Comme si c'était logique et illogique en même temps.

En clair, j'étais totalement perdue.

Il faisait vraiment sombre maintenant et Edward se releva pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il tira les rideaux et je constatai que le jour se couchait. Nous étions à la tombée de la nuit. Le ciel se colorait de rouge avec une légère teinte mauve.

Le crépuscule. Le moment de la journée où les monstres sortent de leur cachette.

« Et les cercueils ? Je n'en ai jamais vu chez toi… »

« Nous ne dormons pas, tout simplement. Ce sont vraiment des mythes et légendes pour une fois. Tout comme l'ail, l'eau bénite et les croix ne nous sont nocifs. Nous ne possédons pas de crocs. »

« Mais comment alors… » Je n'osai pas terminer ma phrase.

« Comment nous mordons nos proies ? Nos dents sont aiguisées…et vénéneuses. »

« Pardon ? »

« Nous n'avons plus de sang dans les veines mais du venin. Il nous sert à paralyser nos proies. Ou à les contaminer si on le souhaite… »

Je me calai au fond du divan. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche en cet instant. Nous étions arrivés au "vraiment terrifiant" et je ne savais si je voulais en entendre plus. Malgré tout, il fallait que je connaisse l'entière vérité. « Tu as…Tu déjà…Quelqu'un ? » Faites qu'il ne m'oblige pas à prononcer l'imprononçable !

« Si j'ai déjà tué ? » Je me ratatinai sous le poids de sa question mais hochai la tête quand même. Je devais savoir. « J'ai bien peur de devoir te répondre oui. Pour Carlisle, chaque vie est précieuse. Au début, j'ai essayé de suivre son mode de vie. De ne pas me nourrir de sang humain mais de sang animal. Mais, après quelques années, j'ai fait une sorte de crise d'adolescence. Je suis parti de mon côté. Je me disais que si je ne tuais que des gens qui l'avaient mérité, ce ne serait qu'une façon de rendre justice. Ma faculté à lire dans les pensées m'a aidée à choisir mes victimes. Je n'ai tué que des monstres. »

Je me rendis compte que mes mains étaient mouillées et les contemplait bêtement un instant avant de me rendre compte que c'était mes larmes qui coulaient. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je pleurais. Edward se redressa et regarda droit devant lui. Il soupira bruyamment en se pinçant l'arête du nez avant de reprendre.

« Quand j'en suis arrivé à ne plus savoir les compter, quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux si je continuais, que j'étais aussi monstrueux qu'eux en fait, j'ai pris la décision de revenir auprès de Carlisle. Au début, ça n'a pas été facile. Je m'étais habitué au sang humain. Le sang animal nous permet juste de vivre. Mais le sang humain…Pour toi, c'est comme si tu comparais une galette de riz à une tranche de steak. »

« Je suis végétarienne ! » lui rappelais-je.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire, c'est le principal…Toujours est-il que j'ai réussi à me brider, à retenir la bête qui sommeillait en moi. Jusqu'à ce que… »

« Jusqu'à ce que quoi ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre pour la première fois. Ton odeur, celle de ton sang a un effet dévastateur sur moi. Quand je t'ai sentie pour la première fois, je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée en tête. »

Il n'ajouta rien mais j'avais compris. Il avait voulu me tuer. Il avait voulu se délecter de mon sang. Ce qui expliquait son départ précipité ainsi que celui de sa famille. Il m'avait bel et bien fuit. J'avais l'impression d'être une coquille vide. D'être séparée de mon corps. La dernière fois que j'avais eu cette sensation, c'était à la mort de Jake.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis…Si tu as bien changer d'avis ? » Prononçais-je d'une voix blanche.

« Je ne voulais pas mettre en péril ma famille. Et je ne voulais pas qu'une simple humaine puisse avoir autant de pouvoir sur moi. Je conçois que ça puisse paraitre présomptueux de ma part mais j'avais déjà fait tellement d'effort pour y arriver. Je ne voulais pas devoir tout recommencer à zéro. Surtout que là, j'aurais du tuer une vingtaine d'innocents. Nous sommes partis. Mais tu m'obnubilais. Je ne cessai de penser à toi. Et à force, je ne suis plus arrivé à croire que tu pouvais avoir autant d'influence sur moi. Une nuit, je suis retourné à Forks, près de chez toi. Je n'ai pas pu tenir plus de cinq minutes la première fois. Mais je voulais me prouver que j'étais plus fort que ça. Je suis retourné près de chez toi toutes les nuits. »

« Tu m'as espionnée ? » J'en étais presque choquée. Choquée mais également et très bizarrement, flattée.

« Oui. Tu es tombée amoureuse de Jacob Black. Et moi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. J'ai renoncé à toutes les vies possibles pour n'en vivre qu'une avec toi (1) même si tu n'avais pas conscience de ma présence à tes côtés. Ton odeur n'avait plus cette force. Je m'y suis peut être habitué. Je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que j'ai continué. Je pensai que c'était sans issue, que j'étais condamné à t'aimer en secret. Et puis… Jacob Black est mort et… »

« Tu n'y es pour rien quand même !? » Je n'étais pas certaine de survivre s'il y était pour quelque chose…

« Non ! Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer….Bella ! Tout ce qui comptait et compte toujours pour moi, c'est uniquement ton bonheur. Je ne pensais jamais interférer dans ta vie. Mais Alice a eu une vision. Elle nous a vus ensemble. J'ai mis des mois à me décider. Et puis, le reste…Tu connais aussi bien que moi la suite. »

Il faisait noir à présent. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indiqua qu'il n'était pourtant que 21 heures. J'avais l'impression d'être assise depuis des siècles. Je me levai et m'étirai. J'étais absolument perdue. Je ne savais pas comment réagir.

« Edward. Je dois te dire que… Avant toi, j'avais l'impression de regarder défiler ma vie. Je n'y participai plus. La mort de Jake avait tout effacé en moi. Et puis, tu es apparu. Et j'ai eu l'impression de renaître. Je revivais enfin. Je t'aime. A un point qui me fait parfois peur. Mais là… ce que tu viens de me raconter, c'est…Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais pas si je peux être capable de gérer ça. »

« Je comprend. Si tu veux que je disparaisse de ta vie, je le ferai, tu n'entendras plus jamais par… »

« Non ! » le coupais-je. « Mon cœur ne demande qu'à être à tes cotés. Mais ma tête…Ma tête hurle de te quitter…Je dois…Il faut que j'y voie clair, Edward. »

« Je comprend. Prend tout le temps qu'il faudra. Je t'attendrai, quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime Bella. »

« Je t'aime. »

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Il tendit ses mains en une invitation silencieuse et je répondis à son geste. Je me blottis contre lui, prenant soudainement conscience que je n'entendais pas son cœur. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention, peut être parce que je n'avais pas non plus de raison de le faire. Ca ne m'empêcha pas de lever mon visage vers lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je goutai chaque parcelle de sa peau, m'enivrant de son parfum. J'entrouvris ma bouche légèrement et notre baiser se fit plus profond, plus passionné. Ses lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson des miennes. Pour une fois, ce fut moi qui mis un terme à notre étreinte. Avec un soupir, il posa sa tête sur le sommet de mon crâne. Je le serrai du plus fort que je pus tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur mon front.

« Préviens-moi quand tu auras réfléchi. Quelque soit ta réponse. »

« Bien sûr… »

« Quoiqu'il arrive, ma vie t'appartient, je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. »

J'avais à peine ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre qu'il avait disparu. Comme si je venais de rêver ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé, cherchant vainement à savoir précisément ce que je ressentais.

Mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais encore sous le choc. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne me servait à rien d'aller me coucher – j'étais trop énervée pour m'endormir – je me relevai et me mis à faire les cents pas dans mon appartement. Il me fallait un verre. Je n'avais pas d'alcool chez moi car je ne voulais pas céder à la tentation de renouer avec mes vieux démons mais là, je trouvais que j'avais bien droit à un remontant. Ne fut-ce qu'une bière.

Ma décision fut prise en moins de cinq minutes. Je pris mon sac, enfilai ma veste et sortis de chez moi.

Je me mis à marcher, pas la peine de prendre la voiture, il y avait un pub à deux pâtés de maison de chez moi. M'entourant de mes bras, je marchai d'un pas vif au milieu du trottoir. Hors de question de me retrouver dans l'obscurité du bas côté.

Une fois devant le pub, je poussai la porte sans prêter attention aux quelques motards qui saluèrent mon arrivée par des sifflements. Je me dirigeai vers le bar et m'installai sur un tabouret. Le barman arriva pour prendre ma commande et, après avoir demandé une bière, je me ravisai et demandai un whisky. Un seul et je rentrerai chez moi.

Après que le barman m'eut apporté mon verre, je fis tourner le liquide, cherchant une réponse au fond de mon verre. Mais je ne vis rien. Il faut croire que l'avenir ne se lit pas dans un Jack Daniel's. Un homme s'installa à côté de moi, mais je ne le regardai pas. Seul Edward occupait mon esprit.

« La journée à été dure ? » Oh non ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant. Je gardai le silence mais il insistât : « Laissez-moi deviner…Problème de couple ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça, ouais ! » L'alcool me rendait toujours bavarde. Et merde !

« Vous voulez en parler ? » Je daignai enfin lever les yeux sur mon voisin inquisiteur. Grand, d'une carrure à peine plus imposante que celle d'Edward. Il avait des pommettes hautes et la mâchoire carrée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus par un lien de cuir. Il avait l'air réellement intéressé. Après tout, il voulait se monter sympa. Je décidai de ne pas me montrer agressive, même si je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de raconter ma vie aux inconnus. »

« Faisons les présentations alors… »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… » Si je lui racontais que mon petit ami était un vampire, pas sûre qu'il ait toujours envie de discuter avec moi.

« Vous savez, ça a parfois du bon d'avoir un regard extérieur à la situation. Quelque fois, nous sommes trop impliqués pour avoir une vue d'ensemble… »

« Peut être… »Mais qu'est ce qui me prenait ?

« J'en suis certain… ? » il attendait que je lui dise mon nom.

« Bella. » répondis-je après un court instant de réflexion. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si je me contentais de lui raconter les grandes lignes en lui cachant la véritable nature des Cullen, ça pourrait peut être m'aider.

« Enchanté, Bella. »

« Et vous ? » Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour regretter de lui avoir demandé. Je n'arriverai jamais à garder le silence sur tout. Et merde !

« James… » Son sourire était si communicatif que je me surpris à lui sourire en retour. «… Je suis certain que nous allons bien nous entendre, Bella. »

_ (1) citation du film Mr Nobody._

_

* * *

  
_

**Les notes (presque) utiles de l'auteure :**

Bon, ben voilà…Je fais encore un cliffangher de la mort qui tue comme je les aime et que vous détestez. Je voudrais bien vous dire que je suis désolée mais en fait, non. Et oui, je sais, j'irai très certainement en enfer, celui réservé aux auteures sadiques de FanFic'…Mais j'assume jusqu'au bout :-D

Vous remarquerez que j'ai beaucoup moins trainé que pour le précédent chapitre…Pour ça, vous pouvez remercier :

Kikinette11, chriwyatt, Lenerol, marion, vavounette, hardysabrina, anayata, aude77, Yumie76, Bababbou Cullen, liliputienne31, Mrs esmee Cullen, twilight007, SolN, So-Amel, ErylisxJazz, matrineu54, Clair de , annecullen69, edgounette, belhotess et Buffy4878.

Merci infiniment les filles !

Merci également à ma bêta adorée, Ellen1882 qui a la gentillesse de me dire que je ne fais presque pas de fautes ;-)

Tout comme vous ne devez pas oublier d'éteindre la lumière quand vous quittez une pièce, n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le bouton vert avant de fermer cette page ! (ou comment demander une review en faisant de l'écologie ^^)

Prochain chapitre pour je ne sais pas quand (pour pas changer) mais pas avant la fin de la semaine prochaine au minimum.


	13. Chapter 13 erreur d'un soir

Disclaimer : Twilight…Bla bla bla…Stephenie Meyer

**Chapitre 13 : Erreur d'un soir**

**POV Bella**

Bien nous entendre ? Non mais il se prenait pour qui, lui ? Je retournai à mon verre et l'avalai cul sec. Non mais, franchement ? Il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir me lever aussi facilement ? Je n'avais pas besoin de ça ce soir !

« Je n'en serai pas si sûre à votre place ! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui répondre.

« Ah bon ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? » Mais qu'est ce qu'il faut pour qu'il me lâche la grappe ?

« Parce que…Parce que je n'en ait absolument aucune envie ! » Autant être honnête, surtout quand je n'ai rien à perdre !

« Et je peux savoir de quoi vous avez envie, Bella ? » Misère ! Je portai mon verre à mes lèvres mais il était déjà vide. Merde. Il était plus que temps que je rentre. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir jusqu'ici. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment cru qu'un verre m'aiderait à voir plus clair ? Edward était un vampire et je pouvais boire tout l'alcool qui se trouvait ici en face de moi, ça ne changerait rien.

« De rien. Je n'ai envie de rien. » Je me levai et enfilai ma veste. « Et surtout pas de compagnie. » Je n'entendis pas sa réponse et je n'en avais rien à foutre. Je traversai la salle jusqu'à me retrouver dehors. Je serrai mes bras autour de moi et regardai le ciel étoilé. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et une larme coula sur ma joue. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ? Ne pouvais-je pas avoir une vie normale ? Surmonter la mort de Jake avait été la chose la plus dure qu'il me soit donné de faire. Arriverais-je à surmonter le fait qu'Edward soit déjà mort ?

Je m'assis sur le bord du trottoir et posai ma tête sur mes genoux. Je ne devais pas me voiler la face. Même si, comme il me l'avait dit, tout ce que je croyais savoir sur les vampires était faux ou presque, il n'en restait pas moins une vérité : Edward était mort.

Mais un mort qui bougeait, parlait et qui suivait des études. Mais un mort que j'aimais. Je me rendais compte que mes sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas changé. Mort ou vivant, mortel ou immortel, ça ne changeait rien. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Et c'était peut être ça qui était le plus effrayant.

Edward avait pensé que je partirais en courant sans me retourner quand j'apprendrais la vérité. Même si l'idée m'avait bien traversé l'esprit, je n'en aurais jamais été capable. Parce que c'était lui et qu'il était devenu la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Parce qu'une vie sans lui ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue.

Je redressai la tête et me perdis dans la contemplation du bout de route qui se trouvait devant moi. Pouvais-je envisager de vivre une relation avec un être surnaturel ? J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau refusait d'accepter le fait qu'Edward était un vampire. J'avais lu le roman de Bram Stocker quand j'étais adolescente mais à part ça, je n'avais jamais approfondi le sujet. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Je me souvenais vaguement avoir lu un article expliquant que ce qui était considéré comme du vampirisme au Moyen-âge était en fait une maladie sanguine ou un truc approchant et j'avais trouvé cette idée parfaitement plausible. Je devais maintenant revoir ma copie. Tout ceci était donc vrai.

C'est ça Bella…Et des licornes vivent en secret sur une île déserte.

Pourquoi pas…

Vas y, continue…Et pourquoi pas des gens qui se transforment en loup à la pleine lune ?

Parce que se déplacer assez vite pour que je ne le voie même pas bouger, ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante ?

Tu n'étais pas suffisamment attentive, c'est tout !

Oh, je t'en prie ! Je n'ai pas entendu son cœur battre !

Et tu l'as seulement remarqué il y a une heure ?

Pourquoi aurais-je fais attention ?

Tu…Tu…

Ah ! Ah ! On en vient au même point ! Edward, Alice,…Toute la famille Cullen. Ce sont des vampires. Et il faudra bien que je m'y fasse.

Bien. Admettons. Il est immortel.

Et… ?

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu vieilliras et que lui restera toujours le même ?

Oh. Et merde !!! Je me pris la tête dans les mains…Et ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Je ne devrais jamais discuter avec moi-même ! Soit je devenais folle, soit mes nerfs lâchaient. Je préférais nettement la deuxième solution. La situation était tellement ridicule ! Mon fou rire ne cessait pas mais il ne m'empêchait pas de sentir une présence à mes côtés. Je tournai la tête pour voir qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Pas encore lui !

« Je vois que ça va mieux… »

« Oui…Non…Je ne sais pas… » Je n'avais même plus la force de me montrer désagréable.

« Je ne peux toujours rien faire pour vous aider ? »

« Non…Je ne pense pas du moins… »

« Dommage…J'aime me rendre utile ! »

« Je n'en doute pas… »

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Malgré tout, James ne bougeât pas et resta à mes côtés. Mais sa présence silencieuse avait quelque chose de rassurant. Et puis, ça m'empêchait de dialoguer avec moi-même, ce qui n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise chose.

« Il n'empêche… » J'avais pas parlé de présence silencieuse, moi ? « …J'aimerai savoir ce qui ne va pas pour vous. Honnêtement, ça m'intéresse. »

« Ce qui ne va pas…Pour faire court, mon petit ami m'a caché des trucs assez importants sur lui et sa famille. »

« Importants à quel point ? »

« Assez importants. »

« Intéressant…Donc, vous vous demandez si vous pourrez lui refaire confiance à nouveau ? »

« Même pas…On peut dire qu'il l'a fait pour ma propre sécurité. »

Il le va la tête vers le ciel en souriant « Charmant…Alors, quel est le problème ? »

« Je crois que…Je crois que je vais devoir changer si je veux rester avec lui. » Comment pourrais-je supporter de vieillir alors que lui restera éternellement âgé de 17 ans ?

« Jusqu'à quel point ? »

« Oh mon dieu ! A un point que même moi, j'ai du mal à imaginer. »

« Mais, est ce que vous vous sentez capable de le faire ? » Là était toute la question !

« Je…Je pense que…Oui. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. »

« Au risque de me répéter, alors quel est le problème ? »

« Je…J'ai peur que…Qu'il n'ait pas… »

« Qu'il puisse imaginer sa vie sans vous ? »

« Un truc comme ça, oui… » Ca faisait mal mais il venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui me posait problème. Si je devais devenir comme Edward pour pouvoir rester avec lui, et bien soit, je deviendrais comme lui. Mais est ce que lui, il imaginait possible que je devienne comme lui ? Il m'avait dit que sa vie m'appartenait. Après tout, peut être parlait-il des cinquante prochaines années à venir et pas de l'éternité.

« Ce n'est que mon avis personnel Bella et vous en ferez ce que vous voulez mais selon moi, s'il ne tenait pas à vous, il aurait continué à garder le secret. Qu'il vous raconte ce que lui et sa famille sont réellement prouve qu'il tient à vous, non ? »

« Peut être, mais ça, lui seul le sait… »

« Alors, qu'attendez-vous pour lui demander ? » Je me tournai vers lui, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il y avait à peine une heure, j'apprenais qu'Edward était un vampire et maintenant, j'envisageais de devenir comme lui. Plus aucun doute possible, j'étais folle.

Mais la folie à parfois du bon.

Je me levai et James en fit autant. « Je…Je vais y aller. Vous avez raison. Je vais lui demander. En fait, c'est à lui que j'aurais dû parler de tout ça. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir ennuyé avec ça ! »

« Pas de soucis Bella, tout cela a été très…enrichissant je dirais. »

« Ben…Tant mieux alors…A une prochaine fois peut être ! »

« Je n'en doute pas… »

Sa dernière phrase m'arracha un sourire crispé. Il me faisait un peu peur maintenant. Il faisait noir, il était tard et je ne le connaissais absolument pas. Assez de raisons pour que je rentre chez moi le plus vite possible. Sans me retourner, je me mis en route.

**POV Edward.**

Elle savait tout. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

_Elle t'aime. Ce que tu es ne changera pas ses sentiments._

« Peut être Jasper. Peut être pas. Je suis totalement perdu pour tout t'avouer. »

_Je la vois toujours transfor…_

« Pas la peine d'aller plus loin Alice. Il est toujours hors de question que je la transforme. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle n'a pas à devenir un monstre ! » explosais-je.

_Nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Toi moins qu'un autre._

« Merci mais ça ne change rien à ce que je pense Carlisle. » murmurais-je. Carlisle était dans son bureau, séparé de nous par plusieurs murs ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de m'entendre. Et ce qui ne m'avait pas empêché d'entendre ce qu'il pensait.

_N'empêche que je sais ce que j'ai vu et…_

« Je suis désolé Alice, je ne remettais aucunement tes capacités en doute. »

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! »

« Seulement, je n'arrive pas à imaginer que je serais capable de la transformer… Ni même qu'elle accepte que je fasse partie de sa vie ! »

« Douterais-tu de ses sentiments ? »

« Je savais qu'elle aimait celui qu'elle pensait que j'étais. Continuera-t-elle à aimer celui que je suis réellement ? »

« Je t'avais dit que je n'y comprendrais rien bébé ! » Rosalie et Emmett venaient de nous rejoindre dans ma chambre et ce dernier n'avait pas l'air spécialement réjoui.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester Em', je… »

« Si, si, il reste ! Tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça et je ne changerai pas d'avis… »

Emmett la prit dans ses bras et lui coupa la parole. « Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche mon bébé, Ed est déjà… »

« Si tu me laissais terminer espèce d'andouille ?! » reprit Rosalie. « Je disais donc que tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça mais je t'aime. Tu es mon frère et je me dois d'être avec toi. Et si je suis avec toi, Emmett l'est aussi ! »

_Tu crois que je peux porter plainte pour mauvais traitement ?_

« Personne ne te croirait Em', j'en ai peur ! »

_Au moins, je t'ai fait sourire, c'est déjà ça !_

« J'ai horreur quand vous faites ça, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses Emmett ! » s'écria Rosalie, les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne te cache rien bébé ! »

« Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas intérêt non plus ! »

Je me désintéressai de leur dispute et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Je n'avais pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Je pensais avoir le temps de préparer Bella à cette nouvelle, y aller progressivement. Mais il faut croire que rien ne va jamais comme on le souhaiterait.

_Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu te prévenir plus tôt ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut être parce qu'elle n'a décidé d'ouvrir ses rideaux qu'au dernier moment, ou… je ne sais pas._

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Alice. Ce n'est peut être pas plus mal comme ça. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que j'aurais osé lui avouer la vérité. Etre mis au pied du mur n'est peut être pas une mauvaise chose finalement. »

« Tu veux que je surveille ce qu'elle va faire ? »

« Non…Je préfère la laisser seule, vraiment seule. De plus, ce serait céder à la facilité. Quelques heures d'attente paniquée, ce n'est pas trop cher payé. »

_Je te rappelle que tu n'as rien fait de mal !_

« Peut être pour toi Jazz, mais je m'en voudrais éternellement de lui avoir menti et… »

« Et tu t'en veux toujours d'être entré dans sa vie tout court… » Alice me connaissait si bien.

« Peut être… »

« Donc, je ne me concentre pas sur Bella ? Même si c'est mon amie et que je tiens aussi à elle ? »

« Non, tu ne la surveilles pas. »

« Tu sais que ça va te coûter cher ça… »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Alice ! »

Elle sortit en me tirant la langue, suivie de près par Jasper. Rosalie et Emmett finirent par partir également. Je n'étais pas vraiment la compagnie la plus agréable ce soir. Je posai mon front sur la vitre et fixai le ciel. Que pouvait penser Bella en cet instant ? Demander à Alice aurait été si facile…et si lâche.

J'avais suffisamment été égoïste en m'immisçant dans sa vie. Inutile d'en rajouter une couche en m'introduisant aussi dans ses pensées.

**POV Bella**

J'avais fait une dizaine de mètres lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je me retournai précipitamment mais ne vis rien. J'étais ridicule. Pas la peine de paniquer il ne me restait environ que deux cents mètres à parcourir avant d'être chez moi. Là, je pourrais appeler Edward. Il viendrait chez moi ou j'irais chez lui et nous discuterions. Peut être même accepterait il de me transformer cette nuit. Autant faire ça le plus vite possible pour que je ne commence pas à réfléchir sur les conséquences que cela ne manquerait pas d'entraîner.

Je me remis à marcher, essayant vainement de garder un rythme régulier. Si je me mettais à courir, je céderais à la panique. Et c'était inutile de céder à la panique pour un truc qui était issu de mon imagination.

Alors que je pensais avoir réellement imaginé ce bruit, j'entendis encore des pas…qui se rapprochaient en plus. Je me retournai à nouveau mais ne vis toujours rien.

Ne cède pas à la panique.

Pas la peine de courir.

Tu te retournes et tu continues à marcher.

Bon. Ok. Pas la peine de continuer à délibérer avec moi-même sur ce trottoir. Je n'étais plus très loin de chez moi. Plus quelques minutes et je serais à l'intérieur.

Après n'avoir pas fait plus de quatre pas, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournais, m'attendant à ne rien voir comme les précédentes fois mais…

« James ! » Le soulagement s'entendait dans ma voix. Peut être avait il voulu s'assurer que je rentrerais sans problème chez moi.

« Bella…Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment. »

« Pardon…Que….Quoi ? Comment ça ? » Je passai nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ?

Il se rapprocha de moi et me caressa la joue. Ses doigts étaient glacés. Auparavant, je n'y aurais pas prêté attention. Maintenant…

« Des années que j'épie Edward qui lui, t'espionne. Des années que je me cache. Des années que je cherche la vengeance parfaite. Et c'est toi, insignifiante humaine qui me l'offres alors même que j'étais sur le point d'abandonner. »

« Je…je ne comprends pas… » balbutiais-je. Soudain, je me sentis voler dans les airs, ses bras entourant ma taille. Reprenant mes esprits, je reconnus la ruelle qui se trouvait à proximité de chez moi. Et qui ne menait à rien. Personne ne viendrait m'aider. Il me plaqua contre le mur, son visage se trouvant à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Vois tu Bella, j'avais une compagne, Victoria. Elle était amoureuse de moi, à un point tel qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte que je restais avec elle uniquement pour ses capacités…Et si je dois avoir de la compagnie, j'aime qu'elle me soit utile. Elle avait la particularité de réussir à se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Elle était merveilleuse pour trouver comment s'échapper. Malheureusement, nous avons croisé la route des Cullen. Tout aurait très bien pu se passer s'ils nous avaient permis de nous nourrir à Forks. Mais ils ont voulu jouer aux Volturi et nous ont interdis de chasser. Comme si c'était ça qui allait nous en empêcher. »

« Ils ont voulu jouer aux quoi ? » Je ne comprenais rien. De quoi parlait-il ? J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau s'était mis en mode off sans que je l'y autorise.

« Tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt. Toujours est-il que nous avons chassé sur leurs terres. Et ils ont voulu nous punir pour ça. Ils ont voulu venger la mort d'un humain. Victoria s'est sacrifiée pour que je puisse m'échapper. Et j'ai perdu beaucoup avec sa mort. »

« Vous ne l'aimiez pas mais vous voulez la venger ? » Même dans mon état de panique, j'arrivais à percevoir le ridicule de sa déclaration.

« Je déteste quand on s'en prend à mes propriétés. Et Victoria m'appartenait. Il est donc logique que je prenne quelque chose qui appartienne à Edward. J'avais pensé à sa vie mais il me semble que la tienne serait bien plus amusante à prendre ! »

La résolution se lisait dans son regard, tout en lui indiquait qu'effectivement, il allait se venger sur moi. Et pas d'une manière agréable. Il me sourit et me balança à terre. Ma tête cogna durement le sol humide et des étoiles noires brillèrent devant mes yeux. Il me releva brusquement pour me projeter sur le mur. Je volai littéralement sur quelques mètres et m'écrasai au sol. Quelque chose de chaud coula devant mes yeux. Je portai ma main à mon front et la retirai remplie de sang. Je n'en avais jamais supporté la vue et ma vue se brouilla.

C'est dans un état proche de l'évanouissement que je vis approcher James.

« Il me vengera, vous le savez. »

Il éclata de rire en s'agenouillant devant moi. Il releva ma tête en passant un doigt sous mon menton. « Mais je l'espère bien Bella, je l'espère bien ! »

La douleur, le sang, la panique, le stress…C'était trop d'émotions en une fois pour moi. J'aurais voulu me battre, j'aurais voulu pouvoir me défendre, j'aurais voulu…mais il était trop tard. Il était bien plus fort que moi et j'étais trop affaiblie pour riposter. J'allais mourir sans avoir pu dire au revoir à Charlie et à Renée.

Sans avoir dit à Edward que je l'aimais.

James se pencha sur moi et pendant un court instant, j'eu la certitude absurde qu'il allait m'embrasser. Mais ses lèvres ne frôlèrent même pas les miennes et je compris.

Il allait me mordre.

Il colla sa bouche ouverte sur ma jugulaire et ses dents s'enfoncèrent en moi alors que je hurlai.

* * *

**Les notes (presque) utiles de l'auteure :**

Et bien nous y voilà…Edward arrivera-t-il à temps dans sa Volvo pour sauver Bella ou bien vit-elle ses dernières heures sur le sol d'une ruelle sombre ?

Vous le saurez quand j'aurais écris le prochain chapitre (oui, je vous entend me huer mais ça m'est égal ^^)

Comme d'hab, un énorme merci à toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review pour le chapitre précédent. Je veux parler bien évidemment de :

Kikinette11, 35nanou, liliputienne31, SolN, Clair de , hardysabrina, aude77, alice n'tom, annecullen69, Letmesign23, chartelle, marion, Bababbbou Cullen, anayata, vinie65, edgounette, Mokonalex, vavounette, Buffy4878, charlotzm, Galswinthe, Chrwyatt, eliloulou, Lenerol et adeline73100

Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez (ni mon écran, vu qu'il se fait applaudir çà chaque fois que je reçois un mail de fanFic' ^^)

Merci à Bababbou Cullen pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et d'avoir traquer les incohérences ^^

Prochain chapitre pour je ne sais toujours pas quand mais n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le bouton vert avant de partir ^^


	14. Chapter 14 Vivre ou mourir

**Disclaimer** : Twilight… bla bla bla….Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapitre14 Vivre ou mourir...**

**POV Alice.**

_Non. Non ce n'était pas poss…Edward…_

« Eedwaaaaaard ! » hurlais-je sous le regard médusé de Jasper. Ce dernier tenta de me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussai et sortit de ma chambre. Je me heurtai à Edward juste devant ma porte.

« Alice ? Qu'est ce qu'il se pa… » Sa voix mourut alors que je faisais défiler mentalement les images de la vision que je venais d'avoir. Son visage se décomposa littéralement. Il leva les yeux sur moi et j'eu un geste de recul devant la détermination de son regard.

« Allons-y » lâchât-il dans un souffle. J'attrapai Jasper par le bras et nous partîmes en courant.

**POV Bella.**

La douleur était insoutenable. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle souffrance. J'avais l'impression que du métal en fusion coulait dans mes veines. Alors que les premiers signes d'évanouissement se faisaient ressentir, je fermais les yeux avec reconnaissance, mieux valait pour moi d'être inconsciente.

James ne devait pas penser la même chose car il me gifla violemment, un aller retour qui propulsa ma tête contre sol et me fit reprendre mes esprits aussi sec. Il agrippa ma veste et me souleva du sol comme si je n'avais pas pesé plus lourd qu'une feuille.

« Oh non, Bella. N'y pense même pas. Je te veux parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il t'arrive. » Il me lâcha et je tombai à ses pieds. Il s'accroupit devant moi et colla ses lèvres à mon oreille.

« La seule décision que je n'ai pas encore prise est la suivante. Dois-je te laisser ici ou puis je m'abreuver de ton sang et te vider complètement...Choix difficile… »

J'ouvris la bouche mais seul un son inintelligible parvint à sortir. James se releva immédiatement et m'envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre que je sentis à peine. J'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, ce n'était pas un coup de pied qui allait changer quoi que ce soit.

« Je n'attendais pas de réponse de ta part… » Il se mit à genoux devant moi et passa un doigt dans le sang qui s'échappait de mon cou. Il porta ce dernier à ses lèvres et ferma les yeux. « As-tu seulement conscience à quel point tu es délicieuse ? Ce serait tellement bon de me nourrir de toi…Si je pouvais savoir ce qui ferait le plus de mal à ton cher Edward. A ton avis, ma chère Bella ? Qu'est ce qui le ferait le plus souffrir ? Te voir morte ? Ou bien devoir te supporter pour le reste de son existence ? »

Il se releva brusquement et tourna la tête à gauche et à droite comme s'il avait entendu un bruit. Il se pencha vers moi et lécha le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie.

« Apparemment, il a choisi. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi à mon grand regret bien que j'aurais adoré voir sa réaction…Mais je suis certain que nous nous reverrons Bella. » Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il sauta au dessus de moi. Juste avant de m'évanouir, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir des gens qui se précipitaient vers moi.

Tout n'était peut être pas perdu après tout.

**POV Edward.**

Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai. Pourquoi avais je été si… Si… Il n'y avait pas mots pour décrire ce que j'avais été. J'avais voulu laisser Bella seule, lui offrir un minimum d'intimité et voilà le résultat. Carlisle avait aménagé son bureau en ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une chambre d'hôpital et Bella se tordait de douleur sur le lit.

Cela faisait presque 24 heures que nous l'avions retrouvée inconsciente dans la ruelle, à seulement une vingtaine de mètres de chez elle. Jasper avait parcouru quelques pâtés de maison à la recherche du vampire qui l'avait attaqué mais sans succès.

Ce James…Que ne l'avions nous tué en même temps que sa compagne ? Nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. C'était un traqueur mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il oserait s'en prendre à Bella. Pourtant, Jasper nous avait prévenus. Nous aurions du l'écouter et les tuer tous les deux. Ils avaient osés chasser à Forks malgré notre interdiction, cela aurait du suffire à nous convaincre. Mais nous avions préféré punir uniquement celle qui avait donné la mort. La traque avait été longue mais finalement, Emmett Alice et moi l'avions débusquée.

James devait m'en vouloir à moi plus particulièrement parce que c'était moi qui avais arraché la tête de sa compagne. Alors que ses restes brulaient, Jasper nous avait rejoins en nous demandant de le suivre pour tuer l'autre.

Et nous ne l'avions pas écouté.

Mais si Carlisle et le reste de la famille avaient agis par pure bonté d'âme, j'avais, moi, d'autres raisons. Je ne voulais plus ajouter de vies à la liste déjà trop longue de celles que j'avais prises. Une fois de plus, j'avais agis par égoïsme.

Et j'en payais le prix maintenant.

Emmett et Jasper mettaient déjà au point un plan de recherche pour le retrouver mais je ne leur étais pas d'une grande aide, toute ma concentration étant portée sur Bella. Carlisle m'avait assuré qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle tienne le coup de la transformation mais il y avait toujours un risque que le venin lui soit fatal.

De toute façon, quelle que soit l'issue, elle serait funeste pour elle. De ma faute, elle venait de perdre sa vie.

_Arrête de te morfondre dans l'auto flagellation, je t'en supplie._

« Alice. Tu ne comprends pas. De ma faute, elle ne pourra jam… »

« Edward, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a mordue. Ce n'est pas toi qui lui à fait rencontrer James. Et, je te rappelle que nous étions tous d'accord pour ne pas partir à sa recherche. »

« Dans ce cas, peut être sommes nous tous coupables. »

« Arrêtes d'être aussi lugubre. » _Elle va s'en sortir. Je viens de le voir Edward. C'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir._

Je relâchai un souffle que je n'avais même pas eu conscience de retenir. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Dieu merci, elle allait s'en sortir.

« Merci Alice. »

« A ton service ! » dit elle en sortant du salon.

« Alice ? »

_Oui ?_

« Est-ce que tu as vu…plus loin ? Sa réaction ? »

_Si elle pouvait réfléchir et arrêter une décision, oui, très certainement. Mais là…Tout reste flou. Tout n'arrête pas de changer. _

Je me retournai vers la fenêtre, fixant les arbres sans les regarder. Celle qui était devenue l'amour de ma vie menait un combat infernal à quelques mètres de moi et je ne pensais qu'à ma petite personne.

Pitoyable.

_Tout ce que je peux t'affirmer avec certitude, c'est que la vision que j'ai eue où vous êtes ensemble est toujours d'actualité. Mais je ne peux pas te dire quand cela se produira._

« T'inquiètes pas Ed's, ça va bien se passer ! »

« Emmett, je ne suis pas d'humeur à… »

« Pour une fois, promis, j'arriverais à rester sérieux. »

« Si tu pouvais rester silencieux aussi, ça nous changerai agréablement la vie ! » répliqua Jasper en entrant dans la pièce.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle ! Non mais t'as vu ça bébé ? Ils sont vraiment ignobles avec moi. »

« Que veux tu que j'y fasse ? » demandât Rosalie en s'asseyant dans le canapé qui se trouvait en face de la baie vitrée. Une façon comme une autre pour elle de pouvoir continuer à se regarder.

« Tu pourrais me défendre ! »

« Mais t'es assez grand pour te défendre tout seul ! » rétorquât Jasper.

_Après demain, début de l'après midi. Plus que quelques heures à attendre._

Je me retournai sur Alice, qui me regardait en arborant un sourire presque trop grand.

« Tu en sûre ? »

_Edward, tu as conscience que tu en deviens presque insultant à douter aussi souvent de mes facultés ? J'aimerai que tu arrêtes de me demander si je suis certaine de ce que j'avance aussi souvent ! Mais regarde par toi-même… _

Bella, encore plus belle qu'auparavant, ouvrant les yeux. Se redressant…des types en uniformes en train de chanter en…Coréen ?

« Alice ? Je peux savoir ce que font ces militaires dans ta vision ? »

_J'ai horreur quand vous faites ça !_

« Désolé Em'. Mais tu peux t'expliquer s'il te plait ? »

« Je veux juste que tu ais la surprise. Enfin, un peu. »

« Tu peut être démoniaque quand tu t'y met. Tu en es consciente ? »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de remettre sans arrêts la justesse de mes visions en cause ! »

_T'as raison, elle peut être démoniaque…Et ne lui dit jamais que j'ai pensé ça !_

« Pas de problèmes Jazz ! »

« Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? »

« Juste de notre prochaine chasse, c'est tout. » la rassurais je en souriant à Jasper.

« Bien. Puisque tout va bien, on peut s'en aller. Tu viens Emmett ? » demandât Rosalie en se levant.

Ils partirent tous en me laissant seul. Plus que quelques heures à attendre et je pourrais de nouveau parler à Bella.

Si elle acceptait.

**POV Bella. **

La douleur. La souffrance. Le supplice. Le calvaire. La torture.

Quel mot pouvait refléter ce que j'étais en train de vivre ? Tous et aucun à la fois. Je brulais de l'intérieur. Un brasier me consumait entièrement. J'allais bientôt ressembler à un morceau de charbon. Ou à un tas de cendres. Le feu s'était propagé de mon cou jusqu'à mon cœur. Et puis…Tout mon corps s'était embrasé. Est-ce que j'avais hurlé ? Est ce que c'était Edward qui était venu à mon secours ? Ou bien étais-je morte et étais-je en enfer ?

Pour que je le sache, il fallait que le feu s'éteigne. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite. C'était un combat que je ne pouvais pas gagner. Jamais je ne serais capable d'endurer cela encore longtemps. Ma vie valait elle la peine que je me batte pour elle ? Il serait tellement plus simple de m'abandonner à la souffrance. De laisser le feu me ravager. Ce serait presque un soulagement de me laisser aller. D'arrêter de me battre pour une survie presque hypothétique. Là où James avait échoué, le feu allait gagner.

J'allais bel et bien mourir.

J'allais abandonner.

Mon seul regret serait de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à mes parents.

Et à Edward.

Mais je n'avais plus la force nécessaire pour contin…

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce où je me trouvais et interrompis mes réflexions. En même temps, je n'en étais plus à cinq minutes. Je pouvais sentir sa présence mais je ne pouvais pas le voir. Mes paupières donnaient l'impression d'être soudées. Je perçus une main s'approcher de mon bras. S'il me touchait, il allait brûler avec moi. Il ne fallait pas.

Mais le propriétaire de cette main fit machine arrière en soupirant. Pouvait-il être possible que ce soit…

« Bella. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Sa voix.

Il était là.

Il ne m'avait pas abandonnée.

Alors qu'il était en train de répéter qu'il était désolé, mes résolutions de lâcher prise s'envolèrent. Il était devenu une des raisons de ma vie. S'il était toujours là, je ne pouvais pas mourir.

Une autre présence, silencieuse celle-ci. Et puis, la voix d'Edward.

« Je sais Esmée. »

Silence.

« Selon Alice, il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine d'heure à attendre. »

De nouveau le silence.

« Merci mais je préfère rester ici. »

J'étais soulagée qu'il reste près de moi. Même si je ne pouvais pas le voir ni lui parler, je pouvais l'entendre. Et sa présence me faisait presque oublier la douleur.

« Bella…Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux… »

Et toi, si tu savais à quel point j'aimerai que tu puisses lire dans mes pensées en cet instant !

« Je ne sais pas si tu m'entend. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais parler pour rien. Mais si tu peux m'entendre…Soit. Tu vas te transformer. Tu vas devenir comme moi et ma famille. »

Je vais être un vampire ? Oh mon dieu !

« Au début, la seule chose qui sera importante à tes yeux sera la soif. Et de trouver un moyen de la rassasier. Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes des vampires végétariens. Quand tu seras réveillée, nous irons chasser ensemble… »

Non ! Non, non et non, c'est moi la vraie végétarienne. Je ne pourrais jamais tuer un animal !

« Je me doute que pour l'instant, cela doit te répugner mais tu verras qu'une fois totalement réveillée, tu ne penseras plus qu'à te nourrir. »

J'étais tellement dégoutée par l'idée de devoir tuer un être vivant que je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que je n'étais plus en train de flamber comme une sorcière sur un bûcher. Le feu était en train de se résorber. Il quittait mes pieds, mes mains, remontait le long de mes jambes et de mes bras. Lentement peut être mais je compris où il se dirigeait.

Mon cœur. Et je n'y survivrai probablement pas. Et l'autre andouille qui continuait comme si de rien n'était à me raconter ma future vie ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Une fois que le feu serait arrivé à sa destination, mon cœur allait imploser. Ou exploser. ou prendre feu et sortir de ma poitrine pour faire un feu d'artifice. Peu importait.

«…Je dois avoir l'air ridicule à te parler comme ça alors que tu ne m'entend probablement pas… » Mais je ne t'écoute même pas ! Je vais mourir ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me foute d'aller chasser l'élan avec toi ? Franchement ?!

« Je veux juste que tu saches que nous t'accompagnerons tous dans cette épreuve. Il te sera difficile de faire le deuil de certaines choses. De faire le deuil de personnes auxquelles tu tiens également. Mais je serai là, Bella. » Tu seras là pour recevoir des morceaux de moi quand le feu sera arrivé à mon cœur et que j'exploserai ! Je vais finir ma vie comme une kamikaze….Si ! Charlie savait ça, il me tuerait une deuxième fois !

De nouveau la porte qui s'ouvre. Surement quelqu'un venu assister au grand spectacle du jour : l'explosion d'Isabella Swan, une seule et unique représentation !

« Merci Alice. »

« D'ici une heure. » chantonna cette dernière. Bien. Il me restait une heure à vivre. Mes jambes et mes bras étaient devenus aussi lourd que de la pierre. Ils étaient carrément soudés au lit sur lequel je reposais. Je ne pouvais toujours pas ouvrir les yeux, et encore moins bouger. Le feu se trouvait à présent au niveau de mon ventre et de mes épaules. Mais il gardait toujours le même cap. Et merde !

« Bella, je dois t'avouer que, même si je regrette profondément ce qu'il t'arrive…Une partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher de se réjouir. » Ben oui, je comprend, je vais mourir en explosant, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir une chose pareille ! « J'aurais voulu que tout cela se passe autrement mais… Je sais maintenant que nous allons être ensemble pour l'éternité. Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. Je t'aime Bella. »

Alors que mon cœur se gonflait sous le coup de cette révélation, plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Mes jambes et mes bras devinrent froids, mais de l'intérieur. C'était comme si on m'avait injecté de l'eau glacée dans les veines. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, résonnant dans ma tête d'un bruit assourdissant.

Et le feu se propagea à une vitesse folle vers ma poitrine. Mon cœur battait si fort que je crus que j'allais faire une attaque. J'avais l'impression que tout le sang de mon corps montait jusqu'à mon cœur. Le bruit dans ma tête devenait infernal. Je n'entendais plus rien à part les battements ininterrompus de mon cœur et la course folle de mon sang.

Tout mon corps entier était glacé sauf ma poitrine qui brulait encore plus fort. C'en était fini. J'allais bel et bien exploser. Je fis défiler mentalement une dernière fois les images des êtres qui avaient comptés pour moi. Charlie. Renée. Alice. Angela. Billy. Jake…Les Cullen.

Edward.

Mon cœur prit feu. Il battait sans discontinuer et puis…Il s'arrêta. Tout bêtement. Alors que j'avais pensé terminer ma vie façon puzzle, mon cœur stoppa et le feu s'éteignit de lui-même.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et remarquai que je pouvais presqu'entrouvrir les paupières. A travers mes cils, je vis Alice et Jasper qui entraient dans la pièce.

« Non. » Sa voix. Comment pouvait-elle être si différente et si semblable en même temps ? « Je veux…Laissez moi seul avec elle. S'il vous plait. » La porte se referma. Nous allions être seuls. Il me semblait me souvenir qu'il m'avait dit que je ne penserais qu'à me nourrir quand je me réveillerai. Pourquoi alors, ma seule envie était de le voir, de le toucher, de le…

« Bella ? » Il passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui alors que je gardai les yeux fermés. Son odeur. Tellement plus puissante, plus douce, plus enivrante qu'avant. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules et je le serrai contre moi. Je pouvais sentir chaque détail du tissu sous mes doigts. La douceur du coton de sa chemise.

« Edward. » Ma voix n'était plus la même. Elle beaucoup plus belle, même si cet adjectif me semblait bien fade pour décrire ce que je venais d'entendre. Je reculai légèrement et ouvris les yeux.

Son visage laissait transparaitre la joie qu'il ressentait et moi, j'avais l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Tout comme j'avais pu sentir chaque détail de ce que je touchais, je pouvais voir chaque détail de son visage avec une netteté sans pareil. La courbe pleine de ses lèvres, la ligne de sa mâchoire, je pouvais même voir chaque variation de couleur dans l'ambre liquide de ses yeux. Aucun mot, aucun qualificatif n'était assez fort pour retranscrire la magnificence de ses traits.

« Bella. J'ai tellement eu peur que tu ne t'en…. »

« Pas autant que moi ! »

« Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux. » dit il en se mordant la lèvre. Ce seul geste suffit à me donner envie de l'embrasser.

« Au moins autant que moi ! » répliquais-je sans m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

« Tu veux aller chasser ? »

« Je…Je ne sais pas…Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » Si je pouvais reporter ça à plus tard, je ne m'en plaindrai pas !

« Tu n'as pas soif ? » Ma gorge s'embrasa comme il finissait de parler mais il y avait en moi une envie bien plus forte.

« Si mais…ça reste gérable. » Il me regarda comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'avais gagné un prix Nobel. « Enfin…Je pense » ajoutais-je sous son regard médusé.

Sa main se posa sur ma joue, pareille à la caresse d'une plume. Mon cœur se gonfla sous la révélation subite que je venais d'avoir. Nous allions réellement être ensemble pour l'éternité. En cet instant, plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Lentement, je me rapprochai de lui, savourant chaque centimètre parcouru vers lui. Nos visages n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques millimètres et c'est en souriant tous les deux que nos lèvres se touchèrent vraiment pour la première fois.

* * *

**Les notes (presque) utiles de l'auteure :**

Donc, voilà, ça, c'est fait ^^ Alors ? Contentes ? Pas contentes ? Impatientes de lire du lemon vampiresque (j'espère que oui, parce que moi, je suis impatiente de l'écrire ^^) Pas trop déçues que Renesmée ne soit pas de la partie ?

Comme d'hab', un immense merci à celles qui ont eu le courage de me laisser une review : Letmesign23, 35nanou, vavounette, eliloulou, Lenerol, Yumie76, Bababboiu Cullen, Willowme, hardysabrina, Mokonalex, Galswinthe, aude77, marion, Anill, vinie65, anayata, annecullen69, So-Amel, adeline73100, chriwyatt, kikinette11, edgounette, Annouk, matineu54, liliputienne31, buffy4878, SolN, LilyCullen8, et Perryn.

Ecrire vos pseudos dans les remerciements, c'est encore la meilleure récompense quand j'ai fini un chapitre !

Un merci énoooooorme à ma bêta de choc, Ellen1882, pour ses corrections, ses commentaires et ses avis !

J'ai eu un petit problème de pc (on a du tout reformater...) du coup, je n'ai pas encore Office installé...Pas d'Office, pas de Word, pas de Word, pas de fiction...Pour la première fois, je suis vraiment dans l'incapacité de dire pour quand sera le suivant. Désolée....Mais je mettrais plein de lemon de dans pour me faire pardonner ^^

Promis, j'essayerai de reprendre mon habitude de répondre à vos reviews, ce qui devrait être facile tant que j'ai pas récupéré Word ^^

A très vite j'espère et n'oubliez pas d'appuyer ici en bas !


	15. Chapter 15 Premières fois

**Disclaimer** : Twilight bla bla bla Stephenie Meyer.

_Résumé de l'épisode précédent __: Lentement, je me rapprochai de lui, savourant chaque centimètre parcouru vers lui. Nos visages n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques millimètres et c'est en souriant tous les deux que nos lèvres se touchèrent vraiment pour la première fois._

**Chapitre 15. Premières fois  
**

Embrasser Edward avait toujours été merveilleux. Je comprenais à l'instant que je ne l'avais jamais réellement embrassé. Parce que nos baisers précédant ma transformation n'avaient jamais été aussi suaves, aussi doux, aussi enivrants que celui que nous venions de partager.

Il recula de quelques centimètres, ses dents d'une blancheur littéralement éclatante mordants sa lèvre inférieure.

« Wow… » murmurât-il en souriant.

« J'arrive pas à trouver mieux. » répliquais-je en une vaine tentative d'humour.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demandât-il en se saisissant de mes mains. Sa peau ne me semblait plus si froide qu'auparavant. Peut être parce qu'à mon tour, j'étais devenue glaciale.

« Euh… » Comment pouvais-je me concentrer pour lui répondre alors qu'il m'aurait fallut plus d'une année pour me détacher du spectacle captivant de ses yeux ? « Je crois que je viens de développer des troubles de l'attention… »

« Il est vrai que les premiers temps sont assez…Perturbants. Mais je suis persuadé que tu sauras t'adapter à tout cela facilement. »

« C'est tout le temps comme ça ? »

« Tout est une question d'habitude… »

« Comment veux tu que je m'habitue à ça ? » Un rayon de soleil traversait la fenêtre et je pouvais distinguer toutes les couleurs qui le composaient. Je levais ma main dans l'espoir ridicule que je pourrais saisir ce rayon. Il semblait si…palpable.

Bien évidemment, ma main le traversa mais le soleil eut le temps de se refléter sur ma peau. Si les légendes avaient été véritables, je me serai probablement transformée en torche. Ma peau se contenta de refléter la lumière.

A mon tour d'être transformée en boule à facettes les jours de soleil. Je restai figée, le regard fixé sur mes doigts. C'était à mon tour d'être quelque chose de monstrueusement magnifique. Et je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou pas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Il recula de quelques pas, les mains légèrement relevées. Comme si j'étais soudainement devenue une menace.

« C'est pas toi qui est censé être le prédateur ici ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer hargneusement.

« Bella, tu ne… » Comme si moi, j'étais capable d'être plus dangereuse que lui ! C'était lui qui, selon ses propres dires, était la machine à tuer parfaite. Alors que moi, ne l'oublions pas, j'étais un être hum…Merde !

« Tout va beaucoup trop vite… » Je me retrouvais subitement assise avec les jambes dans le vide, alors que je venais seulement d'envisager de prendre cette position. « Beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite. »

« Par exemple ? » Il baissa ses mains mais ne se rapprocha pas. Pourquoi ?

« Mes pensées, mes gestes, je pense à peine à bouger que je le fais déjà et puis, ça va trop vite…J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau vient d'être agrandit, que… »

« Que tes capacités de réflexions sont plus rapides, plus grandes, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement » répondis-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Bella…Je t'ai dis que nos capacités étaient de beaucoup supérieures à celles des humains. Tu découvres maintenant ce que j'entendais par là… »

« Combien de temps avant que j'arrête de sursauter parce que je suis trop rapide pour moi ? »

« Je ne saurais le dire… » dit il en souriant. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et repris mes mains dans les siennes. « Mais tu montres déjà beaucoup de maturité pour un vampire nouveau né. »

« Nouveau né ? » Avec quoi il venait là ? J'étais déjà née une fois ! J'ouvris la bouche pour le lui demander mais fut interrompue par le bruit d'une charge de jeunes éléphanteaux dans les escaliers. Je me laissais glisser au sol et au moment où la porte s'ouvrait, je sautai en arrière pour me retrouver sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prête à fuir devant le danger.

« Bordel, Bella, c'est que nous, je sais que je peux faire peur mais je pensais pas en être à ce point là quand même. » s'esclaffa Emmett. La famille Cullen au grand complet se tenait derrière lui. Alice me regardait avec un sourire si immense qu'on pouvait croire que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher, Jasper se tenait devant elle, le front plissé et l'air soucieux. Rosalie avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme comme à son habitude. Derrière eux se tenaient Carlisle et Esmée, blottis l'un contre l'autre et regardant Edward avec joie.

« Comment j'ai fait ça ? » Je sautai à terre et allais me mettre à côté d'Edward. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et embrassa le sommet de mon crâne. « Désolée Emmett…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

« Tu ne l'as toujours pas emmenée chasser ? » s'exclama Jasper avec un ton de reproche dans la voix qui me déplut fortement.

« Pas la peine de montrer les dents Bella ! » s'écria Alice.

« Je n'ai pas montré les… » Ah ben si ! Je refermai brusquement la bouche. « Désolée Jasper. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je suis un peu… nerveuse ? »

« Rien de plus normal Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. » dit Carlisle. « Mais Jasper à raison. Edward devrait t'emmener chasser le plus tôt possible. Nous nous ferons un plaisir de répondre à toutes les questions que tu te poses à ton retour. »

« Si vous croyez tous que c'est nécessaire…Allons-y alors ! » répondis-je, totalement résignée.

« Nous ne serons pas longs » déclara Edward en regardant son père. Il me tourna vers la fenêtre et tendit son bras en une invitation silencieuse. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

« Tu…Tu veux qu'on passe par la fenêtre ? » demandais-je, incrédule.

« C'est le plus rapide, non ? Et puis, je te rappelle que tu comptais t'enfuir par là il n'y a même pas dix minutes de ça ! »

« Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris ! On aurait dit…je ne sais pas…un réflexe ! »

« Rien de plus normal… » Ils commençaient tous à sérieusement m'emmerder avec leur normalité.

« Tu devrais y aller Edward…Vraiment. » dit Jasper en appuyant sur le dernier mot de sa phrase.

« Ok, ok…Puisque tu ne te décides pas… » Il passa un bras derrière mes genoux et l'autre derrière ma tête. Une fois dans ses bras, je passai mes bras autour de son cou tout en me demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Il sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre, appuya ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en souriant et sauta.

Le con.

Je vais mourir parce que cette andouille n'aura pas voulu passer par la porte !

Non mais quel con !

Alors que je m'apprêtais à hurler sous le coup de la peur et surtout, à insulter Edward de tous les noms, je m'aperçus que le sol se rapprochait vraiment très, très lentement. Si lentement que j'eus le temps de resserrer mes bras autour du cou d'Edward et d'embrasser son cou, là où sa jugulaire aurait du normalement battre.

Nous nous retrouvâmes sur la terre ferme et, après qu'Edward m'ait déposée sur le sol, je me jetai à son cou. Mes lèvres se soudèrent aux siennes alors que mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux. Il eut d'abord l'air surpris mais ne tarda pas à répondre à mon baiser. J'enroulai une de mes jambes autour de sa taille mais un toussotement plus que bruyant m'interrompit. Edward recula un peu, juste le temps de murmurer « Lâche nous Em' ! » avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

« Vous comptez le faire devant toute la famille ? Parce que j'hésiterai pas à prendre des photos ! » répliqua Emmett.

« Edward ! Pour l'amour de dieu, emmène la chasser d'abord ! » cria Jasper.

En soupirant tous les deux, nous nous séparâmes. Edward reprit ma main et ramena une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Ce simple geste suffit à m'électriser et ma pudeur était sur le point de se barrer bien loin quand il reprit la parole.

« Ils ont raison. Ce sont des empêcheurs de tourner en rond mais ils ont raison. »

« Des emmerdeurs première catégorie, tu veux dire ! »

« J'ai tout entendu ! » chantonna Emmett, toujours accoudé à la fenêtre. Je levai la tête vers lui et lui tirais la langue.

« Allez, viens avant que tu ne veuilles te battre avec lui ! » marmonnât Edward. « Prête à courir ? »

« Avec toi ? Toujours ! » répondis-je en l'entrainant.

Je pensais qu'il me dépasserait au bout de vingt mètres et que je serais essoufflée au bout de trente mais ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour que je le dépasse. Trois secondes supplémentaires et je lâchai sa main. Je n'avais jamais aimé courir. J'avais toujours trouvé ça ridicule. On arrivait aussi bien à destination en marchant qu'en courant et en plus, on avait le temps d'admirer le paysage…

Mais là…

Même en courant, je parvenais à saisir les détails de l'écorce des arbres que je frôlais. Le souffle du vent dans mes oreilles ne m'empêchait nullement d'entendre tout les autres bruits de la forêt. Il ne me fallait qu'un dixième de seconde pour repérer d'où provenait les bruits que j'entendais. Et puis, c'était la première fois de ma vie que j'arrivais à courir si vite. J'étais sûre que si j'accélérais encore un peu, je pourrais devenir invisible pour l'œil humain.

Cette sensation d'ivresse que je n'avais connue qu'avec une moto entre les jambes, je la retrouvais en courant à présent. Et je ne perdais même pas mon souffle. Incroya…Je n'avais même pas besoin de respirer en fait. Sous le choc, je stoppai net et Edward faillit me rentrer dedans. Il me dépassa de quelques mètres mais revint immédiatement sur ses pas.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Je pouvais percevoir de la peur dans sa voix…Et ça ne me plaisait pas.

« Je…Je n'ai plus besoin de respirer n'est ce pas ? » ma voix, où du moins, celle que j'avais à présent, était paniquée. Je m'en rendais compte avec un détachement presque inhumain. C'est ce que j'étais. Inhumaine.

« Non…Tu n'en a pas besoin… » Des plis d'anxiété barraient son front, sa voix laissant à présent transparaitre de la mélancolie.

« Je.. .Je…Je suis… » Je n'arrivais pas à le prononcer mais il le fallait. Rassemblant tout mon courage, je laissais échapper ces mots qui me transpercèrent le cœur. « Je suis morte ? »

« En quelques sortes Bella. Autant que moi, je le suis. » Je me laissai tomber au sol, les jambes repliées sous moi. « Bella ! Ca va ? »

« Je sais que je dois te paraitre longue à la détente mais….C'est juste que c'est bizarre de…de s'en rendre compte en courant ! »

« Je me rends compte à quel point je dois devenir lassant force de te le répéter mais… »

« Je sais… » le coupais-je. «…je vais m'habituer. » Il éclata de rire et ce son anéanti mes dernières frayeurs. « Bon » dis-je en me relevant. « Explique-moi comment, en étant végétarienne, je vais devoir tuer un animal ! »

Il sourit et se tourna vers la gauche, là où s'étendait la forêt. « En tant qu'humain, être végétarien, c'est ne pas manger de viande d'accord ? » J'opinai et il reprit « En tant que vampire, être végétarien, c'est ne pas se nourrir d'être humain. »

« Bon, ça au moins, c'est pas un choix trop difficile à faire… »

« Pardon ? » Il se tourna vers moi, l'air intrigué.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça été difficile de renoncer aux hot-dogs ! »

« Je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore été en contact avec des humains de près. »

« Tu veux dire que…Que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un, juste parce que la tentation serait trop forte ? »

« N'oublie pas qu'il m'a fallut toute ma volonté pour résister à faire un carnage au lycée de Forks uniquement parce que ton odeur était trop tentante ! »

« Euh….Ca te dérange si on remet ça à plus tard ? » Il secoua la tête. « Allez…Explique moi comment tuer un animal ! » demandais-je en me forçant à sourire.

« Ferme les yeux. Concentre-toi uniquement sur ton odorat. Qu'est ce que tu sens ? »

« Toi ! » m'exclamais-je en souriant.

« Sérieusement Bella ! S'il te plait…Dis-moi… »

« Si on peut plus rigoler… »

« Tu préfererais être avec Emmett ? »

« Ok, j'arrêtes, t'as gagné ! » Il rit et posa ses mains sur mes épaules afin de me tourner dans la même direction que lui.

« Respire Bella... »

« Je ne sens rien d'autre à part t…Non, y a autre chose… » Ma gorge flamboya, l'incendie s'y réveillant. Ma gorge était complètement asséchée et se consumait. La seule chose qui pouvait y mettre en terme était cette odeur.

Je me dégageai de l'étreinte d'Edward et couru en avant. J'imaginai déjà à quel point il serait bon que cette odeur coule le long de ma gorge. Quelques centaines de mètres plus tard, j'arrivai devant ce qui allait être ma première proie.

Un puma se tenait devant moi. Sans hésiter, je me jetai sur lui. Toute pensée cohérente avait quitté mon esprit. Seule la soif était omniprésente. Il tenta de fuir mais je fus plus rapide et, sans sentir la moindre attaque de sa part, je plantai mes dents dans son cou. Le sang coula immédiatement, éteignant l'incendie de ma gorge. Il remua un peu mais j'en avais à peine conscience. Je sentis une présence près de moi et sans lâcher ma proie, je cessai de m'abreuver pour grogner. Cela suffit à tenir la présence à distance et je recommençai à boire.

Quand je fus presque désaltérée, je relevai la tête et rejetai la carcasse loin de moi. Ce tas de fourrure avait été vivant avant que je ne fasse irruption dans sa vie et je me sentais mal. J'avais pris sa vie. C'était ridicule, je le savais, il fallait bien que je me nourrisse et le sang était la seule solution mais…Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

« Tu t'es débrouillée comme un chef ! » lança Edward. Je levai les yeux et le découvris accroupis sur la branche d'un arbre.

« Merci, mais je n'en suis pas très fière…Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans un arbre ? »

« Tu m'as grogné dessus Bella ! »

« Impossible je n'aurais jamais fait une chose si ridic…C'était toi que j'ai senti tout à l'heure ? »

« C'est un réflexe normal pour un vampire ! Tu ne m'as pas attaqué, c'est déjà pas si mal ! »

« Pas si mal ? Tu es en train de me dire que j'aurais pu t'attaquer et je devrais trouver ça bien ? »

« Bella, tu es un vampire nouveau-né, ce qui par conséquent, veux dire que ton instinct va l'emporter sur ta réflexion pendant quelques temps. Tu te débrouilles déjà formidablement bien, il serait ridicule de t'en demander plus ! »

« C'est toi qui es ridicule de trouver ça normal…J'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai grogné dessus… »

« La vue que tu offres est déjà une très bonne compensation si tu veux mon avis. » répondit-il en quittant son perchoir. Je baissai les yeux pour voir ce qu'il entendait par là et vit le résultat.

J'avais eu l'impression que le puma ne ripostait pas mais il faut croire que j'étais trop occupée à le vider pour me rendre compte de ses attaques. Les vêtements que je portais n'étaient plus que des lambeaux, avec des larges tâches de sang un peu partout.

« C'est aussi à cause de mon instinct que ça fait presque dix minutes que je suis presque à poil et que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? » raillais-je.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée mais chez moi aussi, mon instinct est en train de prendre le dessus… »

« Tu veux dire quoi par là ? » La fin de ma phrase se perdit alors qu'il plaquait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes mains se perdirent immédiatement dans ses cheveux. J'avais toujours comparé la texture de ses cheveux à de la soie. Comparaison grotesque, je l'admets mais j'avais toujours eu tendance au ridicule quand j'étais amoureuse. Mais là, je comprenais à quel point je m'étais trompée.

Sans reprendre un souffle dont je n'avais de toute façon plus aucune utilité, je poussai vers lui et nous tombâmes tous les deux dans l'herbe. Je m'installai à califourchon sur lui et entrepris de défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

« Tu tiens énormément à cette chemise ? » demandais-je.

« Pas particulièrement. Pourquoi ? » répondit-il en se redressant.

« Pour ça ! » répliquais-je en déchirant le tissu aussi facilement que si ça avait été du papier.

Son torse était d'une blancheur et d'une perfection telle que je restais un moment incapable de faire le moindre geste. Edward resta immobile et, après avoir quelque peu repris mes esprits, je laissai mes doigts glisser légèrement sur sa peau. La douceur de sa peau…La chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Il n'était plus froid et son contact en était d'autant plus agréable. Je continuai jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le bord de son pantalon et remontai tandis que je me collai contre lui.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens un court instant avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Nos langues ne tardèrent pas à se mélanger et il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que je me frotte contre la protubérance qui commençait à naitre dans son pantalon.

Ses gémissements se mêlaient aux miens. Ma bouche ne quitta pas la sienne un seul instant, même quand il me fit basculer pour se retrouver sur moi. Murmurant mon prénom, il déchira plutôt qu'il n'enleva les quelques lambeaux qui me restaient comme vêtements. L'idée que l'on pouvait nous surprendre surgit dans mon esprit mais son empressement, la brutalité pourtant si tendre de ses gestes et de son attitude et l'envie inassouvie que j'avais pour lui achevèrent d'abattre les derniers remparts de ma piètre pudeur.

Sa bouche se souda à un de mes seins, en emprisonnant la pointe. Mon sexe s'humidifia encore plus sous cette caresse et c'est en soupirant son prénom que je plantai mes ongles dans ses épaules. D'une main, il défit les boutons de son pantalon alors que de l'autre, il plongeait deux doigts dans mon intimité. Une puissante décharge me traversa et je ne pus retenir un cri.

« Edward…je n'en peux plus… »

« Déjà ? Tu ne préfère pas que je continue ? » Gardant ses doigts à l'intérieur de mon corps, il posa son pouce sur mon clitoris et l'effleura légèrement à plusieurs reprises.

« Prends-moi… » Je ne me sentais pas capable d'en supporter plus. S'il continuait, le désir allait avoir raison de moi et je mourrais déchirée par cette décharge continuelle qui partait de mon ventre.

« Comme tu voudras… » dit-il en se débarrassant complètement de son pantalon.

Il se coucha sur moi. En moi. Je sentais la progression de son sexe à travers le mien et je la trouvais bien trop lente à mon gout. Une seule chose me faisait envie : qu'il me remplisse entièrement, qu'il me marque de l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas été le premier dans ma précédente vie, je voulais qu'il le soit dans cette vie. Qu'il soit le seul d'ailleurs.

Il entama un lent va et vient, murmurant mon prénom, embrassant doucement mes lèvres ou mon cou. D'un coup de hanche, je m'empalai profondément sur lui et comme il était totalement en moi, je ressentis enfin une plénitude totale. Ses coups de reins devinrent plus rapides. Mes mains se plantèrent profondément dans l'herbe pendant que j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il s'enfonça encore plus en moi, me faisant hurler de plaisir.

Ses mouvements se firent plus saccadés, plus désordonnés, annonciateurs de sa proche jouissance. Je ne mis pas longtemps à le rejoindre et même à le devancer tandis que son sexe continuait à me ravager de l'intérieur. Une vague de chaleur monta de mon ventre et se propagea à travers mon corps, bloquant toute pensée cohérente. Tout mon esprit se concentrait sur lui et sur notre plaisir commun.

Il accéléra encore le rythme en grognant et l'orgasme s'abattit sur nous. Il se déversa en moi alors que j'hurlai son prénom en même temps qu'il criait le mien. Je n'avais jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi fort, un orgasme tel qu'il me laissait les jambes en coton, avec des papillons plein le ventre et l'impression que rien ne me ferait quitter cette plage de plénitude que je venais d'atteindre grâce à lui.

Était-ce du à mes nouvelles capacités vampiriques ou biens parce qu'à présent il pouvait vraiment se laisser aller avec moi, je n'en savais rien et cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. La seule chose importante, c'était que je le voulais lui. Lui dans son entièreté. Pour tout ce qu'il était, pour tout ce qu'il me faisait, pour tout ce que je ressentais avec lui, grâce à lui. Je n'avais jamais eu conscience de l'aimer aussi fort, comme si mon cœur s'était ouvert un peu plus depuis ma transformation. Il était impossible qu'il ressente la même chose.

C'était bien trop fort.

Il bascula sur le côté et caressa ma joue doucement. Quant à moi, je restai le regard fixé vers le ciel. Il était impossible que son amour soit d'une force telle que la mienne. Et cela me procurait une tristesse incommensurable.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je t'ai…Je t'ai fait mal ? » demandât-il, presqu'incrédule.

« Non… » Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. « C'est juste que je comprend certaines choses… »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas encore te mettre en tête ? Bella ! Dis-moi ! »

« Edward… » Des larmes auraient du couler sur mes joues depuis déjà longtemps, mais mes yeux étaient secs. « Tu…Tu ne peux pas m'aimer comme…J'ai l'impression de découvrir ce qu'est réellement l'amour…Tu ne peux…Ca ne peux pas être réciproque ! »

« Bella ! Quand est ce que tu comprendras que…Avant de te connaitre, j'avais déjà tout abandonné. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, être aussi heureux que je le suis actuellement. Tu ne pourrais même pas concevoir tout ce à quoi j'avais renoncé. »

« T'es sérieux ? » J'étais toujours sceptique, mais, après tout, il se pouvait peut être que…

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie… » dit-il en se penchant vers moi. Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de se lever et de me tendre les mains pour m'aider à faire de même. Pure galanterie de sa part mais c'était appréciable quand même.

« Je crains que nous ayons cependant un autre problème à régler… »

« Quoi ? » demandais-je, subitement sur mes gardes. Je respirai l'air autour de nous mais ne détectai aucune menace.

« Comment rentrer à la maison sans nous faire choper par Emmett… »

« Pourquoi devrait-on éviter Emmett ? »

« Bella…Tu es magnifique et encore plus comme ça mais…je doute que tu apprécies d'être la cible de ses moqueries parce que tu seras rentrée sans vêtements ! »

Et merde !

* * *

_Bella va t-elle rentrer cul nu chez les Cullen ? Emmett s'en remettra t-il ? La population de puma va t-elle être décimée dans la région ? Edward se décidera t-il à prononcer un "bordel, fais chier" ? Et que deviens notre méchant préféré, James ? Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine en regardant...Bon, ok faut que j'arrêtes les séries américaines ^^ (mais je vous conseille fortement Entourage, qui est une pure merveille...Déjà, rien que pour Adrian Grenier, ça vaut la peine ^^) Passons aux choses sérieuses :_

_**Les notes (presque) utiles de l'auteure**_ :

Je sais que je vous aie fait attendre…Mais il a fallut le temps que je récupère un pc en état de marche et surtout, mon bien aimé traitement de texte -) Une fois que ça été fait…Ben, il a fallut aussi que je récupère mon inspiration qui s'était octroyée des vacances pas du tout méritées :-D C'est pour ça que vous avez du lemon et pas de « cliffangher de le mort qui tue que même moi, je me dis que j'exagère » !

Suite à ce chapitre, je tiens à vous signaler que j'ai plus de mal à décrire une partie de chasse qu'un lemon…Ce qui laisse prévoir que le lemon sera bien plus présent dans cette fic' que les parties de Chasses et Pêches ^^

Je tenais à remercier mes fidèles lectrices, ainsi que les nouvelles qui se sont fait connaitre (pour mon plus grand plaisir !) Un énorme merci donc à : So-Amel, belhotess, chriwyatt, hardysabrina, kikinette11, vinie65, SolN, Lily Cullen82, Galswinthe, aude77, liliputienne31, Yumie76, Clair de lune cdc, vavounette, Annouk, Lenerol, Anill, marion, indosyl, Letmesign23, 35nanou, Willowme, marnchoups, annecullen69, xolauoxo, anayata, Bababbou Cullen, Mokonalex, Perryn, pupuce0078, matrineu54, Chartelle-is-no-one, eliloulou, edgounette, Buffy4878, bellardtwilight, Emma-des-iles-974 et Angele130578.

Merci également à ma bêta d'amour pour ses judicieux conseils qui se retrouveront dans le prochain chapitre ^^ j'ai nommé ellen1882

Vos reviews sont ma récompenses, mon p'tit bonheur quand je rentre chez moi et que j'ai pas le moral, la cerise sur un gâteau déjà délicieux, enfin, bref, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :-D

Prochain chapitre pour je ne sais pas quand, pour pas changer !


	16. Chapter 16 Découvertes

_**Disclaimer**__ : Twilight bla bla bla….Stephenie Meyer_

**Chapitre 16. Découvertes**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon réveil. Ou ma mort. Je ne savais toujours pas quel terme convenait le mieux. M'habituer à ma nouvelle vie était déjà suffisamment difficile pour que je me casse encore la tête sur un problème de vocabulaire.

De plus, comment pouvais-je me faire à l'idée d'être morte si je pouvais encore agir comme un être humain normal ? Bon, d'accord, je n'étais plus obligée de respirer ni de dormir. Ni de manger. Enfin…Plus comme avant du moins. Mais sinon, j'étais toujours capable de marcher, de courir et même le soleil ne m'empêchait pas de sortir, bien que le fait de me transformer en boule à facettes me fasse encore sursauter. Mais avec l'aide des Cullen, et surtout celle d'Edward, je m'y habituais presque.

Presque…

Assise en tailleur sur la moquette, je regardais la pluie s'écraser sur la baie vitrée du salon des Cullen. Chaque goutte représentait un moment d'admiration et d'observation. Intense, l'observation. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, vu que je ne ressentais aucun engourdissement. C'était tout simplement fascinant. Je pouvais voir les nuages se refléter parfaitement sur la courbe des gouttes collées sur la vitre. En me décalant légèrement, à vrai dire, même pas d'un millimètre, j'apercevais alors les arbres se refléter à leur tour. Si je me baissais un peu, la vitre humide se transformait en un gigantesque kaléidoscope. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule mais…

« Bella ? » Je me retournai vivement, tout en me mettant debout. Temps de la manœuvre : à peine un dixième de seconde. Jasper se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et me regardait comme si j'avais perdu la tête. « Je peux savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire ? »

« Euh… » Réfléchir à toute vitesse, trouver quelque chose de valable à raconter, ne pas avoir l'air ridicule…En devenant vampire, mes facultés mentales s'étaient autant améliorées que mes capacités physiques. Mais il fallait croire que ma propension à avoir l'air d'une conne s'était agrandie également. Autant dire la vérité. « Tu me crois si je te dis que j'observais les gouttes d'eau sur la fenêtre ? »

Jasper avança de quelques pas vers moi et s'arrêta au bord du canapé. Posant une main sur le dossier, il fit passer ses jambes pardessus dans un saut que ne lui demanda pas le moindre effort. Il s'assit et, posant ses bras sur ses cuisses, il se pencha vers moi. « Oh que oui, je te crois…sans aucune difficultés d'ailleurs. Il te faudra du temps pour parvenir à maitriser tes nouvelles aptitudes. »

« Combien de temps ? Edward n'arrête pas de me dire que je me débrouille plutôt bien pour un vampire nouveau né mais…Il doit bien y avoir un temps fixé non ? Je veux dire…Le fait de m'arrêter devant un arbre pour regarder l'écorce du tronc pendant trois heures… »

« C'est pour ça qu'Emmett riait tellement hier en revenant d'avoir été chasser ? »

« Oh non ! Il m'a vue ? C'est pas vrai, il va pas arrêter de m'emmerder avec ça ! » Comme s'il n'avait déjà pas suffisamment d'occasions pour me chambrer !

« Désolé. Mais je dois reconnaitre qu'Edward a raison. Tu t'adaptes plutôt bien… »

« Tu rigoles ? » l'interrompis-je. « Hier, c'était l'arbre…Et quand je suis rentrée, je suis restée à quatre pattes pendant une demie heure à regarder les fibres de la moquette. C'est seulement parce que j'ai entendu Edward monter les escaliers que j'ai arrêté. Et avant-hier, j'ai interrompu ma chasse pour écouter le chant des oiseaux…Et les bruits des insectes sous les herbes ! »

« Et tu trouves ça anormal ? »

« Parce que je suis censée trouver ça normal ? » demandais-je avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais je repris de plus belle. « Si je m'étais comportée comme ça auparavant, je serais déjà enfermée à l'asile ! »

« Bella…Nous essayons tous de t'aider à t'adapter à ta nouvelle…Façon de vivre. Je dois te dire que nous sommes tous étonnés de voir comment tu réagis. Pas parce que tu regardes un arbre pendant des heures mais plutôt parce que nous nous attendions tous à ce que tu te comportes d'une certaine manière et tu fais presque tout le contraire. Il est peut être temps pour toi de te rendre compte de ce qu'est vraiment un nouveau né. Enfin, normalement. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tu as remarqué mes cicatrices, non ? » Difficile de les louper, en effet. Du moins, maintenant. Je ne les avais jamais remarquées auparavant, quand j'étais humaine. Mais à présent, je pouvais parfaitement voir les nombreuses marques qui s'entrelaçaient sur le visage et les avant bras de Jasper. « Seul Carlisle est plus vieux que moi. J'ai été transformé pendant la guerre de Sécession. Et ce n'est malheureusement pas la seule guerre à laquelle j'ai participé. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Au plus profond de moi, je savais ce qu'il allait dire. Mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre le dire lui-même. En fait, je gardais l'espoir que je me trompais. Que ce que je devinais n'était pas arrivé.

« Il n'existe qu'un autre clan comme le nôtre. Nous sommes les seuls vampires à accorder une certaine valeur à la vie. Suffisamment pour ne pas tuer autre chose que des animaux. Mais les autres…pour eux, les humains ne sont que du bétail. Le fait d'être vampire, avoir de plus grandes facultés intellectuelles et physiques…Tout ça est monté à la tête de certains d'entre nous. Nous sommes au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Certains d'entre nous ne mirent pas longtemps à se dire qu'ils pourraient être au sommet de tout. Ils se voulaient être des sortes de maîtres du monde, si tu veux. Et il fut une époque où les guerres de territoires ont été le quotidien pour nombres d'entre nous. »

« Tu…Tu veux dire que ce sont des vampires qui t'ont… »

« Pas des vampires. Des nouveaux nés qui étaient créés spécialement pour la guerre. Et j'en faisais partie. J'ai été attaqué. Mordu. Agressé. Choisis le terme qui te convient le mieux. Les nouveaux nés ne sont habituellement dirigés que par la soif. Rien d'autre n'occupe leur esprit. Et comme leur force est bien supérieure à la normale vampirique, ils sont extrêmement dangereux. »

« Mais comment…Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme ça ? » l'interrompis-je. Savoir que j'aurais du être normalement gouvernée par le besoin de tuer ceux qui avaient été mes semblables il n'y a pas si longtemps me faisait froid dans le dos.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et je reconnais que c'est assez déstabilisant pour moi. Tu vas peut être m'obliger à changer ma vision de certaines choses. Et ce n'est pas toujours facile. »

« J'en suis désolée. Vraiment. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. » Il se leva mais avant de quitter le salon, je l'entendis murmurer que ce n'était peut être pas si mal après tout.

Quelque peu déboussolée, je me préparais à quitter moi aussi la pièce que mon regard fut attiré par les teintures. Le tissage des fibres en était totalement magnifique et je serai très probablement restée assise pendant des heures à admirer de simples rideaux, si Edward n'avait pas fait son apparition.

Ce mot convenait parfaitement. Il n'entrait pas dans une pièce. Il apparaissait, tel un ange descendu sur terre pour mon unique plaisir. Plus rien d'autre n'existait quand il était là. Son merveilleux sourire en coin apparut et je me jetai alors dans ses bras.

Il vacilla un peu sous le choc, j'oubliais tout le temps que j'étais plus forte que lui pour l'instant, mais ses bras se refermèrent immédiatement sur moi et je plongeai avec délice mon nez dans sa nuque, me délectant de son entêtante odeur.

« Quel accueil… » murmurât-il dans mes cheveux.

« Si tu veux, la prochaine fois, je te serrerai juste la main… » répliquais-je avant de tracer une ligne humide avec ma langue jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

« Tu ne crois pas que ça casserait un peu l'ambiance pour ce qui va suivre ? » Ses mains se baladèrent sur mon dos pour s'arrêter sur mes fesses. Je fis passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux et plaçais mon visage en face du sien.

« Ah bon ? » demandais-je en entrant dans son jeu. « Et qu'est ce qui va suivre ? » Il resserra son étreinte dans le bas de mon dos et je me mordis les lèvres. L'effet qu'il me faisait était encore pire qu'avant. Bien que pire ne soit pas le terme le plus approprié.

« Mmm….Ca ? » Il me souleva du sol en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour seulement le penser, déposé un baiser léger sur mes lèvres et se mit à courir en direction de sa chambre. Nous étions à peine arrivés au bas des escaliers que mes lèvres ne quittaient déjà plus son cou.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte, il me déposa, sans cesser de me tenir par la taille. Mes bras toujours placés autour de son cou, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. D'abord doucement, nos lèvres se frôlant à peine, puis plus passionnément. Nos langues se mélangeaient en une parfaite harmonie. A présent, grâce à mes nouvelles facultés, je goutais littéralement Edward sur le bout de ma langue.

Il plaqua son corps contre le mien et je me laissais aller contre la porte, ne gardant qu'une faible résistance pour ne pas enfoncer cette dernière. Collée à lui, les doigts dans ses cheveux, ma bouche soudée à la sienne, je me faisais aller contre lui sans aucune retenue. Nos gémissements s'étouffaient dans nos bouches jointes. Ses mains enserraient ma taille, ses doigts pétrissant ma peau. Le désir nous submergeait et nous allions nous y noyer avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Sa main tâtonna quelques instants derrière mon dos et il ouvrit enfin la porte. Il avança et je reculai jusqu'à ce que je bute contre le lit. M'y laissant tomber, je l'entrainai dans ma chute et il s'écrasa sur moi. En appui sur une de ses mains, il fit glisser l'autre jusqu'à ma poitrine, qu'il caressa à travers le tissu de ma chemise. Même si je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin, ma respiration se fit plus haletante tandis que je me faisais aller de plus en plus lubriquement sous lui. Il n'y était d'ailleurs pas insensible à en juger le durcissement de son membre qu'il frottait contre mon entre jambe.

D'un mouvement brusque, je pivotai pour me retrouver sur lui. Assise à califourchon au dessus de lui, je me fis aller d'avant en arrière, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de mon buste en se mordant les lèvres et je me jetai à nouveau sur ces dernières. Il faufila ses mains sous ma chemise et ses doigts laissèrent des traces brûlantes sur ma peau. Je me redressai et, saisissant son t-shirt par le col, je le déchirai comme je l'aurais fait avec une feuille de papier auparavant. J'envoyai valser ce qui n'était plus qu'un bout de tissu derrière moi et j'enlevai à mon tour ma chemise.

« C'est injuste » remarquât-il. « Tu as le droit de déchirer mes vêtements mais tu enlèves soigneusement les tiens… »

« Il m'en reste encore je te signale ! » Il rit doucement à cette remarque. « Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Rien. Si ce n'est que je trouverai dommage d'abimer de la si jolie lingerie… » La lingerie en question était pourtant ce que j'avais trouvé de plus sage dans les affaires qu'Alice m'avait installées dans une partie de la garde robe d'Edward hier matin. C'était un simple ensemble noir en dentelle mais deux rubans roses fuschia rehaussaient le haut du soutien gorge et un autre entourait les coutures du string. « Par contre, il est vrai qu'il reste encore… » Il attrapa les bords de mon jeans et avant que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, mon pantalon se retrouva expédié au même endroit que sa chemise. « …ça…Ah, en fait, non ! » terminât-il et m'attirant contre lui pour m'embrasser.

Je quittai néanmoins sa bouche pour aventurer mes lèvres sur son torse. Gardant les yeux ouverts, j'admirai en même temps la perfection de sa peau. Je traçai une ligne de baisers le long de son torse et, une fois arrivée à la ceinture de son pantalon, je me redressai pour faire subir à ce dernier le même sort que mon propre jeans peu de temps auparavant.

Son boxer, dernier rempart contre sa nudité, ne tarda pas à rejoindre le tas informe de nos vêtements déchirés et je ne résistai pas longtemps à la tentation de prendre son membre, maintenant libéré de toute entrave, en bouche. Son odeur envahit ma bouche et je fis aller ma langue sur toute sa longueur avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Je le léchai, l'aspirai, le suçai avec presque autant de plaisir qu'il en avait à se laisser faire de la sorte. Edward caressa mes cheveux et je levai les yeux vers lui. Il soupira avec force quand je l'englouti presque entièrement…un autre avantage de ne pas avoir besoin de respirer constamment.

« Bella…Tu…Oh mon Dieu ! » Il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière en gémissant. Je me redressai brusquement et mis les mains sur les hanches.

« Quoi ? Quelque chose à dire Cullen ? » dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air hargneuse, sans y parvenir.

« Oooh que oui ! Viens ici, toi ! » Il m'attira à lui en me soulevant presque et me rejeta sur le matelas. Il se coucha près de moi et, sans que ses yeux ne quittent les miens un seul instant, il posa sa main sur mon sexe déjà bien humide. Je fermai les yeux tandis que son pouce se posait plus précisément, appuyant légèrement sur mon clitoris.

« Regarde moi Bella…regarde moi. Je veux voir l'effet que je te fais… » J'ouvris les yeux et les plantai dans les siens alors qu'il introduisait deux doigts en moi sans cesser la caresse de son pouce. Il me pénétrait lentement, avec douceur. Mes doigts se crispaient autour de la couverture qui couvrait le lit et je serrais les lèvres avec force pour ne pas crier. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que toute la famille Cullen soit au courant de ce que nous faisions, enfermés tous les deux dans sa chambre.

Edward dut le remarquer car il chuchotât à mon oreille : « Laisse toi aller mon amour, il n'y a que nous dans la maison…ils sont tous partis. » Il avait accéléré ses mouvements de va et vient au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et je ne tardai pas à me cambrer en gémissant bruyamment sous l'effet de la jouissance qu'il venait de me procurer.

Sans me laisser le moindre temps de récupération, il se mit entre mes jambes et, tout en me soulevant par la taille, il s'enfonça en moi. Il resta quelques secondes immobile puis, se retira. Il me prit à nouveau et ressortit également peu de temps après. Il recommença une bonne vingtaine de fois, m'amenant de plus en plus près de l'orgasme. Une dernière fois, il s'enfonça profondément en moi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il continue son manège pas du tout enchanté mais il se fit aller en moi. Doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Je crochetai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il passa alors ses mains sous mon dos pour me soulever. Je me retrouvai collée à lui, mes seins s'écrasant contre son torse.

Ses mains tenaient mes fesses alors qu'il continuait à me ravager de l'intérieur. J'haletai bruyamment dans sa nuque, mes ongles plantés dans ses épaules. Il me renversa sur le lit et je l'entrainai dans ma chute. Sa bouche se souda à la mienne et nos cris s'étouffèrent dans nos bouches jointes. Il accéléra la cadence et je fis aller mon bassin afin qu'il me pénètre encore plus profondément si cela était possible. Les lattes du lit n'y résistèrent pas et cédèrent sous nous, le matelas tombant au sol. Nous n'y prêtâmes aucune attention, entièrement concentrés sur notre jouissance. L'orgasme me terrassa en première mais Edward ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, murmurant un « Je t'aime » à mon oreille alors qu'il jouissait à son tour.

Il se laissa glisser à côté de moi, une de ses jambes au travers des miennes. Sa main se posa sur mon sein et j'enfoui ma tête dans son cou. L'idée que tout cela était beaucoup trop de bonheur, beaucoup trop de joie pour moi me traversa l'esprit mais je chassai immédiatement cette pensée. Que pouvait-il m'arriver de toute façon ? J'étais déjà morte ! Je me mis sur le côté et enlaçai comme je pouvais Edward. Il m'entoura de ses bras immédiatement et nous restâmes dans cette position un temps indéterminé.

Plus tard, je décidai de me bouger un peu. Même si je ne ressentais aucune fatigue ni aucun ennui à rester collée ainsi à l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout, je ne devais pas perdre de vue que les Cullen allaient bientôt rentrer et je ne voulais pas être surprise par leur retour. Je m'extirpai difficilement des bras d'Edward et entrepris de retrouver mes vêtements. Du moins, ceux qui n'avaient pas subis les outrages de nos assauts.

Ce faisant, je passai devant le miroir en pied qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre d'Edward et restai figée. J'avais passé ces trois derniers jours à observer le monde autour de moi dans ses plus infimes détails mais je n'avais jamais pris la peine ni le temps de m'observer moi. Et ce que je voyais dans le miroir ne correspondait pas avec l'image que je gardais de moi.

Je n'avais jamais réussi à être bronzée, ni même à obtenir ne fut-ce qu'un léger hâle mais là, j'étais aussi pâle et blanche qu'Edward. Mes cheveux, auparavant d'un marron sombre se paraient maintenant de différents reflets alliant toutes les teintes de bruns possibles. Mon corps était devenu celui d'un mannequin, un corps qu'on se serait attendu de voir en couverture des plus grands magazines de mode. Et mon visage.

Mon visage…

Je ne m'étais jamais trouvée particulièrement jolie, me qualifiant le plus souvent de banale. Celle qui se tenait devant moi possédait des traits fins, harmonieux. Cette bouche parfaite, ce nez droit et ces…OH MON DIEU ! Mes yeux ! L'inconnue qui me faisait face cligna des yeux rapidement et porta sa main à sa bouche. Je m'approchai comme pour mieux voir alors que je n'en avais nullement besoin. Mes yeux étaient rouges sombres. Rouge comme du sang frais. Jamais Charlie ne me reconnai…

« Bella ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » En un instant, il fut derrière moi, ses bras m'enserrant en une réconfortante étreinte.

« Mon père…Il n'est pas censé me voir comme ça, c'est ça hein ? Jamais je ne devrais le revoir… » Ma gorge s'étrangla sur les derniers mots mais les larmes ne coulèrent pas. Elles ne couleraient plus jamais d'ailleurs.

« Je suis désolé Bella…Vraiment. Etre vampire n'a pas que de bons côtés, malheureusement. »

« Mais comment…Comment on va faire ? Il va s'inquiéter, signaler ma disparition… »

« Ne crois pas que je n'y aie déjà pas réfléchi…Nous aviserons ensemble de ce que nous ferons, de ce qui lui sera le moins pénible à supporter. »

« Me perdre lui sera de toute façon pénible Edw… »

« Bordel, fais chier ! » s'exclamât-il soudainement. L'entendre jurer ainsi, lui toujours maitre de ses émotions et employant un langage plus que soutenu me fit oublier pendant quelques instants mes réflexions.

« Edward ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais, au même moment, j'entendis la porte du bas s'ouvrir à la volée.

« Eddinoucheeeet ! » beugla Emmett depuis le salon. « Où est ce que tu te caches, petit canaillou ? »

« Ok, d'accord, j'ai compris ! » soupirais-je. La tranquillité était finie pour nous. Emmett n'allait pas nous lâcher si facilement.

« Dépêche-toi de te rhabiller ! » me dit Edward en me tendant un jeans qui se trouvait dans sa garde robe. « Il va aller vérifier dans la cuisine mais il viendra ici juste après ! »

« Ca doit être un enfer de jouer avec toi à cache-cache ! » remarquais-je en dissimulant difficilement un sourire. Avoir entendu Edward jurer pour la première fois de ma vie valait presque la peine de devoir me rhabiller en quatrième vitesse.

« C'est bien pour ça qu'Emmett maintient que je suis un gâcheur de plaisir ! » répondit-il en boutonnant sa chemise.

Trois secondes plus tard, nous étions tous les deux habillés de manière décente et prêts à descendre pour aller surprendre Emmett. Ou fuir par le jardin…

Mais avant de quitter la chambre, mon regard tomba sur le miroir en pied. Il faudrait tôt ou tard faire apprendre ma mort à Charlie. Et je me détestais déjà pour la peine qu'il allait connaitre à cause de moi.

* * *

_**Les notes (presque) utiles de l'auteure**_ :

Je sais, je suis pas vraiment super régulière…Mais il fait troooop chaud ! Et puis, entre les barbec', le festival de Werchter, l'arrivée massive de françaises chez moi ^^, le cinéma (pour voir le même film, mais bon, soit…) Enfin bon, vous avez compris, j'ai pas un chapitre d'avance et je met des semaines avant de poster. Je suis désolée…Mais…Avouez que…Le lemon fait passer l'attente, non ? (j'espère en tout cas, parce que je compte dessus moi ^^)

Comme d'hab, je remercie mes fidèles et merveilleuses lectrices qui me font l'honneur de me laisser trace de leur passage ! Merci à : vinie65, nananaiis, Angele130578, Willowme, anayata, Lily Bella Rose Cullen, Letmesign23, hardysabrina, Yumie76, Anill, chriwyatt, aude77, marion, edgounette, Pupuce0078, Lenerol, liliputienne31, Annouk, annecullen69, 35nanou, Clair de lune .cdc, SolN, alicia, Bababbou Cullen, eliloulou, matrineu54, Galswinthe et Linou2701.

Toi aussi, tu veux voir ton nom/pseudo inscrit ici ? Une seule chose à faire : appuyer sur « Review this chapter » :-D

Merci aussi à ellen1882 pour ses lectures si attentives de certains passages -)

Prochain chapitre pour…heu…on va dire, avant la fin du mois ? ^^


	17. Chapter 17 Retour à la réalité

**Disclaimer** : Twilight bla bla bla S. Meyer

**Chapitre 17 : Retour à la réalité…**

Assise sur les marches de l'escalier, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite Edward jouer du piano. C'était le 17e message que je recevais de Charlie et je n'avais encore répondu à aucun. Qu'il n'ait pas encore fait le chemin jusque Seattle pour savoir pourquoi je ne lui répondais pas m'étonnait encore, bien que je croisai les doigts pour qu'il n'en fasse rien. Je passais énormément de temps à réfléchir pour trouver une excuse valable à lui sortir. Selon Edward, la meilleure solution était de lui faire croire que j'étais morte. Bien que ce fût ce le cas, je ne voulais pas m'y résoudre, persuadée qu'une meilleure solution existait.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Déjà parce que je ne pensais pas que son cœur eut tenu le coup d'une telle révélation mais il aurait été alors en danger de mort, notre existence devant demeurer secrète. Les Cullen m'avaient expliqué qu'aucun humain ne devait apprendre que les vampires existaient bel et bien. C'était à peu près la seule règle régissant le peuple vampirique. Et les Volturi se chargeaient de punir ceux qui y dérogeaient.

Les Volturi…

Une sorte de famille royale selon Edward. Des tyrans sans aucuns scrupules selon Jasper et Alice. Des gens qui avaient partagés son existence pendant une longue période selon Carlisle. En mélangeant tout cela, on obtenait une sorte de clan justicier ne reculant devant rien ni personne pour garder leur place dans le monde des vampires et qui possédaient un sens du raffinement merveilleux…Aussi bien pour les arts que pour la torture !

Mon téléphone vibra encore une fois alors que le numéro de Charlie s'inscrivait une fois de plus sur l'écran. J'appuyais sur la touche pour lire son sms mais j'en connaissais déjà plus ou moins le contenu.

_« Bella, donne- moi des nouvelles. Je m'inquiète sérieusement. Je t'aime. »_

Je supprimai le message comme les précédents. Je ne pouvais pas blâmer Charlie de s'inquiéter à mon sujet. J'aurais voulu avoir la possibilité de le rassurer mais si j'en arrivais à la solution d'Edward, le simple message que je voulais lui envoyer nous porterait préjudice. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Je devais trouver une solution pour Charlie. Et surtout, essayer de convaincre Edward que son idée n'était pas la meilleure…peut être la chose la plus difficile en fait !

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers Edward. Il s'arrêta de jouer et leva les yeux vers moi quand je posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

« Edward, je dois faire quelque chose pour mon père. Il est à deux doigts de débarquer à Seattle ou de lancer le F.B.I à mes trousses. On ne peut pas prendre le risque que ça se… »

« Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a qu'une seule solution possible… » me coupât-il.

« Et moi, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas une bonne solution ! » l'interrompis-je à mon tour.

« Peut être mais c'est la seule qui tienne la route ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire… » répondit-il en se tournant vers moi et en enserrant ma taille entre ses mains.

« 'Tu m'énerves à tout le temps avoir raison ! »

« Tu as tort Bella ! » Emmett venait de passer la porte et se dirigeât évidemment vers nous. « Ed's n'a pas toujours raison mais il s'obstine jusqu'à ce que tout le monde croient que c'est le cas. »

« Je te remercie pour toute la considération que tu me portes et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai horreur de ça, tu le sais très bien ! »

« Ben, c'est justement pour ça que je le fais Ed's ! »

« Tu permets ? Je reviens tout de suite… » murmurât Edward en regardant Emmett prendre la direction de la cuisine.

« Je t'en prie mais c'est perdu d'a… » Il était déjà à l'entrée du salon et Emmett s'apprêtait à sortir par la fenêtre de la cuisine tout en se moquant d'Edward. « …vance… » Je terminai ma phrase pour moi seule en soupirant. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et regardai Edward et Emmett se battre tous les deux. Sentant une présence dans mon dos, je me retournai pour découvrir Rosalie. J'étais toujours mal à l'aise quand je me retrouvai seule avec elle mais tentai de ne rien laisser paraitre.

« Ce qu'ils peuvent être gamins quand ils s'y mettent… » finit-elle par marmonner.

« Difficile de dire le contraire… »

« La raison ? » demandât-elle.

« Emmett a appelé Edward Ed's et comme il déteste ça… »

« Totalement puéril… » Je hochai la tête pour marquer mon assentiment. « Bon, un rappel à l'ordre semble nécessaire… » Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et fit quelques pas sous le porche, tout en prenant garde à rester à l'abri de la pluie.

« Emmett, arrête tout de suite de te rendre encore plus stupide que tu ne l'es ! »

« Mais Rose ! C'est lui qui a commencé ! » se justifia Emmett en se relevant.

« Emmett, ma patience a des limites ! » dit elle en se tournant vers moi. « Je trouve ça plutôt drôle mais une fois qu'ils sont lancés, plus moyen de les arrêter… »

« Faut reconnaître qu'Edward est un peu trop pointilleux… »

« Mmmh…J'aurais du mal à te contredire… » répliquât elle en s'éloignant. Emmett rentra aussitôt. Après avoir passé la porte, il se tourna vers Edward et se passa un doigt sur la gorge tout en murmurant « T'es mort Ed's ! » J'éclatai de rire et sorti à mon tour sous le porche.

Edward était toujours à genoux dans l'herbe, la pluie collant quelques mèches de ses cheveux sur son front.

« Alors, il a fallu que tu fasses de ton nez…Ed's ? » lui demandais-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

« Ca veux dire quoi ça, Swan, tu cherches les embrouilles ? » répondit-il en se relevant.

« Mmmh, je sais pas… peut être… » répliquais-je.

« Alors, viens ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? La pluie te fait peur ? Tu es devenue en sucre ? »

« Tu vas le regretter Cullen ! » murmurais je tout en m'élançant vers lui. Trois secondes me suffirent pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de lui. Au dernier moment, je plantai mon talon dans le sol et lui sautai dessus. Il referma ses bras sur moi mais comme j'étais encore plus forte que lui, nous tombâmes tous les deux en arrière.

« Mais t'as vraiment aucune force Cullen ! » m'exclamais-je en me mettant à califourchon sur lui.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? » Il leva les yeux au ciel puis, reporta son regard sur moi. « Qu'est ce que je n'aurais pas entendu dans ma vie ! »

« C'est peut être ça, en fait, tu deviens trop vieux ! J'oublie tout le temps que je sors avec un vieux croulant ! »

« Tu vas le regretter jeune fille ! » marmonnât-il. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, il parvint à se glisser hors de l'étau de mes jambes. Une fois debout, il s'avança jusqu'à ce que son entre jambe se retrouve à hauteur de mon visage. Mordant mes lèvres, je levai des yeux probablement lubriques vers lui. Ce fut peine perdue car il posa ses mains sur ma taille et, avant que j'aie eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvai sur son épaule, la tête à hauteur de ses fesses.

« Je suis censée réagir comment ? Tambouriner des poings sur ton dos et remuer les pieds en hurlant à la mort ? »

« Je n'en demande pas tant ! »

« Ce que tu peux être gamin quand tu t'y mets ! »

« Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu ! Prête ? »

« A quoi ? » demandais-je à ses fesses. La position était moins agréable que la vue.

« A ça ! » s'écriât-il en se mettant à courir. Je m'accrochai à sa taille afin de ne pas bouger dans tous les sens. Encore une chance que je n'étais plus humaine, je n'aurais pas supporté bien longtemps cette façon de voyager sinon.

« Et tu comptes m'emmener loin comme ça ? »

« Suffisamment loin pour que personne ne t'entende crier quand je te ferai subir les derniers outrages pour m'avoir traité de vieux croulant ! »

Ah ! Je sentis ma culotte s'humidifier à la seule pensée que dans quelques instants, nous serions tous les deux nus, en train de faire l'amour.

« Et on y est dans longtemps, à ton « suffisamment loin » ? Parce que j'ai hâte d'y être d'un coup ! »

« Les bonnes choses se font toujours attendre ! »

« Tu as conscience que tu peux être particulièrement exaspérant quand tu t'y mets ! »

« A croire que je n'ai que des défauts aujourd'hui ! » Même si je m'habituais plus ou moins à ma nouvelle condition, j'avais toujours du mal à ne pas m'émerveiller en constatant que nous pouvions courir jusqu'à paraître invisibles pour des yeux humains tout en tenant une conversation sans être essoufflés.

« Non, pas que des défauts…Tu cours vite, c'est déjà ça ! » Et effectivement, même si j'étais toujours plus forte que lui, pour ce qui était de courir, Edward n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de me dépasser à nouveau. Et pour une fois, je n'y trouvais rien à redire, bien au contraire.

« On est bientôt arrivé de toutes façons…. » Ne restait plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on a la tête en bas, les yeux rivés sur les fesses d'Edward et la culotte en feu !

Quelques minutes qui me semblèrent durer une éternité plus tard, il s'arrêta enfin et daigna me remettre les pieds au sol. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et me collai contre lui. « Tu te rend bien compte que tu vas me la payer, cette petite ballade la tête à l'envers ? »

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant ! » répliquât-il en m'enlaçant.

Ses lèvres si près des miennes ne me permettaient pas vraiment de réfléchir…encore moins de penser à autre chose que l'embrasser, ce que je fis aussitôt. L'odeur d'Edward envahit ma bouche alors que nos langues se mélangeaient avec harmonie. Je me frottais à lui sans aucune retenue, n'éprouvant même pas l'envie de me retenir. Je le voulais lui, je voulais qu'il me prenne là, tout de suite, immédiatement, sans attendre.

Ses mains couraient sur mon corps, se glissaient sous mes vêtements, caressaient ma peau nue. Je faisais de même avec les miennes, ne me lassant pas un seul instant de la chaleur que sa peau dégageait sous mes doigts.

Il agrippa mes hanches, me collant un peu plus à lui. Je sentais son sexe déjà dur tendre le tissu de son pantalon. Mes mains s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux, mon corps se tendant contre le sien. Nos gémissements se perdaient dans nos bouches jointes. Ses doigts pétrissaient mes hanches, s'imprimant dans ma chair. J'accrochai une jambe à sa taille afin de sentir encore plus son érection. Nous caressions mutuellement avec nos mains, nos doigts, nos bouches. J'avais l'impression d'être chauffée à blanc.

Je reculai de quelques centimètres et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Je vis alors qu'il brulait du même désir que moi et je me noyai dans l'ardeur que je lisais en lui. Sans prononcer une seule parole ni le moindre son, seulement par cet échange de regards, nous nous comprîmes immédiatement.

Nous enlevâmes nos vêtement mutuellement, come s'ils étaient en feu. J'aperçus furtivement un bout de tissu bleu qui ressemblait à mon jeans et un autre rouge qui devait donc être mon t-shirt. Mes doigts déchiraient les tissus qui recouvraient le corps d'Edward et m'empêchaient donc de ne pas sentir entièrement sa peau sous la mienne.

Une fois tous les deux déshabillés, nous restâmes quelques secondes immobiles, à nous regarder comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait. La perfection de sa peau. La forme harmonieuse de son corps. Son sexe dur et dressé palpitant contre son ventre. Le dessin léger de ses muscles. La virilité si rassurante de ses épaules. La courbe douce et carrée de sa mâchoire. Ses lèvres pleines et pourtant si masculine… Au plus je le détaillais, au plus je sentais l'humidité se propager sur mon entre jambes. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent enfin et ce fut comme si le signal que nous attendions tous les deux s'était enfin allumé.

Nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre et je me laissai tomber sur l'herbe, au milieu des fleurs qui exhalaient un parfum rendu plus fort par la pluie qui n'avait pas cessé. Il caressa mes lèvres de son pouce, ses yeux ne me quittant pas un seul instant. Je sentais battre son érection contre mon bas ventre. La seule sensation de son corps contre le mien me rendait dingue. Si on m'avait demandé comment je voulais passer l'éternité, ma réponse aurait été avec Edward entre mes jambes…

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et les fis glisser jusqu'à son visage. Je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassai à nouveau, ma langue fouillant sa bouche. Il s'arracha à mon baiser et se redressa. Il se mit à genoux et souleva mes hanches. Son sexe n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon entrée. S'il ne me prenait pas tout de suite, j'allais m'enflammer.

« Alors, il parait que je suis un vieux croulant ? » demandât-il en s'enfonçant profondément en moi. Je hurlai sous la décharge de plaisir qu'il provoqua en moi.

« Apparemment, tu es encore plein de ressources ! » répondis-je après avoir retrouvé l'usage de mon cerveau.

« Plein de ressources hein ? » répétât-il en arborant son fabuleux sourire en coin et en me pénétrant une fois de plus.

« Je veux bien admettre que tu es plutôt bien conservés pour ton âge…Ed's ! » Il éclata de rire et fis courir ses mains le long de mon buste pour les poser sur mes seins et en fit durcir les pointes à l'aide des ses doigts. Mon dos s'arqua et je plantai mes doigts dans la terre. Il était temps de cesser la plaisanterie, je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas entamer une joute verbale avec lui alors que mon corps le réclamait si ardemment. « Edward ? » murmurais-je.

« Hmm ? » Il se fit aller encore une fois en moi, mettant un terme à toutes capacités de réflexion.

« Arrêtes tes conneries et prends moi. Je veux te sentir en moi, montre moi à quel point tu tiens à moi… » Je terminai dans un cri alors qu'il s'enfonçait en moi, encore et encore. Mon sexe se contractait autour du sien, m'envoyant à chaque fois un peu plus loin dans le plaisir. Il se laissa tomber sur moi et passa une de mes jambes sur son épaule. Il me pénétra alors encore plus profondément tandis que sa bouche ne quittait pas la mienne. Je passai mon autre jambe autour de sa taille et fis aller mon bassin à la rencontre du sien.

Ces va et vient achevèrent nos dernières résistance. L'orgasme nous terrassa tous les deux alors qu'il s'empalait en moi une dernière fois. Il s'affaissa sur moi et nous nous laissâmes retomber sur le sol comme si nous avions épuisé nos dernières réserves d'énergie. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il embrassait passionnément mon épaule.

« Encore une chance que je t'ai emmenée loin de la maison… » dit il en brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre nous depuis quelques minutes.

« Effectivement, Emmett aurait été ravi d'avoir une nouvelle façon de se foutre de moi ! »

« Je ne pensais pas à Emmett mais plutôt à Esmé. Elle aurait été vraiment fâchée que tu saccages sa pelouse comme tu l'as fait ici ! »

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? » Avec quoi il venait lui ?

« Ben, regarde autour de toi… » Je tournai la tête et vis de quoi il parlait. On pouvait avoir l'impression qu'un joueur de golf débutant était passé ici et avait tenté sans succès de taper sur la balle. Partout où je pouvais tendre la main, des mottes de terres avaient été retournées.

« C'est moi qui ait fait ça ? » demandais-je, totalement incrédule.

« A moins qu'un bulldozer soit passé à côté de nous sans que je ne m'en aperçoive…. »

« Et c'est normal si je n'en ait absolument aucun souvenir ? »

« Aucune idée mais c'est assez flatteur pour moi…Parvenir à te faire oublier où tu es et ce que tu fais quand je te fais l'amour…Je trouve que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal pour un centenaire ! »

« Difficile de dire le contraire ! Par contre…Nous allons devoir trouver une solution à notre petit problème vestimentaire… »

«Désolé, j'ai bien peur que tes vêtements aient plus soufferts que les miens. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre ma chemise et pour le reste, Alice va s'en charger, elle doit déjà certainement avoir vu Emmett se foutre de nous en nous voyant rentrer à moitié à poil ! »

« Mon dieu, Edward, quel langage ! Je commence à penser que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi ! » Il rit doucement en plongeant son nez dans ma nuque. Après avoir embrassé une dernière fois le morceau de peau qui se trouvait juste en dessous de mon oreille, il se releva et me tendit la main. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de son aide mais je n'étais pas assez conne pour rejeter le moindre contact qu'il pouvait encore m'offrir.

Quand on y pensait, c'était totalement ridicule, vu que je passais tout mon temps à ses côtés. Mais bon, ça faisait déjà longtemps que je n'essayais plus de comprendre mon comportement vis-à-vis d'Edward. Je n'étais même pas certaine qu'il y avait quelque chose à comprendre.

Une fois debout, je pris la chemise de ses mains. Elle m'arrivait juste en dessous des fesses… Encore une chance qu'il était plus grand que moi. Je regardai un peu plus attentivement autour de moi, cherchant à reconnaître l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. J'abandonnais au bout de quelques secondes en prenant conscience de l'inutilité de la chose. Autant demander à Edward…

« Et je peux savoir où on est ? Loin de la maison en tout cas ! Je ne sens même pas une seule trace du passage de l'un d'entre nous. » Tout en parlant, j'avançai de quelques pas. Nous étions dans une clairière, totalement entourée d'arbres. Cet endroit avait l'étrange perfection que la nature seule peut créer quelques fois. On aurait pu se croire dans une de ces pubs pour de l'adoucissant, avec toutes ces fleurs qui poussaient dans la plus totale anarchie.

« Je venais souvent ici…avant… » Edward s'était rapproché et se tenait juste derrière moi.

« Avant quoi ? » demandais- je en me retournant vers lui.

« Avant…Quand je pensais ne jamais te connaitre réellement, quand je pensais que je ne pourrais que te tuer si jamais ça se passait…Quand je pensais devoir tout quitter pour arriver à te sortir de ma tête. Cet endroit a toujours eu un effet apaisant sur moi. Je restai ici en me répétant que tu étais la pire ou la meilleure des choses qu'il me soit arrivée dans ma vie, selon mon humeur du jour. »

« Et maintenant ? Tu es parvenu à décider ? » Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa doucement en souriant.

« A ton avis ? Ai-je vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui n'est pas heureux ? »

« Autant que moi… »

« Alors, arrête de poser des questions aussi connes…C'est vrai que ton influence est néfaste à mon vocabulaire ! » J'éclatai de rire avant de lui répondre.

« Si c'est la seule mauvaise influence que j'ai sur toi, t'es pas trop à plaindre ! »

« Ben…Il y a aussi le fait que j'ai toujours envie de toi dés que tu te trouves à proximité de moi, ce qui pourrait me faire passer pour un pervers lubrique… »

« Ta perversité ne me dérange pas…Loin de là même ! » le coupais-je avant de l'embrasser à mon tour. « Bon, tu vas me dire où on est ? Toujours à Seattle ? »

« Pas vraiment. » dit-il avant de s'éloigner un peu pour ramasser ce qui avait été autrefois mes vêtements.

« On ne doit pas être si loin que ça tout de même ! »

« Forks. » marmonnât-il.

« On est à Forks ? » répétais-je, incrédule. « Tu as…sciemment décidé de m'emmener ici ? » Je me dirigeai rageusement vers lui, ma voix devenant plus menaçante. Comment avait il pu me faire ça ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais je ne lui laissais pas l'occasion d'en placer une. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter que je dois me tenir éloignée de mon père, que la seule solution pour le préserver, c'est de lui faire croire que je suis morte et tu m'emmènes dans la forêt de FORKS ! »

« On est suffisamment loin dans la forêt pour qu'il ne nous tombe pas dessus, ni lui ni personne d'autre ! » répondit-il hargneusement.

« Comment peux-tu le SAVOIR ? Charlie va parfois chasser ET IL POURRAIT TRÈS BIEN PASSER PAR ICI ! » Je savais qu'hurler ne servait à rien mais bordel, que ça faisait du bien ! J'étais folle de rage contre Edward.

« PARCE QUE JE LE SAIS, C'EST TOUT ! » hurlât-il à son tour.

« ARRÊTES DE CROIRE QUE TU AS TOUT LE TEMPS RAISON ET QUE TU SAIS TOUJOURS TOUT EDWARD ! »

« ET TOI, ARRÊTES DE CRIER ! »

« JE NE CRIES PAS ! » Bon, ok, je criais. J'éclatais de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Edward me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle, ce qui aggrava mon fou rire. « Dé…Désolée… » hoquetais-je. « Je voulais pas m'énerver sur toi. Mais Charlie me manque. Je lui manque Edward. Et je ne veux pas lui faire croire que je suis morte… C'est au dessus de mes forces ! » La mélancolie remplaça immédiatement l'hilarité dans le ton de ma voix.

« Je suis désolé Bella. Tu as réveillé une partie de mon humanité mais pas entièrement. Nous allons réfléchir au meilleur moyen de lui présenter ça mais… il est hors de question de lui révéler quoi que ce soit. Sinon… »

« Je sais…Les Volturi… » murmurais-je en me blottissant contre lui.

« Bon…on retourne à la maison avant qu'Emmett découvre les vêtements qu'Alice nous a laissé ? »

« Comment peux-tu être aussi certain qu'elle aura bien laissé des fringues pour nous ? »

« Bella,…je vis avec elle depuis de nombreuses années. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce qu'Alice doit voir, elle le voit…Même ce qu'elle ne doit pas voir d'ailleurs ! » ajoutât-il après réflexion.

« Prêt pour une course ? »

« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu te donnes la peine d'essayer de me battre… »

« Ton manque de confiance en toi fait peine à voir Cullen ! » ironisais-je.

« C'est surtout que tu ne connais pas le chemin » clôturât-il avant de se mettre à courir. Je restai un temps interdite avant de me lancer à sa poursuite. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait entièrement raison…

Nous arrivâmes peu avant la tombée de la nuit à proximité de la maison. Je repérais la trace d'Alice et vit immédiatement le tas bien pliés de vêtements qu'elle avait préparé à note intention. Je lui en étais reconnaissante mais je savais que j'allais devoir subir une virée shopping en compensation de ses services. J'avais réussi à la dissuader d'aller faire les boutiques mais elle avait trouvé la parade en me montrant pendant des heures les sites internet de ces mêmes magasins. Si Edward était mon paradis, Alice pouvait être ma damnation éternelle…

J'avais à peine fini de m'habiller quand Edward se figea soudainement. Je humai l'air aux alentours mais ne décelai aucun danger immédiat. Une odeur retint bien mon attention quelques instants mais je fus dans l'incapacité totale de la reconnaitre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demandais je doucement en me rapprochant de lui.

« Il est venu ici…Il a osé venir…ici. » grondât-il.

« Qui ? Qui est venu ici ? » La panique commençait lentement à m'envahir.

« Viens. » ordonnât-il en me prenant la main et en m'entrainant avec lui vers la maison totalement illuminée.

Carlisle nous attendait sous le porche, affichant une mine soucieuse.

« Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé repartir cette fois ? » reprochât-il à son père. Je regardai Edward, étonnée. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu s'adresser à Carlisle de cette manière.

« Aucun de nous n'étais ici quand il est venu. » répondit-il en me regardant. Je compris qu'il le faisait uniquement pour moi, Edward l'ayant déjà lu dans ses pensées.

« Mais qui bordel ? Qui est venu ici ? » m'exclamais-je.

« James. » répondit Jasper en surgissant derrière Carlisle.

J'eu soudain l'impression qu'un bloc de béton était tombé sur mon estomac et que mes pieds étaient soudés au sol. J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. J'étais totalement pétrifiée.

« Et il a laissé ça. » reprit Jasper en montrant une enveloppe blanche. Edward fut à côté de lui en un dixième de seconde, lui prenant l'enveloppe des mains. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et se retourna sur moi.

« C'est pour toi. » murmurât-il.

James.

Ici.

Me laissant un message.

Me prendre la vie ne lui avait pas suffit apparemment.

* * *

_Les notes (presque) utiles de l'auteure :_

Et non, je ne suis pas morte, je n'ai pas été enlevée par des extraterrestres, ni par Jared Leto et encore moins par Rob Pattinson (malheureusement pour les deux derniers ^^) J'ai encore eu de gros, gros problèmes de pc (Je dois avoir fait une offense au dieu Microsoft, c'est pas possible…) J'ai donc vécu trois semaines sans pc, autrement dit, en cure de désintox, en bonne geek que je suis ! Et puis, j'ai découvert le si sexy, hot, bad boy, ajoutez ce que vous voulez, Mr Eric Northman…Et il est entièrement responsable de ma procrastination ^^

J'arrête ici le 3615 mylife qui n'intéresse personne, pour remercier comme il se doit mes courageuses lectrices revieweuses qui me font du bien au moral et à l'égo, j'ai nommé : Willowme, SolN, Galswinthe, chriwyatt, Lily Bella Rose Cullen, aelita48, vavounette, Annouk, Letmesign23, Angele130578, 35nanou, marion, Anill, Yumie76, Bababbou Cullen, anayata, liliputienne71, acoco, Clair de lune . cdc, eliloulou, Pupuce0078, Bonaventure, vinie65, Lino2701, philippine, edgounette, aude 77, hp-drago et IsabellaC17. Ainsi que les quelques courageuses qui ont déterrés ma première fic', perdue dans les abîmes du site -)

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews comme je le fais d'habitude, promis, ça n'arrivera plus ^^

Comme d'habitude, si vous avez aimé, si vous venez de perdre votre culotte à cause du lemon, si vous avez rigolé, si vous trouvez que j'exagère avec mon cliffhanger et même si vous avez détesté, n'oubliez pas de cliquer juste ici en dessous ^^

Prochain chapitre pour…hum…Oui ? Quoi ?...Pardon, on m'appelle, je dois y aller ^^


	18. Chapter 18 Charlie

_**Les notes (presque utiles) de l'auteure part one**_ : Youhou ? Y'a quelqu'un ? Vous êtes encore là ? Je suis vraiment désolée d'être restée si longtemps sans publier. Mais bon, j'ai découvert que l'inspiration ne répond pas toujours présent quand on l'appelle (malheureusement) et j'ai passé pas mal de temps à me demander ce que James avait bien pu lui écrire à Bella ! (non, je n'ai aucun chapitre à l'avance, oui, j'en commence un dés que j'ai fini le précédent...normalement ^^) et puis bon...La vie fait que parfois, ben, on a pas le temps. manque de temps+ manque d'inspiration = trois mois sans nouveau chapitre...J'espère que vous serez encore aussi nombreuses à me dire ce que vous pensez de celui ci. On se retrouve en bas pour mes remerciements habituels ;-)

**Charlie**

Il me fallut une éternité pour parvenir à tendre la main vers Edward. Il jeta un œil sur l'enveloppe puis, reporta son regard sur moi en secouant lentement la tête.

« Edward...S'il te plait. »

« Bella...Non. » En l'entendant, on aurait pu croire que c'était lui qui allait souffrir. Mais c'était ma vie, et même si la sienne y était mêlée, cela ne regardait que moi.

« Donne moi ça...Tout de suite ! » Mon ton était sans réplique. Du moins, je l'espérais. Parce que si Edward persistait à ne pas vouloir me donner ce que je lui demandais, j'irais le chercher moi même.

« Je pense que tu devrais lui donner Edward. » Carlisle mis sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et serra légèrement.

«Tiens. » Il me tendit l'enveloppe en baissant les yeux. Je percevais toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour moi dans sa voix et je savais que ce que j'allais lire allait me faire mal. Très mal.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe le plus lentement possible. Un simple morceau de papier y était glissé. Un bout de papier tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inoffensif, qui allait probablement bouleverser ma vie.

_Bella._

_Ainsi, tu es restée près des Cullen...Comment le prend Charlie ? Lui as tu déjà annoncé la grande nouvelle ? Est il fier de ce que tu es devenue ? _

_Tu ne connais pas les réponses à ces questions mais tu ne tarderas pas à les découvrir. Je t'en donne ma parole._

_Je tenais également à te faire part d'une de mes récentes découvertes : il est beaucoup plus jouissif de se venger sur l'entourage de la personne que l'on hait plutôt que sur cette dernière...Non, Edward, je ne t'ai pas oublié !_

_J._

Je repliai délicatement la missive de James. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je ne savais plus penser tout court en fait. Ma tête était un énorme trou noir. Plus aucunes pensées. Plus aucuns sons. Plus aucunes images ne venait déranger le noir absolu. Au lieu de m'en inquiéter, je trouvais cela plutôt reposant. Apaisant. Déconnectée de tout, je ne pouvais pas souffrir, pas encore. Et moi qui pensait que ma transformation avait été le moment le plus douloureux de mon existence...

« Bella ? » J'entendais la voix d'Edward, mais de loin, très loin. « Bella, ouvre les yeux...s'il te plait... » Ses mains agrippèrent les miennes et ce brusque contact entre nous me ramena à la réalité. J'ouvris les yeux et les plongeai dans le regard doré d'Edward.

« Pourquoi ? » murmurais-je. « Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi nous ? Pour... Pourquoi... Charlie ? »

Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à mes épaules tandis qu'il se mordait les lèvres avant de répondre.

« Parce que...Pour certaines personnes, la vengeance est plus importante que la paix, que la raison. »

« James est un pervers... » l'interrompit Jasper « ...qui sait qu'en te faisant du mal, il atteindra Edward. Il cherche à se venger de lui depuis des années et te faire souffrir par la même occasion est un réel bonheur pour lui. »

« Mais...comment ? Qu'est ce qu'il peut faire à Charlie ? » demandais-je alors que je connaissais déjà les réponses,

« Lui révéler où tu te trouves. » prononça timidement Esmé.

« Le tuer. » reprit Carlisle en serrant sa femme dans ses bras.

« Ou pire, le transformer... » soufflât Rosalie.

« Imagine Bell's, ton père avec toi pour l'éternité ! » s'exclamât soudainement Emmett. « Tu devrais lui rendre des comptes dés que tu fais un pas ! Ça pourrait être dr... » Il s'arrêta brusquement en remarquant les regards mauvais qui le dévisageaient. « Mouais...Ok, j'ai compris, c'est pas le moment ! Désolé Bella, tu me connais hein ? » s'excusât-il en me donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

« Pas de soucis Emmett, t'inquiète... » le rassurais-je. Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux et soufflai un bon coup. Je regardai autour de moi et ne vis que des visages que j'aimais. « Qu'est ce qu'on fait du coup ? »

« Que veux tu faire, toi ? » me questionnât Carlisle.

« Aucune idée ! » Gros mensonge Bella ! Je n'avais qu'une envie, courir jusque chez Charlie et le ramener ici, où il serait dans une relative sécurité.

« Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Je sais très bien que tu es en train de te demander combien de temps tu mettrais pour courir jusque chez Charlie pour le ramener ici ! » me sermonnât Edward. Comment il pouvais savoir ça lui ? Serait-il possible qu'il puisse à présent...lire...dans...mes...pensées ? Oh. Mon. Dieu !

« Te tracasse pas Bella » me rassurât Alice. « J'ai eu une vision de toi courant là bas et Edward l'a vue, c'est tout. » Merci mon Dieu ! Je n'étais pas encore totalement habituée au mode de communication particulier d'Edward et de sa sœur. « Je tiens également à dire que si, moi aussi, je trouve l'idée de Bella ridicule... » Merci bien ! « Je pense néanmoins qu'il faut prévenir Charlie. »

« Pas question ! » objectât Edward.

« Edward, mon père doit être en sécurité ! Nous ne pouvons pas le surveiller éternellement ! Il finirait par repérer l'un de nous. Et avec ma chance, c'est moi qu'il verra ! »

« Et si... » prononçât lentement Edward, ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon, du moins, de mon point de vue. « Et si,... » reprit-il « ...tu n'allais pas jusqu'à Forks ? » me demandât-il en relevant les yeux vers moi. « Nous, nous pourrions le surveiller. Et si ta seule crainte est qu'il te voie, il suffit que tu n'y ailles pas. »

« Edward ! » m'exclamais-je. « Comment peux tu seulement pen... »

« Bella ? » m'interrompit Emmett, Je me retournais vivement vers lui, prête à passer ma colère sur lui plutôt que sur Edward. Totalement ridicule mais mon déjà piètre sens de la mesure avait disparu.

« Quoi Emmett ? Encore une blague spirituelle sur la future vampirisation de Charlie ? » crachais-je.

« Euh...non... » me répondit-il, visiblement étonné de mon agressivité à son égard. Je devais reconnaître que je l'appréciai beaucoup et qu'il était fort rare que je m'emporte sur lui. Je me demandais même si c'était déjà arrivé auparavant.

« Alors quoi ? » Repris-je en essayant d'adoucir le ton de ma voix.

« Alors, outre le fait qu'Edward va de toute façon insister jusqu'à ce que nous reconnaissions tous que sa solution est la meilleure, je pense qu'effectivement, c'est la solution la plus simple. Réfléchis un peu Bell's...Tu te vois sonner chez Charlie pour lui dire qu'un vampire psychopathe à décidé de se venger d'Edward en te transformant en vampire et que, comme il a constaté que le résultat ne dérangeait pas vraiment Ed's, il a décidé de s'en prendre à lui, ton père ? »

Le pire, c'est qu'expliqué comme ça, la solution d'Edward était effectivement la meilleure. Bon, autant reconnaître qu'il avait raison...pour l'instant !

« Ok, je m'incline Edward. Tu as raison, comme d'habitude... »

« C'est énervant hein ? » intervint Emmett.

« Je te la fais pas dire ! Mais bon... Je vous remercie tous pour ce que vous allez faire pour moi...et pour Charlie. »

« Tu fais partie de notre famille, Bella. Il est normal que nous faisions tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour t'aider. » déclara Carlisle.

« Merci quand même... » dis-je en tournant la tête, de façon à croiser le regard de chaque membre du clan Cullen. Les réactions furent diverses, allant du simple hochement de tête pour Rosalie au sourire si communicatif d'Alice en passant par le visage si compatissant d'Esmé. Carlisle avait raison, ils étaient ma famille.

Ils commencèrent à discuter de tour de garde, d'équipes, en bref, de toute l'organisation nécessaire à la surveillance discrète de mon père. Comme, à mon grand regret, je ne ferais jamais partie, je m'éloignais un peu...mais je les entendais encore. Je fis encore quelques mètres mais mon ouïe super développée de vampire me permettait encore de saisir des bribes de mots. Je soufflais un coup et relevai la tête. Malgré le fait que Charlie serait en relative sécurité, il restait un détail que nous devions réglé. J'avais cédé face à Edward en ce qui concernait sa surveillance mais je devais me manifester à Charlie. Je ne voulais pas le laisser encore sans aucune nouvelle de ma part. Et je ne pouvais toujours pas me résigner à ce qu'il apprenne ma mort.

Je revins vers la maison, saisit Edward par le bras et l'entrainait sans un mot vers l'intérieur. Toujours sans un mot, je nous dirigeai vers notre chambre sous les rires goguenards de Jasper et Emmett auxquels aucun de nous ne fit attention.

J'ouvris la porte et m'effaçai pour laisser passer Edward. Il se contenta d'hausser les sourcils en passant devant mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il alla s'installer dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, croisa les jambes et fixa ses yeux sur moi. Je me décidai à entrer dans la chambre à mon tour en inspirant profondément, plus par habitude que par réel besoin.

« Je suppose que tu veux me parler...Ou me faire des choses innommables, ce dont je ne me plaindrai pas, remarque...Mais je pense plutôt que ce sera une discussion qui va s'avérer houleuse. »

« Ça, ça dépend de toi... »répondis-je. « Je te demande juste de me laisser terminer avant de dire quoi que ce soit. S'il te plait » ajoutais-je après une minute de silence.

« Bien, je crois en être capable. Vas-y, dis moi. » dit-il en dépliant les jambes pour appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Bon. Voilà. Je...Enfin. Je... » balbutiais-je alors qu'il se penchait vers moi en me scrutant attentivement. Je soufflais une bonne fois et repris la parole. « J'ai accepté assez facilement de me joindre à ton avis concernant la sécurité de Charlie. J'apprécierai beaucoup que tu en fasses autant. »

« Et à quel sujet ? » demandât-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier du fauteuil.

« Laisse moi lui donner un signe de vie. » Il s'apprêtait à parler mais je ne lui en laissait pas le temps. « Juste un message. Je te demande de me laisser lui envoyer un seul message. » repris-je tout en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Bella, nous en avons déjà discuté et... »

« Je sais Edward ! » le coupais-je. « Mais je n'en peux plus de le laisser sans nouvelles. Je n'en peux plus de savoir qu'il souffre et que c'est à cause de moi. Je veux seulement le rassurer, même si à ses yeux, ce ne sera pas suffisant. Mais je veux qu'il sache, je veux qu'il... » Ma voix se cassa sous le coup de l'émotion et je fermais les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, Edward se trouvait devant moi.

« Pourquoi vouloir toujours l'impossible ? Tu sais très bien les risques que nous pourrions encourir si... »

« Parce que ce n'est pas impossible ! Parce que, quand tu en parles, c'est toujours au conditionnel ! Parce que c'est mon père et qu'il a encore le droit de savoir que sa fille est vivante ! Parce que j'en peux plus... » J'appuyai ma tête sur son torse, mes épaules secouées par des sanglots sans larmes. Il resserra ses bras sur moi et posa sa tête sur la mienne.

« Tu sais que ton bonheur est la chose la plus importante à mes yeux. Ainsi que ta sécurité. Mais...Tu as raison. » Sous la surprise, je redressai la tête et reculai pour voir s'il n'était pas en train de se foutre de moi. Mais son regard était grave.

« Tu es sérieux ? Tu...Tu es...d'accord ? »

« Un seul message, juste pour voir comment il réagit. »

« Je peux savoir ce que ça change, la façon dont il réagit ? »

« S'il réagit mal, tu devras te résoudre à adopter ma solution. S'il réagit bien...Et bien, je pense que garder contact via sms ou mails puisse vraiment nous porter préjudice... »

C'était bien plus que je n'en avais espéré. Je me jetais à son cou pour le remercier. Je reculai légèrement la tête et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il sourit et je léchai ses lèvres du bout de ma langue. Mais il recula, ne me laissant pas poursuivre mes si intéressantes caresses.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es fâché ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Jamais encore il ne m'avait repoussée. Et, même s'il l'avait fait délicatement, il venait bel et bien de le faire.

« Bella...De quoi venons nous de parler ? Il me semble que tu as un sms à écrire... » Oh merde ! Charlie ! Il avait entièrement raison !

« Tu crois que ça marche comme excuse si je te dis que je ne suis qu'une faible femme après tout ? »

« Non...sauf si tu le reconnais devant Emmett ! »

Mouais...Mais non ! « Ok, ma seule excuse c'est que je perd mon cerveau dés que je suis en contact avec la moindre partie de ton corps... »

« Cette excuse me plait beaucoup plus ! » dit-il en riant. Il se retourna vers le bureau, prit quelque chose et me le lança. Je levais la main et attrapai le téléphone avec une dextérité qui était encore toute nouvelle pour moi. « Je te demanderai une seule faveur. »

« Dis moi. » dis-je en m'asseyant sur le sol.

« Laisse moi le lire avant de l'envoyer. Je sais très bien que tu ne dois pas en avoir très envie mais c'est notre sécurité à tous qui est en jeu. C'est uniquement pour vérifier que tu ne lui en révèle pas trop. »

« Bien. » répondis-je après un instant de réflexion.

« Dans ce cas...Je te laisse. » il se baissa pour embrasser le sommet de mon crâne et quitta notre chambre.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur. Que pouvais-je bien dire à Charlie qui expliquerait à la fois ma disparition et l'absence de nouvelles de ma part ? Un mois et neuf jours précisément qu'il était sans nouvelles. Un mois et neuf jours depuis ma transformation. Si James ne m'avait pas envoyé cette lettre, combien de temps encore aurais-je tenu sans contacter mon père ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et y réfléchir plus ne m'aiderait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, mes doigts se mirent à courir sur le clavier.

_Papa. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé sans nouvelles depuis autant de temps. Tu dois m'en vouloir et je ne peux pas te donner tort. Mais ma vie est devenue quelque peu particulière ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de te contacter. S'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas. Si je peux, je le ferai moi même. Je veux juste que tu sache que je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je t'aime. Bella._

« Tu peux entrer Edward. » Je l'avais entendu faire les cents pas devant la porte tout le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour écrire ces quelques lignes. Il fut devant moi avant que j'ai pu seulement me relever. Je lui tendis immédiatement le téléphone. Il lut et relut mon message, cherchant ce qui, dans ces quelques lignes, pourrait mener à notre perte. Il en fut pour ses frais et me rendis l'appareil avec un hochement de tête. J'appuyai alors sur la touche d'envoi et attendis anxieusement une réponse.

Quinze minutes et environ 81 feuilles de papiers déchirées plus tard, le téléphone vibra, une petite enveloppe s'affichant sur l'écran avec le nom de Charlie dessus. C'est avec une énorme boule dans la gorge que j'ouvris son message.

_Enfin tu te décide à rassurer ton père ! Je ne sais pas encore si je suis fâché ou soulagé. Mais compte sur moi pour y réfléchir ! Je suppose qu'un garçon est derrière tout ça mais soit. Tu es adulte et bien plus responsable que la plupart des gens que je connais. Fais attention à toi Bella. Moi aussi je t'aime. Ps : ce n'est pas une histoire de drogue au moins ?_

Je ne pus résister à esquisser un sourire en lisant sa dernière question. Du Charlie tout craché. Même s'il s'était révélé plus clairvoyant avec « ce garçon qui se cachait derrière tout ça ».

« Que compte tu faire à présent ? » Edward avait lu le message de mon père par dessus mon épaule.

« Absolument aucune idée ! » m'exclamais-je en me laissant aller contre lui. « Tu crois que je peux lui répondre ? » En fait, j'en mourrais d'envie mais je n'osais pas prendre cette décision toute seule. Pas quand le sort de la famille Cullen en entier en dépendait.

« Et bien, je pense que oui. Pourquoi ne pas garder contact avec lui de cette manière ? Il n'entendrait pas ta nouvelle voix au moins. » Le poids que je portais dans ma poitrine s'envola alors que je réalisai l'énorme cadeau qu'Edward m'accordait.

« Tu es sérieux ? Vraiment ? » dis-je en me retournant pour le regarder. Je voulais être certaine qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis dans les cinq minutes qui suivraient.

« Bien sûr ! Est ce que tu me crois capable de changer d'avis ? »

« Et bien... Pour tout t'avouer,... Oui. » la fin de ma phrase se perdit en un murmure. On pouvait reprocher à Edward d'être obstiné, de vouloir toujours avoir raison, j'en passe et des meilleures mais jamais il n'avait renié sa parole. Et je me sentais terriblement mesquine de lui laisser sous entendre que je l'en croyais capable.

« Bella...Quand je t'ai dit que seul ton bonheur m'importait, je le pensais réellement. Demande moi ce que tu veux, tu l'auras...Dans la mesure du possible évidemment mais jamais je ne te refuserai quelque chose qu'il est dans mes moyens de t'accorder. »

« Oh Edward ! » Je passai mes bras derrière sa nuque et l'embrassai avidement. Je me collai à lui tandis que mes mains fourrageaient déjà dans ses cheveux. J'avais déjà une petite idée de ce qui allait et suivre, et lui aussi à en juger par le renflement qui tendait son jeans au niveau de mon ventre. Mais une légère vibration nous interrompît. Nous nous retournâmes tous les deux vers le téléphone coupable de cette interruption.

« Charlie ? » soufflât Edward dans mes cheveux.

« De fortes chances, j'en ai bien peur. » répondis-je en souriant.

« Tu veux vérifier ? »

Mon père ou Edward ? Edward ou mon père ? « Ça te dérange si... ? »

« Non, biens sûr que non, il est resté longtemps sans te parler, ça doit lui manquer, je comprend. »

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » promis-je, un peu à la légère.

« T'inquiète pas, je vais aller m'occuper avec Jasper et Emmett. Il me semble qu'ils étaient un peu trop joyeux à nous voir partir... »

« Edward ? » l'interpellais-je alors qu'il allait passer la porte.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demandât-il en se retournant sur moi.

« Merci...Pour tout. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. » répondit-il en sortant de la pièce. Souriant de toutes mes dents, je me précipitai sur le lit pour répondre à Charlie.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, j'en avais passablement marre de jouer les opératrices téléphoniques avec Charlie pendant que le reste de la famille Cullen jouait les protecteurs vis à vis de mon père. Il n'y avait rien de bien neuf de ce côté là non plus. James avait laissé quelques traces de son odeur autour de la maison de Charlie. Probablement quand ce dernier était au travail. Nous étions tombé d'accord sur le fait que Charlie était la priorité, pas la maison. Et si nous devions...enfin, s'ils devaient affronter James, je préférais que ce soit tous ensemble. Je devais avouer également qu'une partie de moi espérait que James se lasserait de chercher à se venger d'Edward...On pouvait toujours rêver, non ?

Toujours est-il que Charlie me manquait. Je savais que je devais m'estimer déjà heureuse de pouvoir garder contact avec lui mais il me manquait quand même. Je voulais le voir. Je devais le voir. Cela faisait un peu moins de quatre mois que je ne l'avais plus vu. Que je n'avais plus entendu le son de sa voix.

Comme mes souvenirs d'avant devenaient de plus en plus flous, j'en arrivais parfois à devoir réfléchir quelques minutes pour arriver à recomposer son visage. Le pire, c'est que je savais que ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. J'avais demandé à Jasper si j'allais quand même garder des souvenirs de ma vie d'avant. Et sa réponse n'avait pas été des plus encourageantes.

De plus, quand le tour d'Edward venait, je m'inquiétais encore plus, ne pouvant rien faire de censé pendant que durait son « tour de garde ». Il me semblait que ne pas être à ses côtés allait lui attirer des ennuis, même si Emmett ne se gênait pas pour me dire que ce serait plutôt le contraire. Bref, je m'inquiétais pour Charlie, je m'inquiétais pour Edward et il me semblait que la seule réponse était d'être avec lui. Mais je savais que j'avais plus de chances de réussir à faire changer l'orbite de la terre que de faire changer Edward d'avis...

Alors que je réfléchissais à un moyen de convaincre Edward de me laisser l'accompagner quand ce serait son tour de surveiller Charlie, j'entendis une voiture quitter le garage. Sûrement Rosalie et Emmett partaient-ils passer la nuit à Forks et relever par la même occasion Alice et Jasper de leurs fonctions. Esmé les attendaient pour partir chasser. Carlisle était à l'hôpital. Edward et moi aurions la maison pour nous seuls pendant quelques heures, ce qui était toujours appréciable !

Edward devait penser la même chose que moi car, une fois qu'Esmé eut franchi le porche, il se précipita sur le canapé sur lequel je me trouvais déjà. Il m'attira tout de suite vers lui, ses mains se glissant sous mon t shirt. Le contact de ses mains sur ma peau me faisaient toujours autant d'effet, sans que je puisse expliquer pourquoi. En un instant, je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui.

« Seuls...Enfin ! » murmurât-il tout en parsemant ma gorge de baiser.

« Une idée derrière la tête ? » murmurais-je à mon tour.

« Rassure toi...Je n'en ai pas qu'une ! » répondit-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Nos langues se mélangèrent dans nos bouches jointes. Tout en lui me rendait dingue. Son odeur. Son gout dans ma bouche. La douceur de sa peau. Ses caresses, qu'il parvenait à rendre tendres et violentes en même temps. Ses gémissements. Même le bruit du froissement de ses vêtements me faisaient perdre pieds.

Il aurait pu être en train de faire une grille de mots croisés que mon envie de lui n'aurait pas diminué d'un pouce.

Ses mains pétrissaient mes hanches, m'imposant en même temps le rythme de mes va et vient sur lui. Nos vêtements étaient la dernière barrière entre nous. Les dernières choses qui nous empêchaient de nous jeter l'un sur l'autre. Mais ils nous permettaient également de faire monter l'envie, de faire durer le plaisir. Nos bouches ne se quittaient pas. Nos mains courraient sur le corps de l'autre, caressant, malaxant, effleurant chaque morceau de peau accessibles.

Ces caresses me donnèrent l'impression d'être chauffée à blanc. Je me frottai de plus en plus rapidement sur lui, le sentant durcir dans son jeans. J'agrippai sa chemise et l'ouvris en faisant sauter les boutons. Je laissai échapper un grognement quand je constatai qu'il portait un t shirt en dessous, m'empêchant de profiter immédiatement de son torse.

« Pourquoi avoir autant de couche de vêtements alors que tu ne ressens pas le froid ? » râlais-je tandis que je déchirai ce bête morceau de tissu.

« Pour avoir le plaisir de te voir me les enlever de cette façon... »répliquât-il en caressant mes seins à travers ma robe. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, y lisant le même désir que je ressentais en cet instant. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, mes mains trainant sur son torse, dessinant le dessin léger de ses abdominaux. Mes doigts défirent les boutons de son pantalon et je libérai enfin sa virilité.

Je le pris en main mais je ne pus résister longtemps avant de le prendre en bouche. Il jeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant. Je pris un malin plaisir à le lécher sur toute la longueur avant de le sucer à nouveau. Ses mains s'égarèrent dans mes cheveux, appuyant doucement sur ma tête pour que je le prenne encore plus loin. Mes lèvres descendaient et remontaient en rythme le long de sa verge, le faisant gémir encore plus.

« Je vais...Je vais venir si tu continue... » prononçât-il d'une voix devenue rauque à cause de son excitation. Au lieu de m'arrêter, je continuai sur ma lancée. Je le voulais. Entièrement. Je voulais prendre tout ce qu'il pouvait me donner. J'aimais le pouvoir qu'il me conférait. Le pouvoir de le faire jouir avec ma bouche. Je relevai les yeux afin de croiser son regard. Ma bouche ne quittait pas son sexe. Il étreignit le tissu du canapé et son odeur emplit ma bouche alors qu'il jouissait en moi. Je donnai un dernier coup de langue sur son sexe et le regardai d'un air satisfait.

« Oh...Bella...Tu n'imagine pas ce que tu... »

« Edward ? » l'interrompis-je. « Prend moi. Là. Tout de suite. » Lui donner du plaisir ne me laissait pas insensible, loin de là.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres... » chuchotât-il en se mettant à genoux devant moi. Délicatement, lentement, il enleva mes vêtements un à un, parsemant de baisers chaque carrés de peau peu à peu découverts. Je brulai littéralement de plaisir pour lui, par lui. Je me couchai face à lui et il vint se mettre entre mes jambes. En ce moment, je percevais nettement le vide en moi, un manque qu'il ne tarderait pas à remplir.

Il me pénétra doucement mais d'une douceur qui s'accordait mal avec le feu qui faisait briller l'ambre de ses yeux. Quand enfin il fut entièrement en moi, je passai mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour qu'il s'enfonce encore un peu plus. Il recula, resta quelques instant immobiles et revint brusquement en moi. Je lâchai un cri mêlé de surprise et de plaisir. Il recommença. Une fois. Deux fois. Des dizaines de fois, faisant monter ma jouissance. Mes parois se contractaient sur lui. J'étreignais ses bras pour ne pas perdre pied.

« Tu aimes ce que je te fais ? » dit-il après s'être une fois de plus enfoncer en moi.

« Oui...Oh Edward... » répondis-je en gémissant. « Montre moi...Montre moi à quel point tu m'aimes... » parvins-je à articuler en soupirant.

Pour toute réponse, ses coup de reins s'intensifièrent, m'emportant dans une jouissance que lui seul pouvait me donner. Me sentant venir, il accéléra encore, tenant de me rejoindre dans ce monde de plaisir connu de nous seuls. Je savais à cet instant précis à quel point il m'aimait. A quel point je l'aimais. J'avais pleinement conscience que nos vies seraient inextricablement liées pour l'éternité. Je me donnais à lui comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fait. J'aurais pu mourir pour lui.

Il était mon cœur.

Il était mon sang.

Il était ma vie.

Longtemps après, nous étions encore dans le salon. Nos corps serrés le plus étroitement possible, dans une vaine tentative de ne faire qu'un. Ses doigts s'égaraient distraitement dans mes cheveux, dans ma nuque, sur mes épaules. Quant à moi, je ne me lassai pas de caresser son torse d'une perfection irréelle. Mon esprit vagabondait d'une idée à l'autre, de stupidités mièvres en pensées nettement plus salaces. La seule constance était ce que je ressentais pour lui. Et sur ce que je ressentirai s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose...

« Edward ? »

« Mmmh... »

« Je veux...enfin...Je voudrais...Est ce que je peux... » je ne savais pas par où commencer. Autant aller droit au but directement ! « Je voudrais venir avec toi surveiller Charlie la nuit prochaine ? »

« Je suppose que si je te dis non, tu vas insister jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis ? »

« Probablement... » Certainement plutôt mais autant ne pas le braquer directement.

« Je suis déjà étonné que tu ne m'en parle que maintenant. Je pensais qu'il ne te faudrait que quelques jours avant de me le demander... »

« Tu ne répond pas à ma question là ! » m'exclamais-je en m'appuyant sur mon coude pour me relever à moitié.

« Tu resteras à couvert, derrière les arbres. Hors de question de te montrer. Hors de question d'agir de ta propre initiative. Hors de question de t'éloigner de moi de plus d'un mètre... »

« Hors de question de respirer aussi ? » répliquais-je un peu douchée par toutes ses conditions.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de respirer. »

« Ah ah, très drôle, t'as pris des cours chez Emmett ou quoi ? » raillais-je.

« Hors de question d'aller voir si Charlie a changé quelque chose dans ta chambre. Et enfin, hors de question d'aller l'espionner par la fenêtre du salon. » continuât-il sans prêter attention à mes sarcasmes.

Je restai un moment sans répondre. Je savais que cette nuit allait être douloureuse pour moi. Être si près de Charlie sans pouvoir entrer en contact avec lui allait probablement s'avérer difficile. Mais je serais avec Edward. Compensation qui devrait s'avérer suffisante...Et puis, j'avais bien conscience de l'énorme effort qu'il faisait en me laissant l'accompagner.

« Bien. Je me plierai à toutes tes exigences. Je serai un brave petit soldat. Ca te va ? »

« Si tu y parviens, oui. » dit-il en se relevant.

« Merci de me faire confiance » répondis-je en prenant la main qu'il me tendait pour m'aider à me relever.

Le lendemain soir, c'est légèrement nerveuse que je grimpai à l'intérieur de la voiture d'Edward. Nous irions jusque Port Angeles en voiture, puis à pieds jusque Forks. Le trajet se passa dans le plus grand silence. Edward faisait mine de se concentrer sur la route et moi, je tentais de ne pas élaborer de plan ridicule me permettant de voir Charlie. Je ne vis pas le temps passer et en moins, de temps que je ne le pensais, je me retrouvais à seulement quelques mètres de ce qui avait été ma maison pendant des années.

Je soufflais un bon coup pour tenter d'a-évacuer le stress que je sentais monter en moi et me tournais vers Edward.

« Bon. Que faisons nous ? » demandais-je la voix tremblante.

« On se met là. » dit-l en me montrant un bosquet d'arbre à une vingtaine de mètres de la maison. « et on attend qu'Alice et Jasper viennent nous remplacer. »

« OK » soufflais-je. J'étais plus que nerveuse. J'avais l'impression d'être une corde tendue trop fort et qui allait bientôt sauter.

Au bout de trois heures, je commençais à me décrisper légèrement mais un bruissementr dans les feuilles sur ma droite me fis me relever immédiatement, tous mes sens aux aguets. Edward fut à mes côtés en moisn d'une seconde, les mains sur mes épaules.

« Ne bouge pas. Attend. » murmurât-il si bas qu'une oreille humaine n'aurais jamais pu l'entendre.

J'allais hocher la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris quand je l'aperçus.

James.

Sur le porche.

A moins de deux pas de la porte qui protégeait misérablement mon père.

Sans réfléchir, je filai droit devant moi. Edward tenta de me retenir mais il ne parvint qu'à déchirer mon blouson. Alice allait encore criser me dis-je avant de réaliser ce que j'étais en train de faire. James me vis et partit dans la pénombre de la forêt. Je passai à mon tour sur le porche, Edward sur mes talons.

J'allais sauter au dessus de la barrière quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

« Bella ? » Seule la surprise s'entendait dans la voix de Charlie.

« Papa ! » fut le seul mot que j'étais capable de prononcer.

« Et merde! » s'exclamât Edward.

Le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort...

* * *

_**Les notes (presque utiles) de l'auteure, part two :**_ Alors, je suis pardonnée ? :-) (enfin, j'espère ^^)

Un énorme merci à vous qui m'avez laissé une review il y a de cela si longtemps, c'est à dire : IsabellaC17, aelita48, Perryn, Annouk, Lenerol, Mokonalex, anayata, Bababbou Cullen, Darlin'Whitlock, Bella-Lily-Rose, kikinette11, vinie65, edgounette, Galswinthe, indosyl, linou2701, Lucie62170, SolN, hp-drago, kit3180, aude77, philou1696, eliloulou, DavidaCullen, chriwyatt, Clair de lune .cdc, Dreams-Twilight,mel 77130, bellavir et enfin Mrs Esmee Cullen grâce à qui je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait trois mois que je n'avais plus rien publié !

Voilà, le prochain chapitre sera pour l'année prochaine, avec les réveillons, j'aurais pas le temps et j'espère que vous non plus ^^ Mais promis, il sera publié dans le courant du mois de janvier !

Je vous souhaite déjà un très joyeux Noel, et une excellente année 2011, qu'elle soit pour vous remplie de bonheurs, de joie, de tout ce que vous désirez...et de lemons, réel ou fictifs ;-)


	19. Chapter 19 Nouvelle vie

_**Les notes (presqu'utiles de l'auteure) :**_ Y'a encore quelqu'un ? J'en doute vu la date de la dernière publication pour cette histoire, mais sait-on jamais ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour clôturer cette fic' mais je ne réussissais jamais à trouver une fin correcte (quoique, celle ci ne le sera peut être pas à vos yeux !^^) Pourtant, dieu seul sait que j'ai essayé de m'y mettre plus d'une fois ! Enfin, soit, le résultat est là, j'y suis enfin parvenue ! Je vous retrouve en bas, en espérant que tout cela vous plaise ! :-)

* * *

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :**

Bella s'est fait attaquer par James qui l'a mordue et donc transformée. Ce dernier espérait faire du mal à Edward de cette façon mais c'est le contraire qui s'est produit. James ne lâche pourtant pas l'affaire et menace de s'en prendre' à Charlie. Les Cullen organise donc une surveillance autour de la maison de ce dernier. Bella, qui s'habitue doucement à son nouvel état, veut également participer. Edward refuse tout d'abord mais cède devant l'entêtement de Bella. Une fois arrivés devant la maison de Charlie, Edward donne ses dernières instructions à Bella pour ne pas se faire repérer mais celle ci aperçoit James. Elle se lance donc à sa poursuite, suivie d'Edward. C'est à ce moment là que Charlie sort de chez lui...

**Chapitre 19 : Nouvelle vie.**

Je restais là, totalement interdite, ne sachant quoi faire. Charlie leva les sourcils en une interrogation muette, ses yeux fixés sur moi et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour la refermer aussi tôt. Il fini par s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte en soupirant. Je me tournai vers Edward en espérant que lui s'en sortirait mieux que moi.

Peine perdue apparemment, il ne cessait de scruter les alentours, cherchant la moindre menace. Il me fallut plus de courage pour soutenir le regard de Charlie que pour courir à la poursuite de James.

« Papa... » répétais-je.

« Bella... » répondit Charlie. « Tu veux rentrer ? » D'accord. Mon père ne m'a plus vue depuis plusieurs mois et il ne s'énerve même pas ? Serait-il possible que je sois passée dans une dimension parallèle ? Edward toussota légèrement, me ramenant à la réalité.

« Euh...Oui ? » dis-je en interrogeant Edward du regard. Ce dernier acquiesça de telle façon que Charlie ne devait même pas l'avoir remarquer. A sa décharge, le porche n'était pas éclairé, ce qui expliquait probablement qu'il n'ait fait encore fait aucun commentaire sur ma nouvelle apparence.

« Bien ! » soupirât Charlie en rentrant sans se retourner. Après un court instant, nous le suivîmes. Edward prit ma main dans la sienne et me sourit. Il voulait certainement se montrer rassurant mais j'étais tout sauf rassurée. Il se penchât vers moi en raffermissant son étreinte.

« N'oublie pas : dis en le moins possible. Et surtout, ne respire pas. Il en va de sa sécurité. » murmurât-il à mon oreille.  
Et merde ! Les Volturi ! Je les avait oubliés ceux là ! Il me fallut un peu plus de temps pour comprendre la seconde injonction d'Edward. Je savais que respirer n'était plus une obligation pour moi mais...Et merde encore une fois ! Je venais de comprendre que c'était la première fois que je me trouvais en contact avec un humain.

Et, bien évidemment, il fallait que cet humain se trouve être mon père...

Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais vu que les points positifs de ma nouvelle situation. Il me semblait que j'abordais les mauvais côtés de la pire façon qu'il soit. Pourtant...Pourtant, j'allais devoir me montrer courageuse et à la hauteur. Je m'étais moi même fourrée dans ce pétrin, en convainquant Edward que je pouvais l'accompagner sans problèmes. Il ne me restait plus qu'à lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en m'écoutant.

J'inspirai profondément alors que je n'en avais absolument pas besoin et jetai un dernier regard sur Edward. Au moins, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui si jamais je me laissais un peu trop aller...C'est à dire si je voulais faire de Charlie ma prochaine proie...Je comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi Edward se dégoutait auparavant.

« Retiens moi...Si jamais... » lui chuchotais-je sans prendre la peine de terminer ma phrase.

« Compte sur moi. » soufflât-il en passant derrière moi pour mettre ses mains sur mes épaules.

Charlie était déjà assis dans le canapé, regardant fixement le fusil qui était posé sur la table basse et qu'il devait nettoyer avant notre arrivée. Je me tournai vers Edward et lui adressait un sourire crispé tout en priant que Charlie ne s'en serve pas quand il m'aurait enfin observée un peu plus attentivement.

Sans quitter son fusil du regard, ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon, Charlie se mit à parler : « Inutile de vous dire que je me suis énormément inquiété ! » Ça commençait bien...Il était rare que Charlie m'engueule mais quand il s'y mettait, il rattrapait toutes les fois où il ne l'avait pas fait ! J'avais à peine ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre qu'il reprenait déjà. « Franchement Edward, je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce...genre de garçon ! Je pensais vraiment que je pouvais te faire confiance, que je pouvais te confier ma fille sans que tu ne te croie autorisé... » Charlie continuait à s'emporter sur Edward, qui lui, conservait un stoïcisme admirable. « ...Honnêtement Edward, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu faisais partie de ces jeunes qui n'ont aucun respect pour leurs aînés ! » J'ai honte de le reconnaître mais j'étais soulagée que le colère de mon père ne soit pas dirigée contre moi. Du coup, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant mon père qualifier Edward de jeune...Un jeune centenaire, oui !

J'avais oublié cependant le sens de l'attention de Charlie et mon sourire ne lui échappât malheureusement pas. Il se retournât en pointant un doigt qui se voulait menaçant vers moi et j'eus l'impression d'avoir de nouveau six ans. « Quant à toi, n'espère pas t'en tirer aussi facilement ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit de rester si longtemps sans venir me voir ? Sans même prendre la peine de me donner des nouvelles ? Est ce que tu te rend compte que si tu n'avais pas été majeure, la police de Seattle aurait été à ta recherche depuis bien longtemps ? » Il avait commencé en ayant haussé la voix mais je pense que je n'aurais jamais entendu la fin de sa phrase si j'avais encore été humaine.

Charlie me fixait, sa bouche s'ouvrant de plus en plus alors qu'il prenait conscience des différents changements physiques que j'avais subis. « Oh ! Bella ! » soufflât-il. « Ton visage...Tes cheveux...Tes yeux ! » Une chance pour moi, ils n'étaient plus aussi rouges qu'auparavant. Le sang animal avait commencé à leurs donner la même couleur ambrée si caractéristiques aux Cullen. Je regardai désespérément Edward, espérant qu'il trouverait une explication convaincante pour Charlie mais celui ci ne nous laissa pas le temps de répondre une fois de plus. « C'est toi...Évidement que c'est toi le...Le responsable de tout ça... » explosât-il en se retournant à nouveau vers Edward.

« Papa...Non...Tu ne comprend pas... » tentais je. Mais Charlie ne m'écoutât même pas.

« Si...Si, je comprend...C'est de sa faute si...Si tu es devenue...Devenue...Peut importe ce qu'il te soit arrivé en fait ! C'est de sa faute ! » terminât-il en commençant à avancer vers Edward.

Alors que j'allais m'interposer entre eux, le téléphone d'Edward se mit à sonner. Il prit à peine le temps de me dire qu'il s'agissait d'Alice avant de repousser doucement mon père et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'Alice devait avoir vu quelque chose en rapport avec James.

Rien d'autre n'aurait pu justifier qu'il se tire comme ça. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déplacer assez lentement pour que mon père puisse le voir. Ce que me confirma ce dernier quand il me demandât je cite : «où ce petit con était passé ? » Je comprenais surtout qu'il n'était plus à mes côtés. Je me retrouvais seule.

Seule face à Charlie.

Ok.

Je pouvais gérer...Du moins, je l'espérais.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » reprit mon père. Il était tellement déboussolé qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de se montrer agressif envers moi.

« Je crois que...En fait, non papa. Je peux pas... » répondis-je.

« Bon dieu ! Même ta voix a changé ! » s'exclamât Charlie en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

« Papa...Je t'assure, si je pouvais...J'aurais voulu que tout ça se passe autrement crois moi. » dis je en m'agenouillant près de lui. Je pris conscience du risque que représentait le fait d'être si près de lui. Il suffisait que je relâche un tant soit peu mon attention et que j'inspire pour qu'il y ait de fortes chances que l'odeur de mon père me fasse perdre tout contrôle. Je réalisai à quel point Edward avait dut réprimer ses propres pulsions quand mon sang incarnait la pire des tentations à ses yeux.

« Bell's...A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si je veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe réellement. » Il donnait l'impression de chercher désespérément une explication logique à tout cela. Cause perdue d'avance...

« Papa...Malgré ce que les apparences peuvent laisser croire...Je suis heureuse...Et tu seras content d'apprendre qu'il n'y a rien d'illégal derrière tout ça ! » terminais-je en souriant.

« Je suppose que je devrais me contenter de ça ? »

« Je...Honnêtement...Oui...Il vaut mieux...Pour ta propre sécurité » ajoutais-je après un instant.

« Pour ma propre sécurité mais il n'y a rien d'illégal ? Bella...Dans quel guêpier tu as été te fourrer ? » Et merde ! Je savais que j'aurais du me taire !

« Je suis désolée papa...Mais tu dois me croire. » dis-je.

« Tu m'en demandes beaucoup là...Je t'ai toujours fait confiance Bell's mais là...Donne moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas t'enfermer dans ta chambre pour les vingts prochaines années ! » Euh...Peut être parce que je pourrais en sortir comme je le voudrais ?

« Parce que...Parce que... » Je me relevai, cherchant une explication valable alors que je savais au fond de moi que rien de ce que je pourrais dire pourrait le contenter. C'est alors qu'Edward se matérialisa à mes côtés.

« Charlie, écoutez... »

« C'est chef Swan pour toi, Edward. » maugréa mon père sans même le regarder.

« Ok...Chef Swan...Nous devons vous laisser. Il vous sera toujours possible de voir Bella par après mais vous devrez accepter qu'elle ne soit plus tout à fait celle que vous avez connue. » Je savais le risque que cela représentait mais qu'est ce qu'Edward pouvait faire d'autre ?

« Papa... » commençais-je.

« C'est bon, Bell's...Si je ne dois rien savoir, autant te taire. » m'interrompît Charlie en se passant les mains sur le visage.

« Désolée...Vraiment... » Je savais que je nous faisais perdre un temps précieux mais je n'avais pas envie de partir en laissant Charlie comme ça. Il le fallait pourtant. Edward se chargea de me ramener à la réalité en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Bon...Je reviendrais papa...Promis... »

« J'aurais du me douter que ce garçon ne t'attirerait que des ennuis ! » Oh non ! Il allait pas recommencer !

« Papa...s'il te plaît... »

« C'est bon...Reviens...Quand tu veux...Tu seras toujours la bienvenue... » capitulât Charlie en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« Merci. » Je ne voyais pas ce que que je pouvais dire d'autre. Y avait-il seulement autre chose à dire ?

Je rejoignit Edward et c'est ensemble que nous rejoignîmes les autres Cullen qui nous attendaient à l'orée de la forêt. Ils se tenaient en arc de cercle, regardant fixement Alice.

« Je...Je ne vois rien de distinct...Il change d'avis tout le temps ! Je vois, je sais qu'il est toujours dans les parages, il veut vraiment en finir mais... » Elle ouvrit les yeux. « ...Il n'arrête aucune décision. »

« Tant pis alors, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de le laisser s'échapper encore une fois. On va devoir se séparer. » répliquât Jasper en prenant Alice dans ses bras.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la meilleur option. » objectât Carlisle.

Je fis quelques pas alors qu'ils essayaient de se mettre d'accord sur la stratégie à adopter quand je le vis. Il se tenait à une trentaine de mètres de nous, me fixant tout en souriant. Avant même de réaliser l'énorme connerie de ma réaction, je me retrouvais à courir vers lui, la rage me faisant oublier la prudence la plus élémentaire. Il ne restât évidemment pas là à m'attendre et je me lançai à sa poursuite, Edward sur les talons.

Même s'il était le plus rapide de la famille Cullen, Edward n'arrivait pas à me rattraper. Je possédais encore la force et la vitesse propre aux nouveau nés. Je savais que j'aurais du ralentir, que je ne pourrais probablement pas affronter James toute seule. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus le laisser prendre trop d'avance et perdre sa trace.

Il avait déjà fait trop de mal.

Il avait voulu s'en prendre à Charlie.

Il voulait tuer l'homme que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

Ma vie. Celle qu'il avait prise. Il m'avait transformée. J'étais devenue ce que j'étais, non pas par choix ni grâce à celui que j'aimais mais à cause de lui. La colère me fit accélérer. Je voulais le tuer. Il avait pris ma vie, à moi de prendre la sienne.

« Attention ! Bella ! » criât Edward.

Je stoppait aussi sec et me retournait vers lui mais avant d'avoir pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, James était derrière moi. Il me souleva et m'envoya valser contre un arbre dont le tronc craqua sinistrement quand j'atterris dessus. Il ne me prêta pas la moindre attention et marchât tranquillement jusqu'à Edward. Je me relevai et me mis à courir dans leur direction.

« Bella, NON ! » criât Edward sans quitter James du regard. « C'est à moi de régler ça. »

« Oui, Bella, laisse moi d'abord régler son compte à ton petit ami si irritant. Ensuite, ce sera ton tour...Je me garde ton père pour la fine bouche... »

Sa dernière phrase me fit sortir de mes gonds et je me précipitai vers lui. Il attendit que je sois à deux doigts de l'atteindre pour sauter sur une branche d'arbre. J'essayai de faire demi tour mais, emportée par mon élan, je ne réussis qu'à m'emmêler les pieds et m'écrasait pitoyablement au sol.

« Ma pauvre Bella...Toujours aussi maladroite hein ? Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que parce que tu as de la force, tu es capable de me battre ? » Alors qu'il parlait, Edward se mit à courir vers moi, l'inquiétude se lisant dans son regard. Il avait à peine parcourût quelques mètres que James se jetât sur lui, le clouant au sol. Il empoignât ses cheveux et se mit à lui cogner la tête contre le sol. « Et regarde le...Le brave Edward...Le si pitoyable Edward...Toujours prêt à vouloir te secourir...A vouloir te protéger... » Chacune de ses phrases était ponctuée par le bruit de la tête d'Edward heurtant le sol.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé que la situation pourrait nous échapper à ce point. Voir James prendre le dessus sur Edward était quelque chose d'impensable à mes yeux. J'étais littéralement pétrifiée par ce qu'il se passait. Voir l'impossible se produire me paralysait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment réagir pour que tout cela cesse. Si James pouvait maîtriser aussi facilement Edward, que pouvais-je faire contre lui ?

« Bella...Va t'en... » réussit à murmurer Edward avant que sa tête n'aille une fois de plus heurter le sol.

« Écoute le Bella...Laisse moi en finir avec lui, je n'aurais aucune difficulté à te retrouver ! »

« Bella... » Le son de sa voix me fit comprendre que James allait bientôt réussir. S'il continuait, il allait le tuer.

Cette idée m'était intolérable. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans lui ? Ce que je ressentais pour lui était plus que de l'amour. Le tuer, c'était me faire mourir également. Sans en avoir conscience, je m'étais rapprochée d'eux. Une mince fêlure apparaissait près de l'arcade sourcilière d'Edward. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il ne montrait plus aucun signe de résistance.

James avait gagné.

Il était mort.

Quelque chose gonfla en moi. La colère, la rage, le désespoir, la fureur, la détresse...Tout cela se mélangea en un sentiment inexplicable.

Je me jetai sur James en hurlant et nous roulâmes sur quelques mètres. Je fus plus rapide que lui pour me redresser mais pas assez pour lui cependant. Il m'attrapa la cheville et je me retrouvai de nouveau à terre. Nous nous relevâmes en même temps tout en nous affrontant du regard.

« Allons Bella...Sois raisonnable, j'ai gagné. Edward est mort... » Il avait raison. Tout était fini. Je ne faisais plus attention à ce qu'il racontait car cela n'avait plus aucun intérêt. J'allais laisser James me tuer et tout serait term...

« Bella... » Un souffle...Un murmure qui changeât tout. Avant même d'avoir réalisé ce que je faisais, je me retrouvais avec une pierre en main que je lançai à la tête de James et avec une inconscience inouïe et sans même vérifier si j'avais visé juste, je me précipitai vers Edward.

Je tombai à genoux à ses côtés. Son front était intact. Derrière ses paupières, je pouvais deviner le mouvements de ses yeux.

Il était vivant.

« Oh mon dieu ! Edward... »Je n'osais pas y croire, même quand sa main se refermât sur la mienne. Je me couchai sur lui, mon visage se nichant dans le creux de son épaule et j'inspirai son odeur à pleins poumons alors qu'un craquement sinistre se faisait entendre derrière moi.

« Attendez que je sois parti avant de vous sauter dessus, vous serez sympas ! » lâchât Emmett.

Je me redressai pour voir ce dernier et Carslile dresser ce qui ressemblait à un bûcher tandis qu'Alice et Jasper démembraient rapidement ce qu'il restait de James.

« Où...Où sont Esmée et Rosalie ? » balbutiais-je.

« Elles sont restées près de la maison de ton père. Nous avons préféré ne prendre aucun risques. » me répondit Carlisle.

« Ouais, contrairement à d'autres... » raillât Emmett en me regardant.

« Fiche lui la paix Em'... »grognât Edward en se relevant.

« A ta place, je ne ferai pas trop le malin, je te rappelle que c'est grâce à Bella si tu es toujours vivant ! Dans le genre sauveur, t'es pas doué ! »

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! » gémit Edward en se laissant retomber sur le sol.

Je me relevai en souriant et lui tendit la main. « Allez, viens, avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose de vraiment drôle à tirer de tout ça ! »

« Mais je suis drôle ! »

« Pas pour tout le monde Emmett ! »

« Et sûrement pas selon moi ! » ajoutât Edward en se relevant sans mon aide.

« Faudra t'habituer pourtant ! Ça ne fait que commencer...Ed's »

« Ok ! On y va ! » s'écriât Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. Il attrapât ma main et m'entrainât dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Il ne me fallût pas longtemps pour comprendre où nous allions. La clairière. Une fois arrivés en plein milieu, Edward s'arrêta et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

« Je crois que nous sommes suffisamment loin pour ne plus entendre Emmett ! »

« N'oublie pas qu'il faudra bien rentrer à un moment » répliquais-je.

« Bella...Ne gâche pas ce moment s'il te plaît ! »

« T'as raison...Emmett s'en chargera bien tout seul ! »

« J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre...Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus avant de partir ? »

«Réflexe stupide ! Mais... Tu te fous de moi ? C'est moi qui ai cru te perdre ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais...tu étais...mort ! »

« Seulement inconscient...Je ne pensais même pas que cela pouvait m'arriver ! » Il finit sa phrase en m'offrant son habituel sourire de travers.

« Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça ! » dis-je en posant mes mains sur son torse.

« Tu n'auras jamais à le revivre, je te le promet ! » me répondit-il en mettant ses mains en coupe autour de mon visage.

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et notre baiser m'électrisa. J'avais été si près de le perdre...Mais nous étions vivants, du moins, autant que nous puissions l'être. Nos mains glissaient sur nos corps, s'immisçant sous nos vêtements, cherchant la moindre parcelle de peau que nous pouvions atteindre. Il ne fallût pas longtemps avant que la mince barrière que formait nos vêtements entre nous ne soit un lointain souvenir...

Alors que l'aube se levait, nous étions toujours couchés dans la clairière, immobiles et silencieux. Le soleil perçât le feuillage des arbres, envoyant ses rayons sur nos corps, les faisant scintiller. Edward embrassa le sommet de ma tête et je me blottit encore un peu plus contre lui.

« A jamais à toi... » chuchotât-il.

« A jamais à moi... » lui répondis-je.

« A jamais à nous... »

« A jamais... » terminais-je avant de l'embrasser.

**Fin.  
**

* * *

_**Les notes (presqu'utiles) de l'auteure :**_

Bon, ben voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Merci à toutes celles qui ont suivis cette histoire malgré les temps d'attente entre deux chapitres, qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review...qui ont tout simplement pris la peine de me lire ! Donc, un énorme merci et mes plus plates excuses encore une fois à : anayata, Annouk, Galswinthe, aelita48, Lenerol, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Titie, SolN, vinie65, Bleu Zorra, Lily Rose Bella, lia3011, kikinette11, Bababbou Cullen, Pupuce0078, hp-drago, eliloulou, Linou2701, celine, IsabellaC17, Triskelle Sparrow, Scarpy, Fabulafabulae et enfin, Heroica fantasy8. Merci énormément les filles !

J'espère que je trouverai une autre idée de fic' assez rapidement mais je ne promet rien...Mais avec Breaking Dawn qui va bientôt sortir, je croise les doigts pour que mon imagination s'emballe (mon dieu que j'attends la nuit de noce en images ! ^^)


End file.
